La Promesa
by The Eternal Silence
Summary: [AU] La fortaleza de una promesa es algo que a Sakura Kinomoto le enseñaron de pequeña. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando dos promesas distintas se contraponen? Una promesa de amistad, otra de amor. La vida en riesgo de su hija, la llevarán a aceptar un trato sórdido y destructivo con el hombre que siempre ha amado.
1. Prefacio

**He estado intentando escribir el capítulo final de mi historia "El Destino", pero no he podido negarme a escribir el inicio de otra historia y ver la acogida que tiene.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Prefacio**

Syaoran entró apresurado a la habitación que compartía con su amante, el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi con prepotencia e intentaba salirse de su pecho con la rudeza de un guerrero. Miró la estancia y estaba todo pulcramente ordenando, las ropas en las gavetas y cajones, la cama estirada, los adornos expuestos en forma simétrica —tal y como a ella le gustaba—, en aquellos pomposos muebles de diseñador que él se había empeñado en comprar, para agasajarla; aunque eso jamás se lo había confesado.

Volvió a barrer la estancia con la mirada y hubo algo que no encajó, bajo uno de los cojines de la cama sobresalía el lomo de un libro que él no había visto jamás. Curioso, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo volteó dispuesto a leer el título, pero se percató que había algo que impedía que aquel libro se cerrara por completo, enarcó una ceja y abrió en la página donde estaba ese objeto, que no era otra cosa más que un lápiz. Identificó la caligrafía de ella y se sentó en la cama aturdido por un presentimiento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pasar sobre las líneas y las consonantes junto con las vocales fueron creando las palabras, que de a poco fueron clavándose como espinas en su espíritu.

_Quien escribe estas líneas es un epítome de lo que debiese ser una persona, alguien que ya no tiene un lugar en este mundo, no en el mundo de Syaoran Li. Fui una estúpida al creer que podría valorar los sentimientos que siento por él. Que sentía por él. Sí, que sentía._

_¡Oh, rayos! ¿A quién quiero engañar?_

_Sigo amándolo, y eso prueba que mi nivel de estupidez es de proporciones olímpicas. Me odio por sentir de esta manera, por no poder controlar esto. Me odio por no poder odiarte Li._

El corazón del hombre se contrajo y sintió que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Su mirada se perdió en un punto indiferente de la pared, sus ojos se negaban a seguir leyendo lo que auguraba ser nefasto. Pero se obligó a continuar, buscó entre las líneas, hasta que situó su dedo índice justo en el reglón que había quedado.

_Sí, Li. Ojala algún día pudieses leer estas líneas, pero sé que jamás volverás al lugar que rentaste para que fuera tu amante por una noche, una noche por la cual pagaste. La que te vendí por desesperación y lo sabes, era la vida de mi hija la que estaba en peligro y aún así no mostraste compasión._

Volvió a detenerse al notar que el temblor que veía en el libro, era producto de los espasmos que expresaban sus manos. Con los nervios multiplicados por mil, prosiguió y un hondo respiró inundó sus pulmones de aire.

_Lo paradójico en este caso, es que te rogué porque me liberarás de mi parte del trato, no quería sentir que era sólo la culminación de un acuerdo, quería que fuese por el amor que yo siento (sentía) por ti. ¿Qué es lo paradójico? Simple, pagaste por algo que te hubiese dado sin necesidad de tratos estúpidos. Algo que pudo haber sido hermoso, pero que lo manchaste al ponerle esa connotación. No quería que mi primera vez fuese de este modo._

_¿Te sorprende?_

_Quizás debí decirte que jamás había estado con otro hombre en la cama, pero ¿me hubieses creído? Por supuesto que no, tengo una hija y lo del espíritu santo no aplica por estos días. El origen de Misame es algo que prometí no contarle a nadie, pensaba contártelo a ti, pensaba romper la promesa y confiar en ti, manteniendo nuestra propia promesa, ¿recuerdas?, aquella de ser siempre honestos entre nosotros y ser felices juntos. _

_Te supliqué que me liberaras, que me dejaras no cumplir mi parte del trato, pero todo fue inútil, y pesé a que disfruté como jamás imaginé en tus brazos, saber que para ti no significaba lo mismo arruinaba la magia del momento. Pero todo se fue al diablo. Me lastimaste y me heriste de la peor forma que un hombre puede herir a una mujer y aunque tenga que sufrir las penas del infierno, no volveré a verte._

_Me iré con mi orgullo herido, mi respetabilidad mancillada. Pero con mi hija sana y salva, gracias al tratamiento que tu dinero pudo pagar y gracias al amor que he intentado darle._

_Te amo, Syaoran Li._

_Quizás mañana pueda decir: Te amé, Syaoran Li._

_Ahora sólo escribiré que el trato queda consumado y que fue un 'placer' hacer negocios con usted._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

* * *

N/A: ¿Y, qué tal? ¿Merece la pena continuarla? Házmelo saber con un comentario aquí abajito.

Un Abrazo.


	2. Distancia y recuerdos

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 1: Distancia y recuerdos**

Sakura estaba en el terminal de buses de Tokio, se dirigía al bus con destino a Osaka, que saldría a las siete en punto. Se le había ocurrido ir a Osaka, puesto que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Tokio. Quería poner tanta tierra como pudiese, entre Syaoran y ella. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta, de que la esencia de aquel muchacho de catorce años que recordaba, ya no existía.

Apuró el paso. Llevaba a Misame en brazos, puesto que se había quedado dormida en el taxi. La niña lucía mucho mejor, ya estaba de alta en el hospital. Aunque dos veces al año debería someterse a análisis para indicar que el cáncer no había regresado. Tragó grueso, esperaba en Dios, tener suerte en su nueva vida y poder costear aquellos análisis de su hija. Se detuvo un par de veces, para acomodar a la niña e intentar llevar la maleta, aunque era un tanto complicado.

Con increíble habilidad, se hizo con el boleto que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró la información donde decía el andén que le correspondía, era el andén dieciocho. Leyó los carteles y se abrió paso entre los pasajeros, en dirección al andén. Observó la cara de las personas que pululaban por el lugar, algunos tenían cara de cansancio, otros mostraban felicidad por encontrarse con sus seres queridos y algunos una indiferencia que le recordaba el semblante de él.

—¡Basta Sakura! —se regañó a sí misma. Provocando que unas personas la observaran con recelo.

Se sonrojó un poco, algo que no había cambiado en ella pese a los años. Cada vez que se avergonzaba sus mejillas la delataban ruborizándose furiosamente. Sus vivaces ojos verdes lucieron nerviosos, enmarcados en su rostro que poseía una tez clara y le daban un aspecto más juvenil aún. Tenía una figura de buen ver, sus curvas no eran demasiado sinuosas, pero el tamaño de sus pechos y su trasero eran armónicos para su delgada figura. Su cabello iba agarrado en un coleta y era de color castaño claro, tan claro que a la luz del sol se veía de color dorado.

Caminó todavía más apurada y notó que las manitas de Miu —como la llamaba cariñosamente—, le rodearon el cuello.

—Te amo, mami —susurró la pequeña aún somnolienta, haciendo que Sakura se olvidara de los demás y se centrara en ella.

—Yo también, cariño —afirmó la mujer—. Sigue durmiendo, mami te cuidará.

Pese a la poca edad que tenía Miu, pareció entender perfectamente las palabras de su madre, pues se acomodó en su cuello y siguió durmiendo apretando un poco más el abrazo.

Sakura suspiró enternecida, siguió caminando hasta que divisó un cartel que tenía el número dieciocho, el autobús que salía a las siete estaba ahí, en gloria y majestad. La mujer pidió a divina providencia, que ese enorme vehículo fuera el que la llevará a una vida feliz junto a su hija. Al llegar el auxiliar del bus le ayudó a acomodar su equipaje en el maletero de la máquina, ella sólo se quedó con el bolso de maternidad que siempre llevaba con mudas de ropa para Misame, pañales y un termo con leche para que la niña no pasara hambre; así como también, sus documentos personales y lo que tenía de dinero.

Subió al bus con gran esfuerzo, los escalones eran más altos que un autobús de ciudad y tener a Misame en brazos no hacía que sus movimientos fuesen lo más agiles del mundo. Buscó su asiento y se acomodó como mejor pudo, agradecía el hecho de haber encontrado un boleto que diera a la ventana, sería un viaje largo.

Acurrucó a Misame de mejor manera, el rostro apacible de la niña era su consuelo. Sonrió al pensar que tenía a su hija sana entre sus brazos, los meses pasados había sentido que la vida se le iba. Si no hubiese sido por el tratamiento que Syaoran pagó quizás…

—No pienses estupideces —dijo en voz alta.

Sí, tenía la mala costumbre de regañarse a sí misma en voz alta. La gente que la rodeaba cuando este tipo de eventos ocurría, la miraba raro y se alejaba de ella, creyendo que estaba loca, borracha o drogada. Aunque a Sakura ya poco le importaban las miradas indiscretas de los demás, estaba tan acostumbrada a enfrentarse a miradas reprobatorias, que no dejaba que la afectaran más que un par de segundos.

Claro, a ojos de la sociedad era mal visto que una chica de diecinueve años tuviese una hija que tenía tres. Pero eso ya no importaba, desde ese momento ella no buscaría la aprobación de nadie más, bastaba con tener el amor de Misame. La niña era una dulzura y ella sabía que el amor que sentía por la pequeña no conocía límites. Misame era lo más importante en su vida, y mientras ella sonriera no había nada que temer.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, estaba cansada. La noche anterior casi no había dormido.

¿Qué por qué?

Había tenido que pagar su parte del trato con Syaoran Li. Un trato denigrante, si se quiere. Pero que ella volvería hacer si las condiciones fuesen las mismas. Se había entregado a aquel hombre, al cual amaba desde hace años. El cual prometió amarla siempre, también. Pero hay juramentos que a veces no prosperan. Volvió a suspirar y suprimió el deseo de echarse a llorar, debía ser fuerte y lo sería porque Misame no merecía una madre débil. Quería que esa promesa, al menos, se cumpliera a cabalidad. Sería todo lo que Misame necesitara.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, Rika —Suspiró y llevó su mano a la cadena que siempre llevaba en el pecho, apretándola con firmeza—. Seré una buena madre para Miu.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y las imágenes de Syaoran besándola, desnudándola; la inundaron de golpe. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían podrido de esa manera?

Cuando se habían conocido, alrededor de siete años atrás, todo era tan diferente. Ella había sabido ver más allá de sus caras enojadas y su eterno ceño fruncido. Ella había conocido al verdadero Syaoran, detrás de todas esas paredes que lo protegían:

_Cuando Sakura había cumplió doce años, llegó de intercambió un compañero a su clase. Desde un comienzo se había sentido intimidada por la ferocidad que veía en la mirada de aquel muchacho. _

_Sakura había volcado toda su atención a ese joven. Tenía casi siempre su ceño fruncido y casi no hablaba con nadie. Sin darse cuenta, fue preguntándose cosas sobre él. Pero prácticamente ninguna de esas preguntas podían ser respondidas. Sabía que su nombre era Syaoran Li, que había venido desde China, nada más. Claro, también sabía que era un estudiante destacado, especialmente en matemática. Asignatura en la cual ella siempre tenía problemas._

_Un día de invierno, llovía copiosamente. Sakura decidió regresar caminando a casa y no con sus típicos patines. A lo lejos divisó aquella melena desordenada que caracterizaba a aquel niño que tanto llamaba su atención, Syaoran caminaba de manera errática y sin paraguas. La niña arqueó una ceja y decidió apurar el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros, el chico se fue hacia un lado, se afirmó de la pared y fue cayendo como en cámara lenta. Sakura soltó un gritillo agudo y corrió para ayudar a su compañero._

_—¡Li! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó casi gritando, al momento en que se agachaba a su lado y cubría a ambos con la sombrilla que llevaba._

_—Chillas demasiado —soltó el chico quejumbrosamente, sin responder nada más. La muchacha infló ligeramente las mejillas y se sonrojó. Luego meneó la cabeza y posó el dorso de su mano en la frente de Syaoran._

_—¡Li, estás ardiendo! —gritó nuevamente—. Te llevaré a tu casa._

_—No te preocupes, Kinomoto —exigió el niño—. No necesito que nadie me ayude —profirió tratando de incorporarse, pero un nuevo mareo lo llevó de visita al suelo, nuevamente._

_—¡Tonterias! —exclamó la muchacha —. Todas las personas necesitamos ayuda, alguna vez. Déjame ayudarte —pidió con una sonrisa._

_—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Syaoran—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Si fuera al revés, yo no te ayudaría —soltó con veneno._

_—Eso no es cierto —sonrió la niña como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conociera—, me ayudarías porque eres un niño de buenos sentimientos —soltó—. Y por eso, seremos amigos._

_Syaoran la miró directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella los tenía de color verde. Un verde precioso, a juicio de él._

_Sakura pasó su brazo por la espalda de Syaoran, y obligó a que éste se apoyara en ella. Con escuetas indicaciones del niño, pudieron llegar al departamento donde vivía. No había nadie._

_—¿Vives solo? —preguntó la niña._

_—No, vivo con Wei —respondió lacónicamente._

_—¿Y no está? ¿Quién es Wei? ¿Tu papá? —insistió la niña, Syaoran soltó un bufido._

_—Kinomoto, agradezco que me trajeras a casa. Pero debes irte —mandó._

_—No, primero te haré un sopa y te daré algo para bajarte esa fiebre —comentó la jovencita—, así que vete a cambiar por algo seco y recuéstate. Yo ya estaré allí._

_Syaoran abrió ligeramente la boca, esa niña era del todo molesta y ni siquiera se inmutaba con sus palabras pesadas y su sarcasmo. Aburrido, y rogando porque ella se fuera lo más pronto posible, rodó lo ojos y se encaminó a su habitación. En menos de media hora, su compañera le trajo una bandeja con una sopa de buen aspecto, un vaso con agua y dos analgésicos._

_—Espero que te guste —sonrió la chica y notó que se había puesto colorado su rostro._

_—Gracias —dijo el muchacho a regañadientes ¿Cuándo se supone que se marcharía?_

_—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la muchacha de repente—. Es muy tarde y tengo que hacer la cena. Li, debo irme. ¡Recupérate pronto! —gritó antes de perderse por la puerta._

_Syaoran quedó boquiabierto, esa niña era todo un caso._

_Al día siguiente se sentía mejor. Wei había llegado un poco después que Kinomoto se fuera de su casa. Le había contado a su mayordomo todo lo vivido con su compañera y Wei le había aconsejado que le diera las gracias nuevamente, ya que es lo que debiese hacer un caballero. Syaoran se prometió a si mismo seguir los consejos del anciano Wei, ya que era alguien a quien él admiraba._

_Sin embargo, ella no fue ese día. _

_De boca de una de sus compañeras había escuchado que Sakura había amanecido enferma, algo se oprimió en su interior ¿Ella estaba enferma? ¿Acaso era su culpa? Recordó que ella estaba mojada cuando fue a dejarle la sopa. Él ni siquiera le había ofrecido una toalla con la cual secarse y ella tampoco la había pedido. Ni modo, ella era la única culpable de estar enferma. Se repitió muchas veces, pero su interior seguía incómodo ante aquella situación._

_Cuando ella reapareció a clases una semana después, no mencionó nada. Sólo le sonreía de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando lo había ayudado. El muchacho pese a no quererlo fue estando pendiente de ella, se fijaba en como ella hablaba con todo el mundo, la forma amable que tenía para pedir las cosas, las sonrisas que parecían que en su rostro eran inagotables. Muchas de las veces que la observaba ella lo miraba también, como presintiendo que estaba siendo admirada por él; cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ella le sonreía y el descubrió muy tarde que su sonrisa le gustaba y le avergonzaba al mismo tiempo, porque solía enrojecerse cuando ella lo miraba._

_Con el pasar de los meses, sus lazos se fueron afianzando. Syaoran compartía mucho con Sakura y con el grupo de niños y niñas que se juntaban con ella. Syaoran terminó siendo uno más y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que había encontrado su lugar._

_Como es típico, las primeras parejas del salón comenzaron a aparecer y tal como si se tratase de una epidemia poco a poco, todos sus amigos se fueron emparejando. Sakura y Syaoran eran los únicos que no tenían pareja en su grupo de amigos, motivo por el cual siempre terminaban sentándose juntos en el cine, en las cafeterías y en cualquier actividad que al grupo se le ocurriera hacer. Ninguno de los dos se oponía, de hecho a ambos les gustaba la situación._

_Cuando Sakura cumplió catorce años, le celebraron su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta sorpresa de parte de sus amigos y familiares, en la mansión de la amiga más cercana a Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji. El encargado de distraerla ese día había sido Syaoran, habían ido a un parque de diversiones. Sakura parecía tan feliz que al muchacho se le oprimía el corazón, con naturalidad ella le tomaba la mano y lo abrazaba, eso se había venido dando hace un par de semanas. Era una especie de pacto tácito, se tomaban de las manos y acariciaban cuando estaban solos. Pero aún así no eran novios._

_Syaoran estaba decidido, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería a Sakura y durante esa noche le pediría que fuera su novia._

_La cara de Sakura, ante la sorpresa había sido épica y se había reído con todos sus seres queridos. Estaba bailando una música estrambótica cuando Syaoran la tomó del brazo y le preguntó:_

_—¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Sakura se limitó a asentir y se dejó guiar por entre la gente que estaba en la fiesta, salieron al patio. Se alejaron un poco del ruido hasta que llegaron a una fuente que tenía un querubín en la cima._

_—¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran?_

_—Sakura, yo…—se detuvo y tragó grueso, era tan endemoniadamente difícil confesarse—, quiero decir tú…_

_—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella preocupada._

_—Sí —contestó y se atrevió a coger las manos de ella—, quiero decirte que tú…Tú eres muy especial para mí —concluyó y sintió sus mejillas arder._

_Sakura también se sonrojó y sintió que sus manos tiritaban, debido a sus nervios._

_—Syaoran —murmuró en voz baja y se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Tú también eres muy especial para mí —confesó nerviosamente y una risita salió de su boca debido a lo mismo._

_El muchacho la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la estrechó en un abrazo fuerte y delicado, a la misma vez. La chica correspondió y trepó sus manos por la fuerte espalda masculina. Se separó levemente y se atrevió a decirle eso que llevaba demasiado tiempo callando._

_—Te quiero, Syaoran._

_El joven sonrió, de esas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente para Sakura._

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó seguro de que obtendría una respuesta positiva, pero eso no influía en disminuir su timidez._

_—Claro que sí —sonrió la muchacha y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un rojo carmín._

_Durante los meses venideros, Sakura había sido realmente feliz. Se enfadaba cuando la gente decía que el primer amor jamás es el último, porque ella sentía que Syaoran era el hombre de su vida. Que lo amaría por siempre. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo._

_Aunque últimamente notaba que Syaoran estaba extraño, cada vez que estaban solos, la observaba con una anormal mirada. Ella decidió que le daría tiempo, mientras se mostraba paciente y preocupada de cada cosa que le pasaba._

_Habían quedado de juntarse el domingo, para una cita. Syaoran seguía comportándose raro y ella sentía que la congoja inundaba sus días. Definitivamente, debería preguntarle qué ocurría, porque si era algo grave ella quería apoyarlo._

_Quedaron de juntarse a las nueve de la mañana en el parque que solían inundar los niños, tenía un gran resbaladilla con forma de un rey pingüino, motivo por el cual aquel parque era conocido como el 'parque pingüino'._

_Syaoran estaba esperándola, cuando ella llegó corriendo al lugar. Pesé a todos sus esfuerzos había llegado diez minutos atrasada. Vestía un vestido verde agua, con grandes holanes que se mecían cuando ella corría al encuentro de su novio._

_—Lo siento, Syaoran. ¿Estás esperando hace mucho? —preguntó la muchacha._

_—No —respondió escuetamente. Sakura sabía que Syaoran era la puntualidad hecha persona y siempre llegaba con diez minutos de anticipación a cualquier lugar._

_—Lo siento —admitió ella, avergonzada._

_—Sakura —murmuró el muchacho y tomó su rostro entre sus brazos. Depositó un beso casto, de esos que se permitía muy de vez en cuando. Sólo cuando se sentía demasiado desolado. Ella correspondió y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza. Sabía que algo pasaba._

_—¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

_Syaoran la apretujó un poco más, desesperado._

_—Debo volver a Hong Kong —confesó._

_Sakura lo miró y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_—¿Cuándo? —se limitó a preguntar, aguantando los sentimientos de desdicha que la invadían. Rompió el abrazo y se mantuvo cabizbaja esperando la respuesta que no querría oír jamás._

_—En tres días —admitió con amargura—. Intenté convencer a mi madre de quedarme a vivir aquí, pero se ha negado. _

_—Lo sabes desde antes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó._

_—Sí, pero no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que te pondrías triste —Sakura lo miró y notó que él también estaba sufriendo, se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en otro abrazo, quizás el más significativo que se habían dado alguna vez._

_—Te esperaré —soltó de pronto—. Te esperaré siempre, Syaoran._

_—Sakura…_

_Pasaron aquellos días, más rápido de lo que ninguno hubiese querido. Sakura lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto, intentó no llorar y ser fuerte. Pero pesé a todos sus esfuerzos había terminado llorando en los brazos de su novio._

_—Prométeme que me esperarás —pidió Syaoran, esforzándose por hacerse el fuerte._

_—Te lo juro, jamás habrá nadie más._

_—Seguiremos en contacto, lo prometo —se acercó a ella, e importándole muy poco que el hermano de ella lo estuviese acribillando con la mirada, la besó—. Prometo que para mí tampoco existirá otra chica que no seas tú —murmuró solemnemente, a escasos milímetros de su boca._

_Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas y pensó que no era un 'adiós' si no sólo un 'hasta pronto'._

Pero cuando habían vuelto a verse no fue en los mejores términos, ella tenía una mala reputación, por ser madre soltera. Sabía que eso aunado a no poder contarle sobre el verdadero origen de Misame, llevaron a que Syaoran la despreciara.

* * *

N/A: Hola lectores, ¿cómo están?

Yo les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, como pudieron notar, las letras en cursiva indican un retroceso en el tiempo, fue la única forma en que se me ocurrió ponerlo, sin recurrir a esos molestos carteles de _flashback, _aunque debo reconocer que en el pasado los usaba, he leído que no son lo correcto, así que los he omitido.

Sobre el capítulo, creo que en los primeros habrá esta mezcla de tiempos, ya que es necesario saber el contexto que llevaron a Sak y Syao a este trato. Pero me pareció más atractivo ir mezclando hechos del 'presente' y el 'pasado'. ¿Qué creen uds?

En el Próximo veremos la reacción de Syaoran, ¿Hará algo? ¿Se arrepentirá? Hay muchas preguntas por responder. Espero seguir contando con su lectura y comentarios.

Sin más, agradecer a: Anglica, Azucena45, mari ciccone .7, Vanesa41, Elfenixenlasllamas, saraygarcia08, Lunabsc, sak Li y amapola.

Gracias por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para uds.

Les dejó un abrazo.

Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, preguntas, consejo, crítica: aquí abajito.


	3. Sentimientos y contradicciones

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos y contradicciones.**

En el instante en que leyó lo que parecía ser la carta que sentaba una catarsis en Sakura, se hundió en la cama azorado, con la sangre abombada en su cabeza.

Releyó el escrito una y otra vez, sin terminar de comprender el mensaje que intentaba comunicar. ¿Cómo estaba eso que no había estado con ningún hombre antes que él? ¿Su primera vez? ¿El origen de Misame? ¿Qué había oculto en todo esto?

¡Dios! ¿Acaso se había equivocado con Sakura?

No, lo más probable es que fuese su forma de hacerle sentir mal, por obligarla a ser suya por una noche.

Seguro era eso, ¿o no?

Con incredulidad, cruzó la estancia hacia el baño. Necesitaba mojarse la cara, a ver si con eso podía refrescar sus ideas. Su mirada chocó de pronto con el cesto de la ropa sucia, tenía la tapa abierta. Se acercó a aquel contenedor. Se le quedó viendo y le extrañó que pareciera tan lleno. Nadie vivía allí —al menos no, en el correcto sentido de la palabra— por lo cual eso no tenía lógica.

Respiró profundo y rebuscó en su interior, percatándose que sólo tenía las sabanas que aquella cama había usado la noche anterior. Tragó grueso, los nervios se dispararon. ¿Quién demonios había cambiado las sábanas?

—Seguro fue Sakura —se respondió a sí mismo—. Pero, ¿por qué?

Enarcó una ceja y gruñó cabreado. No estaba entendiendo qué diablos ocurría en ese lugar. Sacó aquellas grandes telas, dispuesto a botarlas en la basura. Sí, no dejaría que aquellas palabras de ella, lo hicieran arrepentirse más de lo que ya estaba. Porque si se trataba de ser honesto, jamás hubiese querido que las cosas con Sakura acabaran de esa manera.

Él la había amado más de lo que era capaz de asumir.

—«¿Amado? No me vengas con sandeces, estúpido. Aún le amas» —criticó su conciencia con descaro.

—Claro que no —gritó hacia ninguna parte en particular.

Con rabia apretó las sabanas en sus manos, se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a ella.

Ojala pudiese deshacerse de la sensación de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, del aroma que tenía su piel. De la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió que su interior estalló. Ojala, también, pudiese olvidarse del sabor de su boca, de la sensación de su lengua entrelazándose con la suya propia. Ojala no la amara tanto.

—¡Que no! —gritó enojado.

¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en ella, si lo había traicionado?

Frunció el ceño, abrió el contenedor de basura y arrojó esa maraña de tela con rabia, se quedó mirando absorto, dentro de la blancura pulcra de la sabana, resaltaba una mancha de color rojizo oscuro, casi café claro. Era sangre seca. Le tomó un par de segundos procesar la información. Tragó grueso, cuando una verdad lacerante inundó su raciocinio.

—No, no, no. No puede ser lo que creo que es —recorrió con los ojos la cocina y sacó la sabana con desespero—. ¡No, por Dios! ¿Entonces lo que me escribiste es cierto, Sakura? —preguntó a la nada, esperando una respuesta que su inteligencia se encargó de contestar. Sintió que se moría, había sido ruin con ella. Se había aprovechado de su dolor, para hacerle jurar por la vida de Misame, que cumpliría el trato que había aceptado. Que se acostaría con él.

Sin esperar un momento más, tomó sus llaves y decidido abandonó el lugar. Tenía que encontrarla, debía saber toda la verdad. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, por lo cual ella debería estar en su casa.

Condujo como un descerebrado, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa donde vivía Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas.

Llegó a un barrio humilde, sabía que Sakura rentaba un departamento allí, uno pequeño pero acogedor y bonito, que estaba al tanto que le costaba esfuerzo y voluntad mantener. Se apresuró hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar el ascensor. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con zancadas propias de alguien tan atlético como él. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta tocó el timbre con desesperación, al notar que no salía nadie, comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, con golpes fuertes e impotentes. La entereza se colaba por los poros de su piel, entonces recurrió a los gritos, para no tirar la puerta y sacar a Sakura de ahí dentro.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sal por favor! ¡Necesito que hablemos! —rogó con la voz espesa.

Pero nada ocurría, inspiró profundamente. Sakura no aparecía y un mal presagio se expandía por su pecho, con palpitaciones dolorosas y escabrosas que parecían volverle loco.

Ante tal escándalo, la puerta contigua al departamento de Sakura se abrió. Una viejecita provista de una escoba y una postura amenazante salió y miró a Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pretende, señor? ¿Botar la puerta? ¿No se da cuenta que aquí vive sólo gente decente? —preguntó con fastidio.

Esto provocó que Syaoran se sonrojara y tensara la quijada, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, señora —musitó haciendo una reverencia, lo cual pareció calmar las malas pulgas de la mujer—. Pero necesito ubicar con urgencia a la muchacha que vive aquí, se llama Sakura…

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó—. Esa muchachita es tan buena madre, siempre sacrificándose por su pequeña —comentó con cariño.

El corazón de Syaoran se contrajo, si la señora supiera los _sacrificios_ que había hecho, seguro lo castraría ahí mismo. Al percibir el ensimismamiento del cual era víctima la anciana, llevó la conversación a los terrenos que a él le interesaban.

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—Bueno, la vi esta tarde. Parecía apurada y llevaba una maleta. No quise preguntarle nada porque llevaba los ojos enrojecidos, quizás tuvo algún problema familiar —encogió los hombros.

—¡Dios! —profirió— ¿Se ha ido?

—Eso no lo sé, jovencito. Quizás deberías preguntarle a la casera que vive en el primer piso.

Sin esperar demasiado, bajó los escalones atropelladamente y conversó con la mujer que rentaba los departamentos en ese lugar.

—Sí, hace cuestión de horas ella entregó las llaves del departamento, parecía apurada por irse —le informó la casera, pestañeando más de lo normal. Al parecer Syaoran era de todo su gusto.

—¿No dejó algún teléfono o algo donde ubicarla? —preguntó el joven, un poco incómodo, ante tal coqueteo—. Por favor, necesito encontrarla.

—Supongo que esa chiquilla andaba en malos pasos, es obvio para alguien que demasiado joven comenzó a acostarse con hombres —opinó con veneno, sin contestar la pregunta de Syaoran—. Tener una hija a los dieciséis años es aberrante.

El muchacho apretó los puños con rabia, nunca le había gustado que hablaran así de las personas, pero con Sakura había sido un hijo de puta. Si bien él no la había insultado casi nunca, si había dejado que otros lo hicieran. No la había defendido, pese a que muy profundamente de su ser, sabía que para todo había una explicación.

—Además unos tipos de aspecto sospechoso también vinieron a buscarla hoy —acotó la mujer—. Cuando los vi sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

—¿Unos tipos?

—Sí, de esos que se notan a leguas que son gánster —declaró en tono confidente.

—¡Demonios! ¿Ella no dijo dónde iría?

—Ni una sola palabra.

Syaoran liberó un lánguido suspiro, las manos le tiritaban producto de la tensión que sentía a cada momento. ¿Ahora donde se supone que iba a buscarla?

…

Se sobresaltó cuando el bus se detuvo abruptamente, las luces de la carretera se colaban por un pequeño espacio que la cortina de la ventana no cubría, miró a Miu y se percató que la niña ni siquiera se había inmutado con el ajetreo. Observó el reloj y eran casi las tres de la mañana, todos los pasajeros del bus se encontraban durmiendo, incluso la señora que iba en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Con una caricia suave, quitó uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría gran parte del rostro de su hija. Besó su cabeza y disfrutó tenerla con ella, no sabría qué hacer si Miu no estuviera en su vida. Sakura no tenía más familia que su hija y perderla significaba perderse a sí misma, no resistiría que algo le pasara o que la alejaran de ella.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de aquel asiento que era de tipo semi-cama, ideados para el bienestar del pasajero, según la publicidad del bus. Pamplinas, con su hija de casi quince kilos, descansando en su regazo, esa promesa de comodidad, se escurría cada vez un poco más, lo mismo ocurría con sus ganas de dormir.

El insomnio se había convertido en un habitual acompañante durante los últimos meses, pese a que siempre había sido muy buena para quedarse dormida con la facilidad de un bebé pequeño, con Miu todo había cambiado, en especial desde que se declaró su enfermedad. Habían sido meses de horrible desconsuelo. El miedo lacerante y la impotencia de verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. ¿Cuántas veces había renegado contra la vida por poner a su amada niña en esas circunstancias? Habría dado todo lo que ella poseía, incluso su vida por no verla sufrir. Cada inyección que le aplicaban, cada quimioterapia; ella las sentía en carne propia.

Suspiró con pena, cada vez que su mente recaía en esos recuerdos. La desazón cavaba una honda herida en su pecho, eso aunado a su sentimentalismo, por haber aceptado que el hombre al que amaba no existía, hacían que ese momento fuera muy difícil de vivir.

_«Syaoran»_

El sólo hecho de pensar en su nombre, hacía que su pecho se acelerará. Era tan estúpida, seguía comportándose como si tuviese catorce años. Amaba tanto a ese chico, y quizás también amaba al hombre en el cual se había convertido.

_«Ese Syaoran tierno y bueno que amaste, ya no existe»_

Se dijo, intentando convencerse. Ha como diera lugar olvidaría a Syaoran y reconstruiría su vida. Ya lo había hecho una vez, entonces, podría levantarse las veces que fuera necesario. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, era palpable la agonía de su ser, pero eso no haría que su sonrisa desapareciera. Sería fuerte y lucharía por ver a Miu sonreír.

La niña se acomodó nuevamente, Sakura se descubrió a sí misma, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña, enternecida y orgullosa de lo que había conseguido con Miu.

Entreabrió un poco la cortina, convencida que quizás afuera, hubiese algo que la distrajera de los tormentosos sentimientos que se arrebolaban en su interior. Se encontró con el vidrio poblado de minúsculas gotas, algunas se juntaban y caían en diagonal, empujadas por el viento y por la velocidad que llevaba el vehículo. Lluvia, fina y calmada. Le recordó la sonrisa de Rika, la misma que ponía cada vez que llovía. Ella decía que amaba los días de lluvia, porque parecía que la tristeza de su interior se purificaba y que el cielo con sus lágrimas, lavaba y se llevaba todo el dolor. Amaba caminar bajo las gotas, sin paraguas. Sin nada que le protegiera, porque ella señalaba que de ese modo se sentía más liviana y más tranquila. De modo que, a Sakura también terminó gustándole ese tipo de días.

Su mente divagó un poco más, los recuerdos atropellados de sus meses junto a ella, se expandieron como las ondas que producen las gotas de lluvia que caen en algún charco. La forma en la que había llegado a relacionarse con Rika Sasaki, era producto de las circunstancias, de las angustiantes circunstancias. Sus memorias un poco revueltas, volvieron a repasar la dolorosa historia que vivió, luego de que Syaoran se fuera:

Poco después de que Syaoran regresara a China, Sakura mantuvo el contacto con él a través de cartas y llamadas, aunque las segundas eran menos frecuentes que las primeras, debido a su alto costo. La muchacha seguía firmemente enamorada del chico y tenía la completa certeza que era el hombre de su vida.

Pasaron algunos meses y volvió a sentirse triste. Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, tendría que viajar a Inglaterra, debido a que sus padres se establecerían en ese lugar. Había intentado no llorar, para no incomodar a la heredera de las empresas Daidouji, aunque todo había sido en vano. También prometieron seguir en contacto, no obstante, las acciones no siempre se pueden predecir. Por esto, las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir.

La chica de ojos de color esmeralda lo comprendió de forma violenta. Una noche de diciembre, cuando las sonrisas de ella se habían multiplicado por lo cercano de la navidad, fecha que a Sakura le gustaba con demasía. Llegó a casa desde el colegio, se preocupó cuando tres carros de policías, una ambulancia y otros automóviles estaban en las afueras de su casa, un puñado de agentes resguardaban el lugar. Presa del terror, corrió hasta la entrada, fue detenida por uno de esos hombres, que con voz trémula y descolorida le habló:

—Señorita, no puede pasar.

—¡Es mi casa! ¡Mi papá y mi hermano están dentro! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Pudo notar la consternación que cruzó por el rostro del agente. Lo vio entornar los ojos como si buscase las palabras adecuadas para responder la pregunta de la joven.

—No tenemos claro lo que ha pasado, Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura Kinomoto.

El hombre inspiró profusamente y llamó por radio a alguien. Sólo instantes después, un hombre salió de la casa de los Kinomoto y se detuvo al verla a ella llorando. El corazón de Sakura se contrajo, era imposible que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, de modo que, ¿por qué había tantos policías en el lugar?

Cuando el tipo se situó frente a ella y la miró con lástima ella supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasó con mi papá? ¿Y Touya? ¿Dónde están? —preguntó la chica, con la voz pastosa.

—No hay forma de decir esto sin dañarla —confesó el hombre— Así que seré directo: tanto su padre, como su hermano están muertos.

_«Están muerto»_

Esas dos palabras reverberaron y se repitieron innumerables veces en su mente. De pronto su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Miraba la cara de aquel hombre sin expresión alguna. Las palabras no tenían significado, tampoco las imágenes de aquel hombre sujetándola, cuando sentía que una obscuridad sin fin la consumía.

Despertó agitada, miró en todas direcciones y sólo un par de ojos de color café, le devolvieron la mirada.

—Hola —saludo la muchacha

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó a la chica, sin contestar su saludo.

—En el hospital del Orfanato —contestó la joven.

¿Orfanato? Las imágenes turbulentas, la sacudieron como un rayo feroz. El vacío de su estomago se intensificó, se recostó en la cama nuevamente y se encogió en posición fetal. Los temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo, las lágrimas fueron las últimas invitadas de su colapso.

_«Papá»_

_«Touya»_

_«Están muerto»_

Las palabras dichas por ese agente, se repetían sin cansancio. Hiriéndola más. Enloqueciéndola más. Matándola más.

—Shhh —susurró la chica que compartía la habitación con ella, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza—. Debes tranquilizarte. Ya pasará —murmuraba con melodiosa voz.

—Mi familia… —logró articular y un nuevo ataque la dejó sin poder hablar, tan siquiera era capaz de respirar.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tiernamente, mientras se acomodaba, para sostener mejor a Sakura, quien no dejaba de sollozar— Los médicos estaban preocupados, escuché que estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, luego de lo que _ocurrió_. Al parecer, después de saberlo te desmayaste producto del impacto. Despertaste un par de veces, pero cuando reaccionabas no reconocías a nadie y te ponías agresiva.

Sakura no era capaz de recordar nada después de que ese hombre le diera la noticia.

—Nadie está preparado para sufrir de ese modo —comentó la muchacha—. A pesar de todo, debes ser fuerte. He oído que si no te recuperas te enviarán a un hospital psiquiátrico —acarició la cabeza y la siguió arrullando.

—¡No puedo seguir viviendo sin ellos! —exclamó Sakura, tensando su cuerpo dolorosamente.

—Sí, puedes. Debe haber otras personas que te aman. Dime, ¿qué pasará con esas personas que te quieren si te hechas a morir? —la regañó la joven— Sé que hay alguien que debe amarte allí afuera, es tu deber ser fuerte para esa persona. Sin embargo, más que todo, debes querer vivir por ti.

Un nuevo frenazo del bus la sacó de sus cavilaciones. De ese modo había conocido a Rika, ella había sido su amiga, la hermana que nunca tuvo, fue quien la ayudó a recuperarse, quien le hizo creer que la vida era maravillosa, aunque a veces nos golpeara de modos grotescos. Lo más importante, Rika confiaba tanto en ella que le otorgó lo más valioso que tenía…

_«La protegeré, Rika. La veré crecer y será una niña feliz»_

…

Un automóvil nuevo de color negro, vidrios polarizados, reluciente, cruzaba el cerco de una lujosa mansión. La enorme casa era reguardada por un grupo de hombres que vestían elegantemente, sus gafas oscuras, escondían sus miradas que siempre buscaban un peligro latente para su líder. Del carro bajaron cuatro hombres, parecían clones de los guardias, todos parecían el mismo hombre, multiplicado muchas veces.

Sin mayores ceremonias los cuatro se adentraron en la casa.

La opulencia del lugar era de ribetes extraordinarios, cada rincón gritaba la palabra riqueza. Óleos de famosos pintores decoraban las paredes, que se notaban habían sido matizadas y trabajadas por un diseñador de interiores. Todo estaba exquisitamente combinado, de forma armónica y al mismo tiempo llamativa. La gran escalera de mármol blanco, daba la sensación de estar viviendo en un cuento hadas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho donde su líder realizaba los negocios. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron el típico 'adelante' para entrar. Una vez dentro, los ojos fríos de un hombre les dieron la bienvenida.

—Señor, sentimos decirle que no pudimos dar con ella —informó uno de los hombres de aspecto serio.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —murmuró el hombre, quien se levantó repentinamente de su gran asiento— ¡Nos costó mucho dinero e influencias descubrir donde estaba! —explotó, mirando a sus hombres que permanecieron impávidos.

—Al parecer se fue esta misma tarde. No sabemos por qué motivo, señor Terada.

—Si esa mujer cree que podrá esconderse está muy equivocada, yo Yoshiyuki Terada, voltearé cada piedra de Japón y la encontraré, debe devolverme lo que es mío.

* * *

N/A:Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Primero que todo ofrecer las disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, he tenido trabajo excesivamente y no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo.

Con respecto al capítulo, ya va tomando forma la trama de la historia. Espero estar a la par con sus exigencias de lector o lectora.

Espero sus comentarios, ya sea para aconsejarme, darme ideas, criticarme, todo es bienvenido. Les agradezco su apoyo.


	4. Desesperación y Melancolía

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 3 "Desesperación y Melancolía"**

Había arribado a su departamento con la mente corroída, descontrolada. Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de una gran inteligencia, bueno para los negocios, pese a su juventud el nombre de 'Syaoran Li', era reconocido en toda Asía. Sin embargo, su arrogante frialdad y la agudeza para realizar las transacciones comerciales más complejas, se habían llevado toda su inteligencia emocional, desde hace un par de años.

Estaba desesperado, las imágenes de Sakura no lo dejaban en paz. Tenía que encontrarla, pero se sentía impotente al no saber por dónde comenzar. Se merecía las mil penas del infierno, lo sabía. Pese a ello, no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, para no saber si ella y Miu estaban bien. Era cierto que se había portado como un canalla, pero la amaba, había sido un mal hombre comportándose como lo hizo, los celos habían hecho mella en él, en su capacidad de ser honorable. Todos hablaban mal de ella, todos decían que se acostaba con cualquiera.

—¡¿Por qué nunca lo negaste, maldita sea?! —gimió e intentó calmarse. Debía mantener la cabeza fría—. Si tú me hubieses explicado, todo sería tan diferente —se lamentó.

Aunque sabía que no podía imputarle la culpa a ella. Él era el culpable. Sólo él.

Se paseó por la sala de estar y se dirigió al mini-bar, sacó la botella de whisky que su mejor amigo le había enviado desde Inglaterra. Abrió la botella y directamente de ella comenzó a beber cuantiosamente. El líquido quemó su garganta e hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se juntaran en la cuenca de sus ojos, pero no importaba. Soltó la botella y se derrumbó en unos de los sillones.

_«Definitivamente, soy un idiota»_

Su mente divagó, lo quisiera o no, en sus recuerdos con Sakura. En aquellos dolorosos, aquellos donde él la despreció tanto. Aquellos que sabía jamás podrían rehacer. No importaba cómo, pero haría todo lo posible para encontrar a Sakura y decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que siempre se negó.

Comenzó a enumerar sus errores y provisto de sus memorias empezó a recordar.

A partir de su regreso a Tomoeda, en búsqueda de la muchacha que en años anteriores lo había conmovido como nadie había logrado hacerlo; se había encontrado con un panorama tan distinto al que pensó que hallaría.

Había estado preocupado por ella demasiado tiempo, la pérdida de contacto de un momento a otro, no hizo más que impacientarlo. Sentía que la frustración de no poder saber qué pasaba, lo carcomía por dentro. Odiaba el hecho de no poseer contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, que pudiesen darle luces sobre su Sakura. Con la única que había mantenido cierto contacto era con Daidouji, pero ella tampoco tenía idea alguna del paradero de su amiga.

Se inventó mil excusas que pudieran explicar el por qué de su nulo contacto, había algunas muy razonables, otras que rayaban en lo absurdo. Pero una voz susurrante, baja y casi hipnótica; se colaba cada vez un poco más, le hablaba de aquella muchacha, de cómo simplemente lo había olvidado, quizás se había enamorado de alguien más y fue incapaz de ser sincera. No obstante, él se había mantenido esperanzado y, aunque costaba cada día más, acallaba esa voz. Se llenaba de sus recuerdos felices con Sakura, de sus sonrisas brillantes, de cómo lograba calentar su corazón sólo con el roce de sus manos.

Intentó infructuosamente, convencer a su madre de dejarlo ir a Japón. Era un chiquillo de casi dieciséis años y no tenía el poder económico, ni el poder legal para poder salir del país. Eso lo desmoralizó, se concentró en sus estudios y de cierto modo, se fue cerrando con todos quienes lo rodeaban. Pasó un año, casi sin hablar con nadie. Se sentía molesto con su madre, con Sakura y a veces con todo el mundo. Sólo necesitaba saber de ella, era tan necesario como lo era respirar.

Un día al llegar a casa, con su típica mueca de molestia, cruzó el vestíbulo de su casa. Pretendía estudiar un poco, a eso reducía su vida: Levantarse, ir a clases, estudiar o leer, entrenar y dormir. Repitiendo el ciclo cada día.

—Xiao Lang —llamó su madre, quien se encontraba acomodada en un sofá—. Quiero hablarte.

Syaoran se dirigió donde estaba su madre y con una reverencia se plantó frente a ella, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, ni para bien, ni para mal.

—Debo decirte que desde un tiempo he notado que no eres feliz, ¿quieres decirme qué pasa? —preguntó Ieran a su hijo.

—No pasa nada, madre —discrepó el muchacho, con su tono insustancial.

—Es por esa muchacha —afirmó la mujer—. Nunca pensé que el prohibirte volver a Japón, repercutiría tan negativamente en ti —admitió con su tono riguroso, que trataba de ocultar la preocupación que sentía, al ver a su hijo cada día más lejano.

La mirada sin brillo de él fue toda su respuesta.

—Soy tu madre —continuó la mujer—. Quiero tu felicidad y la de tus hermanas más que cualquier otra cosa —confesó y se puso de pie, tomó ambas manos de Syaoran—. Sé que puedo parecer fría e inflexible, y en cierto modo lo soy. No obstante, ustedes, mis hijos, son lo más importante en mi vida, Xiao Lang —hizo una breve pausa y miró directamente los ojos de color ámbar de su hijo, era tan igual a su padre—. Permitiré que regreses a Japón, te falta un año de preparatoria aún; sin embargo, quiero que comiences a trabajar en nuestra sucursal que tenemos allí.

—¿Habla en serio, madre? —murmuró perplejo.

—Claro, jamás bromearía con algo así —musitó y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios—. Prepara tu equipaje, volverás a Japón la semana entrante.

Lo primero que había hecho, al llegar a Tomoeda, fue ir a casa de Sakura. La vivienda se encontraba providencialmente abandonada, los vidrios estaban rotos, en algunas partes. La maleza estaba demasiado crecida y el arreglado jardín del señor Kinomoto, estaba a muy mal traer.

Una corazonada de algo siniestro, lo inundó. Intentó adentrarse a la propiedad, pero sólo logró llegar hasta el 'jardín'. Todo estaba cerrado, sin rastro de vida.

Había pensado que tendría que contratar a algún detective o a alguien para averiguar qué había ocurrido con la familia Kinomoto. Pero el destino siempre se había reído de él en su cara, y se había encontrado con Sakura mucho antes.

Aún podía palpar todas las sensaciones que aquel encuentro provocó. Se había matriculado en la preparatoria Seijo, la cual estaba al lado de la primaria Tomoeda, donde había estudiado, durante su anterior estadía.

Sus pasos resonaban al andar por aquel limpio y pulcro pasillo de la preparatoria, cursaría allí su último año. Las alumnas más osadas le sonreían tasándolo y guiñándole el ojo en algunos casos, otras simplemente se sonrojaban cuando por casualidad la mirada de Syaoran se cruzaba con las suyas. Él correspondía cada muestra de 'compañerismo' arrugando su frente y tensando la quijada, la palabra "aléjense" podía perfectamente leerse en su frente. Pero pese a lo que la lógica dictaba, esto parecía tener el efecto contrario, pues los murmullos y risitas tontas, se expandían como un ensordecedor cuchicheo que le tensaba los nervios. Odiaba ser el nuevo, de eso no había duda.

Luego de hablar con el director, quien se había mostrado emocionado de tenerlo como alumno, lo había guiado hasta su nuevo salón.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la clase, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se presentó a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros:

—Soy Li Syaoran, espero que seamos buenos compañeros —comentó con desganó, debería estar contratando a un detective que le permitiera saber que había pasado con Sakura, pero había hecho un trato con su madre y él sabía que cuando un Li daba su palabra, siempre hacía todo lo posible por cumplirla.

—Señor Li —comentó el profesor de anteojos, regordete y de semblante serio—. Veamos, veamos, ¿dónde se sentará? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el puente de su gruesa nariz, gesto que, con el tiempo sabría Syaoran que, el profesor Gansai hacía con regularidad—. Siéntese al lado de la señorita Madarame. Señorita levante su mano, por favor.

Syaoran rebuscó y la vio. Encogió los hombros y se dirigió al último pupitre, de la fila de la ventana, había dos puestos vacíos, pero él obedientemente se sentó en el último, al lado de la chica señalada. Acomodó su mochila, prácticamente se echó sobre la silla y puso los codos en la mesa. Agradecía el hecho de que le hubiese tocado estar al lado de la ventana, tendría distracción el resto de la hora de clases.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando un susurro suave y femenino, inundó sus oídos.

—Espero que te sientas cómodo en esta preparatoria —señaló la muchacha de al lado—. Mi nombre es Yukiko Madarame y estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que sea —señaló la joven y un sonrojo, muy parecido al que siempre atacaba a Sakura, inundó sus mejillas. Su estomago se contrajo de ternura, sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta.

Cuando iba a responder, unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron el salón. Todos permanecieron inmóviles, atentos a la reacción del señor Gansai. El profesor movió la cabeza negativamente y abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que sea usted, señorita Kinomoto —vociferó sardónico el maestro. Syaoran sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo, pese a que no alcanzaba a ver si esa 'señorita Kinomoto' era su Sakura, su cuerpo se tensó y los nervios se intensificaron.

—Lo siento, lo siento, señor Gansai —se escuchó una voz apenada y femenina, muy femenina—. Intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir —prometió la misma voz. Syaoran observó cómo algunos alumnos hicieron un gesto de diversión, otros de incredulidad, al parecer no era la primera vez que esa muchacha prometía algo así.

—Señorita Kinomoto, creer en sus promesas es un ejercicio inocuo. ¿Cuántas veces me lo ha prometido ya? —siguió el profesor con su tono beligerante.

Syaoran se quedó atento pero no escuchó nada más por unos instantes, quería ver si esa muchacha era su Sakura. Hasta que la misma voz suave se disculpó nuevamente.

—De veras lo siento, señor —indicó la joven y su tono parecía más asfixiado que antes.

Vio como el profesor rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado, para agregar:

—Mejor pase, señorita. No pienso perder más tiempo de mi clase, conversando con alguien tan irresponsable como usted.

Cuando la vio entrar, su mundo se detuvo, al igual como lo había hecho su corazón instantes antes. Venía mordiéndose el labio profusamente, cosa que sabía que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, su rostro era una oda al color carmín. Vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Apretaba con ahínco la manilla de su bolso, con la cabeza un poco gacha, la vio rodear todo el salón y dirigirse donde estaba él.

Con cada pasó que daba, Syaoran sentía que volvía a vivir. Era ella, Sakura. Su Sakura. Aunque no se encontraba arreglada, el joven Li pensó que era la mujer más linda que hubiese visto alguna vez, los años que habían estado separados, la habían embellecido mucho más de lo que su imaginación se atrevió a predecir. Tragó grueso y carraspeó un poco. Ella seguía avergonzada y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Instantes antes de llegar a su altura, ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. El color rojizo de su rostro desapareció alarmantemente rápido, dando paso a una anormal palidez en el rostro de cualquier persona. Soltó su bolso ante la sorpresa, cayendo aparatosamente, esparciéndose todo el contenido en el suelo. Se escucharon algunas carcajadas y burlas, aunque bastó una sola mirada del maestro para que éstas cesaran.

Como una especie de trance ella se acuclilló en el suelo y comenzó a recoger cada una de sus pertenencias, las manos le temblaban notoriamente. Syaoran la vio hacer eso y no pudo refrenar sus acciones, de un momento a otro, estaba hincado junto a ella ayudándola.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —masculló el profesor—. ¿Acaso no puede ser menos torpe? —señaló con un tono mordaz, apuntando a Sakura—. Y usted, ¿quién le dio permiso para ponerse de pie? —preguntó directamente al muchacho.

Syaoran lo miró con despreció, ese tipo o estaba de mal humor, o era un hijo de puta. Cualquiera de las dos respuestas daba lo mismo, en esos momentos si las miradas mataran, la preparatoria Seijo tendría un maestro menos.

—¡Responda! —explotó el anciano, ante la mirada desafiante del joven. Como Syaoran no respondió, optó por lo más simple— Vayan los dos a detención escolar. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan comportarse en clases? —arguyó verdaderamente cabreado.

El joven Li ayudó a una nerviosa y pálida Sakura a ponerse de pie. Salieron del salón, la muchacha caminaba atropelladamente, silente y ausente. Syaoran la seguía en silencio, era incómodo, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que ambos sabían que tenían pendiente. De repente ella carraspeó y con voz apenas audible murmuró:

—Lamento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa —su rostro se encontraba escondido con el largo flequillo de su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

—Veo que tu antigua costumbre de llegar tarde no ha cambiado —comentó Syaoran, tratando de distender el ambiente. Pero no funcionó, ella se mordió el labio increíblemente nerviosa. Era un gesto inocente pero que hizo que las entrañas del muchacho se removieran violentamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y decidió ser sincero—. Debemos hablar.

—Lo sé —musitó ella.

—Saltémonos la detención —propuso— ¿Sabes de un lugar donde podamos hablar?

—Sí.

Si desde ese momento en adelante hubiese actuado como una persona racional, todo sería tan diferente. Pero no, tuvo que dejarse llevar por el 'qué dirán'. Actuar como un estúpido. ¿Y era él quien se burlaba de la gente que se dejaba llevar por chismes?

Había demostrado que su capacidad de hacer juicios era tan buena, como la casera de los departamentos donde vivía Sakura.

Se hundió en el sofá, ojala la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Tenía largas horas por delante y poca fe. De veras no tenía idea de qué acción tomar.

_«¿Dónde puedo buscarte, Sakura?»_

…

En bus arribó con un leve retraso, pasado de las siete de la mañana, a Osaka. Bajó del bus con el cuerpo entumecido. Miu seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, y un amable señor la ayudó a hacerse del equipaje.

Cuando se dirigía a tomar un taxi, pudo ver su reflejo en un gran espejo situado en unos de los pilares del terminal. Tenía unas grandes marcas bajo los ojos, su cara lucía muy pálida, casi translucida. Soltó su cabello y lo alisó con las manos, eso ayudaría a que su aspecto mejorará.

Se acomodó en el taxi y pidió que la llevaran al barrio residencial que había visto en internet, el precio era aceptable para su alicaída economía, y permitían niños pequeños. Las dos variables más importantes en la búsqueda de Sakura, para un lugar donde vivir. Al menos, temporalmente.

Rentó un pequeño departamento a la amable anciana encargada de la administración. No era lujoso, pero tenía lo mínimo para vivir. Mientras tanto, tenía asegurado el pago de éste por dos meses.

Era temprano, así que luego de cambiar a su hija y vestirla con su pijama favorito, la acomodó en la cama de plaza y media. Ella procedió a hacer lo mismo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó porque sentía que alguien le besaba las mejillas con esmero y también con un poco de rudeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, Miu sonreía con legítima alegría.

—Buenos días, mi niña —susurró la muchacha.

—¡Mami! —chilló la menor, encantada de que Sakura ya estuviera despierta. Sin embargo, luego bajó su mirada y murmuró—: Perdóname por despertarte.

—No pasa nada, mi cielo. Sabes que a mamá le encanta despertar con su princesa favorita cada día —le contó mientras destapaba la barriga de la niña y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Las risas de Miu inundaron la habitación. Sakura amaba con todo su ser a su hija. Daba gracias cada día, a la vida, a Dios o al destino, porque Miu hubiese sanado de su enfermedad.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeñita mía? —resopló, ya que la risa de Miu también la hacía reír a ella.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la niña, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había supuesto reír tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial? —preguntó Sakura, casi segura de la respuesta.

—¡Sí! —chilló la pequeña y saltó de la cama— Quiero manzana, así como tú sabes.

La sonrisa de la muchacha de ojos verdes, fue genuina. Desde mucho antes de nacer, cuando Rika comía pedacitos de manzana untados en azúcar, Miu siempre se movía en el vientre de ella. Y al crecer eso no había cambiado, no había mejor premio para Misame que comer trocitos manzanas de esa manera.

Gracias a Dios, había llevado algo de mercadería, loza y cuchillería de su antiguo hogar, de modo que no fue difícil llevar a cabo el pedido de la niña.

Mientras la niña comía, Sakura se dedicó a observarla. Era tan hermosa como Rika y quizás había heredado mucho de su buen carácter, Miu era una pequeña muy sociable y dulce. Se sentía afortunada de tenerla.

No se dio cuenta de que la niña le devolvía la mirada, con un gesto que siempre tenía cuando quería preguntar algo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Sakura.

—Mamá, ¿aquí podremos seguir viendo a tío Syaoran?

La joven sintió que los colores abandonaban su cara, se había hecho a la tarea de guardar bajo un millón de llaves, todos los recuerdos que llevaran impreso el nombre de 'Syaoran Li'. Pero se daba cuenta, que la más mínima alusión a su nombre era la clave para que esas memorias se pasearan por su cabeza, como si fueran las dueñas de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo inspiró para que la pequeña no notara su turbación. Carraspeó y se afirmó una mano con la otra, con la intención de que no se notara el temblor del que eran víctimas.

—¿Tío Syaoran? —balbuceó, intentando vagamente recobrar la compostura.

La niña la observó con interés, aunque parecía que no se había percatado de los nervios de Sakura. Simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras degustaba un trozo de manzana.

—No lo sé, cariño. Tío Syaoran vive muy lejos de aquí, de modo que se le haría difícil venir a vernos —mintió y apretó sus labios, generando una línea recta, tratando de calmar los demonios de dolor, que sonreían implacablemente ante la debilidad de Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿no volveremos a verlo? —preguntó la pequeña, en apenas un susurro de voz. Sakura observó como los ojos de Misame se pusieron brillantes de lágrimas y se odio a si misma por causarle pena.

—No llores, mi niña —pidió a Misame y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, entrujándola delicadamente entre ellos.

—Es que yo quiero mucho a tío Syaoran, mamá —sollozó.

—Cálmate, princesa. Ya verás cómo podremos verlo pronto, otra vez —volvió a mentir, haciendo que la opresión de su pecho aumentara.

—¿Lo dices enserio, mami? —murmuró con evidentes signos de recuperación.

—Claro.

—¡Yupi!

Pasaron los días rápidamente, Sakura vivía un infierno cada noche. Era complicado acallar sus sentimientos por la madrugada. En el día lograba mantener a raya cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que tuviese que recaer en él. Pero por las noches esa bestia se desataba y maltrataba sin compasión lo que quedaba de su alma. Era imposible no recordar su perfil, la forma tan endemoniadamente hermosa de sus ojos, el color intenso que tenían cuando la besaba. Dios, daría cualquier cosa por olvidarse de su amor por él. Pero ese sentimiento pese a todo prevalecía, como una hermosa flor en medio de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

_«Tengo que olvidarlo»_

Se repetía cada mañana al levantarse, y descubría en la noche que su lucha diaria había fracasado. El insomnio, su fiel compañero, se burlaba de ella y le susurraba que batallaba contra lo imposible. Que lo dejara estar, lo amaba y punto. Con carcajadas le decía que eso no cambiaría. Sin embargo, ella se empeñaba en intentarlo. Ya Li le había arrebatado todo, pero también, le había permitido continuar con la vida de Misame. Entonces no podía odiarlo, pero tampoco quería amarlo, se encontraba en un perpetuo purgatorio; que con frecuencia la llevaba a preguntarse: qué es lo que había hecho tan mal para estar en esa situación.

Luego sonreía al ver la respiración acompasada de su hija, que dormía a su lado. No podía ser tan malagradecida. Caminaría sobre cenizas de fuego por ella. Le bastaba con saber que ella, su niña, estaba feliz y sana. No podía pedir más.

Daba igual si no volvía amar a otro hombre, la sola idea le daba nauseas. No importaba si nunca podía olvidarse de Syaoran. Insistía que luego de la milagrosa recuperación de la pequeña, ella no podía esperar más de la vida.

Irrevocablemente, sus pensamientos recayeron en su reencuentro con Syaoran, ella intuía que si hubiese sido honesta con él y no se hubiera dejado llevar, quizás las cosas serían diferentes. Pero una promesa no se podía traicionar, más cuando Rika le había hecho jurar que jamás revelaría lo de Misame.

Nunca entendió muy bien, porque era tan importante que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, ella ninguna vez se lo reveló. Decía que a veces la ignorancia de algunas cosas nos mantenía a salvo. Después de insistir muchas veces, Sakura aceptó que ese secreto no lo compartiría con ella.

Su mente divagó nuevamente en sus recuerdos con él. Luego de que lo echaran, a ella y a Syaoran, del aula. Se dirigían a la detención escolar. Caminaba cabizbaja, con millones de pensamientos burbujeando en su cabeza. Estaba aterrada, sabía lo que sus compañeros solían decir de ella. Hablaban de que se había prostituido y que su hija era un fruto de sus actividades perniciosas. Otros decían, que la había embarazado un hombre mayor y que luego la había abandonado. Había otras versiones, pero cada una tenía mucho de morbo y poco de realidad.

Las chicas rehuían de su presencia, no querían involucrarse con alguien como ella. Los chicos se acercaban con segundas intenciones, intentando conseguir lo que otros insistían en haber logrado. Motivos por los cuales, había pasado por la preparatoria sin hacer amistad con nadie.

Cuando Syaoran le propuso saltarse la detención, ella creyó que sería lo mejor. Poder decirle cuanto antes, que ella tenía una hija, contarle porque había dejado de comunicarse con él. Hablar como habían sido sus últimos años de su vida. Decirle que lo amaba, aún.

Caminaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Nada más cruzar la puerta de emergencia, Sakura sintió que los brazos de Syaoran la rodearon desde atrás.

—Te he extrañado, Sakura —susurró mientras su rostro descansaba en la curva de su cuello femenino, se permitió inhalar todo el aroma de su cabello, seguía oliendo tan bien como recordaba.

La muchacha respondió esa muestra de afecto, se volteó y abrazó también a Li, deslizó sus manos hasta los omoplatos de él, su espalda estaba más musculosa que antes, estaba muchísimo más alto y su rostro seguía tan guapo como sabía que era.

—También yo —se limitó a decir, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su firme pecho.

No hubo mucho más que decir, sus bocas se buscaron con desesperación, intentando sellar un conjuro que sabían que jamás podrían romper. No fue un beso amable, ni lento. Fue un cúmulo de sensaciones que los llevó a sucumbir a ambos, olvidándose completamente de donde estaban.

—¿Volviste por mí? —preguntó ella sin dejar de besarlo, notando como las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción.

—Te dije que lo haría, estaba desesperado por saber de ti, ¿qué pasó para que dejaras de comunicarte conmigo? —indagó, pero no permitió que le respondiera, pues la besó fervorosamente antes de ello.

Las manos de Syaoran, recorrieron su espalda y se detuvieron en su cintura. Los labios de ambos seguían pegados, la fogosidad fue apoderándose de la situación. Sakura entreabrió sus labios y la lengua de Syaoran barrió hacia su interior, las salivas se mezclaron y eso fue suficiente afrodisiaco para que la muchacha comenzara a suspirar. Syaoran la apretó más hacia él, dejando que los milímetros que los separaban fueran prácticamente nulos, era demasiado el tiempo que había necesitado hacer eso, simplemente no podía contenerse, Sakura jadeó.

Las manos de ella se hundieron en el cabello de él, poseía la misma textura que antes. Siempre había amado sus ojos, pero si se trataba de hacer una lista, el cabello de Syaoran era, también, uno de las cosas que más le gustaban. Su eterno cabello desordenado, sus mechones rebeldes que se negaban a permanecer peinados, ella amaba cada aspecto de aquel muchacho.

Seguían besándose, sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, trabajosamente tomaban aire cuando se separaban levemente, instantes casi inexistentes, que les permitían seguir con su unión.

Tanto ella como él, se encontraban perdidos. Era como si el tiempo fuese sólo un detalle sin importancia, querían seguir así por toda la eternidad.

El ruido que provino de la misma puerta que ellos habían cruzado, logró hacerlos volver a la realidad. Sakura se separó de inmediato y de un saltito se puso a una distancia prudente del muchacho que aún seguía pasmado.

La mirada penetrante de una de sus compañeras, los observó con algo que Sakura definió como rabia, aunque luego lo dudó, porque su expresión cambió por una sonrisa dulce, que no convenció a la menor de los Kinomoto. El apellido de esa compañera era Madarame. Nunca había hablado con aquella muchacha, pero Sakura sabía que su persona no era de su agrado.

—Kinomoto —llamó su compañera—. He andado buscándote, uno de los profesores me pidió que te buscara ya que informaron en dirección, que tu hija sufrió un accidente en la guardería.

Sakura sintió que la tierra se abría y se la tragaba viva. Enfrentó la mirada de incredulidad que le dio Syaoran, pero no podía quedarse a explicarle. La preocupación de que algo le hubiese pasado a Misame era más fuerte.

Entonces se echó a correr, pero Syaoran la detuvo de uno de sus brazos, dándole un agarre firme.

—¿Una hija? ¿De qué diablos está hablando esta muchacha? —apuntó a Madarame que observaba la escena con una falsa mueca de preocupación, volvió su mirada hacia ella—. ¿Tienes una hija? —Sakura observó como su compañera le regaló una sonrisa arrogante, al darse cuenta que Syaoran no la miraba—. Contéstame, Sakura. ¡Maldición!

—¡No puedo hacerlo ahora! —sollozó, con la cara tan blanca como la nieve—. Debo ir a su guardería. Lo siento, prometo que hablaremos después —se soltó de su agarre y se fue, dejando a Syaoran con una expresión de desconcierto.

Corrió como una endemoniada por los pasillos, luego saltó la reja perimetral de la escuela y en menos de diez minutos de maratón llegó a la guardería. La maestra de Miu se extrañó de verla tan desarreglada, con la cara roja y con esfuerzos por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Cuando le explicó que todo estaba bien con su pequeña hija y que no había tenido ningún accidente, supo que su compañera había mentido. Regresó a la preparatoria todo lo rápido que pudo, necesitaba hablar con Syaoran, pero cuando consiguió verlo, él ni siquiera dejó que le hablara y le pasó por el lado como si ella fuese una desconocida. Ese había sido el comienzo de una serie de desprecios por parte de él.

—Eres estúpida, Sakura —se dijo a sí misma, forzándose a volver al presente, se percató que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos—. ¿Hasta cuándo llorarás por él? —dejó que su autocompasión llenara ese momento.

…

Los días que habían pasado, habían conseguido que el aspecto de Syaoran fuera deprimente. No había salido de su departamento, con suerte había probado bocado, andaba con pijama todo el día, no entrenaba, no leía, prendía el televisor e imaginaba que estaba acompañado. La soledad era una tortura constante. Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad eran demasiados, había tenido la verdad delante de sus ojos y no había sido capaz de verla. Deseaba morir, descansar de sus pensamientos auto-compasivos. Pero no podía morir antes de pedirle perdón a ella.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una sentimiento sobrecogedor de esperanza llenó su ser, quizá era Sakura. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

—Madarame, eres tú —resopló con desgano—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Syaoran —murmuró con sarcasmo—. ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Syaoran se movió para permitir que la muchacha se adentrara a la sala. Observó que vestía seductoramente como siempre, si la veías de forma objetiva, Yukiko Madarame era una mujer hermosa. Poseía una figura envidiable, un rostro de una belleza exótica. Medio instituto estaba tras sus huesos, pero ella se había empecinado con él.

—Madarame, no estoy de humor para visitas —informó Syaoran a la recién llegada.

—Llámame Yukiko, por favor —susurró a escasos centímetros del joven.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas y entonces lo inundaron sus recuerdos donde aquella muchacha le susurraba cosas sobre Sakura, en donde le ofrecía su amistad para apoyarlo en su afán de olvidar a Kinomoto. La furia nació desde el centro de su ser y se atrevió a encarar a aquella mujer.

—¿Por qué mentiste todo este tiempo respecto a Sakura, Madarame? —preguntó con la respiración contenida, esforzándose por no perder el control. La muchacha palideció y tragó grueso. Parpadeó un par de veces y se mortificó al notar la mirada de Syaoran, la ira pura y dura, bañaba la cuenca de sus ojos de color ámbar—. ¡Responde, carajo!

—No sé de que hablas —murmuró con la voz temblorosa, cosa que hacía más evidente su nerviosismo.

—Hablo de todas las veces que me juraste haber visto a Sakura coqueteando con otros chicos. Hablo de las veces en que dijiste que tú sabías de muy buena fuente, que Sakura se acostaba con otros chicos por dinero. Hablo del supuesto novio que Sakura te quitó. Hablo de toda esa sarta de tonterías que yo estúpidamente creí. ¿Dime, Madarame, en qué más mentiste?, ¿y por qué?

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Pido disculpas por el atraso, en serio, el trabajo me bombardea de responsabilidades inaplazables.

Respecto al capítulo, me ha costado un tanto escribirlo y ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores. Pero bueno, a mi me gusta escribir la situaciones con detalles para que ustedes puedan imaginárselas de mejor manera.

Durante este capítulo conocimos algo más del pasado de mis castaños favoritos, de cómo la mano de terceros afectó su relación. Sin embargo, di luces de que Syaoran es muy querido por Miu, el como se construyó esa relación es algo que estoy loca por escribir. ¿Que piensan ustedes?

También he estado pensado en el rated de esta historia, quienes pudieron leer mi otra historia, se percataron que el lemon era tratado en el mismo, no sé si incluir en esta cuando llevaron a cabo la apuesta, es algo que seduce escribir, pero por el rated no podría publicarlo. Quizás cuando llegue el momento me decida, pero ¿qué consejo me dan?

Ahora lo último, apareció la antagonista de la historia. ¿Cuáles son sus percepciones de ella?

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, de verdad me honran.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	5. Amistad verdadera y falsa

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 4 "Amistad verdadera y falsa"**

—¡Señor Terada! —llamó su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

—Escucho —contestó escuetamente. Pensando que la voz de Makoto era chillona, sólo tendría a esa secretaria en lo que tardara en encamarse con ella. Era una rubia preciosa, de ojos azules. Su gusto por las mujeres estaba bien definido. La mujer en cuestión debía ser joven, de figura esbelta, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos claros. La única mujer que escapaba a esos cánones había sido Rika.

—Ha llegado su cita de las diez —informó la secretaría en un susurro que intentó ser sensual. Terada se alejó y se tapó un poco los oídos, de verdad detestaba la voz de esa mujer, se acomodó en su gran sillón de cuero con un gesto enfurruñado. Ante su nula respuesta, Makoto insistió—: Señor Terada, ¿me escucha?

—Hazlo pasar —respondió en tono seco y cortó la comunicación.

Un par de segundos después, cruzó la puerta un muchacho joven. Traía unas gafas que le sentaban bien, su porte era gallardo, como si fuese parte de la realeza de algún país perdido en Europa. Su cabello negro como el ébano, contrastaba exageradamente con la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos resplandecían como un mar azul luminoso, a pesar de que los anteojos robaban algo de su belleza. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y con todo el talante y la prestancia de alguien que confía en sí mismo, se dirigió al hombre que lo escrutaba con su mirada, estrechó su mano y obedeció cuando Terada le ofreció tomar asiento con un gesto de mano.

—Señor Hiragizawa, es un placer que haya atendido tan pronto a mi llamado —susurró las palabras modulando cada una de ellas lentamente. Una fría sacudida recorrió la espalda del recién llegado. No obstante, se obligó a mantenerse quieto y con la máscara de suficiencia que ocultaba cualquier atisbo de nervios.

—Por favor, señor Terada, llámeme por mi nombre de pila —añadió con disposición—: Solamente 'Eriol' —Terada sonrió por breves momentos—. He de confesarle que no me gusta que se refieran a mí con tantos formalismos —explicó con tono confidente el muchacho.

—Está bien, Eriol —contestó recalcando su nombre—. Según algunos contactos, he llegado a usted. Entiendo que usted es experto en el uso de computadoras y puede rastrear cualquier dato que se le solicite —Eriol sonrió con arrogancia. Esto molestó levemente a Terada, aquel tipo era demasiado joven. Si se cruzara con un joven como Eriol por la calle, jamás pensaría que se trata de un _black hat__**[1]**__. _¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Veinte años? Era prácticamente imposible que un chico como ese, fuese capaz de sabotear sistemas de seguridad de alto nivel y hacer todo lo que sus contactos decían que hacía. Se veía como un joven simple, hasta tenía pinta de ser un buen muchacho.

—Digamos que sé un poco sobre computadoras, sí —afirmó jactándose, antes de reclinarse en el respaldo de la silla. Eriol sabía que debía andarse con cuidado con el hombre que tenía enfrente. No era uno que tuviese mucha paciencia, ni tampoco era un hombre que quisieras como enemigo. Pero no podía evitar ser como era. Odiaba la hipocresía de la sociedad. Aborrecía demostrar respeto cuando no lo sentía. Hablaba de igual a igual con todos, fuese un vagabundo o un rey, para Eriol Hiragizawa, todas las personas eran iguales.

—Entonces creo que hablo con la persona correcta —admitió Terada con cierto grado de escepticismo que no pasó inadvertido para Eriol—. Necesito que encuentre a esta persona —solicitó extendiendo una carpeta.

Eriol la abrió y leyó raudamente los datos. Terada evaluó sus reacciones. Aún no se fiaba del joven.

—Entiendo —añadió una vez que terminó de leer el expediente—. Es un gran desafío, hay poca información. Haré lo posible, pero sepa que es un caso difícil.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Terada.

—Porque esta muchacha parece que viviera sin querer dejar huellas —expuso con el tono insustancial que utilizaba casi siempre.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere —confesó un poco turbado. Es cierto que llevaba más de un año tratando de ubicar a esa mujer, y cuando la había tenido tan cerca, nuevamente se había esfumado.

Eriol no desdibujó esa sonrisa que tenía casi del comienzo de aquella reunión.

—Señor Terada, supongo que antes de acudir a mí. Contrató un sinfín de buenos detectives y ninguno pudo encontrarla —Terada asintió—. Para alguien como yo esto sería pan comido, de tener un poco de información —explicó y la mirada de confusión no abandonaba los ojos de Terada. Entonces trató de explicarse mejor—. Esta mujer no posee historial comercial, ninguna tarjeta de crédito, ni siquiera seguro médico. Es como si no quisiera existir en el mundo moderno —acotó.

—Ya me habían explicado algo así —admitió Terada y su ceño de frunció notoriamente—. Pensé que usted podría ser más eficaz que los que lo precedieron —convino con un dejo cansino.

—No quiero prometerle algo que quizás no pueda cumplir. Me guío por un código propio, señor Terada. El cual excluye dar falsas esperanzas a mis clientes. No puedo jurarle encontrarla con esta precaria información. Pero si puedo intentarlo y hacer lo que esté de mi parte para llevar a cabo el trabajo, pero creo que no soy la persona idónea —dijo en perfecto japonés.

Terada asintió con la cabeza y apretó ligeramente los puños.

—Agradezco su honestidad —murmuró Terada—. Es una virtud muy escasa por estos tiempos.

Eriol sonrió ante el halago.

—Fue un placer conocerlo —exclamó Eriol, se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Terada, el hombre hizo lo propio y estrechó firmemente la mano extendida.

—Lo tendré en consideración para otros trabajos —informó Terada—. Siento que haya tenido que viajar desde Inglaterra, pero como comprenderá no es tema para ser tratado por teléfono. Los costos del viaje los cubrirá nuestra organización —comentó.

—No se preocupe, señor Terada. Venir a Japón estaba en mis planes desde hace algún tiempo, sólo necesitaba que alguien me diera una buena razón para mover mi trasero tantos kilómetros —comentó con una carcajada— Lo cual no es nada fácil.

Terada se descubrió riendo con él. A veces era refrescante que alguien lo tratara como un ser humano normal y no con miedo disfrazado de respeto como el resto.

Eriol salió del despacho con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, se despidió con un guiño de ojo de la secretaria, la cual se sonrojó. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ya se había acostado o no con Terada. Se encogió de hombros, le importaba bien poco en realidad. No era una mujer que le llamará la atención, él las prefería más _naturales_.

…

El ambiente en el departamento de Syaoran, era tenso. Tanto así, que el muchacho podía escuchar la trabajosa respiración de Madarame. No le había quitado los ojos de encima, después de gritarle y exigirle respuestas, ella se había derrumbado en uno de los sillones y no había dicho absolutamente nada. Syaoran observaba todo con interés, imaginando las posibles respuestas que le daría aquella mujer.

—¡¿No vas a contestar?! Estoy esperando, Madarame —insistió agobiado. Detestaba a esa mujer, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo. Nunca debió confiar en alguien como ella. Había un dicho que decía que las apariencias engañan, pues, Yukiko Madarame era el clímax de aquella frase. Su aspecto angelical, su voz suave y sumisa ocultaban una arpía que había manejado su percepción de las cosas que sucedían con Sakura. Lo peor de todo era que él se había dejado manipular. Era más fácil pensar lo peor de Sakura. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Sakura? ¿Por qué no había oído sus propias aprensiones?

Aún recordaba como Madarame lo había consolado luego de que Sakura se fuera a buscar a su hija, aquella vez en la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria. Sakura no le había explicado nada, sólo se había marchando mascullando algo que no logró entender. Yukiko se había acercado a él, pero Syaoran no lo había advertido, pues su mirada estaba en la puerta con la vista colmada de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué Sakura había respondido sus caricias, sus besos? Tenía una hija y obviamente esa hija tenía un padre. Entonces, ¿por qué lo besó? No entendía que diablos pasaba ahí. Había sentido que tocaba el cielo cuando su lengua se deslizaba en la calidez de su boca. Su corazón se había colmado de felicidad, esa que sólo sentía cuando Sakura estaba con él. No sabía qué pensar.

Las voces que creía muertas, comenzaron a susurrarle las mismas oraciones que en los años anteriores. Sakura lo había olvidado y había tenido una hija con otro, quizás hasta se casaría con ese tipo. En su cerebro burbujeaban tantas posibles explicaciones y cada una de ellas lo lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Era un estúpido por creer que ella lo esperaría como había prometido, se había comportado como un idiota. Pero eso no importaba, el dolor lacerante que sentía era en lo único que podía concentrarse, era como si una parte de él hubiese muerto en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —lo sacó de sus cavilaciones aquella muchacha.

Syaoran la observó, intentaba encontrar la razón de por qué esa muchacha estaba frente a él.

—¿Conoces a Kinomoto? —preguntó la misma chica, sin dejar que Syaoran contestara la primera pregunta que le había hecho.

Syaoran pasó por su lado, dispuesto a huir. Quería estar solo, pero ella lo detuvo diciendo:

—No debes dejar que lo de Kinomoto te afecte.

El muchacho empuñó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, niña —vociferó el joven enojado, mirándola amenazadoramente. Aunque para su sorpresa la muchacha no se dejó amedrentar.

—Me llamo Yukiko Madarame, no 'niña'. Y doy mi opinión porque conozco a las mujeres como Kinomoto —soltó y se tapó la boca. Como si hubiese dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar—. No debí decir lo último —admitió.

—¿De qué hablas? —insistió Syaoran, esa niña había logrado despertar su curiosidad.

—Olvídalo —pidió Madarame con un gesto descompuesto—. No es asunto mío.

—Si ya lo has comenzado a decir, lo terminas —inquirió y tomó a la muchacha de un brazo. La fogosidad de la mirada de Syaoran, hizo que las entrañas de Yukiko se removieran. A Yukiko le parecía que su nuevo compañero era un adonis caído del paraíso. Le había echado el ojo, a penas puso un pie en la preparatoria. No dejaría que una boba como Kinomoto le arrebatara la posibilidad de tener a Syaoran como novio y como amante. Lo quería para ella y punto; y si tenía que ser la peor de las manipuladoras para conseguirlo, lo haría. ¿Acaso no había una frase que decía que "en el amor y en la guerra todo valía"? Pues haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Syaoran se enamorara de ella.

—¡Suéltame, me lastimas! —exclamó con una mueca de dolor. Syaoran aligeró su agarre.

—Dime, ¿a qué te referías con aquello de que conoces a las mujeres como Kinomoto? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Te diré lo que sé —hizo una estudiada pausa—. Kinomoto es… —miró a Syaoran con falsa culpabilidad—. ¡No quiero decirlo!

—Dímelo, por favor. Sakura es qué…

—Kinomoto es reconocida en la preparatoria por andar con uno y otro —Syaoran la atravesó con la mirada y ella cerró los ojos, tensándose.

—No puedo creer eso —dijo Syaoran—. Sakura no es así.

—Entonces pregúntale a los otros. ¡Por Dios, Li! Fue madre a los dieciséis y nadie sabe quién es el padre de su hija, algunos dicen que ni siquiera ella. Muchos rumores circulan diciendo que Kinomoto cobra por sus servicios…que es muy buena…—ahogó lo último ya que la crueldad en la mirada de Syaoran la desbarató.

—¡Cállate! —masculló por lo bajo—. Lo que acabas de decir son sólo mentiras.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? —increpó Madarame— Te acabo de conocer, ¿de qué forma me convendría decir esta clase de cosas si fueran mentira? —gritó fingiendo desesperación—. Te lo advierto porque no quiero que ella te rompa el corazón como a él.

—¿De quién hablas? —consultó con el ceño fruncido.

Madarame dejó que sus palabras construyeran una historia creíble y dolorosa. Necesitaba que Syaoran se preocupara por ella

—De un chico, era mi novio hasta que Kinomoto llegó a la preparatoria. —simuló una turbación y carraspeó para seguir con su relato—. Él se enamoró de ella, perdidamente. Cuando eso ocurrió, yo lo dejé partir, prefería que fuera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo. Lo amaba, ¿entiendes? —miró a Syaoran de soslayó antes de continuar—, y luego ella lo dejó por otro. Nunca pudo superarlo —confesó aparentando desolación—. Se fue ese mismo año y jamás pude volver a saber de él —Yukiko se esforzó para que de sus ojos nacieran lágrimas, era una buena actriz y sabría utilizarlo muy bien—. No puedo dejar que tú pases por lo mismo y te enamores de ella.

Syaoran se conmovió antes el llanto de su compañera, lo último lo hizo sobresaltarse. Ella se preocupaba por él sin siquiera conocerlo. Una sonrisa triste inundó sus labios, quizás la advertencia de Madarame había llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Olvidaste a ese chico? —preguntó para tratar de acallar sus propios miedos.

—Cada día lo intento —confesó—. Me gustaría tener a alguien que comprendiera mi situación —murmuró, sabiendo que probablemente esas eran las palabras precisas para conmover a Syaoran.

Las entrañas del muchacho se removieron, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía que se moría sin Sakura. Llegar a buscarla y descubrir que aquella joven de la que se había enamorado ya no existía, causaba que sus ganas de mandar el mundo entero al demonio, aumentaran. Entendía perfectamente a Madarame, casi nadie entendería lo que era vivir para amar a alguien sin ser correspondido.

—Yo, sí… —admitió desganado—…comprendo tu dolor.

—¿Amas a Kinomoto? —cuestionó Yukiko y Syaoran creyó ver algo de ira en su mirar, pero al pestañar sólo había comprensión y camaradería en sus ojos.

—No sé quien es ya Kinomoto —musitó.

—Siento haberte dicho todas estas cosas. Pero creo que debías saberlas —repuso y se acercó para tomar sus manos—. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Kinomoto, quizás ambos podamos ayudarnos —suspiró y lo miró con dolor bañando la cuenca de sus ojos.

Se habían ido de la azotea en total silencio, Syaoran no había contestado el ofrecimiento de Yukiko. No podía hacerle eso a ninguna chica, no hasta que se olvidara por completo de Sakura.

No estaba preparado para ver a Sakura tan pronto, por lo que cuando ella acudió a él. Sólo pudo ignorarla, el despreció por ella era monstruoso, pero más que nada por sí mismo y su estúpido empeño de mantenerse fiel a la promesa de volver para estar juntos. Había sido tan idiota al creer que ella lo esperaría, era una chica preciosa, sociable, simpática. Era obvio que alguien de cerca la reclamaría como suya. Aunque él se engañaba tontamente diciendo y creyendo con fervor que Sakura lo esperaría.

Los días siguientes había visto a Sakura y se esforzaba por no mirarla, por fingir que no existía, pero su olor lo enloquecía. Su voz lo conmovía como nada más lograba hacerlo. Pero se mantenía lejano, nunca la miraba, pero era consciente que ella lo hacía, incluso, en muchas ocasiones había intentado hablarle. Pero él no quería saber nada de ella, pese a todo su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que la tenía a una distancia escasa. No podía evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que aquella muchacha era la misma que lo había despedido años atrás. Aquella que estaba enamorada de él.

Volvió al presente, cuando un chillido desgarrador por parte de Yukiko, lo sacudió.

—¡No puedes estar dudando de mí, Syaoran! —reprochó Madarame con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

—No estoy dudando —explicó con un susurro amenazador y frío—. Estoy afirmando que eres una zorra, que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

—Es que Syaoran…tú no puedes…—emitió un sonido estrangulado de su garganta—…decir que te he mentido. Dime, ¿qué hizo para convencerte? ¿Se acostó contigo? —preguntó dolida—. No me extrañaría, al fin y al cabo es una puta —escupió con rabia.

—Madarame, más vale que delante de mí no insultes a Sakura—amenazó con su voz aterciopelada por la ira—, ella es la mujer más buena que he conocido. Tú jamás podrás compararte con ella.

La risa enloquecida de ella lo sorprendió.

—No me interesa que me compares con esa zorra —Syaoran se contuvo de golpear a esa mujer. Era un caballero y eso estaba prohibido, pero era muy difícil mantener el control y no golpear a esa mujer—. Si quieres creerle a ella, hazlo. Ninguna mujer decente es madre tan joven.

Syaoran no pudo contenerse más, con rabia tomó uno de los adornos que descansaba en la mesita de centro de la sala y lo lanzó a una de las paredes, haciéndose añicos. Yukiko se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—¡Vete, maldita mujer! ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi vista y de mi vida! —bramó irascible.

—Syaoran, por favor. No puedes hacerme esto. No después de lo que hemos vivido juntos —rogó la chica, asustada de ver como Syaoran estaba escurriéndosele por entre medio de los dedos. Parecía como si hubiese empezado a perderlo y no hubiera forma de invertir ese hecho.

—¿Qué hemos vivido? ¿Una amistad basada en mentiras? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Por supuesto que no, Syaoran. Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Yo quiero estemos juntos, quiero darte todo de mí —confesó y comenzó a desabotonarse la sensual camisa de seda que vestía—. Sólo a ti, Syaoran.

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, entre asco y rabia, tal vez algo de lástima. ¿Sabría Madarame que lo sensual que intentaba ser, le repugnaba? ¡Por Dios! Luego de su noche con Sakura, sabía a ciencia cierta que cualquier otra mujer quedaría relegada, pero Yukiko era especialmente el caso. Aunque intentara seducirlo no podía sino sentir nauseas y un profundo desprecio.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Enamorada de mí? Por favor, ni siquiera sabes lo que ese concepto significa. Eres demasiado egoísta para eso —observó inconmovible cómo ella se quitó la blusa, dejó a la vista un sujetador que era demasiado pequeño como para contener su busto.

—Quiero que me tomes. Quiero que me hagas tuya —resopló ella con la mirada cargada de sensualidad.

Syaoran rompió a reír amargamente.

Si esas palabras las hubiese dicho Sakura, se hubiese sentido como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero era evidente que eso no ocurriría. No después de lo que la había obligado a hacer.

De pronto decidió cambiar de estrategia, parecía que el ponerse rudo sólo hacía que ella negara más lo que él ya sabía. Iba a hablarle tiernamente, quizás así conseguiría desenmascarar a esa mujer.

—Madarame, quizás pudiera hacer eso —murmuró, refiriéndose a sus ruegos sobre estar juntos, luego sonrió—, pero necesito saber por qué mentiste de esa manera. Por qué dijiste todas esas falsedades de Sakura.

—Syaoran yo…— Syaoran se acercó, puso unos de sus dedos en su boca.

—No sigas mintiéndome, por favor —intentó mirarla tiernamente—. Quiero perdonarte, pero lo estás haciendo imposible. Confía en mí —susurró en su oído—. Te lo repetiré una última vez, Yukiko —ella jadeó por la forma en que él murmuró su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía—. ¿Por qué mentiste con respecto a Sakura?

Observó la duda pasearse por su mirada. Su esbelto y descubierto cuerpo se tensó. Levantó la barbilla hacia él.

—Me gustaste desde que te vi, no podía dejar que ella se quedara contigo. Tú debías ser mío —admitió con la voz temblorosa, de verdad se sentía vulnerable. No tenía escapatoria, las palabras habían salido estrepitosamente de su boca antes que pudiese censurarlas. Yukiko vio con horror como la tierna mirada de él cambió. Se desató un verdadero infierno en su semblante, las cosas sucedieron rápido. Syaoran la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró a la salida—. Espera, ¿qué haces? Pensé que tú ibas…

—¿A tomarte? ¿A hacerte mía? —la violencia bullía en sus palabras—. Eso jamás sucederá. Nunca pude olvidar a Sakura y no lo entendía. Nunca pude dejar de amarla. Ahora lo comprendo, mi ser sabía que ella me amaba y que jamás podría haberme engañado —expelió a la pálida cara de Madarame, la miró con desdén. Las lágrimas de Yukiko explotaron y se sintió aún más asqueado.

—¡Eres un idiota, Syaoran! —exclamó Madarame al verse en el corredor medio desnuda. Syaoran dio un portazo—. ¡Espera! Devuélveme mi blusa.

Shaoran tomó la blusa de Madarame con dos dedos, como si ese trozo de tela fuera realmente algo repulsivo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la lanzó fuera. Escuchó una palabrotas muy poco femeninas de la mujer, algo sobre que se iba a arrepentir. Él simplemente dejó de escuchar.

Fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Se apoyó y se fue dejando caer, deslizando su espalda por la pared. Cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo, dejó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y su rostro justo en el medio. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, se sentía tan aborrecido. No conseguía hilar un nuevo pensamiento que no tuviera el nombre de Sakura.

_«Por favor, Sakura. Perdóname. Jamás debí dudar de ti, de tu dulzura, de lo que veía en tus ojos. Desperdicié tantas oportunidades de arreglar las cosas, cuando creía que podíamos ser felices, siempre Madarame intervenía.»_

Lloró como un niño pequeño, con lágrimas de desesperación.

_«Por Dios, mi Sakura, perdóname, perdóname»_

La luz que se colaba por las ventanas se fue extinguiendo, ni siquiera se percató que el tiempo había pasado. Sólo el dolor de su cuello y brazos, le comunicaban que había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

El sonido del timbre logró traerlo un poco a la realidad, se mantuvo en la misma posición, quienquiera que fuera podía irse por donde había venido. Aunque, al parecer la persona tras la puerta no pensaba hacer caso, pues seguía tocando el timbre y hasta lo hacía siguiendo ciertos ritmos, como si se tratase de un juego. Cabreado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, se desvaneció.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Eriol, Syaoran sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, ni siquiera la mueca que hizo con la boca, podía recibir la denominación de sonrisa.

—Ni lo menciones —murmuró a modo de respuesta.

—Hermano, déjame decirte que te ves fatal. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué infiernos ha pasado? —masculló Eriol, mientras empujaba a Syaoran y se adentraba al departamento de su amigo.

Syaoran lo siguió con la mirada, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—Un infierno, Eriol. Precisamente, un infierno —bajó la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente.

Eriol arqueó una ceja, se dirigió a la cocina y frunció el ceño al percatarse que la botella de whisky, que le había enviado para que degustaran juntos, estaba a medio llenar. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Gracias a Dios siempre vengo preparado —se dirigió a la pequeña maleta que traía y sacó una botella idéntica a la primera— Te ofrezco una botella y media de whisky —rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un pedazo de chicle de menta, pero sobre todo te ofrezco mi hombro y mis oídos para que te puedas desahogar —murmuró y una sonrisa genuina inundó su rostro al ver la mirada de perplejidad de Syaoran—.Tenemos toda la noche. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene llorando como un idiota?

…

Sólo Dios cuánto había buscado trabajo, había dejado los pies en la calle buscando. Pero no había encontrado ninguno que se ajustara a su complicado horario. No había conseguido una guardería por el día completo para Miu, sólo le ofrecían media jornada y ella no podía costearla si no trabajaba. Entonces había entrado en el círculo de la desesperación. No confiaba en nadie en aquella nueva ciudad, como para permitirle que cuidara a Miu. Por eso no podía aceptar un trabajo de tiempo completo, con los trabajos de medio tiempo no podía siquiera cubrir el costo de la guardería por media jornada, entonces su miedo crecía día a día. No podía seguir así, los escasos ahorros que tenía se estaban agotando, no quería pensar siquiera lo que iba a pasar cuando aquello ocurriera.

Sakura estaba más delgada que antes, intentaba comer lo menos posible, pensando que en un futuro esa comida podía servirle a Miu. Una noche estaba haciendo cuentas recostada en la cama, iluminada únicamente con una lámpara. Descubrió que sólo le quedaba el suficiente dinero como para un mes, viviendo con lo mínimo.

Ahogó su grito de desesperación, llevaba tres semanas en Osaka y no había podido establecerse. Había sido una idiota huyendo, en Tomoeda no tenía un gran pasar, pero tenía estabilidad. ¿Cómo no había pensado en Miu antes de traerla a una ciudad donde ni siquiera sabía si encontraría trabajo? Su objetivo había sido poner distancia entre ella y Syaoran pero, ¿a qué precio?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, trataba de no emitir sonidos para no despertar a Miu, quien estaba completamente dormida. Sakura estaba realmente desesperada. Sabía que llorando no resolvería nada, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Cerró los ojos y los estremecimientos eran casi incontrolables.

—No llores, mamá Sakura —musitó la vocecita de Miu asustada. Sintió los bracitos de la niña colarse por su cuello y echarse encima de ella. Sus grandes ojos marrones la observaban entristecidos.

Sakura suspiró e intentó crear una sonrisa tranquilizadora para Miu.

—No estoy llorando, pequeña —respondió con la voz horriblemente pastosa—. Mamá Sakura está bien —comentó mientras disimuladamente secaba sus mejillas.

—Yo te cuidaré, mamá. Por favor, no estés triste.

—Gracias, mi princesa.

Sakura abrazó a la niña y quiso creer que todo estaría bien, las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿o sí?

* * *

[1] **sombrero negro** (del inglés, _black hat_), también conocidos como "crackers" muestran sus habilidades en informática rompiendo sistemas de seguridad de computadoras, colapsando servidores, entrando a zonas restringidas, infectando redes o apoderándose de ellas, entre otras muchas cosas utilizando sus destrezas en métodos hacking.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Estoy muy contenta de haber cumplido mi meta auto-impuesta de actualizar cada lunes. Ojala pueda hacerlo el próximo, quiero tener cierta regularidad y no hacerles esperar demasiado por cada capítulo.

Bueno entiendo que la historia es muy triste, ¿qué puedo decir? Lo es. Y quizás siga siéndolo la mayor parte de la historia, pero ya se vendrán las partes emocionantes cuando se encuentre Sakura y Syaoran, ¿o lo hará primero Terada? Quien sabe, bueno yo lo sé, pero es una sorpresa :P

Apareció Eriol y he de confesar que ese personaje me encanta, sobre todo como lo he imaginado para este fic.

Con respecto a la ultima escena de Sakura y Miu, tuve que contenerme mucho al escribirla. La situación es desesperante, y ojala haya podido transmitir algo de lo que la protagonista está sintiendo, supongo que muchas mujeres (y hombres) se han visto en esa situación. Ver que se les está acabando el dinero y no saber de donde sacar para darle de comer a sus hijos.

¿Qué tal lo de Yukiko? ¿Les gustó?

Espero actualizar el lunes próximo.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

saku-princess

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

Elfenixenlasllamas

x tabay74

IRagdoll

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	6. Amistad de hombres

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 5: Amistad de hombres **

Syaoran despertó con la peor resaca de su vida. Le dolía la cabeza como si alguien estuviera martillándola desde dentro del cerebro y lo hiciera con ahínco. Intentó fruncir el ceño, pero esa sola contracción muscular, hizo que su dolor se intensificara. Tenía la boca tan seca que sentía que no tenía ni un miligramo de saliva en la boca. Acudió a la cocina y desde allí pudo visualizar la silueta de su mejor amigo acostado en unos de los sofás, estaba en una postura muy extraña, dormía profundamente. Syaoran pensó que lo más probable era que al despertar se quejara de un dolor de cuello.

Intentó no meter mucho ruido, no precisamente por consideración a Eriol, sino porque cada ruido hacía que su tortura fuese más profunda. Bebió alrededor de un litro de agua, quizás un poco más. Deshizo su camino y volvió a la cama, necesitaba dormir un poco más, nunca le había gustado beber demasiado. Pero Eriol era extremadamente persuasivo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, la noche anterior su mejor amigo lo había hecho prometer, que aquella sería la última noche de auto-flagelación que pasaría. Motivo por el cual, había que celebrar. Recordaba hasta la octava vez que Eriol había rellenado su vaso con whisky, no sabía como lo hacía pero sacaba botella tras botella, día a día; y cuando Syaoran, le preguntaba de donde las sacaba le sonreía con malicia y respondía que un mago jamás revelaba sus secretos.

Había pasado las últimas tres semanas sobreviviendo gracias a la amistad de Eriol. Se habían conocido en Hong Kong, en el colegio al cual ambos asistían. Eriol era hijo del embajador de Inglaterra en China. En un comienzo se llevaban mal. A juicio de Syaoran, Eriol era demasiado rebelde, no respetaba las normas y abusaba de su posición como hijo del embajador, de modo que, en el colegio muy rara vez llegaban a castigarlo por sus travesuras.

Por su parte, Eriol, veía a Syaoran como el niño ricachón perfecto, tenía buenas calificaciones, siempre se mostraba obediente con los profesores y jamás, pero jamás, se había saltado una clase. No obstante, había algo en Syaoran que le molestaba, era quizás esa postura de hacer lo correcto porque sí, sin un fin, sin una causa que hiciera que sus logros valieran la pena. Esa mirada ausente, sin emoción le llevó a preguntarse qué tipo de persona era Syaoran Li, por qué jamás conversaba con nadie, qué era lo que ocultaba que le hacía vivir de forma tan apática. Se dedicó a observarlo y averiguó lo que se sabía de él en el colegio: Un joven de quince años, proveniente del clan Li, un clan que desde tiempos inmemoriales era uno de los más importantes en el país Asiático, Syaoran era el futuro líder y heredero del mismo.

Eriol entendió en cierta medida su inercia, era difícil vivir a la sombra de padres que esperaban demasiado de ti. Él siempre había dejado claro que, lo último que quería ser en su vida, era un político. Sabía la forma sucia en que el mundo se movía y como aquellos políticos nuevos y con aspiraciones románticas sobre el servicio público, terminaban ahogados de poder olvidando sus motivos para ser lo que eran. Por esa razón los padres de Eriol, habían entendido hace mucho tiempo que el chico no seguiría los pasos de su padre. Pero quizás con Syaoran era diferente, era de una cultura muy distinta, una más conservadora. Tal vez, Syaoran no podría zafarse de sus obligaciones como él. Así que se propuso hacer que la vida del chino fuera más divertida.

Lo difícil había sido lograr que Syaoran le dirigiera la palabra, parecía como si todos sus intentos fallaran. Hasta que llegó el día en que les tocó realizar juntos un trabajo de historia universal. Se habían reunido en la biblioteca y para sorpresa de Syaoran, Eriol demostró una profunda capacidad de análisis, terminaron el trabajo en tiempo record.

—Bueno ya que hemos terminado, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo divertido? —propuso a Syaoran quien estaba ordenando las hojas del informe que debía entregar.

—No —respondió como un autómata, sin siquiera mirar los ojos de inglés.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Eriol, sabía que esa la única oportunidad para hacer que Li se divirtiera.

—Porque no quiero —miró a Eriol, quien le sonreía socarronamente—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

—Pues, porque si no lo veo, no lo creo. Jamás creí que el famosísimo Syaoran Li, fuese un cobarde y le diera miedo romper un par de reglas.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —masculló Syaoran con ofuscación. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo que lo insultaba en su propia cara?

Eriol amplió su sonrisa, había descubierto al fin una falla en el carácter de aquel sujeto de la cual colgarse. Y vaya que lo haría.

—Entonces demuéstralo —invitó el joven de ojos azules—. Hagamos algo divertido. Te reto.

—¿Qué propones?

—Fuguémonos de clase, conozco unos amigos en un barrio cercano que saben lo que significa pasarlo bien. ¿O tienes miedo de que tu pulcra ropa pueda mancharse?

Esa misma tarde se habían saltado todas las clases, habían asistido a una fiesta de _punkies,_ Syaoran jamás había conversado con uno de esos tipos, con el que hablaba tenía un gran mohicano, su apariencia era rebeldía pura, pese a todos sus prejuicios descubrió que aquel muchacho sabía mucho sobre política social. Si bien no compartía su forma de rebelarse contra el sistema, entendía perfectamente cada una de sus razones.

De ahí en adelante, Eriol y Syaoran, formaron una amistad un poco extraña. Era una simbiosis, mientras Syaoran procuraba que Eriol no se metiera en tantos problemas, Eriol hacía que los días de Syaoran fuesen muchísimo más llevaderos.

Se habían separado cuando Syaoran le contó, eufóricamente, que su madre lo había autorizado para regresar a Japón donde le confesó, con las mejillas sonrojadas, que lo aguardaba su amor. De ahí en adelante Eriol había mantenido el contacto con Syaoran, intentó saber que había pasado con aquella muchacha que lo esperaba, pero Syaoran le pidió que por favor, nunca más le preguntara sobre eso. Así era como Eriol jamás había llegado a saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas, hasta hace apenas un par de días.

Eriol se despertó con la sensación de no saber donde estaba. Le costó unos largos segundos recordar su viaje a Japón y su estadía en la casa de Syaoran. Se dirigió a la cocina y también bebió agua, cuatro vasos seguidos, de hecho.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en posibles soluciones al problema de su amigo, sabía que no se iría hasta que pudiesen encontrar a la dama que Syaoran había lastimado. Ya había sorteado la etapa de comprender la historia, con los retazos que se atrevía a contar Syaoran día a día, fue armando la historia completa. Eriol era un obstinado, siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero Syaoran no era un hueso fácil de roer. Costaba montones de tiempo que hablara de lo que había ocurrido, pero ya en tres semanas, respetando al máximo el tiempo del chino, era capaz de decir que tenía claro lo que había pasado. Por lo que era el momento de tomar decisiones, para invertir las acciones equivocadas que había ejecutado su amigo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Syaoran, lo vio durmiendo, abrazaba una almohada.

—Syaoran —habló fuertemente, mientras le movía el hombro. El chico simplemente se quejó unos momentos y lentamente abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol? —susurró entrecortadamente, nuevamente su garganta estaba seca.

—Bebe —le ordenó, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Syaoran dio buena cuenta del líquido, luego enfocó su mirada hacia Eriol—. Es tiempo que comencemos a buscarla —completó el inglés.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre cómo —admitió derrotado.

—A mí, sí —comentó sonriente—. De hecho, tengo treinta planes diferentes.

—¿Treinta? —preguntó Syaoran, mientras su mandíbula se abría ligeramente.

Eriol rió con sinceridad, de verdad Syaoran era tan fácil de engañar.

—Cuéntame de su familia, quizás se haya ido con un familiar.

—No, no lo creo. Sakura sólo tenía a su padre y hermano —miró a Eriol con tristeza y completó—. A ambos los asesinaron, unos meses después que me fuera de Japón.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Eriol—. ¿Y se sabe quien cometió semejante crimen? —Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca pudieron encontrar a los culpables.

—¿Ella fue quien te contó lo que pasó? —intentó saber Eriol.

—Algo así.

—Explícate, hombre. Toda información puede servir —Eriol vio como los ojos de Syaoran se volvían distantes, como si al enfocar su mirada en un punto fijo pudiese recordar con mejor nitidez.

—Fue cercana a la primera navidad que pasaría en Japón luego de regresar. Como sabes las cosas con Sakura fueron de mal en peor. Yo no volví a hablarle luego del día en que nos besamos…

A Syaoran siempre le había dado lo mismo la época navideña. Recordaba que le había gustado cuando estaba en Tomoeda con Sakura, la niña tenía una fascinación por esa fecha. Todo diciembre pasaba cantando villancicos, y sonreía con mayor frecuencia.

Cuando comenzó diciembre, en la clase se armaron las comisiones para adornar el salón y la parte del pasillo que les correspondía. Syaoran esperaba escuchar la voz de Sakura con mayor frecuencia. Pero ocurrió lo contrario, Sakura se notaba triste. Él no podía evitar mirarla porque parecía que cada día se consumía un poco más. Ayudaba en los preparativos como una autómata, no se mostraba feliz como antaño. Sus ojos verdes se notaban dolidos.

Entonces un día mientras estaba en el baño, escuchó como tres estudiantes hablaban de ella.

—¿Han notado que Kinomoto está más torpe que de costumbre?

Los tres rieron tontamente.

—Quizás se deba a que por estas fechas tiene menos _clientela_ —comentó otro—. No ves que la gente se pone más santurrona.

Las risas se repitieron nuevamente, Syaoran hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por no salir del cubículo del baño y golpear a cada uno de esos hijos de puta.

—Están equivocados —murmuró el tercero—. Quizás está así por el aniversario del asesinato de su familia.

—¿Qué asesinato? —preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

—No recuerdan hace un par de años atrás, asesinaron a un profesor de arqueología y a su hijo en su propia casa, ellos eran su familia. Nunca se encontró a los culpables. Se dice que por eso Kinomoto, bueno, que por eso ella se dio a la vida fácil.

Un silencio lúgubre inundó el baño, Syaoran escuchó como aquellos chicos abandonaron el lugar. Estuvo unos momentos pasmado, toda la información bullía en su cerebro. Ella había pasado por ese calvario sola.

Salió al pasillo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces la vio caminando con la cabeza agachada, Syaoran comenzó a seguirla, sus pasos la llevaron a la azotea. Syaoran sintió un nudo en el corazón cuando la vio enfilarse hacia el rincón más apartado, que quedaba providencialmente tapado por las chimeneas del laboratorio de ciencias. Observó cómo se sentó y su cabeza descansó en las rodillas que rodeó con ambos brazos.

Se acercó sigilosamente, ella no había notado su presencia, entonces vio como sacudía sus hombros, sin embargo, no emitía ningún sonido, sólo su respiración que comenzó a agitarse.

—Sakura —susurró.

Ella se sobresaltó y se puso de pie en un santiamén.

—Syaoran, digo Li. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella mientras intentaba ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Kinomoto —Syaoran pudo ver claramente, la mueca de dolor que emitió su rostro. ¿Era por causa del llanto? ¿O tal vez por haberla llamado Kinomoto?

—Necesitaba estar sola, nadie viene a este lugar —comentó sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —la pregunta salió secamente.

—No creo que te importe —murmuró ella y lo miró por primera vez en toda esa conversación. Se hizo un silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes de ella.

—Claro que me importa —admitió él mientras secaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos—. Dime qué pasa.

—Nada —mintió la chica y pesé a todos sus intentos, sus ojos emitían nuevas gotas de tristeza.

—Sakura —él notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella, se acercó para acunarla en sus brazos. La envolvió en una atmosfera de calidez—, ya no estás sola —sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba pero instantes después se relajaba y correspondía el abrazo.

—Los extraño, ¿sabes? —murmuró ella entrecortadamente, la pena se adueño de su ser y simplemente en brazos de Syaoran la dejó fluir—. Ellos no debieron haber muerto así.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre y a tu hermano? —ella asintió mientras su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho.

—Los asesinaron un catorce de diciembre. Desde ese día nunca he podido ser la misma —musitó casi inaudiblemente.

Syaoran puso su memoria a trabajar y sabía que días antes de navidad, había perdido todo contacto con Sakura.

—¿Qué pasó contigo luego de eso?

—Estuve a punto de volverme loca —confesó—. Hay cosas que no recuerdo de esos días.

—Por eso no volviste a contactar conmigo —afirmó Syaoran. Sakura volvió a tensarse.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No —dijo él poniendo uno de sus dedos en los rosados labios de ella —. Yo soy quien lo siente, por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas.

—Syaoran —susurró ella, sus miradas estaba en sintonía nuevamente. Ella cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó que pasara.

Sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos, la delicadeza era palpable. Sus dientes mordieron tiernamente su labio inferior, ella entreabrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en la cavidad de ella. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, las manos de ellas rígidas sobre la espalda de él, subieron hasta su cabello y lo acercaron más a su boca, el jadeó dentro de la boca de Sakura, ella sintió que ese momento era maravilloso y no quería que acabase.

Syaoran interrumpió el beso y quedaron mirándose por instantes. El acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—No debes estar triste —aconsejó—, si yo fuera quien hubiera muerto no querría que tú sufrieras por mi culpa. Eso me afligiría demasiado.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera —confesó un poco sorprendida—, pero es muy difícil no sentirme así —explicó.

Syaoran se limitó a estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente, jamás se cansaría del sabor de sus labios.

Esa tarde la habían pasado en la azotea, hablando sin tocar temas demasiado delicados. Syaoran se había interesado en saber sobre la hija de ella, aunque nunca llegaron a tocar el tema de su padre. Pero por lo que pudo concluir, el tipo no estaba presente en la vida de la niña. Entonces una idea comenzó a burbujear en su cabeza, quizás el podría ocupar ese lugar.

Se sobresaltó cuando un cojín rebotó en su frente.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Eriol?

—Te quedaste ensimismado. Te hablaba y no respondías. Así que definitivamente te merecías un golpe —Eriol sonrió pero se puso serio de inmediato—. Entonces, ¿por qué luego de eso no pudieron estar juntos?

—Porque soy un estúpido, por eso.

—Bueno, bueno, lo mejor será que empecemos a movernos —Syaoran observó como Eriol comenzó a sacar ropa desde el armario—. Muévete, que no tenemos todo el día.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Pienso que deberíamos ver si en la antigua casa de Sakura quedó alguna pista.

…

Ese día se había levantado con mejor ánimo, quizás el llorar le había servido para deshacerse de la carga negativa que llevaba consigo.

—Princesita, debes despertar —arrulló a Miu con voz suave, quien comenzó a desperezarse.

—Hola, mami —susurró la niña con voz adormilada.

Sakura la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio muchos besos en su cabecita.

—Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, pequeña.

—Umm —murmuró la niña, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, mamá?

—Hoy cocinaremos juntas, luego iremos a ver quién quiere comprar los almuerzos que realicemos. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

La niña sonrió y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama.

—Yupi, podré ayudarte, mamá. Yo quiero ayudar.

—Claro que sí, mi princesa. Ahora debemos ir a comprar al mercado, ya verás como todo estará bien.

La chica de ojos verdes, había pensado miles de formas de salir adelante y lo único que se le había ocurrido era cocinar. Si bien no era tan buena cocinera como lo había sido su padre, ella se defendía bastante bien en las artes culinarias.

Cocinaría comida sana y la vendería en el centro de la ciudad. No debería ser tan difícil. Y era mejor que acostarse a llorar. Rogaba a toda la buenaventura, que tuviera éxito en este nuevo proyecto.

Cuando llegó la noche estaba exhausta, pero feliz. La vida al fin comenzaba a sonreírle. Había vendido cada uno de los almuerzos caseros que había hecho junto con Miu, muchos de los clientes se asombraron por la simpatía de la castaña y se enternecían con las inocentes preguntas de Misame.

…

—¿Cómo diablos eres capaz de hacer estas cosas? —vociferó Syaoran absolutamente asombrado.

—Suma tiempo libre e inteligencia, también algo de ociosidad y tendrás conocimientos que casi nadie se molesta en obtener porque simplemente son ilegales —explicó el inglés mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado de su computadora portátil.

—Pero, ¿cómo lograrás obtener esa información si no tienes el computador de ella?

Eriol sonrió.

—Lo haré a través de la dirección IP, quizás no saquemos nada en limpio pero debemos intentarlo.

Syaoran asintió y se sentó al lado de Eriol, mientras este digitaba códigos y lenguajes que él no podía entender.

Estaban sentados en el piso del que había sido hasta hace un mes el departamento de Sakura. Aún no habían logrado rentarlo, por lo que la mujer encargada del complejo de departamentos los había dejado pasar, gustosa de ver a Syaoran nuevamente.

—¿Conoces a una tal Naoko Yanagisawa? —preguntó Eriol quien ni siquiera quitaba la vista de la computadora.

—Sí, ella era nuestra compañera en la preparatoria. No la he vuelto a ver desde que salimos de allí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué desde está dirección de IP, le enviaron e-mails a uno de ella? Déjame un momento para averiguar información relevante.

En menos de diez minutos, Eriol entró a la página web de la preparatoria, en ella se sumergió en la intranet y le pareció demasiado irreal que aquel lugar ni siquiera tuviese un sistema de seguridad, había que saber muy poco para vulnerar su sitio y hacerse con esa información, tenía todos los datos que requería para encontrar a Naoko.

Pero uno de los nombre llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Syaoran? —musitó al borde de un colapso—. No me has dicho el apellido de Sakura.

—Es Kinomoto, ¿por qué? —Eriol dejó de escribir y su rostro se puso aún más pálido de su blancura habitual—. Diablos, diablos —masculló asustado, Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer que buscaba Terada, un miedo aterrador lo invadió, sabía de bastante cerca lo que era capaz de hacer Yoshiyuki Terada con sus enemigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con el apellido de Sakura?

—Por supuesto que sí. Syaoran debemos encontrarla pronto. Ella está en peligro.

—¿De qué hablas, explícate? —exigió Syaoran con el corazón acelerado.

—Syaoran, ella está siendo buscada por Yoshiyuki Terada, el jefe de la mafia Japonesa.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Estoy de vuelta el día lunes, quizás ya va siendo el día definitivo de actualización.

Este capítulo era necesario para posicionar a Eriol donde lo quería, ya se puede ver que este personaje será importante el los próximos capítulos. Es quien tiene la llave para encontrar a Sakura, pero no quiero dar adelantos, sólo decirles que pretendo que pronto se encuentre Saku con Syao. Pero necesito ideas de cómo hacerlo :P Tengo unas cuantas pero a veces uds sugieren muy buenas tramas, las cuales, por supuesto, tomo en consideración casi siempre.

Quizás también aparezca cierta amatista que he tenido en el olvido, la verdad es que no he tenido la posibilidad de hacerla entrar en escena, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Bueno no tengo mucho más que agregar.

Espero actualizar el lunes próximo.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

x tabay74

azucena45

didi87

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	7. Persecución

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 6: Persecución **

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Eriol? —Syaoran estaba tan pálido que parecía que estuviese al borde de un colapso.

—El motivo de mi visita es porque el jefe de la mafia japonesa, solicitó mis servicios…

—¿El jefe de la mafia? ¿En qué demonios estás metido, estúpido? —blasfemó Syaoran, mientras tomó a Eriol de las solapas de su camisa. El inglés ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó con su relato.

—…cuando me contactó, pensé que podía aprovechar de venir a verte, hijo de puta. Ya que tú nunca te dignaste a visitarme a Inglaterra, así que realmente no me costó trabajo aceptar —rezongó fingiendo molestia.

Syaoran lo observó con la expresión pintada de miedo. Ignorando por completo el tono jocoso de su amigo. Sakura era la única en quien podía pensar.

—¿Y donde entra Sakura en todo esto? —balbuceó Syaoran y aligeró el agarre de la camisa de Eriol.

—¿Qué no queda claro? Terada la está buscando.

Eriol le relató detalladamente la visita que le había hecho a Terada, la forma en que le había pedido que encontrara a aquella muchacha y como él había rechazado la oferta al tener tan escasa información sobre la joven.

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en esa chica, ni siquiera se inmutó que la mujer que Shaoran había lastimado se llamara de la misma forma que la que buscaba Terada. Él sabía que el nombre "Sakura" era uno de los más populares en el país nipón.

Pero ahora estaba aterrado, intentaba no caer en la histeria que parecía que atacaría a Syaoran en cualquier instante. Sabía perfectamente que Terada era un hombre que, nadie que se precie de ser inteligente, querría tener como enemigo. El tipo era conocido por su crueldad.

—¡Demonios! —masculló Syaoran, y su palidez se vio acompañada por un ligero temblor en los labios—. ¿Por qué ese sujeto la está buscando? —preguntó ceñudamente a su amigo.

—No lo sé. Es lógico que él no me dijera sus razones. Los tipos como Terada no actúan así. En esta clase de negocios el no preguntar para qué se desea la información, es una regla de oro —suspiró pensativo—. No sé cómo diablos lo haremos, Syaoran, pero debemos encontrar a Sakura antes que ese tipo, si es que ya no…—las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta y su rostro mostró una expresión enferma.

Syaoran alarmado, lo presionó.

—¿Si es que ya no qué?

Eriol se sobresaltó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando salir de su aturdimiento.

—Si es que ya no la encontró —lo miró directamente con sus ojos azules plagados de sentimientos de indefensión.

Las pupilas de Syaoran se contrajeron y sintió que el latir de su corazón se disparó. Sakura estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía no poder protegerla. Le aterraba pensar que un tipo como ese, pudiera de alguna manera dañarla.

Había vivido un infierno desde que se le había caído la venda de los ojos. Aún sentía la bilis en la garganta cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la había extorsionado, se había aprovechado de su situación y aunque lo había dudado, al último momento lo hubo ejecutado de todas formas. La había obligado a entregarse a él. Sabía que probablemente Sakura lo odiaría, no se merecía menos que eso. Pero tenía que protegerla, si el jefe de la mafia estaba tras de ella, él sabría resguardarla.

Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a actuar con frialdad. No permitiría que nadie dañara a Sakura, él ya lo había hecho concienzudamente. Miró a Eriol que seguía empalidecido. Se acercó a su amigo y lo miró con los ojos invadidos de una promesa.

—¿Tienes lo datos de Yanagisawa? —preguntó con una mueca rígida, parecía como si sus rasgos hubieran sido cincelados sobre una roca indestructible.

—Sí, sí —balbuceó Eriol, con un sobresalto. Se notaba tan cansado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—No perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos —ordenó al inglés, mientras salía rápidamente, del que fuera con anterioridad el departamento de Sakura.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo de Syaoran y éste aceleró.

Eriol bajó un poco conmocionado del automóvil de Syaoran. Se prometió a sí mismo que en la vida, volvería a poner su existencia en peligro de esa manera. Syaoran había conducido como un temerario, se había saltado a lo menos tres luces rojas, adelantaba a los otros automóviles como un jodido maniático. Y Eriol, como un agnóstico sin remedio, ni siquiera había podido encomendarse a algún santo para que salvara su podrida alma.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que Syaoran ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el departamento de aquella muchacha. Se apresuró y lo alcanzó justo al momento que tocaba el timbre.

Syaoran parecía impaciente ya que apretaba una y otra vez el botoncito del timbre, con la desesperación bailando en sus orbes casi doradas. Un melodioso "ya voy" se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

Eriol observó como la rigidez de Syaoran aumentó y de alguna manera poco natural apretó más los puños. Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta, Eriol observó muchas emociones que pasaron por el rostro de ella. Del cabreo pasó a la sorpresa y de ésta mudó a la ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Li? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja y acomodando las gafas de leer que llevaba puestas.

—Yanagisawa, yo… —murmuró en un susurro, de pronto todo el discurso que traía preparado para convencer a Naoko de hablarle de Sakura, se escurrió en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro.

—¿Tú qué? —forzó la muchacha. Instantáneamente la cara de ella se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación —. ¿Es por Sakura? ¿Le pasó algo a ella o a Miu?—tartamudeó ambas preguntas con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

—Eso nos tememos —intervino Eriol y Naoko por primera vez, fijó su atención en él.

—¿Y tú, quien eres? —preguntó despectivamente al inglés.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. No me estoy comportando como un caballero —musitó—. Me presentaré, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, soy amigo de Syaoran —respondió dibujando una sonrisa de lado. Esa que solía utilizar como arma de seducción.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo meticulosamente. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacía el joven Li y regresó a Eriol finalmente.

—Será mejor que pasen —advirtió la muchacha.

Los convidó a pasar, Eriol observó toda la estancia con ojos minuciosos. Lo que más llamó su atención era la apabullante cantidad de libros que tenía. Era como si estuviesen en todos lados, ya que los tres grandes libreros no daban a basto para contener tantos.

Naoko miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella.

Carraspeó sonoramente y se sacó los lentes para limpiar los vidrios con el revés de la camiseta que traía puesta.

—Por favor, Yanagisawa. Necesito que me digas lo que sepas de Sakura —rogó Syaoran con una voz suplicante. Tanto que Naoko abrió ligeramente la boca ante el asombro.

—Creemos que está en peligro —añadió Eriol, quien no podía despegar los ojos del movimiento que hacia Naoko en sus anteojos.

—¿Y creen que me voy a tragar eso? —preguntó con resentimiento—. Hiciste que la vida de Sakura fuera un infierno —reclamó mirando a Syaoran con desdén—. Le dabas esperanzas de amarla, para luego volver a ser un cerdo indiferente…

—Yanagisawa…

—…Yanagisawa nada —cortó la posible explicación del muchacho. Eriol se mantenía entre expectante y maravillado, esa muchacha le agradaba, era como si no tuviera miedo de un energúmeno como Li—. Te dejabas convencer por esa mosca muerta de Madarame. Y volvías a tratar a Sakura como si fuese la mujer más horrible del planeta —masculló entre dientes—. Y ahora vienes aquí a preguntarme a mí, a mí, que jamás me has hablado ni siquiera para pedirme la hora, que te diga lo que sé sobre Sakura. Pues, ¿sabes, Li? No pienso decirte nada.

Naoko cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cuidando de no arruinar los anteojos, respiraba profusamente por la nariz, como si el decirle aquellas palabras a Syaoran la hubieran cansado.

—Naoko, ¿puedo llamarte así? —preguntó de pronto Eriol, ella iba a responder pero el joven continuó—. Es cierto que Syaoran es un idiota —el chino lo miró con una expresión que dejaba ver enojo pero también curiosidad—, eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Y creo que por eso me cae tan bien —añadió con ligereza—. Pero realmente Sakura está en peligro, unos hombres peligrosos están tras ella y no tenemos idea por qué.

—¿Unos hombres? ¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó la muchacha que acomodó sus lentes y los deslizó suavemente por el puente de su nariz.

—Unos hombres que no son de los trigos limpios.

—Habla claro, quieres.

Eriol miró a Syaoran como pidiéndole permiso, quien se limitó a asentir.

—Terada, el capo de la mafia que radica en Tokio.

Naoko ahogó un gemido y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó en un susurro, llevando una mano para cubrir su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Syaoran intuyendo por la mirada de Naoko que algo no iba bien.

Naoko inspiró profundamente y fijó la visión en uno de los cojines que adornaban su sofá favorito.

—Creo que he cometido un terrible error —confesó.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Eriol, sintiéndose de pronto muy angustiado.

—Hace dos días unos hombres vinieron a preguntarme por Sakura —miró a Syaoran con la culpa pintada en su rostro—. Se veían muy buenas personas, vestían elegantemente y su forma de hablar era excepcional. Nunca pensé que…—su voz se apagó, como una la llama de una vela que se ha consumido.

—¡Demonios, Yanagisawa! —vociferó Syaoran conteniendo su miedo—. Dinos todo lo que sepas. ¿Qué les dijiste a esos hombres? ¿Por qué buscaban a Sakura?

Naoko se sobresaltó. Y lo observó aturdida.

—…esos tipos me dijeron que buscaban a Sakura porque se había hecho merecedora de una beca. Incluso me mostraron credenciales de la Universidad de Tokio, ¿cómo se me iba a ocurrir que eran de la mafia?, les dije donde creía que se encontraba, aunque no es seguro que ella haya seguido mi consejo…

—¿Consejo? ¿Qué consejo?—preguntó Eriol—. ¿Sakura y tú eran amigas, no?

Naoko miró a Syaoran y a Eriol alternadamente, pero finalmente fijó su vista en el chico de cabello castaño.

—Sakura no tenía amigos en la preparatoria, pero yo me di cuenta que ella era una muchacha bondadosa y comprensiva. Desde ese momento la consideré una amiga. Ella nunca quiso profundizar una amistad conmigo, ya que podría afectar mi reputación. Sin embargo, cuando no había nadie cerca, ella solía hablarme de Miu —Naoko continuó mirando a Syaoran con tristeza—, y también de ti, Li. Hace más o menos un mes, Sakura se comunicó conmigo, no la veía desde la graduación. Ella estaba desesperada por huir, aunque no quiso decirme el motivo —Syaoran se tensó y apretó la mandíbula, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para los presentes—. Me pidió consejos sobre a qué lugar escapar. Yo le hablé de Osaka, porque cuando fui de viaje a ese lugar me fascinó. Quizás haya ido a ese lugar. Prometió que se comunicaría conmigo, pero hasta el día de hoy no he recibido noticias de ella —murmuró apesadumbrada.

—Quizás no siguió su consejo —dijo Eriol pensativo.

—Pero puede que sí, y aunque sea muy pequeña la posibilidad, la agotaré —masculló Syaoran, pensando en llamar a Wei para que reservara un vuelo con destino a Osaka.

—Gracias, Yanagisawa. Te debo mucho —expresó Syaoran en tono solemne—. Vámonos, Eriol.

Ambos hicieron el ademán de retirarse del lugar.

—¿Y ustedes creen que me dejarán con esta incertidumbre? No, señor. Yo iré con ustedes.

Los amigos se quedaron mirando y Eriol enarcó una ceja.

—Quizás, si es que vienes con nosotros, te expondrás a hechos peligrosos—dijo Syaoran, advirtiéndole.

—No me importa. Sakura fue una buena amiga, y yo quiero ayudar. Conozco Osaka bastante bien, puedo servirles como guía turística. Tengo en mente algunos lugares en los que puede estarse alojando.

Eriol suspiró, para él las mujeres eran sinónimo de problemas. Miró a Syaoran esperando ver qué decidía. Finalmente, lo vio entornar los ojos y predijo su respuesta.

—Está bien, saldremos en un par de horas. Te sugiero que hagas tu equipaje.

…

Estaba disfrutando una copa de un buen vino cabernet sauvignon, mientras se deleitaba con el ligero sabor a fresas entremezclados con el de las uvas de primera categoría. Una trémula sonrisa adornaba sus duras facciones, se reclinó un poco sobre su asiento y se permitió cerrar los ojos. El ronroneo de la limusina en la que viajaba era una especie de trance musical que le permitía sentirse tranquilo.

La había encontrado.

Frente a él, en una pequeña y elegante mesa plegable, que salía desde un costado de los mullidos asientos de cuero, descansaban una veintena de fotografías; en ellas, se distinguía una muchacha sonriendo mientras vendía, lo que él identificó como almuerzos. Su sonrisa se esfumó por momentos, no podía creer que esa escurridiza mujer estuviese humillándose de esa manera.

Terada acarició una de las imágenes con la yema de los dedos; en la fotografía, Sakura estaba mirando sorprendida directamente, como si hubiese descubierto que le estaban tomando la fotografía. Terada se deleitó con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, sabía que eran hermosos, pero hace tanto tiempo que nos los veía, que sintió cierta incomodidad ante la candidez que se despertó en su pecho.

_«__Sólo se trata de una obsesión, Terada__»_

Pensó respirando aliviado.

Sakura tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, tenía algo que era de su propiedad y haría lo que fuera por arrebatárselo. De eso no había duda, pero jamás esperó que su obcecación por recuperar su _posesión_, decantaría en una atracción tan fuerte hacia ella, y que ésta crecería a tal punto. Aunque en un principio había pensado que, su obstinación por poseerla, se pasaría luego de todo lo que ocurrió. Pero no fue así:

Había desaparecido.

Había huido precisamente de él.

Eso no podía tolerarlo.

Razones que no hicieron más que tener el efecto contrario. La deseaba más aún, como un adolescente malcriado.

Había arribado a Osaka esa misma mañana. Sus hombres habían logrado dar con el paradero de aquella mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. En esta ocasión no dejaría que se escapara, no como la última vez.

Una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a vivir en sus labios, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos, listos para la batalla.

Sabía que su nombre era sinónimo de miedo, la gente le reverenciaba como si fuese un magnánimo guía espiritual, pero sabía que no era real. En el fondo, estaba aburrido de tanta pantomima de respeto. Estaba cansado que quienes lo rodearan temieran tanto de él.

Si hubiese querido, podría haber hecho que Sakura fuera a verle a Tokio. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que ella había estado de él, le daban ganas de matar al jefe de inteligencia de su equipo, si no fuese porque en cierta medida había sido su mentor, estaría tres metros bajo tierra. La chica había estado todo el tiempo en Tomoeda, a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia. Había perdido tiempo precioso, pero sabía que lo recuperaría, ya tendría a Sakura con él nuevamente.

…

Syaoran despertó con un sobresalto, estaba sudando y le costó unas milésimas de segundos recordar que iba en un avión con destino a Osaka.

Había soñado con ella nuevamente, más que un sueño eran recuerdos.

Era evidente que la relación que ellos llevaban había mejorado luego de su conversación en la azotea, durante aquel último diciembre en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, nuevos embustes maquinados por parte de Yukiko, lo habían hecho dudar de Sakura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un engaño tan burdo, que se avergonzaba por haber sido tan estúpido de caer. Bueno, quizás seguía siéndolo.

Yukiko había insistido en que la acompañara a la biblioteca, le había pedido que la ayudara a cargar un gran número de libros que necesitaba para un proyecto de biología. Él intentó zafarse de aquel pedido, pero los ruegos exagerados por parte de su compañera lo orillaron a aceptar realizar aquel favor…

Ella lo tomó del brazo y le hizo correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. A Syaoran le pareció casi de antología, que alguien corriera para realizar un deber, pero se quedó con sus observaciones para sí mismo.

Arribaron a la biblioteca y ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Syaoran la observó desganado, la vio sacar su teléfono celular y escribir algo en él, al instante el aparato vibró y ella leyó raudamente la respuesta.

Entonces volvió a jalarlo del brazo.

—Por aquí, Li —dijo la muchacha.

—Pero los libros de ciencia están hacia allá —indicó Syaoran apuntando hacia el sitio contrario de donde ellos se dirigían.

—Eh, claro. Pero recordé que también necesito un libro de literatura inglesa —se encogió de hombros, en un gesto natural.

Al arribar al lugar, Syaoran pasó de la desgana a la ira más dura que hubiese experimentado.

En uno de los pasillos más escondidos y menos visitados por lo estudiantes, estaba Sakura besuqueándose con uno de los jugadores del club de futbol.

El tipo la tenía atrincada entre uno de los estantes y su cuerpo, ella tenía sus manos sobre su pecho. Y él tipo le comía la boca con desenfreno acercándole la cabeza con sus dos manos rudamente.

—¿Qué demonios? —blasfemó Syaoran.

Sakura logró empujar al chico que la tenía agarrada y le dio una sonora bofetada.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! —Exclamó con la voz cargada de rabia.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa, cariño? Ya habíamos acordado un precio por tus servicios —contestó el chico con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sobaba disimuladamente la mejilla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es mentira!—Sakura se volvió a ver a Syaoran quien apretaba los puños fuertemente—. Por favor, Syaoran. No le creas. Me trajo aquí engañada, me dijo que tú querías verme.

—Por favor, Kinomoto —ella se tensó—. Ni siquiera conozco a este tipo —Syaoran señaló al futbolista.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo. Entonces me besó a la fuerza, estaba tratando de quitármelo de encima, cuando aparecieron ustedes —afirmó ella, la desesperación era palpable en su mirada y en sus gestos—. No tendría por qué mentirte. Nunca lo he hecho, no empezaré a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Nunca? ¿Y qué me dices de tu hija? —ella desvió la mirada al piso—. ¿A eso cómo le llamas? —preguntó el chino tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa que no logró—. Se supone que teníamos una promesa de esperarnos, de ser felices juntos. Pero tú no pudiste esperar y la prueba viviente de eso es tu hija.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Yukiko, estaban satisfechos, como si todo lo que ocurriera ahí, fuese un orquestado plan. Entonces entendió todo.

—No quiero tener esta conversación delante de otra gente —señaló Sakura.

La risa de Madarame la hizo retroceder un paso.

—Syaoran, ¿no te das cuenta? Quiere engatusarte como hace con todos, si no hubiésemos descubierto lo que hacían, quizás hubiesen tenido sexo aquí mismo.

—Eso hubiese sido fabuloso —resopló el futbolista, Syaoran soltó un gruñido.

—Hizo la actuación de su vida, Syaoran. Golpeando a su amante cuando los descubrimos. ¡Bravo! Muy convincente, Kinomoto —espetó Yukiko a la pálida muchacha de ojos verdes.

—¿La vas a escuchar a ella, Syaoran? —le preguntó Sakura directamente a Li—. ¿Acaso crees, remotamente, que yo sería capaz de algo así?

Syaoran la observó impasible, la monotonía estaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Ya no sé de lo que eres capaz, Kinomoto. Es como si no te conociera realmente.

Sakura se mantuvo rígida, entonces observó a Syaoran, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se sentía patética llorando delante de aquellos extraños, pero lo que más le dolía era hacerlo delante de su amadísimo Syaoran. Pero sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, era ella la víctima. De modo que, haciendo acopio de todo su orgullo, levantó la cabeza soberbiamente, con el dorso de su mano secó sus lágrimas.

—Si no eres capaz de creerme, Li. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hablarme.

Syaoran la miró con frialdad, ella sostuvo su mirada y finalmente ella decidió irse, con la cabeza erguida y pasos firmes.

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que Sakura volvió a hablarle. Sólo lo hizo entre lágrimas rogándole por un préstamo de dinero…

—Señor asegure su cinturón, en los próximos minutos aterrizaremos —sugirió una de las aeromozas, con un tono de estudiada cordialidad.

Syaoran pestañeó un par de veces para volver su consciencia a la realidad. Estaba cada vez más cerca de Sakura, podía presentirlo.

…

No podía más de la preocupación, estaba ataviada en una de las sillas del salón de espera del hospital. Ya no le quedaban uñas pues se las había mordido presa de los nervios. Su niña no podía estar pasando por eso otra vez. Sentía la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo, su corazón latía desbocadamente, sus manos temblaban con un compás errático. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder explicarle a la enfermera lo que pasaba, cuando había irrumpido con su hija en medio de la sala de urgencias del hospital, la niña estaba teniendo convulsiones y había perdido el conocimiento momentos antes.

Sakura había despertado como los días anteriores con la esperanza de que su proyecto fuera de las mil maravillas. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el plato de fondo para sus almuerzos caseros, cuando la niña se levantó. La chica observó a su hija en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, mi corazón?

—Mamá… —fue todo lo que murmuró antes de vomitar.

Sakura horriblemente sobresaltada, acudió en su auxilio. Tomó a Miu entre sus brazos y posó el dorso de la mano en su frente, la niña estaba ardiendo.

—¡Dios, tienes mucha fiebre! —comentó exaltada más para sí misma.

Los espantosos recuerdos de la enfermedad de Misame, la atacaron sin piedad. Negó con la cabeza y con la voz más serena que encontró se dispuso a tranquilizar a la niña.

—Estás un poco enferma, cariño. Iremos al médico para asegurarnos que no es nada grave, ¿bien?

La niña asintió con la cabecita hundida en el pecho de su madre, pero luego se tensó.

—Por favor, mami. No vayas a dejarme allá. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre —rogó la niña con apenas un hilillo de voz.

—Claro que no, mi niña —besó con suavidad su cabeza—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Había vestido a Miu con premura y tomó todo el dinero que poseía, lo hecho desordenadamente en una cartera, saliendo del departamento rápidamente.

No había tiempo para ir por el autobús, así que tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo se estremecía. Sin embargo, todo su nerviosismo se vio tremendamente aumentado cuando la niña comenzó a convulsionar en el taxi.

—¡Por favor, señor! ¡Dese prisa! —rogó con la voz ronca. No podía ponerse a llorar en esos momentos.

El taxista la miraba por el retrovisor con evidente preocupación.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, señorita.

Cinco minutos después, que para Sakura fueron siglos el taxi se detuvo a las puertas de la urgencia del hospital. No tenía tiempo para buscar el dinero y pagarle al taxista así que le velozmente sacó la billetera donde tenía la documentación de ella y Misame. Le pasó toda la cartera al taxista y salió del vehículo gritando.

—Por favor, saque lo que lo debó y el resto puede dejármelo con ella —Sakura apuntó a una viejecita que estaba vendiendo dulces a las afueras del recinto de Urgencias—. No tengo ni un yen más que eso, por favor —murmuró y se echó a correr con las niñas entre los brazos.

Ingresó corriendo y una enfermera le dio alcance, prácticamente le quitó a Miu de los brazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Amaneció con mucha fiebre, ayer estaba bien. La traje lo antes posible pero en el taxi comenzó a convulsionar —término su relato casi sin aliento, ambas corrían por uno de los pasillos—. Hace dos meses le dieron el alta, tuvo leucemia.

—Entiendo.

Se le unieron dos médicos y otra enfermera que trajo una camilla donde acostaron a Misame.

—Sakura observó como los médicos le tomaban los signos vitales, hasta que un tercero le indicó que debía salir.

—Señora, debe esperar fuera. Le avisaremos cuando tengamos noticias.

Y ahí estaba sumida en la más profunda depresión. La primera vez que Miu había caído en el hospital había sentido la misma desazón. A veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto podría aguantar un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella. Su niña. Su amor. Su vida. Sabía que podía resistir miles de cosas y que por ella no podía flaquear, pero cuando era precisamente ella, su hija, la que estaba mal, Sakura no podía ser fuerte. Pero lo intentaba.

Cuando le dijeron que Miu tenía cáncer, varios meses atrás, sus rodillas fallaron, pero se había esforzado por mantenerse firme. No obstante, estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando uno de los médicos dijo que debían someterla a una costosa operación. Un trasplante de médula ósea. Ella podía mantener a Misame, pero pagar una operación de esa envergadura. Eso era imposible.

—Señora, hemos hecho los exámenes de compatibilidad y usted no podría ser donante para su hija. Quizás si hablamos con el padre… —indagó el médico tratante de la niña.

—Ella no tiene padre, soy madre soltera —interrumpió al médico quien la miró ceñudamente.

—Ya veo…

—Dígame, ¿existe alguna otra posibilidad? —se permitió preguntar casi sin esperanzas.

—Necesitamos encontrar un donante de células madres. O quizás ella podría ser su propia donante, pero es muy pequeña y no quiero exponerla a un riesgo innecesario. Por eso nos urge encontrar un donante. La niña deberá permanecer hospitalizada al menos veinte días antes de la operación, debemos preparar su sistema inmunológico a través de un tratamiento, generalmente quimioterapia con o sin radioterapia, para erradicar la malignidad y lograr inmunosupresión, de manera que su sistema inmunológico no rechace las nuevas células.

—Haga lo que sea necesario, pero sálvela.

—Lo intentaremos. Pero el problema es sobre su seguro médico —el médico se notó un poco incomodo, ya que acomodó su camisa pese a que ya estaba correctamente puesta—, esta clínica es privada, si no tiene seguro deberá ir a otro hospital, donde seguramente el tiempo de espera, acabará con el tiempo de vida que le queda a su hija.

Los pensamientos que tenía Sakura en esos momentos eran lúgubres, tendría que hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir el dinero. No permitió que su cerebro siguiera en estado de negatividad. Si Misame estaba en peligro ella haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvarle la vida. Divagó entre muchas ideas, hasta que una fue cobrando mayor fuerza…

—Conseguiré el dinero, usted ocúpese de salvarla.

Ese día esperó a Syaoran fuera de la escuela, no había asistido en semanas a la preparatoria y lo menos que quería era que algún profesor la viera.

Cuando identificó la desordenada cabellera de Syaoran, se plantó frente a él.

—Necesito hablarte, Li —No pudo evitar que sus ojos soltaran algunas lágrimas, las que apartó con un gesto brusco.

Él sólo frunció el ceño y se detuvo sorprendido, su boca se abrió como si quisiera decir algo, aunque finalmente volvió a cerrarla.

Había estado tan preocupado por Sakura. Habían pasado semanas, desde que la había visto por última vez. Los rumores decían que se había largado con un millonario, que por eso no asistía a clases. Se había refrenado en incontables ocasiones, para no irrumpir en su casa y saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Su ser entero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ella. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Cuando la había visto, su primera reacción había sido estrecharla en sus brazos y suplicarle porque no desapareciera nunca más. Le había costado cada gota de su autocontrol, lograr mantenerse a una distancia prudente de ella. Casi perdió contra su ser, cuando notó que los ojos de ella estaban apagados. El presentimiento de que algo terrible había ocurrido, por poco corta su respiración.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó intentando que la su voz saliera con el tono distante de siempre, aunque falló irremediablemente, una mueca de preocupación se filtró por su máscara de indiferencia.

—Un préstamo. Necesito un préstamo de dinero.

Syaoran se paró en seco. Tuvo un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios, desde la furia a la alegría. Furia porque sólo se había atrevido a hablarle para pedirle dinero, y alegría porque eso significaba que lo de la fuga con aquel misterioso millonario, era mentira

—¿Dinero? —balbuceó intentando controlar la batahola de sentimientos que lo agobiaban en ese momento.

—Sé que no debería ni siquiera pedirte algo así —murmuró bajando la cabeza, y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. Realmente estaba desesperada. La imagen de Miu conectada a todos esos aparatos médicos, hacía que mantener una imagen de fortaleza, fuese especialmente inalcanzable—. Pero no tengo nadie más a quien recurrir.

A Syaoran le dio un vuelco en el corazón, Sakura parecía tan frágil, que creía que una ligera brisa sería capaz de tirarla al piso.

—¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Syaoran y la voz le salió estrangulada.

—No hay tiempo. Si no llevo el dinero la trasladaran, por favor…— le tomó un antebrazo con sus dos manos temblorosas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento Syaoran se percató que la situación era delicada, la muchacha tenía unas manchas muy oscuras bajo los ojos, su piel estaba tan pálida como un papel. Incluso, parecía estar más delgada.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, firmaré lo que tú quieras, trabajaré de día y noche si es necesario, pero necesito el dinero. Por favor, te lo ruego —está vez el llanto fue violento y la última frase fue un gemido de dolor, que le quebró al muchacho, su máscara de frialdad.

—Sakura, cálmate — susurró Syaoran poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

—Por favor, Syaoran…—musitó y se fue desvaneciendo lentamente ante la mirada aturdida del chino.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Diablos! —blasfemó el muchacho, mientras intentaba sostener a la chica entre sus brazos.

La calle estaba desierta, no pudo pedirle ayuda a nadie. Así que decidió llevarla hasta su automóvil, cuando la acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, comprobó que su pulso estaba normal. Se permitió acariciarle el rostro, luego enfiló hacia su casa. Lo que fuera que aquejaba a Sakura, él lo sabría.

Sakura reaccionó cuando Syaoran le hizo respirar alcohol. Despertó sobresaltada e intentó incorporarse, pero un nuevo mareo la devolvió al sofá donde estaba recostada.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes?

Sakura miró al chino.

—La verdad, no lo sé. La comida es en lo último que puedo pensar.

—Te creo. Estás más delgada.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

—Debo irme. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—No mucho, la verdad. Ahora, ¿me dirás qué ocurre para que estés tan desesperada? ¿Acaso se trata de tu hija?

Inmediatamente ella se tensó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está enferma…

—¿Qué tiene?

—Cáncer —gimió esa palabra, como si decirla le desgarrara la garganta.

Syaoran tensó la quijada. Ahora entendía porque Sakura estaba tan afectada.

—¿Cuánto es lo que necesitas? Lo que haya que cancelar, te lo prestaré.

Sakura lo observó a los ojos, estaba sorprendida, pero más que todo agradecida.

—Muchas gracias. Te lo devolveré todo. Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Gracias de verdad —vociferó atropelladamente, mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo me lo pagarás —acotó Syaoran sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se sobresaltó cuando una mujer le ofreció un pañuelo de papel, tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Aún no había noticias de Miu.

…

—Ya son casi la una de la tarde y ella no aparece, ¿por qué? —preguntó mascullando cada palabra.

—Es extraño, señor. Tampoco está en su casa y los vecinos no tienen idea donde fue —contestó el asesor de aquella _operación_.

Terada estaba plantado desde las once y media de la mañana en la esquina que Sakura vendía los almuerzos, había dispuesto que el auto quedara en un ángulo conveniente para poder observar a la muchacha antes de abordarla. Sin embargo, ella no había aparecido. Y la rabia comenzaba a burbujear en su semblante.

—Dispón de todos los recursos y hombres necesarios. Debemos encontrarla ahora, no quiero nuevos fallos —habló con sequedad.

Se hundió en el acolchado asiento. Si esa mujer creía que escaparía estaba equivocada. Una oscura risotada salió de su pecho.

—Te encontraré, Sakura Kinomoto.

…

En Osaka, un automóvil de color gris se desplazaba por la ciudad. Tres jóvenes iban sentados en el asiento delantero, estaban cansados por el viaje. Naoko repasaba unos libros sobre turismo de la ciudad. Syaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Eriol escribía sin cesar en la computadora.

—Sólo te diré algo, Syaoran. Si algún día tienes un hijo con Sakura. Debes prometerme que se llamará "Eriol".

Syaoran se sobresaltó y arrugó el ceño instantáneamente.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Porque creo saber dónde está.

El chino casi saltó encima de Eriol, aunque Naoko tampoco se quedó tranquila en su puesto, ambos querían observar lo que estaba en la computadora del joven inglés.

—Aunque —murmuró apesadumbrado—, quizás no sean buenas noticias.

—Habla hombre, que nos tienes en ascuas —solicitó la mujer.

—El nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, está ligado a una paciente menor, Misame Kinomoto, en el hospital de Osaka. Según el reporte la niña ingresó hace un poco más de dos horas y está en observación.

—Wei, llévenos al hospital, por favor. Rápido —solicitó al anciano que conducía el automóvil.

…

Estaba por hacer un hoyo en el piso, se había paseado de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, durante más de dos horas. Había preguntado al menos cincuenta veces a las enfermeras, si su hija estaba bien. Ellas sólo le decían, que no estaba en peligro, pero que la tendrían en observación. Pero su corazón de madre, no la dejaban aceptar esa explicación y calmarse. Necesitaba verla.

En las afueras de la urgencia, una limusina color negro se estacionaba y un elegante señor se bajaba de ella.

A metros de distancia, de un automóvil gris, se bajaba un joven, quien a grandes zancadas ingresó a la sala de espera de emergencias.

—¡Sakura!

Ella se dio vuelta, instintivamente. Y el mundo entero se volvió un caos.

* * *

N/A: (sonrojada hago mi acto de aparición)

Mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar. Odio decir que haré algo y no cumplirlo. Aunque tengo una buena explicación... quizás no tan buena...tengo mucho trabajo. Noviembre es el mes de la muerte para mí y he sufrido como no tienen idea, montones y montones de trabajo que me han esclavizado.

Sobre el capítulo, me gustó como quedó. Pasaron muchas, muchas, muchas cosas, tantas que quizás se marearon. Peor quería escribir un capítulo más largo, para compensar, en parte, su larga espera.

Ahora la sesión de peticiones...:P

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

x tabay74

azucena45

didi87

moon86

Diandrita23

julietamarilyn

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	8. Verdades dolorosas

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 7: Verdades Dolorosas**

—Sakura… —insistió el hombre.

Ella se quedó estática, algo en su interior le ordenaba que estuviera alerta.

—Señor… —murmuró con un tono de incredulidad mezclada con miedo.

—Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Sakura Kinomoto —mencionó su nombre lentamente, como si disfrutara la forma en que sonaba.

—Yo… —masculló la joven, intentando que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

El hombre dio un paso en su dirección, ella retrocedió otro. Inconscientemente, se llevó una de las manos al pecho intentando que su corazón se calmara. El hombre frente a ella sonrío y Sakura supo que algo no andaba bien, su sonrisa no era normal, era como la de alguien que ya no sabe reír y sonreír de verdad. Una quimera de sonrisa, una ilusión.

—¿Acaso no me recuerda, señorita Kinomoto? —su voz se le antojó como el preludio de alguna oscura novela de terror.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —balbuceó—, señor Terada.

Él volvió a avanzar en su dirección, ella también volvió a retroceder.

—No huya de mí, tan sólo me gustaría hablar con usted de unos asuntos —extendió su mano y Sakura la miró como si fuese el mismísimo infierno.

—No entiendo qué quisiera hablar conmigo, señor —logró articular, mientras su cerebro intentaba idear un plan para hacerse con Miu y escapar de ese lugar—. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de trabajar para usted.

—Algo que nunca pude comprender, no volví a encontrar sirvientas tan eficientes y amables como usted y su amiga Rika —confesó Terada—. Pero eso no es relevante ahora, lo importante es que la he encontrado y debemos resolver algunos asuntos.

Ante el solo nombramiento de Rika, Sakura sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar. Su amada amiga, era un tema que siempre dolía.

—Verá, señor Terada. En este momento no puedo moverme de este lugar, quizás podríamos hablar en otra ocasión —propuso la muchacha desesperanzada.

—Llámeme Yoshiyuki —susurró mientras daba otro paso hacia ella—, no quiero que haya tantos formalismos entre nosotros.

Sakura empalideció y sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta. Todos sus instintos de auto-conservación se dispararon.

—No me… parecería… correcto…, señor Terada —tartamudeó con la respiración entrecortada.

La risa sin humor de él, la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Ya veo —dijo despreocupadamente, llevándose la mano al cabello y peinándolo con los dedos—, tendré que convencerla por otros métodos.

Dio dos zancadas largas en un segundo y estuvo a su altura. Apoyó algo en su costado. Lo que Sakura adivinó sería un arma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

—Depende de ti, cariño —susurró en su oído—, o vienes conmigo por las buenas, o este hospital se convertirá en un baño de sangre.

—Iré, iré —insistió con las manos temblorosas—. Pero…—su voz se apagó.

Las imágenes de Misame se expandieron por su mente. ¿Debía hablarle de su hija a Terada? ¿Qué haría él si se enteraba que había tenido una hija? Si la dejaba en el hospital, ¿estaría segura?

—¿Pero qué? —insistió Terada al ver que se había quedado muda.

—No, no, nada —masculló, nerviosa.

El hombre sonrió.

Terada deslizó su otra mano y la abrazó por la cintura, depositando un ligero beso en la sien de la muchacha. A ojos de cualquiera, ellos sólo serían una pareja más.

—Sakura, cariño. ¿Tienes miedo de hablarme de la niña que tuviste hace unos años?

La muchacha se tensó y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, si no la estuviese afirmando Terada, de seguro hubiese caído.

—Shh, calma —musitó el hombre afirmándola por la cintura—. Si vienes conmigo, prometo que no me meteré con ella.

—Por favor, señor…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿Pero qué ocurrirá con mi hija?

—Si te portas bien, podrás a venir a buscarla mañana mismo.

Se dirigían a la salida de urgencias cuando ambas puertas se abrieron.

Un pelotón de las fuerzas especiales policiacas invadió el lugar.

—_Se_ _hace el llamado a la población civil a abandonar las dependencias del hospital_ —se escuchó una voz seria y monótona, por los altoparlantes del reciento—. _Por favor, abandonar las dependencias en calma._

Terada se tensó y masculló algunas maldiciones. Debía irse de ahí, la policía lo buscaba desde que podía recordar. Y allí con toda la tropa de personal policiaco sería una presa fácil. Sin detenerse a pensarlo escondió el arma con la cual había amenazado a Sakura, con un gesto disimulado y natural que no despertó las sospechas de nadie.

—Debo irme, cariño —susurró en el oído de la muchacha, mientras con los ojos buscaba el mejor lugar para escapar—. Pero que no te quepa duda que volveré por ti. Tenemos asuntos pendientes —le besó la frente antes de mezclarse con la gente, que salía asustada por la entrada principal.

Sakura no escuchaba nada más que el veloz palpitar de su corazón, todo parecía un cuadro surrealista, la gente gritando y corriendo. Algunos niños llorando a causa de la conmoción colectiva. Y ella parada en medio de todo aquel caos, sin poder moverse.

Tenía que ser mentira. No podía estar pasando, Terada no podía haberla amenazado de esa manera.

El miedo se coló por debajo de su piel y un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se filtró en su corazón. No entendía la razón por la que su antiguo jefe la hubiese abordado de esa forma, jamás había tenido miedo de él hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, el día en que Rika le había dicho que debían largarse de la mansión de Terada, la había notado contrariada y al borde de un colapso. Jamás le había contado lo que ocurrió para haber tomado esa decisión, sólo le explicó, que debían alejarse de Terada porque era un hombre peligroso. Que ellas estarían en riesgo si continuaban trabajando para él.

Sakura había aceptado que Rika jamás le contara cual fue el detonante, para haber huido una noche de la casa de Terada. Ella no se explicó nunca los motivos que hubiesen llevado a su amiga a actuar de esa manera. No obstante, algo en su corazón le decía que era algo siniestro y que debía mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ese hombre.

Estaba ensimismada en sacar una conclusión entre toda la maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos, que se agolpaban en su ser. Con la mirada perdida entre la muchedumbre, le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, que fuera por Misame y huyera tan lejos como le fuera posible, pero éste no respondía.

Entonces lo vio, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Discutiendo con un policía para que le permitiera entrar. Era Syaoran. Ella se esforzó por no perder la razón. Los sentimientos que se había esforzado en reprimir surgieron desde el fondo de su alma, rompiendo todo a su paso. No podía apartar la vista de él. Era una especie de sueño o pesadilla según se quisiera ver. ¿Por qué estaba allí Syaoran? ¿Había venido por ella? ¿Debía huir de él también? ¿Por qué de pronto el miedo se había ido? ¿Por qué sentía el pecho tan cálido?

Al parecer Syaoran logró convencer al policía que, reticentemente, le permitió el paso.

El joven levantó su mirada y la vio parada en medio de la sala. Con la mirada fija en él, se veía hermosa, pero desvalida y con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco, ella estaba allí, un verdadero milagro. Un milagro, que él se encargaría de proteger.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, ella permaneció inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañear. Se situó delante de ella.

—Sakura —susurró tan bajito que ella apenas pudo escucharlo.

Ella permaneció impávida, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. No dejó de verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Syaoran? —murmuró ella, dudando si en verdad el muchacho que estaba frente a ella era, o no, el chino que le había robado el alma.

—Bueno… —balbuceó buscando en su cabeza algo coherente para decirle.

Estaba allí porque la necesitaba, estaba allí porque quería resarcir todo el daño que le había causado en el pasado, estaba allí porque necesitaba cuidarla, no dejar que cualquier otra persona tocara alguno de sus cabellos, con el afán de lastimarla. ¿Y, Miu? Esa niña era un cúmulo de ternura, la había conocido en el hospital y siempre parecía feliz, pese a todos los procedimientos médicos a los cuales la sometían. Era como una Sakura en miniatura que él no podía no querer.

Puesto a que las palabras no salían de su boca, se acercó más a ella. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Sakura no se opuso, pero tampoco respondió aquel abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a la muchacha al ver que se había quedado impávida e inmóvil.

De pronto ella reaccionó, se zafó de su agarré y murmuró:

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Debo ir por Misame!

Se echó a correr por el pasillo, sin saber muy bien donde se dirigía. Ignorando por completo todos los sentimientos y añoranzas que había experimentado, al ser rodeada por los brazos de Syaoran. ¿De Syaoran? Eso era imposible. Quizás había alucinado, quizás la "visita" de Terada la había enloquecido a tal nivel que se había imaginado que Syaoran venía en su rescate. Una tontería. Jamás creería que algo así ocurriera. ¿Por qué cuando creía que comenzaba a olvidarlo…? ¿Por qué? Apretó los labios y aniquiló un quejido que murió en su garganta. Definitivamente estaba loca. Syaoran la odiaba. ¿Cuándo podría aceptarlo de una buena vez?

Por su parte, Syaoran tardó exactamente dos segundos en salir de su ensimismamiento y seguirla. Ella siempre fue bastante rápida para correr, de hecho, cuando eran más pequeños solían competir por quién podía correr más rápido. Sakura casi siempre le ganaba, es que a él le costaba concentrarse cuando estaba cerca de ella, lo cual no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

—Espera, Sakura —pidió a Sakura, al tiempo que la tomaba por el codo—. ¿Dónde está Misame? Debemos irnos cuánto antes.

—¿Irnos? —ella seguía retraída, incluso ausente—. ¿Dónde?

—Eso lo planearemos después —escupió preocupado, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una enfermera, que le diera información sobre la hija de Sakura—. ¿Qué le pasó a Miu? ¿Está bien? —preguntó aún más preocupado.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la mención de su hija. Entonces recordó que estaba buscándola.

—Tuvo fiebre esta mañana, estaba muy alta —se estremeció al recordar las convulsiones que había sufrido la niña—. Me asusté, así que decidí traerla —siguió relatando, con la mirada perdida, sin atreverse a mirar a Syaoran.

—Ya veo…—se detuvo a contemplar su postura, si pudiera definir con una palabra el estado anímico de Sakura, ésta sería: tensión—. Tenemos que irnos —murmuró de repente, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¡No! —gritó Sakura, cuando Syaoran intentó tomarle la mano, movió su brazo velozmente para que no la tocara—. No iré contigo a ninguna parte.

—Sakura, este no es el momento de discutir. Debemos salir de aquí —le pidió a la muchacha.

Estaba preocupado que todo el show que había montado Eriol se calmara, y tanto Sakura como la niña, fueran un blanco fácil para aquel hombre.

—¡No estoy discutiendo, Li! ¿Quién te crees que eres para aparecer en mi vida luego de todo lo que ocurrió? —cuestionó con toda la rabia que fue capaz, se tragó toda la tristeza y dejó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que la ira hablara por ella.

De momento sus aprensiones por la salud de su hija, lo sucedido con Terada. Todo, absolutamente todo, quedó relegado a un segundo y tercer lugar, respectivamente, en su lista de prioridades. Tenía a Syaoran frente a ella, era el hombre que más había amado en su vida, pero también era el que más la había dañado. No podía dejar que se metiera en su existencia otra vez, que hiciera que se ilusionara para después creer las mentiras de Madarame. Ya no más.

—Sakura…yo…lo…

—Li, no quiero escucharte. Tú nunca quisiste hacerlo conmigo, ¿por qué tendría yo que darte una posibilidad que tú siempre me negaste? —observó como los hombros de Syaoran se tensaron y lo vio tragar grueso.

—Sakura…por favor…

—¡Que no, Li!

Syaoran no era tan ingenuo como para esperar que Sakura lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero en ese momento su seguridad estaba en juego. Si ese hombre lograba hacerse con Sakura…No quería imaginar lo que ese maldito le haría. Debía protegerla, lo había prometido mucho tiempo antes, y aunque él era el causante de la mayoría de sus dolores, cumpliría esa promesa. No volvería a fallarle a esa mujer. Aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad se la llevaría a un lugar seguro.

—No necesito de ti ahora —siguió hablando la chica de ojos verdes—. Iré por Misame — murmuró con el corazón desbocado al observar el semblante sombrío del chino—. Permiso.

Syaoran la observó como preguntaba a una de las enfermeras y esta le daba señas con las manos, para indicarle donde estaba la niña. Luego vio como la profesional leía alguna cosa en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, y le decía a Sakura algo que había hecho que esta última suspirara, como hacía cada vez cuando sentía alivio. Se acercó y pudo escuchar lo último que decía la muchacha.

—¿Entonces ya puedo llevármela? —le preguntó a la enfermera.

—Claro, le dieron el alta hace unos minutos. Debe ir a recaudación para pagar lo que corresponde y podrá irse sin problemas.

Syaoran vio como Sakura palideció.

—Por supuesto, iré a pagar y regresaré —explicó Sakura, ante la mirada impersonal de aquella mujer.

Entonces Sakura se echó a correr. No tenía más dinero, se lo había dejado al taxista y recordaba vagamente, haberle pedido que le dejara el resto con una señora que estaba vendiendo dulces en las afueras del edificio de urgencias.

Rogó con ímpetu para que aquella viejecita aún estuviese ahí. Aunque dudaba, también, que con lo que había sobrado le alcanzara. Dios, aún no tenía seguro médico, era obvio que la consulta saldría una suma que ella no tenía.

Por su parte, Syaoran la siguió a una escasa distancia. Si se descuidaba, Sakura era capaz de sacarle varios metros de ventaja y lo último que quería era perderla de vista.

Sakura salió del edificio, había patrullas de policía, un camión de las fuerzas especiales. Buscó con la mirada y no pudo encontrar a aquella mujer.

Sus ojos se aguaron ante la frustración, entonces dio medio vuelta. Iría a hablar con alguien para preguntarle qué hacer en caso de no tener dinero. Podía firmar un pagaré, lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba sacar a su hija de un lugar tan peligroso. Algo le decía que si Terada lograba hacerse con ella, o peor, con la niña, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Syaoran, quien respiraba algo agitado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —resopló el muchacho—. Debemos ir a pagar, ir por Miu y marcharnos.

Sakura se estremeció, Syaoran muy pocas veces llamaba a su hija de esa manera. Pensó en recordarle que ella no se iría con él, pero su preocupación era cómo pagar la deuda del hospital.

—Vamos —insistió Syaoran y le tomó la mano. Sakura lo dejó hacer, cuando él tiró de ella para entrar, la chica se quedó estática—. ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

—No tengo dinero para pagar la deuda —masculló con la vergüenza bañando su rostro—. Debo hablar con alguien para que me diga qué hacer —terminó de decir.

—No seas tonta, Sakura. Yo pagaré la deuda, lo importante ahora es irnos a un lugar seguro. Tú sabes que estás en peligro y que también Miu lo está.

Sakura observó a Syaoran, como si de pronto éste fuese un extraterrestre disfrazado del verdadero Syaoran.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —balbuceó con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo.

—Eso no importa —dijo Syaoran notando la turbación de Sakura. Sabía que Sakura siempre pondría la seguridad de Miu, por sobre cualquier cosa y estaba más que dispuesto a aprovecharse de eso, si con ello conseguía ponerla a resguardo—. Vamos.

—No quiero que tú pagues. No quiero deberte nada —gimió con dolor, las imágenes y los recuerdos sobre cómo debió pagar su última deuda, la abordaron sin clemencia.

—No me deberás nada, Sakura —tranquilizó a la muchacha, sabiendo muy bien cuáles eran las razones de su desconfianza.

—¡He dicho que no! No quiero que lo hagas, Syaoran —murmuró esto último como un ruego.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero iré a pagar y nos largaremos de aquí. Te guste o no. Es Misame, Sakura. Tú sabes lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer.

Syaoran no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta por parte de Sakura, simplemente la tomó de un brazo y la guió hacia el interior del hospital.

Ella jadeó desconcertada, sabía que Syaoran tenía razón. Pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, no quería volver a depender de nadie de esa manera. Menos de él.

Con emociones entrelazadas, que deberían ser completamente inconexas, se dejó encaminar. El toque de Syaoran era cálido, como el roce de la luz del sol en la mañana. Pero no podía olvidar sus preocupaciones, no podía dejarse ilusionar otra vez. Por eso sus sentimientos discordantes, no le permitían decidirse sobre qué camino tomar de ahora en adelante.

En menos de quince minutos Syaoran había pagado la deuda. Pese a las protestas de Sakura se había empeñado en acompañarla a recoger a Miu a la habitación donde se encontraba, la niña estaba profundamente dormida. Se le encogió algo en el pecho, cuando percibió los gestos de preocupación mal disimulada que tenía Sakura, la vio poner muchísima atención a cada una de las recomendaciones de la enfermera. Mientras Sakura alistaba a la pequeña, Syaoran llamó con su teléfono móvil a Eriol:

—_Eriol, saldremos en los próximos minutos. Avísale a Wei para que se estacione cerca de la entrada._

No espero que su amigo dijera algo y terminó la llamada. Observó a Sakura tomar entre sus brazos a la niña, quien se removió un poco, acomodándose nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

—¿Quieres que la cargue por ti? —preguntó el chino, estaba preocupado por la apariencia de debilidad que tenía Sakura en esos momentos.

—No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo —respondió ella con indiferencia.

Cuando salieron del hospital, la policía aún continuaba en el lugar. Estaba empadronando a los automóviles cercanos y un gran despliegue se estaba ejecutando tanto en las calles aledañas al hospital, como en el recinto mismo.

Al subir al automóvil Sakura se sorprendió enormemente de encontrar a Naoko Yanagisawa en el asiento trasero. Estaba Wei en el asiento del conductor y de copiloto estaba un muchacho que ella no conocía.

—¿Naoko? —balbuceó confundida.

—Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

Luego de su aturdimiento inicial, y de la resumidísima explicación de Naoko, que le permitió entender cómo su compañera había acabado acompañando a Syaoran, hasta ese lugar; Sakura saludó afectuosamente a Wei, de quien poseía recuerdos muy gratos. Pese a que habían pasado varios años, el sirviente lucía prácticamente igual, sus ojos seguían siendo dulces cuando miraba a Syaoran o cuando se dirigía a ella. Sakura siempre había estado convencida que la relación entre Wei y Syaoran eran de un respeto y afecto a prueba de cualquier cosa.

Syaoran le presentó a Eriol, quien no dejaba de sonreír como si supiera algo que nadie más y aquello fuese endiabladamente gracioso. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar algún atisbo de burla hacia ella en esa sonrisa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes que se nos caiga el teatrito —recordó Eriol, quien abrió un portátil que descansaba en sus piernas.

Wei puso en movimiento el vehículo y avanzó lentamente, esquivando con suma precaución las patrullas y oficiales que pululaban por el lugar.

—¿De qué "teatrito" habla, Hiragizawa? —cuestionó Sakura.

Se había dedicado a ignorar, deliberadamente, la presencia de Syaoran, por lo cual la pregunta se la hizo directamente a Eriol. Quien al saberse aludido, intentó desdecirse.

—Hiragizawa no. Sólo Eriol, por favor. Y no sé de qué hablas, ¿alguien dijo teatrito? —miró a Naoko, a Syaoran y finalmente a ella.

—Déjate de payasadas, Hiragizawa —rezongó Naoko y éste volvió la vista hacia adelante con su típica sonrisa—. Este chico es una verdadera molestia. Jamás sabes cuando habla en serio y cuando está de joda —se quejó la muchacha de anteojos con Sakura—. Yo te explicaré lo que sucedió —Sakura observó como Syaoran se tensó y tragó grueso al oír esas palabras—. Cuando llegamos al hospital, Li se equivocó y entró por el área del hospital, no de urgencias. Entonces Hiragizawa se bajó tras él. Al momento en que lograron entrar a la sala de esperas de Urgencias, Hiragizawa reconoció a Terada, quien ya te había abordado, y obligó "amablemente" a que Li volviera al auto —murmuró la palabra entornando los ojos, con evidente sarcasmo—. Ya sabes, tuvo que darle un puñetazo, ya que este tipo —cuchicheó apuntando a Syaoran—. Quería entrar y matar, literalmente, a Terada. Todo fue rápido, mientras intentaba hacerle entender a Li, que debíamos elaborar un plan, para que aquel maniático no matara a nadie; Hiragizawa y su retorcida mente ya tenía un plan —hizo un pausa y miró a Sakura con culpabilidad—: llamó a la policía y aseguró que habían varias bombas en la sala de espera de urgencias del hospital, dijo que estallarían en cinco minutos y colgó.

Sakura se quedó de una pieza.

—Así que todo este caos es porque Hiragizawa aseguró que…

—Eriol —interrumpió el inglés y se dio vuelta para observar a Sakura—, ya te dije que me llames Eriol.

—No puedo creerlo —cuestionó Sakura y lo miró con reprobación.

—¿Qué? Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio —murmuró antes de darse vuelta y seguir tecleando su portátil— No sé porque le dan tanta importancia.

—Porque podríamos ir a la cárcel por esto —afirmó Naoko.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír. ¿Crees que hablas con un principiante? —riñó Eriol—. No podrán rastrear la llamada y pensaran que alguien les hizo una broma. Además, era eso o que Terada se hubiese llevado a Sakura.

Naoko enmudeció. Sakura sintió como Syaoran resopló a su lado.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Hay algo importante que tengas en tu casa? —preguntó a Sakura quien seguía pasmada luego de toda esa historia.

—Tengo la ropa de Miu y la mía.

—¿Y tus documentos? —cuestionó Syaoran.

—Los tengo aquí.

—Perfecto —está vez fue Eriol quien habló—. Podemos abordar hoy mismo un avión y largarnos de este lugar.

—Pero no puedo ir con ustedes… —quiso explicar Sakura.

—De eso nada —la cortó Naoko—. Ese tipo es demasiado peligroso, Sakura. Y tiene una extraña fijación por ti. ¿Sabes el por qué?

—Bueno…

—Mami —murmuró la somnolienta niña, mientras refregaba su cara en el pecho de su madre.

—Hola, cariño —susurró— ¿cómo te sientes?

La niña sonrió y balbuceó algo que ninguno de los presentes entendió.

—Oh, ya veo —musitó Sakura. La niña se incorporó y la miró con una gran sonrisa. Sakura perdió un poco el aliento.

La niña comenzó a observar su alrededor, miró a su derecha y una sonriente Naoko, la saludó, la niña la conocía muy poco y lo más probable es que no la recordara por lo que se refugió en los brazos de Sakura. Así era Miu, en un principio se comportaba tímida, y solía esconderse en el regazo de su madre, o en sus faldas. Luego de un tiempo se relajaba y se comportaba alegre y amistosa.

Luego cambió su mirada hacia la izquierda y se percató de la presencia de Syaoran.

—Tío Syaoran —pronunció y volvió a sonreír—. Mami, es tío Syaoran.

—Lo sé, mi niña.

La pequeña estiró ambos brazos en dirección al chino, quien observó a Sakura, para pedirle permiso antes de tomarla entre sus brazos. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida con la escena de Syaoran con su hija. Era como si el fuese su padre. Cuando se percató de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se sonrojó furiosamente y agachó la mirada.

—¿Cómo estas, princesa? —preguntó Syaoran a la niña quien balbuceó algo y apuntó sonriendo hacia la ventana— Sí, es un edificio muy grande, ¿te gusta?

La niña siguió esta _conversación_ con Syaoran. Y él parecía que disfrutaba estar con ella.

Syaoran había estrechado lazos con la niña cuando se enteró que estaba enferma, ya que comenzó a visitarla periódicamente. Aún podía recordar como se le había encogido todo su ser, al verla conectada a tantas máquinas.

La primera vez que Miu le había sonreído, fue cuando visitó el hospital, porque llevaba muchos días sin saber de Sakura.

Entró en la habitación que le habían indicado en recepción y observó la figura de la mujer durmiendo en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama de la niña, estaba dormida, se le notaban surcos oscuros bajo los ojos, respiraba pausadamente y parte de su cabello caía distraídamente sobre su rostro. Syaoran entendió en ese mismo momento, que seguía tan enamorado de ella como en un comienzo, se le secó la boca y se quedó pasmado en su lugar, con dificultades para llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones.

Salió de su aturdimiento cuando su mirada recayó en dos grandes ojos de color marrón, expresivos y limpios de toda maldad. La niña lo miraba sin ningún disimulo, tal y como lo haría cualquier niño ante algo interesante.

—Hola —saludó la niña y le regaló una sonrisa maravillosa, la cual le recordó a la que poseía su madre.

—Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo y se sorprendió cuando la niña dio un respingo.

—Miu —contestó de forma sencilla y sin dejar de observarlo.

—Supe que estabas enferma…por eso el "señor oso" ha querido venir a cuidarte —explicó a la pequeña mientras le acercaba un tierno osito de felpa.

Miu expandió, en contra de toda posibilidad, aún más, su sonrisa. Lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y lo llevó hasta su pecho en un abrazo apretado.

—¿Es mío?

—Claro que sí —señaló y se sentó en la cama.

—Muchas gracias…—la pequeña se detuvo como si se hubiese percatado de algo importante— ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Syaoran Li

—¿Puedo decirte tío Syaoran? Mamá Sakura dice que debemos respetar a las personas mayores y que debo decirles "tío" o "tía", porque yo soy muy pequeña para llamarles solamente por su nombre.

Syaoran asintió y Miu pareció feliz. El chino se sorprendió con la inteligencia y lucidez que parecía tener la niña, cuando se dirigió a ese lugar pensó que sería muy complicado poder comunicarse con ella, no esperaba la dinámica a la cual se enfrentó. La pequeña era muy conversadora y pese a su notoria debilidad sonreía sin descanso. Jamás creyó que él pudiese relacionarse de esa manera con un ser humano menor de diez años, siempre solía huir de aquellas pequeñas personitas porque lograban ponerlo nervioso o de mal humor. Pero con esa nena era diferente.

—shhh, tío Syaoran, no hables tan fuerte. Mamá Sakura debe descansar.

—Tienes razón.

Pero tal como si estuviesen invocándola. Sakura se removió en el sofá, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Syaoran observó como los pocos colores que Sakura poseía en el rostro se esfumaron.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba conversando con Miu —explicó encogiendo los hombros.

—Sí, mira mamá Sakura. Tío Syaoran dice que el "señor oso" ha venido a cuidarme. Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

De esa forma había pasado la estadía de Miu en el hospital, Syaoran asistía a verla con regularidad. Las cosas entre Sakura y Syaoran parecían estar mejorando, el chino se sentía pleno estando con ella y su hija, se sentía parte de la vida de ambas mujeres y pensó que podía vivir con ellas y realizar una vida, juntos.

Los meses pasaban y Miu parecía ir recuperándose, estaba más vivaz y fuerte cada día que pasaba. Syaoran estaba feliz, con Sakura habían llegado a un pacto tácito de besarse y tomarse de las manos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando la niña se dormía. Allí, sin preguntas, sin rencores, sin preocuparse por el pasado, daban rienda suelta a su atracción y se besaban con fervor, como si no hubiese un mañana.

Por otro lado, Sakura se sentía feliz y asustada. Le asustaba que el sueño, que significaba tener a Syaoran en su vida, se esfumara de un momento a otro. Y así fue, justo el día en que el médico anunció que la enfermedad de Miu había claudicado, Syaoran apareció en la puerta de su hogar. Sakura esperaba que ese día sólo fuese alegría pero se convirtió en uno agrio.

—¡Syaoran! —había dicho ella y saltó hacia él para abrazarlo, pero el permaneció rígido—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ha llegado el momento de que pagues la deuda que tienes conmigo —soltó con frialdad.

—Cl…claro…pero necesitaré algo de tiempo…—divagó pasmada. De pronto sintió el corazón acelerado. Observó como él tensó la quijada y apretó los puños.

—Recuerdo que cuando me pediste el dinero, dijiste que estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Me diste tu palabra, ¿o no?

—Claro, era la vida de Misame, Syaoran.

—Sé que no tienes dinero —observó el hogar de Sakura con evidente elocuencia— De modo que debemos encontrar una forma adecuada de que me pagues. Y qué mejor que a través de tus servicios —realizó una pausa y se esforzó por mantener su voluntad—, quiero que seas mía, eso como pago por el préstamo.

Sakura exhaló y por momentos ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a inspirar. Acudió a todo el control de su ser para no llorar, aunque fue imposible que sus ojos no se aguaran.

—¿Mis servicios? ¿Ser tuya? —tartamudeó a punto de volverse loca—. No puedes estar hablando enserio. Yo no soy una…

—Basta de mentiras, Sakura. Ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que eres. Ya no volveré a creer en tus engaños. Pensar que estuve a punto de…—se mordió la lengua y envió esos anhelos al fondo de ser—. Me comunicaré contigo para darte los detalles y efectuar el pago.

Sakura se quedó callada, pensando que quizás todo aquello era una pesadilla.

La detención del auto sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, pese al tiempo que había pasado aún sentía un nudo en la garganta, cada vez que su cerebro masoquista se empeñaba en repasar ese encuentro una y otra vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Les extiendo mis buenos deseos para el año que recién comienza.

Bien, sé que está vez me tardé demasiado. Pero realmente han sido semanas donde no he parado de trabajar.

Y ahora son las dos de la mañana, me toca levantarme en cuatro horas pero quería subir el capítulo hoy, me esforcé por terminarlo, y no lo revisé a cabalidad, por lo que si existe alguna falta espero que me lo digan para resolverla.

Agradezco enormemente los comentarios del capítulo anterior, siempre me motivan a no abandonar, pese a que las musas muchas veces se enojan conmigo y me quitan toda la inspiración.

Espero estar subiendo el próximo capítulo el lunes siguiente...será un capítulo importante.

Espero vuestros reviews, en serio que me alegran el día. ¿Me regalan una alegría? Si la respuesta es sí, click aquí abajito.

Un abrazo.

Au revoir.


	9. Pasado, presente y descontrol

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 8 "Pasado, presente y descontrol"**

En el transcurso del viaje, decidieron que necesitaban replegarse y pensar bien en cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos. Esto se debió, principalmente, a que Sakura y la pequeña Miu no tenían pasaportes que les permitieran salir del país.

Eriol se encargó de hacerse con el arriendo de un pequeño chalet, que se encontraba a las afueras de Osaka.

Una vez que se hubieron acomodado en las habitaciones, Naoko insistió en que Sakura y Miu deberían comprar algo de ropa. Sakura intentó negarse en redondo, sin embargo, las habilidades de convencimiento de Naoko eran elevadísimas, eso aunado a su lógica infranqueable que le decía que era imposible que siempre vistieran las mismas ropas, la hicieron aceptar a regañadientes.

Sakura se encontraba en el dormitorio que ocuparía con su pequeña Miu. La pequeña nuevamente se había dormido y ella se encontraba arropándola con una ligera manta. La habitación era preciosa, tenía una cama con dosel de color melocotón, muebles antiguos y refinados. La muchacha estaba segura que la renta por ese lugar debía ser exorbitante.

—Entonces, Sakura, ¿ya nos vamos? —arribó Naoko quien venía esbozando una sonrisa muy dulce en el rostro.

Sakura torció la boca en un gesto compungido y se apretó ambas manos de forma nerviosa.

—Naoko, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿De qué hablas, Sakura? Si ya me habías dicho que sí. Además, es evidente que no puedes volver a tu casa por tus cosas. Ya lo habíamos discutido. Es imposible estar con esta ropa todo el tiempo —señaló el sencillo atuendo que la muchacha vestía.

—Es que Naoko…

—Dime qué pasa en verdad. Confía en mí.

Sakura suspiró y las manos le temblaron un poco.

—No tengo dinero, y no quiero la caridad de nadie. Especialmente si viene de Li —dijo con un tono angustiado.

Naoko le tomó las manos e hizo que Sakura la mirara.

—Sé que tú piensas que nunca hiciste un amigo en la preparatoria, pero para mí sí fuiste mi amiga. Por lo que quiero que aceptes este favor de mi parte, permíteme prestarte dinero para tu ropa y la de Miu.

—Naoko yo…—intentó refrenar a la muchacha de gafas, sintiendo un agujero en el pecho.

—No digas más, si quieres devolvérmelo después, hazlo —la miró de la misma forma dulce que antes—. De verdad sé que si tú estuvieras en posición de ayudarme, y yo necesitara algo, cualquier cosa, tú no me dejarías en paz hasta que aceptara tu ayuda, ¿no es verdad?

Sakura rompió a llorar. Abrazó a Naoko.

—Muchas gracias, Naoko —le dijo sollozante—. Tu amistad significa mucho para mí. Aunque digas que yo pensaba que no tenía amigos, para mí siempre fuiste especial, nunca me juzgaste, recibí tu apoyo en momentos en que estaba muy triste —suspiró y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Naoko percibió un brillo de convicción. Sakura entonces se estremeció y le sonrió agradecida diciendo—: Prometo devolverte cada yen. Trabajaré duro.

—Sé que así será —respondió Naoko—. Ahora lo más importante es ponerte a salvo de ese hombre.

Sakura asintió.

—No sé por qué me abordó de esa manera —murmuró como pensando en voz alta.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes el motivo de su aparente obsesión contigo?

—No tengo idea. Sólo trabajé para él como empleada doméstica algunos meses.

—¿Y cuándo?

—Es una larga historia, quizás sea aburrido para ti…

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó la muchacha—. Me encantaría que me lo contaras. Sólo si tú quieres hacerlo, claro.

Sakura tomó la mano de Naoko, la llevó para que ambas se sentaran en la cama donde dormía Miu. Inspiró profundamente.

—Conocí a Rika cuando desperté en el hospital del orfanato. Había tenido una conmoción emocional luego de enterarme del asesinato de mi padre y mi hermano —miró a Naoko con la emoción impresa en su rostro—. Fueron momentos duros, ¿sabes? No obstante, Rika se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mí…

Los días transcurrieron en ese hospital, Sakura comía muy poco, había días en que ni siquiera era consciente de dónde estaba. Cuando sí lo era, casi no dialogaba con la muchacha con quien compartía la habitación, tenía toda clase de pesadillas en las noches, y en ocasiones, Rika se pasaba a su cama para calmarla, pese a ser dos años mayor que Sakura, solía comportarse como una adulta.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Despierta! —había dicho una de esas noches.

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no quiero estar en este mundo, Rika! ¡Quiero estar donde están mi hermano y mi papá! —admitió la chica de ojos verdes, llorando dolorosamente.

Rika la abrazó y se acostó a su lado. La arrulló durante unos minutos y se encargó de secarle las lágrimas.

—Yo también estoy sola, Sakura. Tampoco tengo una familia que me quiera, esperándome afuera. Así es como nos tocó vivir, y por mucho que reneguemos contra la vida, ese hecho no cambiará. No podemos cambiar el pasado. Pero podemos trabajar arduamente para obtener un futuro pleno —musitó cerca de su oído.

—Es que yo no quiero ningún futuro. Me duele. Me duele despertar y saber que su muerte no es fruto de un mal sueño, que ellos ya no están, que jamás volveré a verlos —gimoteó con la respiración entrecortada. Sintiéndose con cada palabra más miserable.

—¿Entonces quieres dejarte morir? ¿Es eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero precisamente eso! —gritó desgarradoramente.

Rika dejó de abrazarla y se separó de ella.

—Pues entonces, suicídate. Hazlo. Yo no te detendré.

Sakura la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pese a la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, Sakura pudo ver que Rika la miraba con comprensión, sin juzgar sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

—Sólo quiero que me contestes una cosa, Sakura. ¿No hay nadie que te amé allá afuera? ¿Nadie que sentiría vivir un infierno si mueres? ¿No existe ninguna persona, Sakura? Porque si quieres morir o suicidarte, debes tener consciencia que el dolor que tú sientes ahora, lo podría sentir otro ser por tu muerte.

Sakura permaneció en silencio y recordó la amistad que tenía con Tomoyo, recordó su noviazgo con Syaoran, la promesa que habían hecho juntos. En todos esos días ni siquiera se había acordado de ellos. De pronto algo cálido brotó en su ser. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ellos? ¿Cómo no pensó en Syaoran? ¿Estaría preocupado por su nula comunicación?

—¿Y bien? —insistió Rika ante el aturdimiento de Sakura.

—Si existe alguien.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sigues pensando que es mejor morir?

—No, pero es tan difícil, Rika.

—Ya te lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos. Debes ser fuerte, por ellos. Pero sobretodo por ti. No sabemos qué nos tienes preparado la vida. Pero si se acaba aquí nunca lo sabremos —sonrió con infinita comprensión.

Era increíble lo que Rika podía lograr con sus sabias palabras. Sakura decidió en ese momento salir adelante, no es que con esa conversación ella nunca más se hubiese sentido con ganas de mandar su vida al demonio, pero tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con Syaoran, de poder vivir con él el inmenso amor que sentía. Tenía la convicción de que volvería a ver a Tomoyo. Que la vida le tenía sorpresas agradables en el futuro y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar. Eso se lo había inculcado Rika.

_«__Si la vida se acaba aquí, no tenemos forma de saber si nos perderemos de algo bueno__»_

Cuando fueron dadas de alta en el hospital, habían sido asignadas a la misma habitación en el orfanato, junto con ocho muchachas más.

Sakura llegó a sentir que Rika era realmente como su hermana, los lazos se hacían más y más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo. Ella siempre la protegía y le enseñaba cosas sobre las cuales Sakura no tenía la más remota idea. Compartían sus memorias, sus sueños.

Rika venía de una familia disfuncional, su padre había abusado de ella desde que cumplió once años. Su madre al descubrirlo se había vuelto loca de dolor y en un acto irracional, pero completamente comprensible. Atacó al padre de la chica, le dio más de quince puñaladas que acabaron con la vida de aquel bastardo. La madre luego de reaccionar y descubrir el caos y la sangre, se suicidó.

Cuando Rika le contó su historia, la pequeña Kinomoto, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y jurarle que siempre estaría con ella, que ella no la abandonaría. Sakura lloró por días. Nunca entendió cómo ella podía mantenerse tan intacta. Es decir, después de todo lo que había vivido, ella seguía sonriendo como si no hubiese vivido todos esos horrores.

Al pasar los meses, Rika cumplió los dieciocho años; decidió entonces, que debía emanciparse. Las condiciones del Orfanato eran decadentes, y ella quería que Sakura viviera de una mejor manera. Fue así como encontró trabajo en una gran mansión como empleada doméstica.

Rika visitaba los fines de semana a Sakura. Le llevaba chucherías y útiles de aseo para mejorar las condiciones que llevaba en el hospicio.

Una noche de lluvia, mientras Rika se encontraba en la mansión. El jefe de seguridad del lugar, afirmó que una muchacha la buscaba. Ella preocupada asistió a la entrada y se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir a Sakura empapada.

Sakura había huido del orfanato, debido a que las chicas de su habitación la habían golpeado, con la intensión de robarle las pequeñas cosas que, con esfuerzo, Rika le daba. De esa manera terminó trabajando en la misma casa que su amiga, el dueño la había aceptado y permanecieron felices y protegidas por los meses que estuvieron en ese lugar.

Lo demás era historia, Rika había insistido una noche que debían marcharse.

—¿Qué sucedió con Rika, Sakura? —preguntó Naoko, luego de toda la bomba de información que había recibido.

—Ella…ella… —dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y gimió un sollozo profundo antes de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué le pasó? Dímelo, por favor —le pidió Naoko.

Sakura inspiró fuertemente.

—Ella, murió —hipó entre los espasmos causados por el llanto—. Murió y no pude hacer nada por ayudarla, Naoko.

—¡Por Dios, Sakura! —La chica de lentes, la abrazó fuertemente y pensó que la conversación respecto al pasado de Sakura llegaría hasta allí. Pero se equivocó.

—Lo único que puedo hacer es cumplir la promesa que le hice. Eso es lo único, y lo haré —afirmó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas. Como si al recordar esa promesa le diera fuerzas para continuar.

—¿Cuál es esa promesa?

Naoko sabía que quizás estaba siendo inoportuna y fastidiosa, pero necesitaba saber la mayor parte de la información, para descubrir los motivos por los que Terada estaba buscando a su amiga.

Sakura dudó unos instantes y Naoko estuvo a punto de decirle que no importaba, que si quería mantenerlo en secreto ella la apoyaría de todos modos. Pero Sakura habló antes que ella.

—Le prometí que su hija sería feliz —aseveró y una trémula sonrisa se quedó en sus labios el tiempo suficiente para que Naoko contuviera el aliento. El contraste entre la tristeza de sus ojos y la sonrisa sincera de sus labios, la dejó pasmada.

Luego de unos segundos Naoko analizó las palabras de Sakura.

—Ent… entonces… eso quiere decir que… —ahogó un quejido de desconcierto.

—Sí —sonrió—, Miu es la hija de Rika —hizo una pausa, para esperar que Naoko saliera de su conmoción—. Me hizo jurarle que jamás le diría a nadie que Misame era hija de ella. Que la querría como si fuese mía. Esa ha sido la parte más sencilla de la aquella promesa, Misame es mi hija, aunque no la haya llevado en mi vientre la amo como si así hubiese sido… He tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible al criarla —murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Miu con toda la dulzura que era capaz, quien seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

—Y se nota, Sakura.

—Quizás he roto mi promesa, ahora tú sabes la verdad sobre Miu, espero que Rika esté donde esté, sepa comprender. Aunque conociéndole, creo que le hubiese gustado que tú supieras la verdad.

—Y creo que a mí me hubiese caído muy bien aquella muchacha.

Siguieron hablando de Rika y de la pequeña Miu. De a poco, la conversación fue mutando a temas cotidianos y menos dolorosos. Naoko se mostraba entusiasmada con ir de compras, especialmente, porque había consultado por internet y allí había una librería, estaba deseosa de comprar un libro.

Ninguna de las dos amigas se percató que cerca de allí, cerca al umbral de la puerta de la habitación, estaban dos muchachos espiando la conversación. Una vez que el ambiente se hubo relajado, Syaoran salió en dirección a la calle. Necesitaba salir de la casa, porque podía sentir como si las paredes de esa casa se le vinieran encima.

Eriol lo siguió en silencio, lo que menos quería era que las chicas supieran que ellos habían escuchado toda la historia de Sakura. Al percatarse que Syaoran se hizo con las llaves del automóvil, se preocupó.

—Syaoran, ¿dónde diablos vas? —El chino lo ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia el jardín —Espera, te hice una pregunta.

—Necesito estar solo.

—Pero Syaoran…

—Eriol —Syaoran lo miró y ocultó toda congoja de su expresión—. Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de ellas. Prometo volver pronto. Sólo. Necesito. Despejarme —resopló.

—Está bien, hermano. Te estaremos esperando —Afirmó Eriol, entendiendo perfectamente las razones por las cuales Syaoran necesitaba estar solo.

Syaoran no dijo nada más y aceleró perdiéndose en las calles. Mientras conducía su mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Sakura. Ella nunca mereció todo el desprecio que él le expresó, nunca.

Sakura era maravillosa, pese a todos los problemas, había sido capaz de cuidar y amar a un bebé, aún siendo ella apenas una adolescente de dieciséis años. Había enfrentado a la sociedad con la cabeza en alto y se había mantenido fiel a la promesa con su amiga Rika. Era un ser maravilloso.

Había sido tan estúpido. Lo peor es que sabía que no se merecía otra oportunidad con Sakura. La forma en que la había tratado, cómo la había obligado a… Era despreciable, se condenaba una y mil veces por no haber protegido a la mujer que amaba, aun de él mismo. Su padre seguro se sentiría avergonzado, por tener como hijo a un tipo que no fue capaz de defender, a capa y a espada, el honor de la que sería su mujer.

Con los pensamientos nublados por el arrepentimiento y el dolor que anegaban sus entrañas, aceleró el vehículo. Deseoso de que todo acabase… quería que fuera posible borrar todos sus errores y comenzar de cero. Que el Syaoran que dudó de Sakura jamás hubiese existido. Pero no podía engañarse, la vida no era una novela en la cual el protagonista pudiese cambiar los destinos, recuerdos y escenarios de quienes le rodean, no, fuera quien fuera, jamás podría cambiar el hecho de que obligó a la mujer que ama a venderse como si fuese una prostituta; aprovechándose de su necesidad, de algo tan puro como es el amor de una madre por un hijo.

Sintiendo que no podía concentrarse en el camino buscó un lugar donde aparcar, frenó el automóvil en seco. Donde llegó era un mirador de la ciudad, seguramente a medida que atardeciera, Osaka se vería preciosa desde allí. Syaoran se quedó ensimismado por horas mirando como todo se oscurecía, se encontraba reuniendo fuerzas para ser capaz de proteger a Sakura sabiendo que su amor jamás sería para él. Después de todo, el no la merecía.

…

En un centro comercial. Dos jóvenes se encontraban esperando a Sakura, quien había llevado a la pequeña Miu al baño para limpiarla, luego de que la niña se embadurnara con el helado de fresa que Eriol le había comprado.

—Creo que no fue buena idea venir con ustedes —afirmó Eriol quien iba cargado con un montón de bolsas.

—¿Y para qué creías que te íbamos a traer? —gruñó Naoko, mientras se detenía a mirar la vitrina de una tienda de lencería.

—Pensé que me habían invitado por lo guapo que soy. Sé que de alguna manera te gusto —bromeó Eriol, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una sorprendida Naoko—. Pienso que ese _babydoll_ se te vería muy bien —indicó a la muchacha un pijama sensual y provocador que hizo que Naoko se sonrojara.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un creído?

—Algunas veces, sólo de gente mal hablada que me envidia, por supuesto —sonrió de costado.

Naoko contuvo el aire, Eriol interpretó eso como una buena señal. Se acercó a ella y la observó con la mirada más seductora que poseía.

—¿Podrías mantener la distancia, por favor? —arguyó la muchacha entre alterada y enojada. Eriol sabía cómo sacarla de quicio muy fácilmente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? —Eriol se acercó aún más a ella.

Naoko adoptó una postura desafiante y se echo a reír falsamente.

—Piensa lo que quieras —expuso con cansancio, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—Está bien, pensaré, entonces, que tú estás locamente enamorada de mí —Eriol volvió a sonreír y ella pensó que tenía suficiente del arrogante loco informático que Syaoran tenía por amigo. Por lo que decidió irse a buscar a Sakura —¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? Quiero hablar algo contigo. Su semblante cambió completamente.

—¿Ahora, qué?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Naoko lo miró extrañada y suspiró pensando que nada bueno podía salir de una mente tan retorcida como la de Eriol.

—Te escucho.

—Me gustaría que me ayudaras a convencer a Sakura para que Syaoran…—no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naoko lo interrumpió.

—No, no y no. No quiero saber nada de Li, es un estúpido y no pretendo que vuelva a lastimar a Sakura. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante —escupió Naoko.

—Pero se aman…Y sí, tienes razón al decir que Syaoran es un idiota. Se equivocó en muchas cosas con Sakura, pero aunque ha tratado de negarlo, inclusive a sí mismo, no ha podido dejar de amarla. Aún cuando pensaba lo peor de ella.

—Eso a mí, me importa un bledo. Li puede meterse sus sentimientos donde mejor le quepan. Hirió a mi amiga, por lo que lo único que me interesa es que tu amigo no la lastime más y que Sakura esté segura.

—Por lo mismo, si hay alguien que puede hacerle frente a un tipo como Terada, es Syaoran. Es por su seguridad y por la de la pequeña —Naoko bufó y estuvo a punto de volver a negarse pero Eriol prosiguió—. Mira, no te pido que me ayudes a convencerla para que le dé otra oportunidad a Syaoran, eso no. Sólo que la persuadas para que acepte que la protejamos, que logremos establecerla en un lugar seguro. Que le demos herramientas para que ella pueda vivir dignamente, sin embargo, debe ser a través de ti. Ella no aceptará ayuda de Syaoran y a mí apenas me conoce.

—¡Ni hablar! Estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Sakura, pero no ocultándole cosas.

Eriol la tomó del brazo, en un agarre firme. La miró profundamente y Naoko se dio cuenta que los ojos de aquel extranjero, eran hermosos.

—Tienes razón. Sólo te pido que la hagas entender que Syaoran sólo quiere su seguridad.

La convicción que expresaba su rostro, la seriedad de su semblante. Le indicaban a Naoko que esta vez se encontraba conversando con el Eriol, que hay detrás de tantas bromas y sonrisas burlonas. Ya no era el tipo engreído que a ella le reventaba los nervios, era un simple ser humano que intentaba ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Tú sabes por qué Sakura huyo de Tomoeda? —preguntó Naoko y el muchacho dio un respingo.

Eriol la soltó con suavidad y Naoko creyó percibir una extraña calidez en la zona que la mano de Eriol se posó.

—Lo sé. Aunque no es algo que tenga permitido contar.

—Ya veo —musitó la muchacha de lentes y se los sacó para limpiarlos.

Eriol estaba casi seguro que tenía esa manía cada vez que analizaba algo, era extraño verla sin aquellas gafas, era una chica muy bonita. Lo mejor es que era transparente, tanto, que sus expresiones faciales eran un libro abierto acerca de los pensamientos y sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento. Ahora se notaba tremendamente confundida, sin saber qué decisión tomar.

—Naoko, todos queremos el bienestar de Sakura y de Miu. Trabajemos juntos para lograr eso. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Está bien —dijo con resignación, luego su expresión cambió a una mueca de aversión y peligro—. En lo que a mí respecta, si tu amigo o tú, hacen que Sakura derrame aunque sea una mísera lágrima, los desollaré vivos y lentamente.

Eriol tragó grueso, porque el rictus amenazador de la muchacha era verdaderamente espeluznante. Luego vio como toda la malicia de su mirada cambió y sonrió dulcemente a las espaldas de él. El inglés volteó y observó como Sakura venía con su hija, quien tenía ahora la cara limpia y libre de todo vestigio del helado.

—Gracias por esperarme, chicos —resopló al llegar a la altura de ellos— Lamento la tardanza.

Los tres jóvenes y la niña volvieron a casa. Sakura había insistido en que las cosas que habían comprado eran demasiadas, pero no se había podido resistir a adquirir unos hermosos vestidos, con holanes, de diferentes colores, para su hija, que la hacían lucir aún más hermosa.

Se había distraído en el centro comercial. Las peleas verbales que tenían a cada momento Naoko y Eriol, la hacían olvidarse de su creciente preocupación por Syaoran. Pese a que Eriol no había comentado nada, sabía que algo había pasado con el muchacho. Lo intuía porque Eriol no paraba de evadir hablar del chico, ante las preguntas inquisidoras de Naoko, algo había ocurrido con él, y aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de desear que estuviese bien.

Para la cena aún no había rastros de Syaoran y estaba demasiado dolida con él para preguntarle a Eriol sobre qué había pasado y que Syaoran terminara enterándose de todo. Fue por eso, que decidió ir a preguntarle a Wei, seguro el anciano sabría algo del joven. Pero su respuesta la dejó aún más preocupada. Wei no sólo no sabía dónde estaba, además también estaba intranquilo por su paradero. Intentó comunicarse con él vía celular pero tampoco lo consiguió. Era como si de pronto hubiese desaparecido.

Sakura se fue a la cama con Miu, la niña dormía plácidamente pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba atenta a cualquier señal que pudiese indicar que Syaoran había regresado. No se dio cuenta cuando finalmente el sueño la venció, hasta que se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado con Terada, con que sonreía diabólicamente mientras a sus pies yacía Syaoran, inerte. Gimió de preocupación y sintió su corazón acelerado, un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su espalda y se le secó la boca.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Pese a su preocupación no quería despertar a nadie con sus pensamientos paranoicos. Intentó tranquilizarse y creer que Syaoran estaba bien, que sus sueños eran producto de la preocupación, pero la opresión del pecho no la dejaba en paz. ¿Qué ocurriría si Syaoran de verdad hubiese sido retenido por Terada? Dios, la preocupación era tanta que no dejaba de estremecerse, el vaso temblaba al llevárselo a los labios.

Sintió que la puerta de la cocina, la cual daba al jardín de la casa, se abría. Dio vuelta entre asustada y curiosa, entonces observó a Syaoran atravesar el umbral. Ella por fin pudo calmarse al comprobar que Syaoran estaba bien. Podía mostrarse indiferente y hasta molesta de tenerlo cerca, pero para sus adentros sabía muy bien que ese hombre era, y sería siempre, importante en su vida. La muchacha tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acercarse a él y verificar que estaba bien. Y se mordió los labios para no preguntarle dónde había estado. No quería que él supiera cuanto ella se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Él se quedó quieto al percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Vestía un camisón sencillo y de corte muy clásico, que la hacía parecer una diosa. Ella lo miró y a pesar de la penumbra pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos. No podía negar que se moría por acercarse y besarla, por decirle cuánto la amaba. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para eso. Su misión había cambiado, ya no era obtener el amor de la muchacha. Ahora sólo podía aspirar a protegerla, lo quisiera o no. Él se encargaría de resguardar su seguridad, aún tuviese que hacerlo desde las sombras.

—Hola, Sakura —Saludó a la muchacha quien parecía absorta mirándolo.

—Buenas noches, Li —susurró y dejó el vaso en la encimera, luego de enjuagarlo.

A la chica le pareció que Syaoran se tensó al saludarlo. Se ponía nerviosa al estar a solas con él, así que decidió irse a su habitación. Al menos ya podría dormir tranquila al saber que el chino estaba bien.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Se han sentido cómodas aquí?—preguntó con un dejo nervioso en su voz. No quería que ese encuentro acabara. Aún cuando sabía que debía mantenerse lejano a ella, para no lastimarla. Su parte egoísta se aferraba a cada ínfima posibilidad para estar con ella.

—Es una casa muy bonita, seguro que el alquiler es una fortuna —añadió ella y recorrió la cocina con la mirada— Y sí, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió a la pregunta con un tono que intentó que sonara impersonal y distante.

—Me alegro —susurró él, con una sonrisa de cansancio que hizo que las entrañas de Sakura se contrajeran. Debía dejarla partir, su olor lo estaba enloqueciendo y las entrañas se removían con violencia, anhelando acariciar su suave piel.

Syaoran se apeó en uno de los taburetes, que poseía una de las mesas de desayuno de la cocina. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. No le sorprendía que Sakura se mostrara tan reticente con él. Es más, daba gracias porque siquiera le hablara. Pero le dolía pensar que ella era así con él por su culpa. Había estropeado las cosas, sabía que era muy difícil repararlas a estas alturas.

—¿Has comido algo? —se encontró preguntando Sakura antes que pudiese evitarlo.

—No, pero no te preocupes. No tengo hambre —explicó cansinamente.

Sakura intentó pasar por alto, el semblante sombrío que poseía Syaoran. Y dejarlo solo, pero su naturaleza no era dejar a alguien sufrir sin hacer nada por ayudar.

—Te cocinaré fideos fritos. Recuerdo que te gustaba comerlos cuando ibas a mi casa…

La chica comenzó a moverse por la cocina. Se repetía mentalmente que era sólo porque ninguna persona dejaría a alguien con hambre. Sólo era eso.

—Realmente no es necesario que te molestes, Sakura.

—Ni hablar, Li. Comerás y punto.

El chico suspiró y se rindió en ese mismo momento. Si ella quería cocinarle, él se lo no lo impediría y lo agradecería. Lo complicado era acallar las voces de la esperanza que le producía este hecho. Ya que su parte más egoísta daba brincos de alegría y se regocijaba con ver la silueta de aquella dulce mujer, revolotear a su alrededor.

Ella se dedicó a cocinar y él la observó a cada instante. Sonrió al ver que derramó algo de salsa de soya en el suelo, esa torpeza tan característica de su persona no había cambiado. Incluso lo había mirado sonrojada cuando eso ocurrió. Era tan fácil perderse en su cuerpo moviéndose de aquí para allá y creer que nada malo había pasado entre ellos.

—Aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes —sirvió el plato que tenía un aroma y aspecto apetitoso.

—Muchas gracias —Syaoran descubrió que en realidad sí tenía mucha hambre, ya que terminó con los fideos en unos cuantos minutos.

La chica se sentó frente a él y lo miró comer como si estuviera degustando un suculento manjar, decidió que ignoraría todo lo que sentía en aquella atmósfera de intimidad que se había formado en la cocina. Simplemente disfrutaría de esto.

—Sakura… —ella observó cómo Syaoran la miró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Si?

Syaoran inspiró como decidiendo por qué parte comenzar, deslizó ambas manos y sostuvo las de Sakura, quien se sobresaltó. Ahí estaba de egoísta otra vez.

—Sé que ni siquiera debería mencionar esto, pero quisiera saber si algún día podrás perdonar mi estupidez…

—No hablemos de eso, Syaoran. ¿Para qué recordar cosas dolorosas? —dijo intentando obviar los sentimientos que se agolpaban y bullían por salir de su ser. Sin embargo no movió las manos y las dejó reposar entre las del chico.

—Entendería perfectamente si nunca logras perdonarme —murmuró el chino, cerró los ojos y la línea recta que formaron sus labios, decía mucho de sus sentimientos sombríos—. De hecho, yo jamás podré perdonarme por lo que te hice. Pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haber hecho las cosas de esa forma tan sórdida. Tú eres una gran mujer y deseo que seas muy feliz —intentó rectificar, acallando al Syaoran egoísta que quería conseguir su amor a como diera lugar—. Sólo quisiera poder protegerte de ese hombre.

Y ahí estaba. Su máximo objetivo, el papel que desempañaría en la vida de Sakura, hasta que ella estuviese a salvo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ahora de repente quieres protegerme? La verdad es que no entiendo nada.

Ella se mostró turbada y se esforzó por no llorar. Se encontraba en la cocina de una hermosa casa, con el hombre que más amó y él sólo quería protegerla. ¿Acaso ya no la amaba?

—Pues, porque quiero resarcir en algo el daño, aunque sé que jamás será suficiente —le soltó las manos, rodeó la mesa hasta situarse frente a ella—. Entiende que no puedo dejar que ese hombre te haga daño.

«_Porque tú eres mía_» —gritaba la parte que se oponía a la decisión de no luchar por el amor de Sakura.

—No lo sé, Syaoran. Nosotros no somos nada, no tienes ningún deber de protección hacia mí —dijo ella, quería protegerse de su presencia. Quería que todo su ser supiera, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Syaoran. Estaba claro que él se sentía culpable por cómo la había tomado, pero nada más. No podía esperar que su historia terminara feliz.

«_Claro que sí, sí somos algo_» —quiso gritar el muchacho. Sin embargo se refrenó, ella jamás querría volver a enamorarse de él, eso lo entendía.

—Pero lo fuimos y pudimos haber sido felices…Y yo lo arruiné, lo sé —intentó librar de toda culpa a la muchacha y hacerle saber que él asumiría las consecuencias de todos sus errores.

—No quiero hablar de esto. Nunca más. Lo nuestro no fue y no será, ya no vuelvas a tocar el tema otra vez —dijo lentamente sopesando y escogiendo sus palabras.

—Sólo quiero una cosa, Sakura. Permíteme protegerte, al menos hasta que estés fuera de las garras de Terada.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor. No me opondré.

Se miraron en la cocina, la leve luz hacía el instante mágico.

«_No dejes que se vaya, estúpido_» —rogaba su otro yo— «_Tienes que retenerla como sea, ahora_»

Syaoran podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de ella, podía percibir su aroma, ese que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales y dejarlo reducido a un simple hombre que quería perderse en esa fragancia. Sin detenerse a pensar, la abrazó y olió su cabello como si estuviera poseído. Sintió que ella soltó un lánguido suspiro y esperó a que cortara el contacto. Pero no ocurrió. Syaoran comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella. Era como si hubiese entrado en una especie de trance, y no pudiera dejar de recorrer sus manos, por el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Ella sabía que estaba mal y quería tener la suficiente fuerza para detener a Syaoran, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Sentía que Syaoran le quemaba por cada parte que la acariciaba. Entonces como si su estúpido cuerpo tuviese vida propia, deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Li, siempre le había gustado hacer eso. Él la miró sorprendido, sus ojos eran tan hermosos, su mandíbula firme y con el nacimiento de barba que le daba un aspecto rebelde y sensual, esto hizo que la muchacha perdiera la razón. Él seguía mirándola como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que ella. En ese momento, la besó con una fogosidad tan violenta que a Sakura le temblaron las piernas. Syaoran la sostuvo y la atrajo hacia él aún más. No tuvo contemplaciones en besarla como un obseso, como si su boca fuese una exquisitez tan grande que él no pudiera dejar de comer. Sakura perdía sus manos entre los mechones rebeldes del cabello del muchacho.

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba enloquecido. Se había olvidado completamente de su plan de sólo proteger a Sakura. Cuando ella deslizó sus finos dedos en su cabello, sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se esfumó como por arte de magia. Arremetió contra su boca con toda la pasión que sentía, sintió como el cuerpo de ella languidecía y lo tomó entre sus brazos para acercarla más a él. Él la besaba pero ella también le respondía, tanto, que sentía como sus dedos intentaban acercar su cabeza a la boca de ella, como si aquello fuese de vida o muerte.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y algunos gemidos reprimidos, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella casa.

—Sakura, Sakura, te necesito —jadeaba Syaoran en la boca de ella—. Te necesito tanto —balbuceaba el chico en medio de la pasión desenfrenada de la cual eran víctimas.

Ambos se dejaron llevar y terminaron haciendo el amor en aquella cocina.

Se quedaron un momento quietos en medio de tenue luz. Los demonios del arrepentimiento aparecieron apenas declinó el placer del cual ambos habían sido partícipes.

Syaoran se salió del interior de Sakura y estaba ayudándola a bajar su camisón cuando una dulce voz los interrumpió.

—Mamá Sakura —murmuró Miu, mientras se refregaba un ojo en señal de sueño.

Sakura dio un respingo y agradeció enormemente que Misame no hubiese aparecido antes. La encimera estaba frente a la puerta por lo que desde el punto de vista de la pequeña solo podría ver a Sakura medio agachada y Syaoran un poco más atrás.

Syaoran se quedó paralizado, tenía la camisa medio abierta y los pantalones y bóxer en el suelo.

Sakura se movió rápidamente y esto permitió que el resto del camisón cayera a su lugar original.

—Ven, pequeña, debemos ir a la cama —susurró mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos— Dile buenas noches a Tío Syaoran.

—Buenas noches, Tío.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Sakura lo miró entonces, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hasta mañana, Syaoran.

—Que duermas bien, Sakura.

* * *

N/A: Buenas tardes, aquí en Chile pasan de las tres.

Debido al rated de la historia tuve que omitir la parte donde Sakura y Syaoran hacen el amor, y solamente nombrarlo. Pero, ¿qué creen?. Lo escribí con toda clase de detalles (me llevó como dos horas terminarlo). Quien quiera leerlo me envía un mensaje o bien me deja un comentario (con su mail en la caso de no tener cuenta en fanfiction. Recuerden que el mail deben escribirlo así _nombredelmail(arroba) hot o gmail(punto)_com. De otro modo fanfiction los borrará y no podré verlo) y se lo enviaré a la brevedad.

Con respecto al capítulo en general, me costó como no tienen idea comenzar, pero poco a poco las palabras fueron fluyendo y como resultado tenemos más claro el papel de Rika en todo este drama y también su destino (T.T)

Un acercamiento entre Eriol y Naoko, aunque no sé si sea de índole romántica...la verdad no tengo idea para donde va eso.

No salió Terada y quería que saliera, pero me hubiese quedado un capítulo demasiado largo, ya tengo ideas de cómo va a proceder nuestro jefe de la mafia :)

¿Qué más les puedo contar?

Sí, ya salí de vacaciones así que espero estar a menudo por aquí.

Les pido que me dejen un comentario, ya saben que eso me anima mucho y me retroalimenta, así percibo como uds imaginan la historia y si comunico lo que quiero comunicar o alguna otra cosa ¬¬º

Ya saben den un click abajito y háganme feliz.

Agradezco a quienes me escribieron en el capítulo pasado:

Diandrita23, x tabay74, didi87, julietamarilyn, Lunabsc, zabitamt1975, Amapola, Nicole.

Gracias, otra vez, por todos sus comentarios y por disculpar los graves retrasos que sufro al subir la historia, este capítulo es para uds.

Un abrazo.

Au revoir.


	10. La confesión de Syaoran

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta obra pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 9: La confesión de Syaoran**

Sakura sentía las piernas entumecidas mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, en sus brazos Miu iba un poco adormilada. Sabía que lo que había pasado en la cocina estaba mal. Pero intentaba pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, antes que intentar explicar por qué nuevamente se había entregado a Syaoran.

—¿Mamá Sakura? —murmuró Miu en un susurro.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —le preguntó tiernamente a la niña, a la vez que la depositaba en la cama de su habitación.

—¿Tío Shaoran y tú están enfermos? —soltó la niña repentinamente.

Sakura sintió que le iba a dar un infarto ahí mismo. Y se puso horriblemente nerviosa.

—¿Por… por qué… me preguntas eso, Miu? —logró articular en medio de su histeria.

—Porque escuché que se estaban quejando mucho, antes de que yo llegara —respondió con la simpleza propia de una niña—. ¿Les duele la pancita o algo así?

Sakura sintió que perdió la capacidad para hablar en ese mismo momento. Y también la habilidad para hilvanar una idea coherente que respondiera los cuestionamientos de su pequeña hija.

—Sí —musitó sintiendo la cara caliente y la voz temblorosa—. A ambos nos dolía el estomago, por eso fuimos a la cocina para beber agua… —inventó sobre la marcha, experimentando una vergüenza sin límites por mentirle de forma tan descarada a su inocente hija.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad? Ni hablar. De ninguna manera podía hacer eso.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo la niña y se acercó a su madre acariciándole el vientre y en un gesto de pura ternura la beso allí—. _Sana, sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana_ —cantó la canción que Sakura solía cantarle cuando la nena decía que le dolía algo—. ¿Ya? —le preguntó a su madre.

—Sí, mi niña. Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias —le dijo Sakura depositando un beso en la mejilla de Miu—. Ahora debemos dormir, pequeña.

En poco más de un cuarto de hora, Miu respiraba pausadamente, entregada por completo a un sueño reparador. Cosa contraria ocurría con su madre que no podía dejar de removerse a cada instante. En su cerebro bullían una y otra vez las escabrosas imágenes de su encuentro con Syaoran. Pese a todo lo carnal que había sido aquello, ella no sabía cómo separar las cosas, sus sentimientos estuvieron involucrados todo el tiempo. Muchas veces se mordió los labios para no decir algo estúpido como que aún lo amaba.

¿Por qué simplemente no se había venido a su cuarto? ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse con él y hacerle de comer? ¿Por qué tuvo que responder a sus besos? ¿Por qué?

Era inútil mentirse a sí misma y decir que había detestado sentir a aquel hombre en su interior nuevamente. Ella sabía muy bien cuanto lo había deseado en ese momento, y lo peor es que no estaba segura de poder negarse a los encantos de Syaoran, si la oportunidad volvía a repetirse.

Completamente frustrada puso un almohadón en su cara y gimió un grito de congoja.

Además seguro que para Syaoran sólo fue un revolcón más, él durante todo el acto no dijo ninguna vez que la quería. Sólo lo mucho que la deseaba, ¿pero con eso era suficiente? No, no lo era.

Ella no tenía la capacidad de separar el sexo del amor, para ella era un paquete indivisible. Sabía que jamás podría entregarse a un hombre sin amarlo. ¿Amarlo? Dios, estaba perdida, porque justo cuando comenzaba a creer que podría olvidarse de Syaoran, él aparecía en su vida para demostrarle que eso nunca ocurriría.

Entonces lloró amargamente y en silencio. Hasta que sin notarlo se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la idea de no bajar a desayunar la sedujo, como lo haría un banquete a un explorador que lleva días sin probar bocado. Sin embargo, Miu la despertó diciéndole que quería comer algo.

—Mamá Sakura, vamos a la cocina a comer. Tengo hambre.

Dios, la cocina, sólo recordar ese lugar, hacía que las entrañas de la mujer bailaran en su estomago.

De mala gana se levantó. Vistió y peinó a la pequeña, poniéndole uno de los hermosos vestidos que le había comprado en el centro comercial.

Ella miró su aspecto antes de bajar y las ojeras que tenía delataban su mal dormir.

Cuando arribaron a la cocina el olor a café le dio nauseas. Observó y suspiró aliviada al no ver a Syaoran entre los presentes. Eriol estaba bebiendo café mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop. Naoko preparaba algo de té y Wei estaba leyendo el periódico. Todos levantaron la mirada y la saludaron cortésmente.

Miu entró corriendo y saludó a todos los presentes con alegría. Naoko se encargó de acomodar a la pequeña y le sirvió un tazón de cereales con leche.

—¿Sakura quieres té o café? —preguntó Naoko.

—Té, por favor —se sentó, sobresaltándose cuando sintió la única voz que no quería escuchar esa mañana.

—Buenos días —dijo Syaoran entrando en la cocina.

Sakura se tensó en ese mismo momento y sintió que se sonrojaba. El único puesto que estaba desocupado era a su lado, por lo cual ambos terminaron juntos.

Syaoran sentía los estremecimientos de la mujer que amaba, a su lado. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero a juzgar por su aspecto, la noche tampoco se había portado bien con ella.

Miró a todos alrededor y nadie parecía notar la tensión que existía entre los dos. Cuando su mirada recayó en Miu, ella le sonrió, Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces notó como la niña se puso seria un momento y luego preguntó.

—¿Aún te duele la pancita, tío Syaoran? —quiso saber la niña completamente inocente.

Sakura quien iba a dar un sorbo de té se trapicó violentamente, comenzando a toser muy fuerte.

Syaoran quedó un poco desconcertado con la pregunta y más con la reacción de Sakura. Pero de todos modos no entendió nada. Iba a responder cuando la muchacha de ojos verdes se adelantó.

—No, tío Syaoran ya está bien. ¿Verdad, Syaoran? —masculló Sakura entre dientes, con los ojos suplicantes.

—Cla…claro —balbuceó confundido—. Me siento mucho mejor —le sonrió a la niña quien pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta.

Vio como Sakura expulsó el aire lentamente, demostrando su alivio.

—¿Acaso estabas enfermo, Syaoran? —preguntó Eriol, quien de pronto pareció muy interesado en la conversación.

—Sí, un poco —intentó improvisar, tratando de ignorar que Sakura nuevamente se pusiera tensa y apretara los puños en su falda.

—Ya, ¿pero qué te pasó? —insistió su amigo.

Syaoran sintió ganas de matarlo, pero debía disimular. No quería malograr el desayuno por las estúpidas preguntas de Eriol.

—Veras…—logró decir Syaoran.

—Le dolía la pancita, tío Eriol —dijo Miu—. A tío Syaoran y a mamá Sakura. —aclaró la niña ante la mirada capciosa del inglés—. Ayer en la noche, cuando me levanté para buscar a mamá Sakura, escuché como los dos estaban gritando por el dolor de la pancita…

—Suficiente, Miu. Tenemos que ir eh… eh… a cambiarte de vestido. Ven conmigo —consiguió mascullar la muchacha nerviosamente. Aturdida y negando para sus adentros.

_«Esto no es real. Esto no es real»_ —se repetía mentalmente como si se tratará del nuevo mantra de su vida.

Sakura tomó a su hija y se fue de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Avergonzada era una palabra pobre para describir lo que sentía. Completamente sonrojada subió hasta su habitación y juró que no saldría de ella por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Luego de un minuto que Sakura hubiera abandonado la estancia. Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Naoko se sonrojó y Wei amablemente murmuró que iría al jardín a terminar de leer el periódico.

—¿Quieres callarte, maldito? —bramó Syaoran, acribillando a Eriol con una mirada asesina.

Eriol parecía al borde de un ataque, pues aunque no quería reír, no conseguía detenerse.

—Lo siento —intentaba decir entre las carcajadas—. De veras estoy intentando parar, pero no puedo.

Syaoran estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo. Hasta que vio como éste logró calmarse y se puso serio.

Eriol miró el horizonte por la ventana hasta que se calmó. Respiró hondo. Ya lo había conseguido. Estaba decidido a ser reservado, pero en el momento en que volvió a mirar a Syaoran, no pudo evitar recordar todo y explotó nuevamente en carcajadas.

—¡Dolor de pancita! —lograba murmurar en medio de sus risotadas—. ¡Demonios! ¡Lo que es la inocencia!

—¡Ya cállate de una puta vez! —gritó Syaoran más que cabreado por la insensibilidad del que decía ser su mejor amigo, se aproximó a Eriol y sin mediar palabras le dio un puñetazo.

Eriol cayó de la silla, el golpe le dolió, sintió la mejilla lacerada. Pero aún así siguió riendo, como un completo descerebrado.

—¡Ya paren los dos! —exclamó Naoko, asustada por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándola en el acto.

—¡Tú, no lo golpees más! —pidió a Syaoran en un agudo grito—. Será mejor que vayas a conversar con Sakura. Seguro está demasiado abochornada, asegúrale que no nos dimos cuenta. Todos fingiremos que nada pasó —sugirió suavizando su voz—. ¿Y tú? —dijo está vez hablándole a Eriol—. Debes controlar tu carácter. No es el momento para portarte como un idiota, aunque sé que eso es mucho pedir.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Eriol, dándose cuenta de las palabras de la amiga de Sakura—. Si me encontraras tan idiota, no hubieras evitado que Syaoran me siguiera golpeando. Qué bien sabemos todos que me lo merezco.

—No lo hice por ti, mentecato. Sólo que Li tiene unas manos demasiado bonitas y bien cuidadas como para arruinarlas contigo —rezongó con desprecio— ¿Y tú qué esperas? Vete —ordenó mirando al chino.

—¿Me dijiste mentecato? —renegó Eriol con voz oscura—. Esa ni siquiera es una mala palabra. Insultas como una niña…

Syaoran bufó y abandonó la cocina dejando a ese par discutiendo.

Diablos, todo había salido mucho peor de lo que pensó que saldría. Esperaba que Sakura estuviese avergonzada y nerviosa. Puesto que él se sentía igual. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era muchísimo peor.

Luego de que Sakura se hubiese marchado con Miu la madrugada anterior, él se había quedado plantado en la cocina sin poder mover un músculo, por varios minutos. Se sentía completamente confundido, los fantasmas de la esperanza comenzaban a hacer un colonización en su ser, con claras ganas de quedarse una larga temporada. No podía terminar de creerlo. La había tenido en sus brazos otra vez. Y tal como la primera vez había sido maravilloso. Muchas veces se tuvo que refrenar y decirle que la amaba, que ella era suya, como él era de ella.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando una sensación de desazón lo colmó de los pies a la cabeza.

¿Qué había hecho?

_«Por favor, no hagas preguntas estúpidas. Simplemente tomaste lo que te pertenece. Sakura es tuya» _—susurró su parte egoísta.

Pero eso no era cierto, Sakura no era suya. Ella no podría volver a amarlo luego de haberse aprovechado de ella, lo que pasó fue simplemente porque él la sedujo nuevamente.

Él había sido consciente como ella luchaba contra la pasión del momento, pero con sus besos la había convencido para que se entregara a él. Syaoran también había intentado luchar, con todas sus fuerzas, aunque éstas rápidamente languidecieron en la maraña de la pasión. Por Dios, estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde que era un chiquillo. Pese a todo lo que habían vivido él la había amado todo el tiempo, ahora podía reconocerlo, ahora que no intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, ahora que sabía la verdad con respecto a esa mujer.

Con pesadas zancadas se posicionó frente a la habitación de Sakura. Le pediría perdón por haber arruinado las cosas de nuevo y le juraría que mantendría sus manos lejos de ella. Aunque le doliera cada segundo permanecer de ese modo, él respetaría a esa mujer como siempre lo mereció.

Sakura escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, pero no estaba de humor para ver a nadie. Quienquiera que fuera se podía ir por donde había venido.

…

Se paseaba por su oficina en Tokio de un lado a otro. Estaba enojado, y sería capaz de matar a la persona que osara interrumpirlo, sino era con noticias de esa maldita mujer.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Tenía custodiado el departamento que ella había rentado en Osaka, pero la muy perversa no había regresado. ¿Acaso quería enloquecerlo? Porque si ese era su objetivo lo estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad.

Odiaba el hecho de haberla tenido tan cerca, casi en la palma de su mano y que se le hubiese escurrido como si se tratara de un líquido por entre los dedos.

Su obsesión había aumentado. Estuvo tan cerca de ella que, incluso, aspiró su aroma, ese que con el tiempo su cerebro había logrado olvidar, no obstante, ahora lo recordaba con toda clase de detalles. De nuevo se había visto reflejado en sus ojos verdes, esos que siempre quiso ver al borde de un orgasmo.

¡Diablos!

Estaba empalmado con sólo pensar en ella de ese modo.

Exasperado, se hizo con el teléfono del escritorio y llamó a su secretaria.

—Makoto, necesito que se presente en mi oficina. ¡Ahora! —ordenó sonriendo diabólicamente.

Necesitaba una mujer en ese momento, no importaba si no era aquella bruja de ojos verdes. Necesitaba el cuerpo suave y ardiente de una mujer que le permitiera sacarse las ganas y después pensar con mayor frialdad.

Escuchó los leves golpes de la puerta. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al ver a la rubia secretaria entrando con timidez.

—¿En qué puedo servirle, señor Terada?

—Quítate la ropa.

Luego de haber follado salvajemente a su secretaría. Sintió que volvía a tener la capacidad para pensar. Volvía a tener los pensamientos quietos y desprovistos de emociones. Necesitaba actuar y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

—Requiero que le digas a Kô que venga a verme enseguida, Makoto.

La chica quien estaba abrochando la falda se limitó a asentir. Mirar a su jefe en ese momento le daba espanto, tenía una expresión de tanta frialdad y sus ojos tan apagados, que le daba terror hacer algo mal y enfurecerlo. Parecía como si estuviese a punto de matar a alguien.

Rápidamente la muchacha se escabulló del despacho de Terada, y cumplió la misión encargada cabalmente.

Un tipo alto y con un tono muscular suficientemente trabajado, ingresó a la oficina. Su semblante era casi tan displicente como lo era el de su jefe. Su cabellera castaña y de corte militar, resguardaba su rostro que poseía grandes ojos de color celeste.

—Señor —masculló el tipo.

—Kô, ¿se sabe algo de la llamada del hospital?

—Aún nada y siendo franco no creo que consigan algo. No hay rastros de quien hizo la llamada, quienquiera que fuera no dejo ninguna huella para seguirle la pista. Además no encontraron ninguna bomba —dijo en tono profesional—. Tengo la sensación de que la llegada de la policía no fue una mera coincidencia. Lo querían fuera.

—Explícate.

—Es sencillo. La única forma en que usted tendría que alejarse del _objetivo_ era si llegaba la policía…

—Sí, pero nadie sabía que estábamos allí —interrumpió a Kô.

—De eso no podemos estar seguros, señor.

Terada sonrió ante las palabras se Kô, siempre era tan analítico para enfrentar los problemas. Ese era el motivo por el cual era uno de sus más cercanos hombres. Aunque sólo contase con veintitrés años, había demostrado con hechos que su ascenso en la organización estaba era más que justificado.

—Pero entonces —murmuró pensativo—, ¿quién demonios querría que me alejara de Sakura? Ella no tiene familia, al menos no, que esté en condiciones de ayudarla.

—Si me permite, señor —interrumpió las cavilaciones de su jefe—. Me he dado a la tarea de investigar algo sobre el _objetivo_ antes que llegásemos a Tomoeda.

Terada lo miró con interés mientras se servía una copa de vino tinto.

—El _objetivo_, Sakura Kinomoto, llegó a Tomoeda cuando contaba con dieciséis años, con una hija que no pasaba los seis meses. Se creó una mala imagen de ella en la preparatoria y no tuvo amistad con nadie…—se detuvo esperando que su jefe tomara asiento—. Sin embargo, según una de sus compañeras, una tal Yukiko Madarame, el _objetivo_ mantuvo un romance con un joven extranjero que llegó a Tomoeda dos años más tarde.

—Lo de aquel romance no lo sabía, pero todo lo demás sí. ¿Quieres ir al grano, Kô?

El joven mantuvo su semblante imperturbable.

—Creo que ese joven es quien la ayudó a escapar —soltó de repente—. Según los datos recabados, fue él quien pagó todos los tratamientos médicos del cáncer que sufrió su hija. Al principio, cuando desapareció hace un mes atrás, indagué sobre el paradero de este tipo y descarté que estuviese involucrado en su huida, porque el sujeto seguía estando en Tomoeda. No obstante, desde ayer que salió con destino a Osaka. ¡Y sorpresa! Justo cuando usted logra llegar al _objetivo_ una sospechosa llamada impidió terminar exitosamente la misión.

La mente Terada estaba trabajando en todos los flancos posibles, su asesor llevaba razón en suponer que ese tipo era potencialmente sospechoso, de ser quién estuviese detrás del fallo de su cometido.

—¡Debemos ir a por ese tipo!

—Claro. El problema radica en quién es ese joven… —Terada miró a Kô interrogante—. Ese chico es el futuro heredero del clan Li de China, su nombre es Syaoran Li.

…

—Sakura, soy Syaoran —resopló el chico desde fuera de la habitación de Sakura—. Abre, por favor. Necesito que hablemos.

—¡Tío Syaoran! —se escuchó desde dentro de la estancia.

Luego oyó algunos ruidos extraños al interior de la recamara, como si alguien se hubiese caído.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Nada. Un silencio absoluto gobernó. Syaoran estaba comenzando a asustarse, ¿acaso algo le había pasado?

—¡Sakura! —habló más fuerte y dio algunos golpes firmes a la puerta—. ¡Voy a entrar!

Iba a derribar la puerta si era necesario. Sakura no contestaba y él no podía más con la preocupación. Pero paró en seco al escuchar un clic y ver que Sakura lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes resguardados por lágrimas.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Li —murmuró la chica.

¿Li? ¿Lo había llamado por su apellido? ¿Por qué? Syaoran sintió que se le secó la boca y su nerviosismo aumentó. Si lo había llamado por su apellido, significaba que todo volvería a ser como antes, que aún seguía enojada con él. ¡Diablos!

—Es necesario que lo hagamos, Sakura —intentó sonar suave, sin embargo la voz le salió más autoritaria de lo que él había querido.

Sakura se intimidó y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. Entre sus piernas su pequeña hija se escabulló y fue a dar a las piernas de Syaoran, haciéndole gestos para que éste la cargara.

Syaoran tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y ella hundió su cabeza en el pecho y se puso a sollozar con mucha pena.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Mamá Sakura está llorando —gimió la niña a modo de respuesta, sin sacar la cabeza de su pecho.

Syaoran le acarició la cabeza.

—Yo haré que deje de llorar, ¿te parece? —le susurró a la niña en su oído, la nena lo miró soñadoramente, como si él fuese el héroe de su vida—. Ahora ve donde tía Naoko, ella te dará manzanas como te gustan.

La niña asintió y Syaoran depositó un beso en su frente

—Te quiero, tío Syaoran —gritó Miu, justo antes de que se fuera juguetonamente hacia la cocina.

Sakura miró toda la escena con estupor. Sabía que la niña estaba asustada de verla tan alterada. Pese a que ella lo había evitado, no había conseguido ocultar la batahola de contradicciones que sentía en ese momento, y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, rebeldes a su intento por controlarlas. Por una parte necesitaba estar con Syaoran, siempre lo había necesitado, pero le daba terror admitirlo aunque fuese a ella misma. Y por otra parte, ¿cómo se supone que miraría al resto? Hasta el señor Wei sabría, o al menos intuiría, lo que había querido decir Miu. Y no podía culpar a la niña, ella era inocente, tanto era así, que había creído sus burdas explicaciones.

—Ahora hablaremos, Sakura. Esto no puede seguir así —dijo Syaoran con un tono que decía que no aceptaría peros—. Ven —murmuró suavemente tomando a la chica del brazo y adentrándose a la habitación.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y esperó enmudecida a que él comenzara. Syaoran se movía por el cuarto, como si intentara conseguir algún extraño record titulado: "el hombre que dio más vueltas en una habitación". Luego se detuvo como si hubiese decidido algo importante, se agachó frente a Sakura y sus manos buscaron las de ella, estrechándolas delicadamente.

—Seré completamente honesto, Sakura.

Ella sintió el pecho contraérsele dolorosamente, intentó liberar sus manos pero él las afirmó y la miró suplicándole que no lo rechazara, al menos hasta que lo escuchara.

Bien, había llegado el momento en que Syaoran le diría que todo lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior había sido un error, que se sentía arrepentido por cómo se había dado su relación. Le diría que la protegería, ella sabía que no la dejaría a merced de su ex jefe. Pero nada de futuro, mucho menos de amor. Él no la amaba. ¿Por qué quien podría amar y hacer algo como lo hizo Syaoran? Nadie.

La muchacha decidió que no se mostraría perturbada, ni siquiera dolida. Esperaba crear una máscara de apatía que se creyera hasta el mismísimo Dios, no quería que Syaoran sintiera lástima por ella.

—Habla pronto, Syaoran, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Quizás el tono que había utilizado salía más duro de lo que había esperado, y se felicitó internamente por ello.

Syaoran la observó atento y petrificado en la misma medida. Sakura nunca hablaba así, nunca con un tono tan mordaz como le había escuchado recién.

—Perdóname, Sakura —se las arregló para encajar su mirada a la verdosa de ella—. Jamás, no importa todo lo que haga, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, ni siquiera importará si consagro mi vida para que seas feliz. Jamás podré curar el daño que te causé… —su voz se quebró gradualmente, y gracias a su auto-aprendida disciplina logró que las lágrimas se quedaran en la cuenca de sus ojos.

La muchacha percibió la desazón en el semblante del hombre que permanecía en cuclillas frente a ella, no obstante, luchó por mostrarse lejana y ausente; repitiéndose incesantemente que eso era lo mejor.

—Syaoran, si lo que tanto necesitas es mi perdón, lo tienes —intentó esbozar una sonrisa. De verdad jamás podría odiar a Syaoran—. No fue la mejor manera de perder mi virginidad porque aunque no me creas, jamás había estado con otro hombre… —«_porque esperaba que tú fueras el primero… y el último_», se dijo internamente.

—Claro que te creo —se apuró en aclarar Syaoran—. Por supuesto que lo eras, pero no pude admitirlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Syaoran le creía? Asustada se puso de pie.

—No juegues con eso —gimió enojada y dolida.

—¿Con qué? No entiendo…

—¡No digas que me crees sólo para que te perdone! —gritó ya no pudiendo sostener su máscara de indiferencia, le dio la espalda a Syaoran esperando poder ocultar su expresión de dolor—. En serio no es necesario que digas cosas que sabes que no sientes.

—Sakura, por favor —se acercó a ella y la dio vuelta. Al ver la congoja en su rostro, quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos, y lo hizo—. Te creo, pequeña —ella se estremeció ante aquella palabra ya que cuando eran novios, cuando eran felices, él solía llamarla de ese modo—. En el fondo siempre te he creído… Algo en mi interior me decía que tú hubieses sido incapaz de traicionarme. Pero la lógica era aplastante, eso sumado a todas las veces en que fui estúpidamente engañado, para verte en escenas que me hacían creer, que todas las cosas que se decían sobre ti en la preparatoria eran verdaderas. Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, sé que fui un maldito ciego. Debí haberte preguntado. Debí intentar saber cómo habían pasado las cosas, de qué forma tuviste a Miu, pero no lo hice…—su voz se apagó sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Sakura en medio de un llanto ahogado—. ¿Te levantaste un día y dijiste: "Oh, hoy voy a creer en Sakura, voy a creer que jamás me traicionó"?—resopló con la voz endurecida—. ¡Dímelo!

Syaoran permaneció mudo unos segundos, pero había decidido ser completamente honesto con ella. Aún si eso significaba perderla.

—Fue cuando regresé al cuarto que compartimos.

—¿Dónde me hiciste pagar mi parte del trato? —cuestionó con insensibilidad.

Syaoran se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose derrotado. Ella quedó frente a él mirándolo hacia abajo.

—Sí, en ese lugar. Volví a aquella habitación, esperaba que continuaras allí. Sé que no me creerás, pero luego de hacerlo me sentí horrible conmigo mismo, mucho más cuando descubrí que te habías quedado dormida con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo juré que te amaría siempre y te había deshonrado de la peor forma.

Sakura lo miraba con incredulidad, pero una insurrecta calidez se negaba a enfriarse en su pecho.

—Entonces, recorrí la estancia y no estabas. Quise pensar que era mejor así. Entonces descubrí un libro bajo una de las almohadas de la cama, en él habías escrito algo y lo leí. Desde ese momento, volví a negar los hechos, era imposible que lo que decía en ese libro fuera real, pero luego vi las sabanas y supe que todo era cierto.

—¿Las sabanas?

Sakura enrojeció al recordar lo de las sabanas.

Cuando despertó en aquella cama, se dio cuenta que Syaoran no estaba. Se sintió como basura en ese momento, como algo de usar y tirar. Lloró amargamente por casi una hora, hasta que decidió desahogarse escribiendo una nota de despedida. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, no podría mirar a la cara del hombre que amaba y que éste la mirara con desprecio. Ya no más.

Luego se había dado un largo baño esperando quitarse todo rastro de Syaoran, se vistió esforzándose por no derramar nuevas lágrimas y en ese momento descubrió que en la sabana estaba la muestra de su doncellez. Con rabia quitó las sabanas y las metió en el contenedor de la ropa sucia, buscó nuevas y dejó la cama estirada. Como si en ella jamás hubiese ocurrido nada. Antes de cerrar la puerta miró la estancia por última vez, decidió echar llave a todos los sentimientos que guardaba por Syaoran, se marcharía de Tomoeda. Reconstruiría su vida en otro lugar, aún tenía que seguir luchando por su hija.

—Sí, Sakura. Al ver esas sabanas pude por fin aceptar lo que mi ser entero me gritaba que creyera: Tú eras inocente de todas esas historias malintencionadas. De todo lo que se decía de ti, en especial eras inocente de lo que Madarame aseguraba, de todo —Syaoran tragó grueso y se atrevió a mirar la incredulidad en los verdes manantiales de los ojos de Sakura—. Luego de eso fui a buscarte a tu casa, necesitaba decirte la verdad, pero ya no estabas.

—¿La verdad? —Syaoran se dio cuenta de cómo la incredulidad de su miraba mutaba a un total desconcierto.

Él no pestañeó, su mirada seguía puesta en los ojos de ella, como si con esa unión estuviese reteniéndola en su lugar.

—La verdad es que te amaba, Sakura. Aún seguía tan enamorado de ti como la primera vez.

Sakura quiso evitar darse cuenta de la legitimidad de sus palabras. Conocía tan bien a Syaoran, que sabía que lo que acababa de decirle era verdad. Una verdad absoluta y completamente dolorosa.

Ella sintió que las piernas comenzaban a debilitarse, y su barbilla temblaba violentamente intentando contener sus sentimientos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Me odiabas!

Syaoran se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

—Nunca. No podría odiarte nunca, Sakura —se acercó y envolvió con sus brazos, el tembloroso cuerpo de la muchacha—. A quien odiaba era a mí mismo. No entendía por qué no podía dejar de tener sentimientos por ti. Tenía miedo, pequeña. Tanto es así que me cuestionaba si sería capaz de vivir contigo, sabiendo que te habías entregado a otro hombre —seguía mirándola y ella se estremecía bruscamente cada vez—. ¿Y sabes? Cada día que pasaba contigo y con Miu en el hospital, la idea de aceptar eso se me hacía más natural. Quería ser parte de la vida de ustedes, era lo que más deseaba.

Sakura se soltó del abrazo de Syaoran y caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al muchacho, quien la observaba absorto y temeroso.

—Entonces para demostrarlo hiciste que te pagara la deuda siendo una… —se detuvo de manera abrupta incapaz de decir esa palabra.

—No, no es así. Las cosas no ocurrieron así.

—Ya no importa, Syaoran. Cómo crees que pueda importar ahora —balbuceó.

—¡Demonios! ¡Claro que importa! —volvió a estrechar a Sakura desde atrás—. Te contaré todo como fue, luego podrás tomar una decisión y te juro que la respetaré. Sólo quiero contarte todo lo que pasó.

Sakura asintió y se volteó, dispuesta a enfrentar la mirada de Syaoran.

—Recuerdo un día en particular cuando me di cuenta que quería que así fuese mi vida. La princesa estaba mucho mejor. Pero de todas formas quise ir a verlas, cuando entré a la habitación tú la tenías en tus brazos. Entonces ambas me miraron, sus sonrisas fueron tan amplias y brillantes, que sentí que mi pulso se aceleró. Y pensé que siempre querría ser recibido así…

Shaoran cerró los ojos, y al recordar esa escena sintió la misma calidez en su pecho.

Ese mismo día al despedirse fue a una joyería. Lo había decidido, quería estar con su Sakura y ser el padre de Miu, se lo propondría a Sakura, le pediría que fuese su esposa. Esperaba que ella quisiera y no quedar como un idiota. Decir que no tenía miedo de un posible rechazo, era una estupidez, pero le tranquilizaba el hecho de que ellos estuviesen manteniendo algún tipo de relación, porque se besaban y abrazaban, se preocupaban por el otro. Syaoran ayudaba a que Sakura no se atrasara con sus estudios, y que pudiese rendir en los exámenes que era a lo único que ella asistía a la preparatoria. Ella siempre lo llamaba para saber si había llegado con bien a su casa. Y él solía escribirle mensajes de texto cada mañana para darle los buenos días. Era perfecto, él se sentía feliz. No obstante, ninguno de los dos hablaba de compromisos.

Si las enfermeras del hospital le preguntaban sobre si eran novios, ellos se quedaban callados y se sonrojaban furiosamente. No lo afirmaban y tampoco lo negaban, pero sus sonrisas cómplices decían mucho más que sus palabras.

Cuando el muchacho estaba frente a la vitrina decidiendo con cuál de las alianzas le haría su proposición, pensaba en la forma correcta de pedirlo. Alguna vez había tenido que verse en la obligación de ver películas románticas, ya que sus hermanas solían forzarlo a ello, era eso o ser abrazado hasta la asfixia por cuatro mujeres. Y en aquellos _films_ aprendió la forma en que un hombre debía pedirle matrimonio a una mujer, esas eran las formas correctas, a juzgar por los gritos y suspiros de sus hermanas.

Estaba tan distraído que dio un sobresaltó al notar a alguien a su lado.

—¿Syaoran? —escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, como si no lo reconociera del todo.

Instintivamente volteó y se percató de la presencia de Madarame parada junto a él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces? —intentó averiguar ella con un tono reprobatorio que le sorprendió al chico. Aunque luego sonrió con dulzura y eso dejó aún más confundido al muchacho. ¿Acaso se había imaginado el rencor en su voz?—. Hace mucho que no conversamos, Syaoran. Luego de clases te vas a toda velocidad, ¿te pasó algo malo?

—No, sólo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah, ¿qué cosas son esas? ¿Es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —insistió Yukiko con una voz tierna, y se sonrojó al mirar a Syaoran.

—No, pero gracias por ofrecerlo —Syaoran se mantuvo serio.

—¿Estás eligiendo alianzas de compromiso? —preguntó la muchacha sin borrar su sonrisa de comprensión.

Syaoran se sentía extraño. No quería ser un maleducado con la muchacha, pero había algo en su expresión que le causaba desconfianza.

—Sí, pero no sé mucho de estas cosas —se encontró confesando.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? Quizás pueda ayudarte a escoger algo que ella se merezca.

Syaoran la miró y no pudo encontrar rastro de maldad en aquel ofrecimiento.

—Es Sakura, le pediré que se case conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de poder confiar en ella, Syaoran? Ya sabes lo que se dice de ella, lo que le hizo a mi ex novio. ¿Estás seguro que no lo hará contigo?

—¿Perdón? Madarame, no quiero ser antipático contigo, sin embargo, la relación que mantengo con Sakura es algo personal. No debes inmiscuirte en esto.

Yukiko lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente tensa.

—Discúlpame si te di esa impresión, pero no quiero que seas infeliz, Syaoran. Si tú crees que ella es tu felicidad, yo te apoyo. Aunque debes prometerme que contaras conmigo si es que algo llegase a salir mal.

—Nada saldrá mal, Madarame. Ella es la persona más importante de mi vida.

Ella volvió a sonreírle, y Syaoran no pudo identificar la razón del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

Luego de elegir las alianzas con ayuda de aquella muchacha. Syaoran tomó la determinación de decirle a Sakura sobre su propuesta al día siguiente. Se durmió con la convicción que el día próximo sería el mejor de su vida.

Se dirigió a la preparatoria, eran sus últimos días en aquel lugar. Los estudiantes de último año, estaban melancólicos. Syaoran podía observar nostalgia en cada rostro, se escribían cartas en unas agendas del recuerdo. Se tomaban fotografías, incluso con algunos maestros, pero a él no le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar eran en la mujer de ojos verdes que lo traía loco. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta le daría?

Ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el salón. Las clases habían terminado y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando una chica ingresó al salón, A Syaoran no le sonaba de nada, pero evidentemente pertenecía a la misma preparatoria porque llevaba el uniforme. La chica miró la estancia buscando algo o a alguien.

—Perdona, me podrías decir dónde puedo encontrar a Kinomoto Sakura —preguntó la chica quien tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—No asiste a clases, sólo viene a rendir exámenes —explicó el muchacho.

La chica rompió a llorar y gritó:

—¡Necesito encontrarla! ¿Tú sabes dónde vive?

—Espera, ¿podrías decirme qué diablos pasa? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—¿Tú eres su amigo?

—Algo así…

—¡Pues entonces, dile a tu amiguita que necesito preguntarle, por qué se lo montó con mi novio! Ella sabía que estaba conmigo —sollozó sin dejar de llorar. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro.

Syaoran sintió que un agujero se hacía en el piso y la tierra lo tragaba. Una ira sin límites lo barrió, aunque intentó calmarse. No actuaría en base a rumores nuevamente.

—Debes estar equivocaba, ella ha tenido momentos difíciles y no creo que tuviese tiempo…

—¡Cállate! ¡No intentes defenderla! ¡Ese maldito de Saito también intentó negarlo, pero yo tengo pruebas! —gritaba la muchacha cada vez más alterada

—¿Pruebas? ¿De qué hablas? —un jodido agujero comenzó a extenderse por su pecho.

—Que mandé a seguir a Saito, y tengo fotografías que prueban su engaño. Es por eso que necesito hablar con tu amiguita. Para decirle que le regalo al hijo de puta ese.

Syaoran ya no escuchaba a la muchacha, sólo estaba esforzándose por no explotar.

—Necesito ver las fotografías —dijo fríamente.

—¿Qué? —ella lo miró con estupor.

—¡Que me muestres las malditas fotografías!

La muchacha quien se había mostrado dolida y enojada, de pronto pareció sentir miedo y con las manos temblorosas le entrego un sobre. Syaoran observó cada una de ellas, en la primera se veía a Sakura con unos jeans y una blusa muy sencilla, saliendo del hospital, con una gran sonrisa, aquella ropa era la misma que había estado usando el día anterior. En la siguiente, aunque más lejanas se observaba a la muchacha reuniéndose con un chico, siguieron muchas parecidas, ellos caminando en un parque, tomándose de la mano. Syaoran intentaba refrenar su impulso de romper las fotografías. Las siguientes besándose y las últimas mostraban a la pareja adentrándose en un motel.

Estaba por decir algo cuando nuevamente la puerta del salón se abrió.

—Ai, aquí estás —resopló el mismo muchacho de las fotografías, quien respiraba dificultosamente y daba la impresión de que hubiese estado corriendo—. Por favor, déjame explicarte. Es lógico que esas fotografías sean falsas. Jamás he tenido nada que ver con esa chica.

—Saito, por favor, no sigas mintiendo. Ayer te llamé y no contestaste mis llamadas. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Bueno…la verdad…eh, eh. Estaba jugando futbol. Sí, futbol. Si quieres podemos preguntarle a…

—¡Eres un cerdo! —imprecó la muchacha y se fue corriendo.

—Dios, ahora sí que la he cagado. Y todo por un maldito revolcón —exclamó el muchacho, quien parecía no haber notado la presencia del chino.

—Espera —ordenó Syaoran con la voz lúgubre—. ¿Es cierto que las fotografías son falsas?

El muchacho pareció sorprendido y volteó para ver a Syaoran, quien lo miraba asesinamente.

—Ojalá lo fueran. En serio amo a mi novia, pero esa chica, Kinomoto, sí que sabe como satisfacer a un hombre en la cama —Syaoran apretó los nudillos, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que admitiera la verdad.

Sakura no podía… no podía haber hecho eso. ¿Pero qué sacaba aquel chico con mentirle? Nadie en la preparatoria sabía que estaban manteniendo una relación, era evidente que aquello no era lógico. Si esto fuese preparado, ¿qué ganaban ellos? Dios, estaba tan confundido.

—La muchacha me debía dinero, creo que por que su hija estaba enferma o algo así. Entonces le pregunté cuándo me lo regresaría, ella me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Una noche con ella a cambio del pago. Y te digo algo entre hombres —secreteó el chico en tono confidencial—. No me arrepiento de eso, es el mejor polvo de mi vida…

Sin poder resistirlo más, Syaoran golpeó al chico y éste trastabilló hasta caer al suelo, llevándose por delante un par de pupitres.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

Syaoran tomó sus cosas, incluyendo las fotografías y se fue del salón con el alma corroída y decidió echar llave a todos sus sentimientos, todos, incluso los que sentía por Sakura; no, más bien, especialmente esos.

Cada vez que intentaba calmarse las palabras de ese chico retumbaban en su cabeza:

« _Una noche con ella a cambio del pago_»

« _Una noche con ella a cambio del pago_»

« _Una noche con ella a cambio del pago_»

Fue de ese modo como la idea fue tomando forma. Sakura lo había engañado, seguro que él había hecho el papel de idiota en su vida. ¿Cómo se habrá reído ella? ¿A cuántas personas le contaría sobre el idiota de Syaoran? Lo pagaría, Sakura pagaría todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Pero, ¿cómo?

La amaba. No, ya no la amaba, se olvidaría de ella a como diera lugar. ¿Pero ese deseo? ¿Cómo lo haría para quitarse el deseo de estar con ella, de besarla hasta el punto de la asfixia, de tocarla hasta que se hartara? ¿Cómo conseguiría poner fin a sus ganas de poseerla? Porque a pesar de saber de su engaño, él seguía deseando estar con ella. Pero sabía que no podría. Su orgullo estaba tan lastimado. Sobre todo su corazón.

De ese modo sus pies lo llevaron al departamento de Sakura. Golpeó la puerta y ella se le abalanzó a los brazos. Él se quedó quieto como una estatua.

Las palabras del tal Saito volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza:

« _Una noche con ella a cambio del pago_»

Y fue cuando las palabras fluyeron de su boca.

Le recordó que le debía dinero. Que quería que se lo pagara, pero que era lógico que no esperara que fuera en dinero.

—Quiero que seas mía, eso como pago por el préstamo.

Ella parecía tan sorprendida, para sus interiores Syaoran rio amargamente, era una muy buena actriz. Parecía que estuviese enormemente afectada. Pero ya no le creería más. Ya no sería un idiota.

Se fue de su hogar indicándole que la llamaría para acordar el lugar donde se realizaría la transacción.

Syaoran no supo de ella, hasta que la vio en la graduación que se realizó una semana después. Estaba tan hermosa, su estúpido corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Entonces fue cuando decidió que lo haría, tenía que tenerla, sólo una vez y dar vuelta la página. No podía quedarse toda la vida enamorado de ella. ¿Enamorado? Por supuesto que no.

Era más sencillo negarlo, creía fervientemente que si lo negaba en algún momento dejaría de amarla.

Esa misma tarde le envió un mensaje de texto, donde le indicó la dirección, fecha y hora del pago.

—Así es cómo fueron las cosas —exhaló Syaoran, sosteniendo los hombros de Sakura, quien desde el comienzo del relato había intentado no llorar y a mitad de él se había rendido.

—¿Me ibas a pedir que fuera tu esposa? —gimió dolorosamente y abrazó a Syaoran llorando violentamente.

—Te juro que todo pasó como te lo he contado. Sé que fui un estúpido —esperó a que ella lo soltará pero ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho; Syaoran se limitaba a acariciarle la cabeza y depositar besos entre cada palabra—. Cuando Eriol llegó a mi casa, y le mostré las fotografías, simplemente con verlas dijo que no eras tú. Que la chica de primera fotografía no era la misma que la de las demás. Quienquiera que fuera la muchacha sólo se vistió como tú, casi igual, sólo se diferenciaban los zapatos, y como las fotografías estaban de lejos y yo estaba demasiado enojado no pude notarlo. Soy tan patético. Caí como un estúpido en una trampa tan burda. Pero lo que más rabia me da, es que te causé daño. Yo no debí tomarte así…Por Dios, perdóname, pequeña. Déjame tener la posibilidad de remediarlo, Sakura.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos aguados.

—Dame otra oportunidad, Sakura. Déjame tener la oportunidad de amarte como tú te mereces.

—Syaoran, yo…

* * *

Hola a todos.

Gracias por leer, pido disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo. La verdad es que tenía la mitad desde hace mucho. Pero la segunda mitad me costó mucho decidirme cómo plantearla.

Realmente, cuando escribí la primera parte reí como una idiota, la escena era incómoda y cómica al mismo tiempo. Ya saben cómo son los cuestionamientos de los niños. Fue por eso que me costó continuar, no podía ponerme sería para lo que venía y se necesitaba para plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes.

La verdad no sé qué más comentar.

Sólo agradecer los reviews del capítulo pasado. Y pedirles que me escriban de nuevo, no sean lectores fantasmas (como me posteó alguien), de pronto aunque sean pocas palabras animan al escritor a continuar. ¡Así que comenten, por favor!

Un abrazo.

Au revoir.


	11. Decisiones, alianzas y más decisiones

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta obra pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 10: Decisiones, alianzas y más decisiones**

—Syaoran, yo…

Sakura intentaba controlar su ritmo cardiaco. Calmarse.

Pero tenía el olor de Syaoran tan cerca, sentía sus fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura. Su mirada fulgurante y suplicante se le clavaba en su alma. La añoranza que sentía él, se notaba en todo su cuerpo y se filtraba por su propia piel como una cálida energía, como un ruego ahogado en un silencio que era en sí perturbador. Sakura podía notar la tensión en el rostro del muchacho, estaba ahí tan vulnerable, con una expresión de desazón que no podía ocultar. Entregado por completo a la decisión que ella pudiera tomar.

Aunque, ¿qué decisión era la correcta?

Sakura tenía miedo. Miedo de ceder y también miedo de no ceder. Miedo de abrazarlo y de no hacerlo. Temor de necesitarlo y que para él no fuese lo mismo. Sentía que la decisión que tomara en ese momento repercutiría en su vida para siempre. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero tanto temor y recelo, que no sabía si quería realmente contestarlas.

Sin dejar de ver los ojos del muchacho, aquellos hermosos ojos, a los cuales declaraba culpables, de sus múltiples faltas de aire cuando estaba cerca de él; suspiró sin saber qué decir.

¿Estaba bien amarlo de esa manera? ¿Podía resistir el dolor, arriesgarse y perder?

—Lo que tú desees, pequeña —susurró cerca de su oído—. Haré lo que tú desees.

Sakura lo miró con la confusión como el único escudo protector que podía plantar frente a Syaoran.

—¿Sólo lo que yo desee? ¿Qué ocurrirá si quiero que mantengamos nuestra relación como una amistad?

Ella vio como sus manos aflojaron su cintura y como se separó de ella un paso.

—Si es eso lo que quieres me apartaré…

Sakura bajó la mirada. ¿Tan fácil era para él rendirse? ¿Acaso no lucharía por ella?

—Pero quiero que sepas que sólo lo haré si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres. Porque si existe una mínima posibilidad, de que aún me quieras en tu vida como algo más que un viejo amigo… Pelearé, Sakura. Pero debo saber qué es lo que deseas de todo esto.

Sakura le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Pasaron un par de minutos, quizás demasiado tiempo. No obstante, Sakura no había tomado ninguna decisión.

—¿Quieres qué me vaya, Sakura? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Por favor, dímelo —suplicó con un hilillo de voz, casi irreconocible.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y al verlo con su expresión tan languidecida por la tristeza, hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Sin siquiera detenerse a darle una vuelta a sus pensamientos, avanzó aquel paso que los separaba, coló sus manos por el masculino cuello de Syaoran y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos, delatando lo sorpresivo que aquel gesto había sido para él. Volvió a pasar sus brazos por la cintura de ella y prácticamente pegó el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo. Ella depositó sus labios cálidos y suaves en los de él. Era un beso casto, tan sólo tenían pegados sus labios.

Para alguien más apasionado un encuentro como aquel no hubiese significado mucho, para Syaoran, sin embargo, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. Ella era la que lo estaba besando, libre y voluntariamente. No había tenido que seducirla, ni hacerle pagar nada. Ella era quien se había acercado a él. Por eso aunque fuese una caricia tan desprovista de fuego, para él era el cielo. Y esos sentimientos que tenía eran una mezcolanza de gratitud, nervios, añoranza, calidez… si tuviese que ponerle nombre a eso que sentía él diría que era feliz. Simplemente feliz.

Sakura deslizaba suavemente sus labios por los de Syaoran, apenas hacia presión en ellos. No sabía porque Syaoran no profundizaba el beso, pero tampoco le importaba, ese beso le recordaba los que solían darse antes… Mucho antes que todo se fuera al demonio. Era delicado, como el toque de una mariposa. Aquel roce tenía el poder de hacerla jadear, y lo hizo. Escuchó claramente que él la secundó con un gruñido ronco que le recorrió la espalda. Se sentía tan bien en esa unión, era como estar en casa nuevamente.

La muchacha chupó el labio inferior de él, quien soltó nuevos suspiros. Disfrutó haciéndolo rugir de pasión por demasiado tiempo. Deslizaba su lengua entre sus labios, los lamía y relamía, para luego retroceder y simplemente mantener un roce sutil. Y volver en seguida a mordisquear sus sensibles labios.

Syaoran mantenía los ojos cerrados, queriendo que ella jamás se cansara de besarlo. Deseando también que profundizara la unión, pero permitiendo que fuese ella quien compusiera la estructura de su beso, lo cual le costaba un enorme trabajo. Porque él se moría por sentir su lengua deslizarse en su boca, porque ella lo besara por todos los recovecos de su cuerpo. Que ella lo amara como siempre debió haber sido. Sentía que en cualquier momento enloquecería o se incendiaría por lo que ella le hacía.

—Sakura, por favor —rogó mientras ella mantenía su labio inferior prisionero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó jadeante—. ¿Acaso estoy haciéndolo mal? —indagó con sus grandes ojos verdes avergonzados.

Syaoran deslizó sus manos en el rostro de ella y lo acunó.

—Claro que no, pero… —su voz se apagó sopesando si era buena idea decir aquello o no.

—¿Pero? —ella posó sus manos en su pecho, instándolo a continuar.

—Pero me estás enloqueciendo. Y no sé si deba enloquecer contigo, pero tu aroma, el roce de tus labios, como mordisqueas los míos, sentir tu respiración entrecortada, sentir tu cuerpo, tus curvas y verte la cara nublada de deseo; hacen que desee… que desee hacerte mía una y otra vez.

Sakura sentía como aquel deseo se acumulaba entre sus muslos. Iba a jadear cuando Syaoran la besó arrebatadoramente, tragándose su gemido. Entonces fue consciente de cómo la excitación de él se le pegaba en su bajo vientre.

Ella respondió con más pasión y permitió que él le comiera la boca, como si tratara de algún elixir que jamás hubiese probado. Ella se sentía tan ardiente que quería que Syaoran la tomara allí mismo, pero él no movía sus manos de su cintura, tan sólo la estrechaba apegándola hacia él. Entonces la fogosidad del beso se fue convirtiendo en una lentitud deliciosa y duradera. La lengua de Syaoran retrocedió y ella abrió los ojos cuando él se separó de ella sutilmente.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber la muchacha.

Syaoran la abrazó y depositó su rostro en el cuello de ella. Intentando refrenar su deseo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Porque quiero respetarte —Sakura podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él y también los del suyo propio—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pequeña. Muero por ello, no lo dudes. Pero necesito saber que estás segura —la miró significativamente—. ¿Qué deseas, Sakura?

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. No creo poder iniciar una relación contigo… —la mirada de él cayó al suelo—… al menos no, todavía. Porque tengo miedo, Syaoran —el chino la miró intensamente—. Pero si quizás vamos de a poco… Quizás tú puedas llevarte ese miedo…

—Dime qué tengo que hacer, Sakura. Lo que sea lo haré —exclamó completamente convencido.

Ella lo observó sonrojada y Syaoran tragó grueso para no estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Quiero no sentirme nerviosa cuando estás cerca, pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer para que eso no ocurra. Además… —se quedó muda súbitamente.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

Ella enrojeció más y se tomó las manos nerviosamente. Bajó la vista y dio un lánguido suspiro.

—Nada.

—Por favor, Sakura. Lo que sea dímelo.

Ella volvió a encajar su mirada en la ambarina de él.

—No, no quiero que pienses mal de mí después. Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí.

Ella pretendió salir de la habitación pero Syaoran la amarró en un fuerte abrazo antes de que ella consiguiera escapar.

—Nada. Escúchame bien, nada de lo que puedas decir, me hará pensar mal de ti. Eso nunca más ocurrirá —prometió a ella con la verdad en cada gesto de su rostro—. Dime qué pasa. Sé que no merezco esto pero, confía en mí. Ponme a prueba.

Ella pareció sopesar las palabras de Syaoran.

—Está bien —comenzó diciendo, aunque el rojo carmín no se había ido de su rostro y su labio temblaba ligeramente—. Te iba a decir que… Bueno la verdad es que… —ella pestañeó un par de veces, sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los de él—. Bueno… me pones nerviosa cuando estamos cerca, pero… ¡Por Dios, por qué es tan difícil!

—Cálmate, pequeña —susurró y le dio un ligero beso—. Dime qué ocurre.

Ella se armó de valor y soltó eso que tanta vergüenza le daba.

—Bueno, la verdad es que cuando estás cerca de mí, yo sólo quiero besarte… me encanta cuando me besas o cuando yo lo hago —admitió ella—. Y también me gusta cuando… Me gusta cuando me tocas y cuando… —ella no fue capaz de terminar.

Pero no era necesario realmente, él había comprendido. La observó y sus mejillas estaban tan enrojecidas que quiso besarlas hasta morir. Syaoran sintió su ser entero temblar. Ella lo deseaba. Y él pecaría de estúpido si no asumía que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—Seguro creerás que soy una…

—No digas cosas que yo no pienso —cortó el chico antes que ella arremetiera—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo cuando estás a mi lado, cuando huelo tu aroma? ¿Crees que puedo pensar con claridad, si lo único que deseo es hundirme en ti para siempre? —Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Jamás he sentido esto por nadie, Sakura. Jamás he estado con otra mujer como contigo, y no quiero estar con otra mujer que no seas tú. Tú eres la única a la cual me he entregado en cuerpo y en alma también.

—¿Quieres decir que no te has acostado con otra mujer, sólo conmigo?

—Sakura, tú siempre has sido a quien yo he amado. Y por eso siempre quise que fueras la única mujer en mi vida.

Sakura estaba perpleja.

—Pero tú parecías tan experimentado esa vez —Sakura resopló—. Me refiero a la primera vez —su barbilla tembló y su voz se hizo un ligero arrullo—, y también a la segunda —sus mejillas sonrosadas se hicieron más evidentes

Ella quería olvidarse de esa satisfacción que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, porque aunque no lo admitiera jamás, la idea de que él hubiese estado con otra chica la perturbaba y en cierta medida le daba una rabia indisoluble.

—Quizás lo parecía, pero no lo era. Digamos que la parte teórica estaba muy estudiada, pero jamás lo llevé a la práctica, porque era a ti a la única que deseaba, que deseo y que desearé —esta vez fue el turno de él para enrojecer.

—¡Oh, Syaoran! —se acercó a él y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho—. ¿Por qué hemos estado separados tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué nos lastimamos de esta manera? —preguntó y voz sonó triste y apagada.

Syaoran correspondió aquel gesto, se mantuvieron unos segundos abrazados y en silencio.

—Tú jamás me lastimaste, no quieras hacer que mi carga sea menos pesada. Él que arruinó todo, fui yo. Y no hay forma de cambiar el pasado, pequeña. Si la hubiera, arriesgaría todo por conseguir no haberte lastimado —él depositó un beso en la cabeza de la muchacha, quien se aferró mucho más a aquel abrazo—. Es por eso que si necesitas que me aleje, lo haré. Si necesitas que esté cerca, lo estaré. Si necesitas alguien quien te escuché, te escucharé. Si necesitas llorar, te consolaré. Si necesitas reír, inventaré chistes, aunque no garantizo que rías, pero me esforzaré. Todo lo que necesites, Sakura. Todo lo que anheles, te lo daré.

Ella se sentía tan emocionada con esas palabras que a duras penas logró encontrar el aire para seguir hablando.

—También tengo algo de culpa —murmuró Sakura refugiada en el pecho del muchacho, alejando las lágrimas de su voz—. Nunca te dije la verdad sobre Miu, debí haberlo hecho, pero había prometido no hacerlo, Syaoran.

—Lo sé —interrumpió acariciando el pelo de ella—. Sé todo sobre Miu, sobre Rika, sobre tu promesa con ella —Sakura se separó para mirarlo interrogante.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te escuché hablar con Yanagisawa ayer —admitió avergonzado.

—Entonces sabes que Miu no es… —comentó aturdida.

—Ella es tu hija, Sakura. También es hija de Rika. Y me sentiría honrado de que también fuera mía —sostuvo con emoción.

—¡Oh Dios! No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo, intentando que el fuerte en el que mantenía sus sentimientos por Syaoran no se derrumbara.

—Sabes que jamás bromearía con eso.

—Pero es que…

—Sakura, espera —la acalló Syaoran—. No pretendo obligarte a nada, pero las quiero, a Miu y a ti también. Estoy dispuesto a esperar y dar la pelea por ustedes.

Se separó de Syaoran, estaba demasiado abrumada para responderle ahora.

—Necesito tiempo, Syaoran. Tengo mucho que pensar… pero ahora no quiero pensar en esto, quiero sentirte.

Sakura estaba cansada de luchar contra sus propios deseos, por esta vez quería perder la cabeza y hacer lo que tanto añoraba. Quería a Syaoran. No importaba si él había cometidos errores, ni si quiera importaba todo el dolor que le causó. Racionalmente sabía que debía mantenerse lejos de él, pero resultaba inútil toda esa maraña de elaboradas razones. Si lo único que gritaba su cuerpo y su ser era que los brazos de aquel hombre la abrazaran y no la soltaran jamás.

Y se culpaba a si misma por ser tan débil, aunque también lo culpaba a él, por tener las llaves de la prisión donde había arrojado todos los sentimientos que experimentaba por su persona. Ambos eran culpables de sucumbir, de desearse pese a todo. Y quizás, de amarse pese a todo.

—¿Eso qué significa exactamente? No estoy entendiendo.

—Significa esto —se acercó y lo besó deliciosamente en los labios—, esto —susurró en su oído y chupo el lóbulo de su oreja—, y esto —lo atrajo con ella hacia la cama, haciendo que ambos cayeran, quedando ella encima de él—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Pero, ¿estás segura?

—Estoy muy segura de querer estar contigo ahora —susurró besándolo con ardor nuevamente.

Syaoran no entendía el cambio de los acontecimientos, pero tampoco quería analizarlos en ese momento. Tan sólo tenía en su mente venerar el cuerpo y el alma de la mujer que amaba. Quien parecía tan entregada a él, como él a ella.

La pasión desenfrenada, unida a los recuerdos escabrosos, hizo que ambos jóvenes se amaran con reverencia, dando paso a la lentitud y la ternura. Idolatrando el cuerpo y el ser del otro.

Syaoran tenía los ojos plagados de luz. Besó suavemente la curva del cuello de Sakura, ella arqueaba la espalda para que el pudiese sostenerla, de ese modo besaba la esencia a cerezas que bañaba el cuerpo de Sakura. Con lentitud fue desabotonando la camisa de ella, disfrutando la sensación que poseía al tocar su piel, la cual era suave y cálida. La besó con adoración en los labios, gozando de su sabor adictivo. ¿Acaso alguna vez se cansaría de besar esos labios? La respuesta era sencilla: Por supuesto que no. Mataría por ella y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para protegerla.

Siguieron besándose mientras las manos de cada uno, recorrían el cuerpo de su amante. Sakura se las arregló para despojar a Syaoran de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se entretuvo sobremanera, delineando con sus dedos los músculos esculpidos del torso de aquel hombre. Los suspiros que él le regalaba eran su mejor recompensa. La hacían sentirse deseada y poderosa. Una mezcla que le daba una subida al nivel de su ego femenino.

Syaoran se sentía invadido de sentimientos maravillosos, aunque la sombra de su primer encuentro le sonreía desde alguna parte de su cerebro. Ver a Sakura tocándolo, con su mirada cargada de tanto deseo como sentía él, lo hacían creer que era un jodido afortunado. Sabía que no se merecía aquello. Que ella era demasiado buena para él. Aún así seguía deleitándose con cada una de las caricias que ella le daba.

Sakura le hizo el amor a Syaoran dulcemente.

Cuando Syaoran vislumbraba que no podría contener su orgasmo por más tiempo, se incorporó lo suficiente como para comerle los labios a Sakura. Ante esto, ella comenzó se movió con mucha más rapidez, fue entonces cuando Syaoran sintió que su placer aumentaba hasta la cúspide.

—Te amo, Sakura —gimió.

Segundos después lo alcanzó la muchacha, quien exhausta se dejó caer en el pecho del muchacho.

—¡Oh, Syaoran! —suspiró una vez que sus pulsaciones se normalizaron—. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —quiso saber la muchacha.

Permanecían recostados y retozando en la cama de ella, demasiado cansados, como para vestirse.

—Tú eres quien debe decidirlo.

—Lo que dijiste cuando…_tú sabes_ —murmuró sonrojada—, ¿es cierto?

—El qué. ¿El que te amo? —ella asintió—. Es cierto, cariño. Siempre —sintió como ella se estremeció.

—¿Podemos ir lentamente? Es decir, quizás es contradictorio, por lo que acabamos de hacer. Pero me gustaría que antes de tener algo nos demos tiempo… Yo necesito sentirme segura —explicó ella.

Syaoran la abrazó con mucho más fervor.

—Todo el tiempo que tú quieras. Bajo las condiciones que tú quieras. Yo estoy dispuesto a esperar y luchar por ti, mi pequeña.

Ella lo besó emocionada y sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

Una vez que bajaron, notaron que todo estaba demasiado callado.

—Naoko dejó una nota —gritó Syaoran desde la cocina—. Dice que todos fueron al centro comercial, ya que necesitaba cambiar no sé qué libro. Se llevaron a Miu.

En medio de la pasión. Sakura había olvidado por completo a Miu y avergonzó por ello.

…

—¿Estás segura que lo mejor era dejarlos solos? —preguntó el confundido Eriol.

Ella sonrió, llevaban a Miu en un cochecito precioso. Cosa que acababan de comprar en una tienda, el cual Eriol tuvo que pagar a regañadientes.

—A veces me sorprende que seas un hacker, siempre creí que eran persona inteligentes.

—Claro que soy inteligente. Tengo un CI muchísimo más elevado que la media —argumentó sonriente.

—Posiblemente, pero en cuanto a relaciones personales. Yo diría que en ese caso tu coeficiente es bastante limítrofe —Naoko rió con ganas.

—Pues prefiero eso a ser una amargada devora-libros —contraatacó.

—¿Devora qué? —preguntó con indignación— Hacker de pacotilla…

—Y ya vamos con las palabras reconocidas por la RAE para insultar —rió burlonamente.

—¡Oh, pero que hermosa niña! —se acercó una muchacha—. ¿Es su hija?

—Por favor, ¿una hija mía y de él? Claro que no —contestó ofuscada—. Primero se congelaría el infierno…

—No, es nuestra sobrina. Hija de nuestros mejores amigos —explicó Eriol a la chica—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eriol —dijo el muchacho haciendo su típico show sobre el beso en la mano y el cuento de los ingleses.

Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha, Natsuki, y Eriol monopolizaron la conversación, por lo que Naoko se fue con Miu, de lo cual ninguno de los dos se percató. Naoko estaba rezongando, con el malhumor hasta el tope. ¿Acaso podía ser más idiota ese tipo? ¿La había llamado devora-libros? Él, un tipo que no sabía el significado de la palabra delicadeza.

—Iremos a comer helado, Miu. Los helados de aquí son deliciosos, nos olvidaremos del tonto de tío Eriol.

La niña aplaudía, divertida, quizás, por las muecas de fastidio de Naoko.

—¿Tonto tío Eriol? —repitió la bebé.

—Sí, cariño. Eres muy inteligente —celebró Naoko con la pequeña.

Ambas reían a carcajadas. Naoko intentaba que la niña no se manchara, ya que frente a la forma en que tuvieron que salir, ni siquiera había podido sacarle una muda de ropa.

Mientras tanto Eriol recorría los pasillos del centro comercial, buscando a Naoko y a la pequeña, quienes habían desaparecido. Es cierto que se había distraído un momento, pero no esperó que ella se fuera dejándolo con aquella preciosidad. Debía reconocer que si no hubiese andado con esas mujeres, esa chica no se hubiese salvado de él.

Entonces a los lejos vio como Naoko le daba helado a la pequeña con una paciencia de santo, la niña reía constantemente. Y a ella parecía no importarle poner caras chistosas con tal que la niña riera. No supo por qué sintió una extraña ternura antes esa escena. Decidido a obviar aquello, se acercó.

—Con que aquí estaban.

—Se nos acabó la diversión, Miu —comentó Naoko lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que Eriol lo escuchara.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fueron…

—Oh, no te preocupes. Tampoco fuiste demasiado requerido este rato, ¿verdad, Miu? —habló con la niña nuevamente.

La niña sonreía y Naoko intentaba ignorar a Eriol.

—Naoko…

—Será mejor que nos vamos. Seguro que Sakura y Syaoran ya terminaron de arreglar sus problemas —dijo la muchacha mientras miraba en dirección indefinida—. Aunque no es necesario que vengas con nosotras. Digo, si tienes algo que hacer… Nosotras tomaremos un taxi.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Eriol—. Vine con ustedes, de ninguna manera se irán solas.

—¡Ja! Mira, Miu, tenemos al súper-hombre-Eriol al rescate —secreteó con la niña—. Él no dejará que el malvado hombre del taxi nos lleve a casa…

Riendo sin ganas, dio la espalda a Eriol.

—Te estás comportando infantilmente —dijo el muchacho, extrañado del comportamiento de esa mujer—. ¿Acaso no ibas a comprar un libro o algo así?

—No, fíjate que hoy no tengo ganas de _devorar _nada.

—¡Oh no puedes ser tan rencorosa!

—Y tú… tú no deberías estar molestándome a mí, sino a aquella Natsuki o cómo se llame —bramó ella.

Entonces él sonrió y ella se dio cuenta lo celoso que aquello había sonado.

—Con que se trataba de eso —se acercó a Naoko, quien empujaba el carrito de la niña—. Estás celosa —afirmó mirándola divertido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es lo que tú quisieras —deteniéndose para encajarle una mirada de desprecio.

—Y si te digo que si me gustaría que estuvieras celosa —susurró acercando su rostro al de Naoko.

Ella pareció confundida y lo miró como si él fuese un extraño.

—Ya déjate de jueg…

Los labios de Eriol se posaron sobre los de Naoko, ella tardó exactamente cinco segundos en reaccionar y romper el contacto.

Eriol esperaba que ella lo cacheteara, después de todo no pretendía llevar aquella broma hasta el beso, fue un impulso de último momento que lo llevó a besarla.

Pero no fue así, Naoko simplemente lo miró, su semblante era extraño. Y por primera vez Eriol no pudo ver nada sobre lo que ella pensaba.

—Quiero irme.

Fue todo lo que dijo la chica. Nada más llegar, ella tomó a la niña en brazos y se adentró con pasos largos y veloces a la casa.

Syaoran parecía tan feliz, que Eriol esperaba que se hubiese sacado la lotería y quisiera compartir el premio con él. Porque él había terminado sintiéndose muy extraño. Es decir, había besado a Naoko, sólo por molestarla. Además a eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar beso, sólo habían juntado sus labios, ni siquiera había sacado su lengua. No entendía entonces por qué ella parecía tan rara. No era la chica respondona y peleadora que le divertía tanto, era más bien alguien hermético que él no reconocía.

—Te ves muy contento, hermano —saludó Eriol.

—¿Po… por qué lo dices?

Eriol rió y abrazó a Syaoran.

—Debes hacer que esta vez valga la pena.

…

—¿Lograron localizarlos? —preguntó Terada a Kô.

—No hasta el momento. Sólo tenemos que esperar que ellos hagan su próximo movimiento y los tendremos.

—Y con respecto a esa mujer, ¿lograste ubicarla?

Kô sonrió profesionalmente.

—Por supuesto, mañana a primera hora la tendrá aquí.

Esa noche Terada se durmió odiando a Sakura Kinomoto, era tanta la necesidad que sentía por poseerla que odiaba el que ella huyera de su lado. Pero entre las penumbras sonrió demoniacamente, fuera como fuera la haría suya.

Esa mañana se había levantado con mejor ánimo que el día anterior. Esperaba que aquel buen humor no se viera mermado, que ese día en particular, lograra afinar los detalles del plan de contraataque.

Al llegar a la oficina, Makoto le informó que "la cita de las nueve" lo estaba esperando junto con Kô, en la sala de reuniones.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita —saludó a la muchacha.

—Diría que el gusto es mío —susurró ella sonriendo.

—Supongo que Kô ya le ha explicado que requiero de su ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Claro, y no hay nada que me haría más feliz que poder ayudarlo. Me convendría mucho que la sacara del medio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Terada, dirigiendo una mirada interrogante a su empleado.

—Ella tiene ciertos intereses románticos con Syaoran Li, ¿o me equivoco, señorita Madarame?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió, pero era una sonrisa fría, desprovista de calidez.

—Lo quiero para mí. Y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por conseguirlo. Por eso, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo, en la medida que garantice que se llevará a esa maldita mujer.

—Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos convenga a ambos —expuso el jefe de la mafia, pensando que, definitivamente, nada podría arruinar su buen humor—. Pero requiero una prueba de confianza —sonrió—. Kô, déjenos solos.

Kô salió inmediatamente de la sala.

Terada recorrió la sala hasta situarse detrás de la silla que ocupaba Yukiko. El hombre pudo palpar el nerviosismo de la mujer. Era una mujer de muy buen ver, incluso lograba excitarlo con solo verla. Una de sus manos se coló por su rubia cabellera y ella dejó de respirar.

—Si vamos a hacer esto juntos. Debemos ser más cercanos —susurró cerca del oído de la muchacha—. ¿Está dispuesta a seguir con esto?

Ella tensó los puños sobre su falda. La idea de acostarse con Terada no era tan repulsiva, era muy guapo aunque algo mayor para ella. Sin embargo, la imagen de Syaoran se colaba en sus pensamientos, amaba tanto a ese hombre que no importaba los métodos que tuviese que utilizar para tenerlo, ella haría cualquier cosa. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ya?

En su afán por separarlo de la mosca muerta de Kinomoto, se había visto en la necesidad de pagar muchas veces con su cuerpo a sus cómplices. Y aunque le repugnara, no se sentía especialmente arrepentida. Por Syaoran sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. Y si podemos pasarlo bien antes de tener a nuestros amores, no tengo problema —susurró ella, mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar el cuerpo de Terada—. Muéstreme qué es lo que tiene para mí, señor Terada.

…

Pasaron tres semanas en las que las cosas en aquel Chalet estaban bastante tranquilas. Era cierto que Sakura y Syaoran mantenían una relación cordial y pacífica, en la casa. La tensión por parte de ellos no existía, y pesé a que ninguno de los dos lo esclareciera, todos los adultos eran conscientes que cada día eran mucho más cercanos.

Sakura le había pedido a Syaoran que fueran lentamente, no quería arruinar las cosas por apuros vanos. No obstante, cada noche, ella se colaba en la habitación del muchacho y se amaban largamente. Las primeras veces ella se había sentido muy confundida de su propio comportamiento, pero aún así, cada noche terminaba en los brazos de su amado Syaoran.

El muchacho por su parte, se había sorprendido tanto la primera vez que ella acudió a su habitación, que había tallado sus ojos repetidamente, para descartar la posibilidad de que estuviese soñando despierto. Desde esa noche no podía dormirse si no estaba con Sakura primero, y no era sólo el hecho de hacerla suya. Era más bien abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma, entrelazar sus dedos. Saber que ella pese a todo lo amaba, aunque él supiera que no lo merecía.

—Logré hacerme con pasaportes para Sakura y Miu —comentó Eriol en el desayuno—. Creo que es hora que nos movamos.

—¿Y qué propones, Eriol? —preguntó Syaoran—. Crees que debemos salir de Japón.

Sakura se mantenía expectante, al igual que Naoko, quien había levantado la vista del libro que leía en esos momentos.

—Quedarse en Japón es un suicidio —explicó el inglés—, estamos en el terreno de Terada, las probabilidades que nos encuentre y acabe con todos nosotros son más altas aquí, que en otro país.

—¿Y dónde nos iríamos? —Sakura habló esta vez, estrechando a la niña, quien comía cereales.

—Yo tengo mejores opciones de esconderlos en Inglaterra, en caso de que algo ocurriera. Tengo más contactos en mi país que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, pero podemos sopesar otras alternativas…

Luego de discutir largamente, llegaron a la decisión que el mejor lugar para establecerse era Inglaterra. De modo que Eriol se encargaría de tramitar todo, intentando que Terada no descubriera que tanto Sakura como Miu, saldrían del país.

…

Un avión privado y lujoso, aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

—¿Estás seguro que no la encontraste? Sabes que no importa el dinero que tenga que gastar, pero necesito saber dónde está —vociferó un hombre exaltado, quien se calmó al notar la mano del hombre, que se sentaba en el asiento contiguo, sobre la suya.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó un hombre de cabello cano, llamado Fujimoto—. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para averiguarlo.

Con una reverencia Fujimoto se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres en una atmosfera de silencio.

—Lograremos encontrarla —sonrió con dulzura el otro tipo—. Ahora que te has recuperado, lo lograremos.

—Más vale que así sea. Jamás me perdonaré si algo le pasó, Yukito.

* * *

N/A: Muy buenas tardes.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

En estos momentos estoy teniendo una crisis moral, principalmente porque para quien leyó mi otra historia, está el tanto que suelo incluir lemon en mis historias. No obstante, he investigado sobre los rated que nos permite la página y la categoría MA, es donde podría incluirse una relación sexual con toda clase de descripción. No en la M, y mucho menos en la T. Si bien la categoría M permite que se hable de sexo, no permite que sea de manera explícita. Y sé, porque he leído muchas historias donde de todas maneras incluyen el lemon, incluso en categorías como la K. Pero no porque todos lo hagan quiere decir que esté bien. Se supone que pone las reglas y nosotros las acatamos al subir una historia.

Y no quiero darles el rollo moralista, para nada. No obstante, no quiero romper las reglas, pero me gusta escribir lemon en mis historias, aunque no sea el tema principal de ellas, suelo incluirlo como recurso. Por lo cual me veo en la necesidad de quitar dichas escenas en aquellos capítulos que las tengan y mandárselos por mail a aquellos que de todas maneras quieran leerlos.

Mis comentarios sobre el capítulo son varios, pero me los reservaré en esta ocasión, quisiera saber qué creen ustedes que ocurrirá.

Sólo me queda agradecerle el que sigan la historia, que me dejen comentarios. Me gusta leerlos, es una buena forma de conocerlos y saber que me leen.

Les dejo un abrazo gigante y apretado.

Au revoir

P.D.: Para aquellos que quieran el capítulo completo, ya saben que deben hacer, háganme llegar su correo de la forma nombredelcorreo (arroba) gmail o hot (punto) com, de lo contrario la página no los postea y no puedo verlos.


	12. Ciclos que traen consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 11 "Ciclos que traen consecuencias"**

Terada estaba despierto mirando el techo de su alcoba. La estancia era más bien espaciosa pero austera, tenía una decoración en extremo minimalista. Era la única parte de su ostentosa mansión que no había sido tocada por el decorador de interiores. La habitación contenía una cama muy amplia, una mesita de noche y dos estantes con un montón de libros.

Había dormido mal, porque tuvo algunas pesadillas incomprensibles que no lograba entender. En su afán por hacerse con aquella bruja de ojos verdes, había descuidado algunos negocios, y él por ser quien era no podía permitirse ese lujo. Como fuera, necesitaba que ubicaran a Sakura y está vez no lo haría por la vía de la paz, al contrario, si era necesario se llevaría por delante a cualquiera.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a utilizar la diplomacia, tenía que hacerse con ella. La necesitaba, y no, no era sólo por disfrutar de su cuerpo, existían también otros motivos, motivos que eran muchísimo más _convenientes_ para su organización. Ella debía saber el secreto, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero se había cansado de esperar, habían pasado semanas y aquella bruja no aparecía. Tenía muchos hombres en Osaka, en Tomoeda, incluso en Tokio, pero nada. Era como si hubiese desaparecido. Y la pista de Syaoran Li no le había dado nuevos indicios, parecía como si aquel tipo hubiese sido tragado por la tierra.

¿Ella estaba con ese chino? ¿A quién más podría recurrir Sakura al verse cercada por él?

Desde el fondo de su consciencia un nombre vino para ser el protagonista de esa respuesta.

«_¡Diablos! ¡Y mil veces diablos! ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? ¿Cómo no me había acordado de esa persona? Claro, si juré que jamás la recordaría nuevamente_», se reclamó con desesperación.

Rika Sasaki.

¿Dónde estaba Rika Sasaki? ¿Qué había sido de aquella muchacha? ¿Por qué no estaba con Sakura el día en que pudo interceptarla en el hospital? ¿Estaría Sakura con ella?

Eso estaba raro, era evidente que Rika sentía alguna especie de devoción por la pequeña Sakura. Estaba tan seguro de eso, porque aquella muchacha la protegió siempre que pudo. Incluso a pesar de sí misma.

Un ligero temblor vivió en su barbilla. Quería saber qué fue de aquella muchacha de mirada dulce. De aquella muchacha que lo complació en cada uno de sus deseos, ofreciéndose en lugar de su amiga. Algo se removió en su interior, aunque lo envió de vuelta a los confines de su mente. Para él, el jefe de la mafia, no estaba permitido el sentir lástima o culpa. Jamás la había sentido. Jamás.

Aún podía recordar como aquella muchacha había llegado a su casa a pedir trabajo. Recordaba perfectamente como la señora Azaki, estaba diciéndole que no necesitaban a nadie más. La chica parecía no querer escuchar las razones de la anciana, y repetía incesantemente que lo único que quería era trabajar, que ella aprendía rápido.

Ese día Terada iba a buscar algo de beber, porque tenía un calor del demonio. Fue allí cuando la escuchó por primera vez:

—Por favor, señora. Prometo trabajar duro. Por favor, deme un empleo. Soy buena en los quehaceres de hogar, puedo aprender a cocinar —rogaba la chica.

—Niña, le he dicho muchas veces que no estamos buscando personal. Tenga la amabilidad de retirarse —dijo finalmente la señora Azaki, el ama de llaves.

Terada observó como ella bajó la vista completamente triste. Se veía extremadamente vulnerable y por razones que escapaban a su comprensión, decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué ocurre en este lugar? —preguntó con el tono autoritario, el cual ya era su sello personal.

La anciana ama de llaves se asustó tanto, que llevó su mano al pecho.

—Nada, amo. Está señorita ya se iba, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió y mordió su labio.

—Con su permiso —musitó la joven, miró a la anciana, hizo una reverencia. Y luego dirigió la mirada a él.

Terada respiró lentamente, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no lo miraba sin el miedo plagado en sus ojos. Su mirada era triste, pero no tenía vestigios de miedo. Y esa sensación le agradó.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? —quiso saber él, la muchacha se detuvo en el acto y volteó para enfrentarlo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Estoy buscando trabajo, una muchacha que encontré en el parque, dijo que por estos barrios siempre necesitaban personal de servicio… fue por eso que…

—Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí —bufó un tanto contrariado—. Dime tu nombre.

—Rika, Rika Sasaki, señor.

La mirada limpia de aquella muchacha lo dejó atónito. La observó de pies a cabeza, la chica vestía sencillamente, y se notaba demasiado joven. Pero sus ojos eran maduros y sapientes de más cosas que las que debería.

—Eres muy joven.

Ella negó repetidamente.

—No, señor. Tengo dieciocho años —ella se apuró en aclarar.

—¿Dieciocho? Eso es ser joven, nena.

—Quizás —concedió la chica—, pero necesito trabajar.

Yoshiyuki lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que con un bufido se dirigió al ama de llaves.

—Contrátala como sirvienta. Serás la encargada de enseñarle todo, Azaki. ¿Entendido?

—Como usted diga, amo —susurró la anciana, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá —habló la chica mientras el abandonaba la estancia.

Y por supuesto que se arrepintió, pero no porque la chica hubiese fallado en el trabajo, al contrario. Rika era la única que no lo miraba con miedo en esa casa, en su mirada sólo había agradecimiento y ternura, eso siempre lo descolocaba.

Y aunque intentara evitarlo, cuando ella limpiaba en su presencia no perdía movimiento de sus gestos. Su atención se intensificó, cuando notó que ella rehuía su mirada y se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Nunca lo comprendió.

Todas esas preguntas desaparecieron cuando trajo a trabajar a su amiga a la mansión, quien pese a su juventud, tenía una gran belleza. Era una muchacha tierna y con sonrisas inagotables en su rostro.

Quizás fue esa inocencia lo que llamó su atención, el querer corromper aquello tan puro, porque ella jamás sospechaba de sus malas intenciones. Y nunca lo miró con recelo. Para desgracia de la amiga de Rika, eso no hacía más que aumentar su deseo por ella, en el fondo sabía que estaba mal desearla de esa manera, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Necesitaba poseerla.

Los meses pasaron lentos, cada día se le hacía más difícil mantener las distancias con aquella jovencita.

Una noche estaba bebiendo una copa tras otra. Un negocio había resultado mal, cinco de sus hombres habían caído y perdieron la mercancía. Estaba tan enojado que el alcohol adormecía sus instintos de cargarse a algunos policías como represalia. No, Yoshiyuki Terada no podía actuar de esa forma. Su sangre fría era su mejor arma frente a emergencias como esas. Esperaría, analizaría todas sus alternativas y luego atacaría, esa era la mejor manera.

Cuando el alcohol recorría su sangre de manera significativa, sus pensamientos mejor ocultos comenzaron a salir a la superficie. Fue fácil que la idea de acudir a la habitación de la chica esa y engatusarla, tomara cada vez mayor importancia. Hasta que luego de tres copas más se decidió.

Arribó a la habitación de Sakura en completo silencio, no encendió la luz. Lo que menos quería era que despertara. La luz de la luna de colaba por la ventana y pudo verla, estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado acarició su rostro y uno de sus dedos enrolló un trozo de cabello. La fragancia a cerezos que poseía lo hizo excitarse en ese mismo momento. Era tan sencillo deslizarse a su lado y reclamarla como suya. Corrió la manta destapándola, ella se removió aún dormida. El cuerpo de ella estaba casi desarrollado al completo, sus manos sudaban por adentrarse en sus curvas, pesé al alcohol, podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de sus juveniles pechos.

Cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo, un susurró de voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hace en este lugar, señor?

Terada dio un salto y miró a quien lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Rika.

—Es mi casa, puedo estar donde quiera —se defendió el hombre, con la frustración hirviendo en sus palabras.

—Pero este es el cuarto de Sakura, usted no puede…

Terada salió de los aposentos de la jovencita y tomó a Rika, arrastrándola por la casa hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¡me escuchaste! —gritó totalmente descontrolado—. ¡Ahora vete!

—No —susurró ella con la cabeza gacha—, no me iré hasta que me diga que pretendía hacer en el cuarto de Sakura.

Terada la miró con una mezcla de ira y deseo, sus gestos eran tensos.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó con la voz ronca y delicada.

Rika dio un paso hacia atrás. Terada se abalanzó sobre la chica y la encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo. Acarició su rostro con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos, su respiración se agitó.

—Se… señor, ¿qué es lo que hace? —preguntó la chica tímidamente.

—Te pregunté si de verdad querías saber qué hacía en la habitación de esa chiquilla. No me has contestado, Rika —comentó ignorando las aprensiones de la muchacha, sus manos se enredaron en la cabellera de la chica y ella soltó un suspiro—. Muy bien, te lo demostraré.

Terada atacó los labios de la muchacha con apremio, dándole un arrebatador beso. Ella pareció perturbada en un principio, aunque luego correspondió las acciones del sujeto, lo que pareció calmar las ansias de Yoshiyuki, quien de a poco fue calmando el ritmo de la unión, hasta que finalmente el beso se rompió.

Él observó como ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente los abrió. Su mirada era extraña, no había temor en ellos, había calidez, pero también preocupación. Y esta última se acrecentó cuando preguntó:

—¿Quiere hacer esto con Sakura? ¿Por qué?

Yoshiyuki creyó percibir dolor en la voz de la muchacha, y eso le molestó. ¿Desde cuándo el sentía la necesidad de explicar sus decisiones a una sirvienta? Porque para ser honesto, no quería que Rika creyera que él era un pervertido, pese a que quizás lo era.

—Necesito una mujer a mí lado —masculló incómodo por la mirada de esa muchacha—. Una, que no me traiga problemas, ni me pida explicaciones. Creo que esa Sakura cumpliría bien ese papel.

—¡Pero ella recién tiene quince años! —reclamó la muchacha.

Terada se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que veía que Rika elevaba la voz. Eso aunado a que la verdad en las palabras de la mujer, hicieron que se le clavaran como estacas en la piel. De repente, se sintió muy sucio y quiso no poseer esos pensamientos por Sakura. Aunque jamás reconocería esto último.

—Bueno, ya luce como una mujer. La deseo, la quiero para mí. Punto —murmuró con su voz aterciopelada y miró a Rika oscuramente—. ¿Harás algo para impedir que la haga mía? —preguntó y rió cansinamente, afirmó las manos de Rika con las suyas sobre la pared, entonces la amenazó—: Inténtalo y te destruiré. Huye y te buscaré. Escóndete y te encontraré. Jamás podrías escapar de mí, querida Rika —terminó de decir a escasos centímetros de su boca, la oscuridad de su mirada permanecía allí y se acrecentaba con cada palabra—. Porque yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Rika lo miró y Terada sonrió al percibir el miedo por primera vez en su mirada. Permanecieron en esa postura interminables segundos hasta que ella carraspeó, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus manos tiritaban notoriamente, oleada tras oleada.

—Le ofrezco una salida alternativa, señor —su voz era tan temblorosa como su cuerpo, sus ojos eran dos orbes dispuestas a todo. No sólo había sacrificio en sus ojos, también había calidez—. Si usted necesita una mujer, yo puedo… —su voz se desinfló por un instante, Terada la vio tomar aire antes de continuar—… yo puedo tomar su lugar. No haré preguntas, ni le pediré más de lo usted quiera darme. No tengo mucha experiencia… —Yoshiyuki percibió un velo oscuro en su semblante, un dolor indescriptible en su rostro—… sin embargo, haré todo cuanto usted desee.

—¿Tú harías eso por esa chiquilla? —cuestionó Terada, asombrado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ser testigo de sacrificios altruistas, al contrario, en su vida las traiciones eran pan de cada día.

—Sí, ella es la hermana que nunca tuve y no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo —al decir lo último, enmudeció súbitamente—. Olvídelo, no quise decir eso. Pero, sí, quiero evitar que Sakura pierda su pureza y no me importa qué sea lo que deba hacer. Cumpliré cada uno de sus deseos, si usted promete que jamás la tocará.

Verla parada frente a él con esa elocuencia. Con ese convencimiento. Con esa postura de valentía, que quisiera ver en cualquiera de sus hombres. Lo llevó a observarla, sabía que era una chica guapa, pese a que jamás se había detenido a admirar su belleza. No era como las chicas que él frecuentaba comúnmente. No tenía el pelo rubio, ni los ojos claros. Y si se trataba de ser sincero, no le gustaba demasiado su aspecto, pero su espíritu le atraía, cómo una polilla que se ve cautivaba por una luz. La idea de acostarse con ella, era la más excitante que había sentido en el último tiempo.

—Me parece un trato justo —dijo finalmente—. Si tú cumples cada uno de mis deseos, mantendré mis manos fuera de esa muchacha. ¿Conforme?

Rika asintió.

Terada se entretuvo durante varios meses con el cuerpo de Rika, pero comenzó a asustarse cuando no podía esperar para estar con ella. Eran sus sonrisas, los sonrojos que lo llevaban a cuestionarse sobre sí mismo, sobre su vida, sobre las decisiones que había tomado para llegar a ser el jefe de la mafia.

Eso, sumado al hecho de que ella no parecía especialmente obligada a estar con él, lo perturbaba. No quería que ella confundiera las cosas, pero al parecer era él el más confundido; Ya que ella había cumplido cabalmente, cada uno de los aspectos de aquel trato. Jamás le había reprochado nada, ni pedido cosa alguna. En cada idea que le había propuesto ella había accedido, y él, en consecuencia, se había mostrado solícito a la hora de enseñarle las artes de alcoba.

Era perfecta la comunicación que mantenía con Rika, no hacía falta más que una mirada para que se entendieran perfectamente. El nivel de intimidad entre ellos crecía día a día. Y jamás, jamás había tenido ese tipo de relación con nadie. Era como si ella no fuese quince años menor que él, como si lo comprendiera, incluso, más allá de lo que él mismo podía comprenderse.

Ofuscado, por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, decidió romper unilateralmente el trato que mantenía con la chica. Estaba seguro que si lograba poseer el cuerpo de Sakura, toda esa estupidez se le pasaría.

Fue de esa manera, que una noche mientras le hacía el amor a Rika. Le susurró en su oído:

—Creo que es hora de que extendamos el trato. Quisiera que Sakura nos acompañara en mi alcoba, alguna vez —ella dio un brusco respingo y de un salto se levantó de la cama.

—¿De qué habla? No entiendo —musitó completamente desnuda ante Terada, quien la observaba desde la deshecha cama, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que lo entiendes. Estoy diciéndote que ya no me basta contigo —dijo ignorando por completo el vacio que sentía en el estomago, al notar el dolor en los ojos de ella—, por eso quisiera tenerlas a ambas.

—¡Está loco! Usted me prometió que…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero luego de todo este tiempo deberías saber que mi palabra no significa nada —se levantó y apresó el cuerpo de la muchacha, llevándola nuevamente a la cama—. Sigo deseando a esa chiquilla —ella lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos, que Yoshiyuki llegó a creer que se le saldrían de sus cuencas—, eso no quita que también te desee a ti.

Rika forcejeó con él, cuando intentó darle un beso. Y eso a un nivel muy interno le dolió, ella siempre se le había entregado libremente, participando activamente en cada encuentro, el que fuese distinto esta vez, causaba estragos en su ser. Pero envío todas esas sensaciones al fondo de su mente, donde jamás salieran. Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, y en ese mismo momento necesitaba poseer el cuerpo de aquella chica, para demostrarse que no había sido afectado por la calidez de Rika.

Se las arregló para engatusar a Rika, quien desde un punto en específico dejó de forcejear. Y simplemente se entregó, Terada jamás confesaría que durante ese encuentro sintió que algo especial le unía a esa mujer. Lo negaría tantas veces como fuese necesario, incluso a sí mismo, ya que Rika era sólo una más. Sólo una más.

Al día siguiente descubrió que, tanto ella como Sakura, se habían marchado. En ese mismo momento prometió buscar a Sakura y cumplir con su deseo. Aunque todo el asunto se hizo más relevante cuando descubrió que había empleado a Sakura Kinomoto, precisamente a ella. La única persona que podría saber uno de los secretos que tanto le agobiaba. Entonces su búsqueda se hizo imperativa. Ya no era sólo una cuestión carnal, eran negocios. Dinero. Y el dinero, usado correctamente daba poder. Del cual él estaba sediento, en especial desde que aquellas dos se habían marchado.

Evitaba pensar en Rika, y con el tiempo lo logró. Volvió a ser el mismo despiadado de antaño. Y juró que jamás volvería a requerirla, después de todo, ella lo había dejado. Por eso enfocó su búsqueda en Sakura, a ella sí que la necesitaba. Y la tendría.

Cuando volvió al presente, luego de repasar aquella historia con la dulce Rika. Descubrió, amargamente, que estaba deseoso de saber qué había sido de ella, podía negarlo, pero aquella sensación no se iba. Con un gesto cansado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su pomposo despacho, donde realizó una llamada.

—Necesito que averigüe el paradero de la señorita Rika Sasaki, quiero la información cuanto antes. Tiene menos de una hora —colgó y se sirvió un _whisky_—. Te dije que no podrías esconderte, Rika.

…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo está eso de que no irás con nosotros, Naoko? —le preguntó Sakura a la chica.

—Precisamente eso. No iré con ustedes, creo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda, Sakura. Y viajar a otro país…

—Pero no es cualquier país —interrumpió Sakura—, es Inglaterra. Y todavía recuerdo tus sueños de estudiar literatura en ese país, no creas que lo he olvidado. ¿Acaso no puedes ir por dinero? —cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes.

Naoko soltó una risita, y siguió doblando la ropa que Sakura llevaría para el viaje. Luego de más de un minuto de silencio, contestó la pregunta de su amiga.

—El factor económico siempre es importante, pero no, esa no es la razón de que no vaya con ustedes.

—Entonces, dime qué pasa. ¿Por qué no iras con nosotros? —Sakura había dejado de hacer el equipaje, concentrando toda su atención en Naoko—. Es algo de lo que quieras hablar.

—No, no es nada malo —mintió la chica, era muy buena en eso. Además para engañar a Sakura, no eran necesarias demasiadas cualidades actorales. Sakura siempre creía en las personas, y eso solía ser más malo que bueno, en el mundo actual—. Sólo que ya cumplí mi labor aquí —dijo satisfecha de que al menos eso era cierto—. Me he dado cuenta, que las cosas con Li marchan muy bien —sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura—. Y no creas que lo saben ocultar, es evidente de que lo están intentando nuevamente. Se sonrojan cada vez que se ven, o si por casualidad sus manos se tocan. Sinceramente es muy divertido verlos pretender que nada ocurre —terminó riéndose animadamente.

—Naoko, yo…

—No digas nada, Sakura. Yo estoy muy contenta de que al fin estés siendo feliz —continuó sonriendo—. Pero, si por alguna razón, Li vuelve a hacerte sufrir, avísame. Lo perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno y le daré su merecido —prometió con vehemencia.

—¿De verdad estás segura de no querer ir con nosotros?

—Segura, Sakura —abrazó a su amiga y luego le dio un beso en sus manos—. Debes cuidarte, quiero volver a verte cuando todo esto de Terada pase.

—Prometo que vendré a verte. Te has portado tan bien conmigo, Naoko. Eres alguien muy especial para mí.

Ambas se abrazaron, hasta que Miu las interrumpió ya que quería unirse a aquel abrazo.

—¿Ya están listas con su equipaje? —preguntó Syaoran desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Iré a preparar el mío —explicó Naoko—. Aunque mi viaje es con un destino distinto —sonrió ampliamente al ver la confusión en el rostro de Syaoran. Se retiró antes de que él pudiese preguntar algo.

—¿De qué habla Yanagisawa, Sakura? —se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y tomó su mano distraídamente. La vergüenza tiñó el rostro de ambos.

—Naoko no irá con nosotros, supongo que regresará a su casa —explicó la muchacha y le dio un apretón a la mano de Syaoran.

—¿Y eso por qué? Si es por dinero debemos decirle…

—No, no es por eso. Dice que ya cumplió su labor —al ver la mirada interrogante de Syaoran continuó—. Sabe que estamos juntos… —su sonrojo aumentó—… y que somos unos malos actores porque se nos nota demasiado.

Syaoran observó como Miu jugaba con algunos cubitos, dándole la espalda a ambos, por lo que aprovechó de robarle un beso a Sakura. Fue un posar de labios en los de ella, pero sintió tanto como el beso más profundo. Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Syaoran deslizaba su dedo pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Sakura. Desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba poder tocarla, llevaba horas sin hacerlo y era una tortura.

—Ya veo —comentó desganado. Aunque Naoko sintiera cierta aversión por él, sentía el hecho de que ella no fuera a acompañarlos—. Será mejor que le avise a Eriol, para que cancele la reserva de su boleto.

—Muchas gracias, Syaoran —expresó ella.

—Muchas gracias por qué —quiso saber él.

—Por amarme —dijo ella resueltamente—. Te agradezco que me ames así —le sonrió.

Syaoran se sonrojó mucho más, esas sonrisas solían dejarlo aturdido.

—No… no tienes… no tienes por qué agradecérmelo —logró articular en medio de su nerviosismo—. Soy yo quien te agradece por dejarme estar a tu lado.

Sakura refrenó sus deseos de decirle a Syaoran cuánto lo amaba. Aún, en todas esas semanas, no se lo había dicho ninguna vez. Y no era por no sentirlo, al contrario, lo sentía tanto, que temía decirlo y que Syaoran desapareciera. Era confuso y tonto, pero tenía un terror absoluto de que Syaoran se volviera frío con ella nuevamente.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no vio venir el beso que le dio Syaoran. Se quedaron viendo y él sonrió traviesamente.

—Iré a avisarle a Eriol, vendré más tarde, mi am… Sakura —corrigió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes, se detuvo para besar la cabecita de Miu —Cuida a mamá Sakura, ¿sí? —le dijo a la niña, quien le sonrió y le pidió con los brazos que la cargara. Syaoran la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, ella de forma brusca depósito sus labios en una de las mejillas de Syaoran, dejando un reguero de baba en ella.

Sakura suspiró y se levantó para abrazar a Syaoran por la espalda. El muchacho se sobresaltó, para luego quedarse estático. Con la mano que tenía libre, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Era una unión, que no requería nada más para ser perfecta.

—Syaoran… —llamó la voz de Eriol, que disminuyó abruptamente al descubrir su indiscreta entrada, dio media vuelta, alejándose de la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura lo soltó en el acto.

—Iré a decirle lo de Naoko —comentó Syaoran, dejando a Miu en el suelo, se volvió para mirar a Sakura, con una promesa de amor en su mirada y se fue tras Eriol.

—Eriol —llamó Syaoran, ante lo cual el inglés se detuvo enseguida. Cuando lo alcanzó, ambos se dirigieron a la sala, donde se sentaron en uno de los mullidos sillones.

—Lo siento, hermano. No quería interrumpir, fue una metida de patas —explicó con su timbre de comicidad—. Me alegro de ver que las cosas van tan bien encaminadas con tu Sakura. Eh, eres un pillo —molestó a su amigo pinchándole las costillas con su dedo índice, multiplicando su diversión al notar lo acomplejado que se veía Syaoran.

—No vine a hablar de eso… —quiso explicar.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de qué? —sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Quieres consejos triple equis?

Syaoran se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó descolocado. Continuamente se preguntaba por qué diablos era amigo de Eriol.

—No sé de qué quieres hablar, sino es de sexo.

—De Yanagisawa —bramó Syaoran, esforzándose por no enfadarse con los alardes de Eriol.

Pero al nombrar a la amiga de Sakura, Eriol mudó toda la irreverencia de su rostro y se mostró mortalmente serio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Syaoran, quien había notado que las discusiones y peleas tontas de esos dos, habían parado repentinamente. Ahora ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué había pasado entre ellos.

—No, mejor no te diré nada —comentó el chino despreocupadamente—. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera se hablan…

—Sin juegos, Syaoran —bufó el inglés—. Dime, ¿ocurre algo malo con ella?

—¿Acaso te importa lo que le pase a Yanagisawa? —preguntó sonriéndole insolentemente.

—Tanto como importarme, no.

—Entonces no te lo diré —incitó a Eriol, sabiendo perfectamente su naturaleza curiosa.

—¡Demonios! Me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas —escupió, mientras se ponía de pie y se hacía sonar los puños, amenazadoramente.

—¿Me golpearás por no decirte lo qué pasa con ella? ¿Y se supone que debo creer que no te importa? Estás haciendo un mal trabajo, Eriol.

—Me importa un nabo lo que creas. ¡Dímelo ahora!

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, sabía que algo pasaba allí, pero en esos momentos Eriol no estaba dispuesto a revelarlo.

—Está bien. Sólo debes saber que tienes que cancelar el pasaje de Yanagisawa, ella no irá con nosotros —lanzó la bomba esperando que el semblante de Eriol, dijera más que sus palabras.

—¿No irá? —preguntó pasmado—. ¿Por qué?

Syaoran sonrió ampliamente.

—Qué importan los motivos. Se supone que no te interesa, ¿o me equivoco?

—Cállate, estúpido —bufó antes de desaparecer por la sala.

¿Qué ella no iría? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando esa mujer? Se había pasado el último tiempo ignorándolo, incluso cuando se había disculpado innumerables veces. Cuando le hablaba ella fingía no escucharlo. Si la tocaba se ponía tan tensa que terminaba por soltarla. Pero no, ella lo escucharía. Aunque tuviese que amarrarla, no se iría de su habitación sin una explicación detallada de por qué tomó esa decisión.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, ni siquiera golpeó. Abrió súbitamente.

Ella estaba dándole la espalda, tarareando una canción. Una que se le hacía absurdamente triste. Le costó darse cuenta, que ella estaba con auriculares escuchando música desde su teléfono móvil. Se quedó quieto observándola, parecía como una invocación extraña e inconexa a algo que era incomprensible para él. Sin poder soportarlo más, acortó la distancia que los separaba y tomó a la muchacha de uno de los brazos, quien dio un saltito de susto, antes de mirarlo a través de sus gafas.

Nuevamente se puso tensa, y miró hacia el horizonte como si nadie estuviese con ella. Eriol le arrebató los audífonos con un brusco gesto, quitándole el teléfono, para dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

—Aunque finjas que no estoy aquí, no podrás evitar escucharme, Naoko. Me he disculpado por lo que ocurrió, más de treinta veces, y estoy cansado de tu infantil comportamiento.

Ella se removió y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego volvió a su postura inicial.

—Y sé lo que estás pensando: "Quien se cree este…", ¿cómo es que me dijiste? ¿Papanatas? Bueno, no importa. Utilizaré ese adjetivo calificativo. Creo que es lo suficientemente rebuscado y visado por la rae, para hacerte justicia ¿no? Continuando, seguro que piensas: "Quien se cree este papanatas, para decirme infantil a mí. Él es la reencarnación de la infantilidad" —masculló entre dientes el inglés—. Y tienes razón, pero tengo un límite y al parecer tú no.

Naoko lo observó por primera vez en semanas.

—¿Podrías soltarme? —le dijo, cansada de sus malditas palabras, y más aún porque cada una de ellas era cierta.

—¡Dulce placer de los dioses! —exclamó con mordacidad—. Hace cuánto no dirigías tu _melodiosa_ voz hacia mi persona. Estoy tan emocionado —fingió secarse unas lágrimas inexistentes.

—Sin sarcasmo, idiota. No estoy de humor —murmuró ella con frialdad—. Si quieres que hablemos, lo haremos como los adultos que se supone que somos —Naoko enarcó una ceja, y miró significativamente, el agarre del muchacho sobre su brazo.

Eriol la soltó en ese mismo momento. Tragó grueso al descubrir una Naoko tan oscura como aquella. Se sorprendió por ver, emociones tan duras en su semblante. ¿Por qué rayos lo miraba de esa manera?

—Me parece bien, Naoko. Sin sarcasmo. Sin dobleces. ¿Quiero saber la razón de que no irás a Inglaterra con nosotros?

—¿Y eso te importa?

Ahí tenía de nuevo, la misma pregunta que le había hecho Syaoran. Aquella que había evitado contestar, sólo porque le parecía incómoda.

Sin dobleces, había dicho él.

—Me importa.

—¿Y por qué? —el tono monótono de ella, estaba por sacarlo de sus casillas.

—No tan rápido, nena. Yo contesté una pregunta, lo mínimo es que tú contestes la mía antes de que responda otra tuya.

Ella bufó de manera muy poco femenina y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Así que jugaremos de esta manera? ¿Cada uno hace una pregunta y el otro debe contestarla de forma sincera?

—Lo has explicado muy bien, como siempre. Eres muy buena explicando cosas.

Eriol notó la turbación que pasó por el rostro de ella, aunque fueron escasos segundos. No obstante, volvió a su semblante frío y distante. Eriol se sentó al lado de ella, a una distancia prudente.

—Entonces responderé tu pregunta: No quiero ir a Inglaterra porque no quiero estar cerca de ti.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó ofendido.

—Mi turno —aclaró ella. Eriol bufó—. ¿Por qué te importa el que no vaya contigo y los demás?

—Porque… Bueno… no tengo muy claro por qué —confesó sincero—. Pero creo que me divierte discutir contigo.

Ella pareció sopesar cada palabra. Eriol la quedó mirando expectante.

—Tu turno —le recordó.

—Verdad. ¿Por qué no quieres estar cerca de mí? ¿Tan feo te parezco?

—Esas son dos preguntas. Sólo responderé la primera. No quiero estar cerca de ti, porque tus bromas no me gustan…

—Ya te pedí perdón por eso —se levantó de la cama y se paseó por la habitación contrariado—. No pretendía llegar a besarte.

—Mi turno. ¿Por qué me besaste? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Fue un impulso, ¿bien? No es para tanto, Naoko —su ofuscación seguía creciendo.

—¿Un impulso? —murmuró ella, más para sí misma, que para Eriol—. Es tu turno. Claro, si es que quieres seguir jugando.

Eriol observó cómo la tristeza bañaba los ojos de ella, quien pese a eso se esforzó por sonreír.

—Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Por qué te molestó tanto aquel beso? Digo sólo fue un roce, ni siquiera…

—Dijimos que responderíamos con sinceridad, así que allá voy. Ese beso me molestó porque nadie lo había hecho antes. Y se supone que esas cosas son importantes para una chica —contesto rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Eriol, respondió tan rápido como si hubiese ensayado esa respuesta muchas veces.

Eriol permaneció estupefacto.

—¿Nadie? ¿Quieres decir "nadie" de forma literal? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mi turno —Naoko esbozó una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Por qué te divierte tanto discutir conmigo?

—No lo he pensado detenidamente. Sin embargo, creo que me gusta cómo utilizas tus argumentos, y que no tienes miedo de enojar a alguien como yo o como Syaoran.

Ella meditó un momento.

—No entiendo quién podría tener miedo de ustedes, par de mequetrefes.

—Es mi turno. ¿De verdad nadie te ha besado alguna vez? —Naoko iba a contestar—. No, no, espera. Quiero reformular mi pregunta, quiero que contestes: ¿Por qué nadie te ha besado hasta hoy?

—Eso es trampa —gimió Naoko con frustración—. Pero no podía esperar menos de ti. Y no puedo contestar esa pregunta objetivamente. Más bien, puedo darte una opinión sesgada de la razón de lo que yo creo, que es la respuesta.

—Menos charla. Más respuesta —pidió Eriol con suavidad, esa mujer podía marearlo con su habilidad lingüística, muy fácilmente.

—Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva —respondió ella, encogiendo los hombros—. Y creo que no quiero jugar más.

—Naoko… Tú eres muy atractiva —aseguró el inglés creyendo con vehemencia cada palabra.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Parecía algo aturdida.

—No es necesario que mientas. Será mejor que te vayas, tengo que hacer mi equipaje.

Se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos al armario, donde comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias.

—Naoko yo…

—No digas nada, no es necesario. Fue un impulso, así que supongo que no cuenta…

Eriol pidió secretamente que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragará vivo. Yendo directamente a las fauces de Satanás. No se merecía menos, por ser tan hijo de puta. Él no sabía que ella…

Observó como ella sacaba compulsivamente todas sus prendas de vestir y las arrojaba desordenadamente, en la maleta que permanecía abierta en el suelo.

—Pero es que yo no sabía… Yo no debí… De verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya de todos modos —siguió sonriendo amargamente.

—Deja de sonreír de ese modo, no tienes que sonreír si no quieres.

—Lo sé, no creas que soy tan imbécil. Pero estoy esperando que te vayas para dejar de hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento que descubrió, que ella sonreía de esa manera para no llorar frente a él. Acongojado por el cariz de la situación, decidió hacer lo que creyó que era correcto.

Se acercó a ella, sin que lo notara y la abrazó toscamente. Ella intentó alejarlo. Pero con su fortaleza física lo impidió.

—Desahógate —le dijo con dulzura—. Créeme que jamás diré que te he visto llorar, lo olvidaré al cruzar la puerta. Déjame estar contigo en este momento.

Ella se quedó muy quieta y al cabo de unos segundos, lloró largamente. Intentaba que el hipo que salía de su garganta no fuera tan sonoro. Eriol le acariciaba la cabeza y logró quitarle las gafas, desde ese momento, Naoko no se resistió a la pena arrebatadora que la embriagaba. Tampoco le importó que los demás pudieran oírla. Nunca había llorado de esa manera con alguien, y era sobrecogedor. Era como si hubiese abierto una llave y no hallara la forma de cerrarla.

…

Estaba parado frente a la que había sido su casa, hasta hace cinco años atrás.

Tenía el jardín muy descuidado y algunos vidrios estaban rotos. Intentó entrar a la casa pero fue inútil. Su antigua casa en Tomoeda, era sólo un vestigio de lo que había sido en su tiempo de gloria. Tragó grueso, se sentía tan despojado de esperanza, que al sentir la tibia mano de Yukito sobre su espalda, resopló con emoción contenida.

—Estoy contigo, Touya.

Touya le sonrió, aunque no hubiese más dónde aferrarse, Yukito siempre conseguía devolverlo a la senda correcta.

—¿Fujimoto aún no tiene nada?

Yukito lo observó con tristeza, pero luego sonrió.

—Aún no, pero estoy seguro que la encontraremos, Touya. Utilizaré todo lo que tengo en esto. Si hubiese sabido de ella, la hubiese protegido —Yukito parecía sentirse muy culpable de todo ello.

—Estoy seguro de ello, Yuki. Encontraremos a Sakura, lo sé.

…

—Señor, tenemos la información que solicitó sobre la señorita Rika Sasaki —informó uno de sus hombres, extendiéndole una carpeta.

Terada tomó la carpeta en sus manos, y leyó el informe rápidamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer la palabra "fallecida" en el expediente.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Está muerta? —preguntó incrédulo, obviando que el vacío en su estomago se hiciera más y más profundo.

—Sí, señor. Lleva muerta más de tres años.

—Muerta —balbuceó y no pudo evitar recordar su cara sonriente, aquella mirada llena de calidez. Incapaz de seguir leyendo, pidió detalles a su empleado—. ¿De qué murió?

—Cáncer, señor. Leucemia para ser más específico, según el expediente que logré revisar, la paciente se opuso a un tratamiento que quizás la hubiese salvado, ya que se encontraba embarazada, dicho tratamiento hubiese matado al feto.

—¿Estuvo embarazada? —se puso a contar y eran casi cuatro años desde que Rika Y Sakura se fueron de su lado. Cuando la verdad cayó sobre sus hombros, su mandíbula se descolgó notoriamente—. ¿Qué ocurrió con el bebé?

—Según el expediente, señor…

* * *

N/A: Buenas noches, acá ya faltan treinta minutos para la media noche.

Y mañana tengo que trabajar y no he alistado nada. ¿La razón? Sencilla, quería poder subir el capítulo antes que el trabajo me consuma. Por lo que si mañana tengo ojeras le echaré la culpa a fanfiction xD

¿Qué más puedo contarles?

Me gustó este capítulo y si bien, no vimos mucho de Sakura y Syaoran (que saben que son mi pareja favorita). Pudieron leer algo sobre Rika, ese personaje es angular en la historia. Pesé a haber muerto hace mucho sigue saliendo a la palestra. No sé, la Rika de esta historia es parecida a la del anime. Madura, dulce y sacrificada, no sé. ¿creen que Terada sufra al saber que esta muerta?

Lo otro es Naoko y Eriol, aún no tengo qué pasa con esos dos, ¿qué creen ustedes?

Y sí, quienes creyeron que en la última parte del capítulo anterior, apareció Touya, tuvieron toda la razón. los motivos de por qué desapareció, por qué Sakura lo cree muerto, se dilucidaran más adelante. Me gustaría escuchar hipótesis.

Y finalmente Terada, ¿descubrirá qué ocurrió con el bebé de Rika?

Ahora es hora de los agradecimientos a vuestros comentarios, me encanta cuando me escriben y me dicen lo que opinan de este trabajo. Una de las razones de intentar actualizar es que sé que hay gente que sigue la historia, lo peor esdejar una historia a la mitad.

Así que, por favor, todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y, de ser posible, contestados. Lo mismo con los favorites o follow.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo.

Au revoir.


	13. Crisis Latente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta obra pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 12: "Crisis Latente"**

—Según el expediente, señor… —el hombre hizo una pausa ante la mirada desencajada de su jefe, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—, el bebé falleció. Si mira la última hoja, podrá notar un certificado de defunción, murió sólo tres días luego de haber nacido. La señorita Sasaki lo hizo dos semanas después.

Terada se paró de su cómodo asiento y miró por la ventana. No sabía que podía sentirse tan vacío después de todo. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza y una oscuridad sobrecogedora envolvía la estancia.

Rika estaba muerta.

Rika había tenido un hijo suyo, quien también había fallecido.

¿Acaso la vida le cobraba de esta manera todos sus pecados? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no él?

Con la necesidad bullendo en cada célula de su cuerpo, se acercó al mini-bar y se apresuró en servirse alguna bebida, no importaba cuál. Lo único que ahora importaba era llenar ese agujero que se había hecho en su estomago.

Luego de beber apresuradamente todo cuanto pudo resistir, se volteó para enfrentar a su empleado.

—¿Dónde fue sepultada? —preguntó con la voz más sombría que alguna vez había escuchado de sí mismo.

El tipo ojeó rápidamente el expediente, aunque no pudo sacar nada en limpio.

—No tengo esa información en este informe, pero si usted quiere…

—Tienes sesenta minutos para averiguarlo, de lo contrario considérate muerto —interrumpió, ganándose una mirada de terror de parte del hombre.

—Claro, señor. En una hora lo tendrá. Con su permiso.

De pronto algo pasó por su cabeza.

—¡Espera! También necesito que averigües todos los antecedentes médicos sobre Sakura Kinomoto —sonrió con los demonios plagados en su rostro.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto? —cuestionó el tipo—. Si me permite recordarle, señor, fue Kô quien estuvo al mando de las operaciones sobre aquella muchacha, probablemente él sea quien tenga copias de los informes de aquella investigación.

—¿Y crees que eso me puede importar? —preguntó roncamente, sentándose nuevamente en su mullido asiento, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. El cómo obtengas la información es tu problema, no mío. Eso sí, daré órdenes para que tu investigación sea la prioridad número uno. Todos los recursos, hombres o dinero que necesites los tendrás, pero tienes una hora.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer de su oficina se hundió en sus pensamientos oscuros. Las miradas de Rika se colaban en su mente una y otra, y otra vez, incesantemente. Estaba confundido, no entendía por qué el saber que ella estaba muerta lo afectaba de esa manera. ¿Sería a causa de enterarse que tuvo la oportunidad de ser padre?

Con toda la pereza del mundo leyó aquel informe de principio a fin, odiándolo por ser tan poco preciso, él necesitaba detalles. Detalles de cómo Rika había llevado su embarazo, de cómo había intentado luchar contra su enfermedad, porque había luchado, ¿no? ¿O sólo se había limitado a dejar que la muerte se la llevara? Cuando terminó de leer se percató que ni siquiera sabía si había tenido una hija o un hijo, y se sintió aún peor.

¿Qué clase de hombre era, que se había enterado tres años después, que tanto su hijo, como la madre de él, estaban muertos?

Y la sonrisa de Rika seguía clavada en su mente. Odiaba que le conmoviera las entrañas el saber que había muerto, que de pronto hubiese comenzado a importarle ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba hecho un manojo de confusión, necesitaba saber más, responder sus muchas preguntas.

Una mueca de satisfacción invadió su rostro, sabía perfectamente cómo poder contestarlas, estaba seguro que ella sabría responder todos sus cuestionamientos. Sakura sabía cómo Rika había pasado sus últimos días, estaba seguro. Quizás hasta pudiese decirle sobre aquel niño que fue condenado a la fría muerte, siendo inocente.

La hora pasó rápido, y la verdad es que ni siquiera se percato de ello. Sólo pudo notarlo cuando el mismo empleado que había salido raudamente, hace una hora, regresó.

—Señor, aquí tiene —depositó una hoja que contenía la dirección de un cementerio—, tengo todo preparado para salir cuando usted ordene.

Terada sonrió con suficiencia.

—Prepare todo para esta tarde, ahora debo atender unos negocios inaplazables.

…

—¡No puedo irme de Japón sin despedirme de ella! —objetó Sakura.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo, tratando de convencer a Syaoran para que le permitiese ir a visitar la tumba de Rika.

—Sakura, sabes que no es seguro. Es Terada quien te busca y no quiero exponerte a un potencial peligro.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso. Se percató de la forma en que él contuvo el aire ante este gesto.

—Syaoran, no te estoy pidiendo permiso —susurró de forma apaciguadora, no quería pelear con Syaoran—. Comprendo todo lo que dices, tus aprensiones, todo. Pero iré a despedirme de Rika, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

El muchacho suspiró con cansancio, rindiéndose en ese momento. Cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera, él no podía evitar querer complacerla en todo.

—Iré contigo —fue todo lo que dijo, con las mejillas evidentemente sonrosadas.

Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose ese típico candor que sentía cada vez que compartía con Syaoran.

—Gracias.

Un par de horas más tarde, todos se encontraban a bordo de un avión privado que Eriol se encargó se rentar. El destino era Tokio, lugar donde Sakura dispondría de tres horas para poder visitar la tumba de Rika. Antes de coger el avión que los llevaría a Inglaterra.

En un principio, Eriol había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Syaoran le contó sobre los planes de Sakura, se había negado en redondo a cooperar con esa misión, a la cual tildó de suicida. Y aunque enumeró al menos quince razones por las cuales debían tomar sus cosas y mover sus traseros de Japón, Syaoran no cedió. Intentó convencer a Sakura, le fue igual de mal. Con Naoko no tuvo mayor suerte. Y Wei, como siempre, apoyó a Syaoran. Al final era él luchando contra todos.

Ofuscado se dio a la tarea de encontrar una avioneta que los llevara a Tokio, consiguió una que no era demasiado llamativa, aunque espaciosa. Lo bueno es que al transportarse de esa manera, se garantizaba que sus nombres no aparecerían en ningún registro, de aerolínea alguna. Eso sí, solicitó que Sakura utilizara una peluca y cambiara un poco su apariencia, estaba casi seguro que Terada, tenía hombres de punto fijo en el aeropuerto de Osaka. Y en último caso, de no ser así, prefería pecar de exagerado.

Fue así que abordaron el avión, y al cabo de treinta minutos de vuelo, Syaoran, Sakura y la pequeña Miu, fueron vencidos por el sueño. Wei estaba en la cabina de los pilotos hablando con el personal.

Eriol estaba tan cabreado, que ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en unos trabajos, que tenía pendientes. Era imposible mirar su laptop y que las letras y códigos, que habían allí significaran algo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —le preguntó Naoko, quien se dio cuenta del mutismo de inglés, algo para nada normal.

—Porque nadie quiere escuchar lo estúpido que es todo esto —bufó sin quitar su mirada del horizonte.

—Quizás lo es —concedió Naoko—, pero cuando sientes que debes hacer algo, por muy estúpido que sea, y no lo haces, sientes que parte de ti muere en ese momento.

Eriol fijó su mirada en la chica, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana de la avioneta.

—¿Acaso tú te arrepientes de no haber hecho algo en el pasado?

Ella sonrió, pero no dejó de mirar por la ventana, como si allí pudiese ver con mejor claridad sus recuerdos.

—De algunas cosas, pero quizás en un sentido poético. ¿Qué humano no quisiera borrar sus errores del pasado? Es algo inherente a nuestra naturaleza, querer cambiar lo que ya fue. Pero luego de analizarlo con más detenimiento, me doy cuenta que quizás, si eso fuera posible, cometería los mismos errores, porque ellos me han llevado a ser quien soy, con mis virtudes y defectos.

Un silencio sobrecogedor inundó a los dos jóvenes. Eriol no podía dejar de pensar que aquella chica, con todo lo peleonera y contestadora que era. Tenía una capacidad para decir las verdades más duras, de forma hermosa. De modo que al final, terminabas aceptando sus palabras casi con ilusión.

—¿Entonces, tú dices que vives cada día sin arrepentirte de nada? —quiso saber el chico.

—No, claro que hay cosas de las cuales me arrepiento —aclaró ella—, pero las acepto como parte de mi aprendizaje, no les doy demasiadas vueltas, las dejo estar y punto. Es el mejor método que tengo para continuar cada día.

Eriol notó un dejo de melancolía en el timbre de voz de Naoko, quizás desde que la había consolado, tenía cierta capacidad de conectarse con sus estados anímicos. Y eso le agradaba, era la primera vez que podía conversar con una chica de temas tan profundos. Era una sensación nueva y por lo demás sugestiva. No sabía que se pudiera entablar ese tipo de relación con una mujer. Al menos no, de ese modo.

—¿Y tú, hay cosas de las cuáles te arrepientas? —curioseó Naoko, esforzándose porque su voz sonara casual y despreocupada.

—Jamás me he cuestionado eso, pero quizás me hubiese gustado hacer las paces con mi padre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde —se encogió de hombros, cuando Naoko abrió los ojos como platos, preguntando con su mirada el por qué, él dijo—: Ya sabes, nunca fui el hijo que él quiso.

Naoko saltó de su asiento y abrazó fuertemente a Eriol, no permitió que su timidez se lo impidiera esta vez.

—¿Te arrepientes de no haber sido quien él quería que fueras? —preguntó cerca del cuello fuerte y masculino del inglés.

—De ello no, jamás hubiese sido yo si hubiese seguido el camino que mi padre quería, pero me hubiese gustado que se fuera en paz conmigo.

—No digas más —le pidió ella, separándose un poco, para verle a los ojos—. El peor pecado que podemos cometer, es convertirnos en quien no somos.

Eriol sabía que debía decir algo ante el gesto de la chica, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no supo qué hacer. Ella de a poco aflojó el abrazo que él no había correspondido por quedarse demasiado sorprendido como para moverse. Lentamente, también, ella volvió a su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Eriol no reaccionó ni dijo cosa alguna, se sentía melancólico al recordar la relación que mantuvo con su padre. Estar con Naoko lo hacía sentirse más sentimental. Y para él aquella palabra era sinónimo de debilidad. No le gustaba la sensación de sentirse vulnerable, era como estar con el alma desnuda frente a alguien, era darle el poder para que ese alguien pudiese destrozarte, si así lo quería.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Eriol seguía ensimismado, reclinado en su asiento, cuando quiso decir algo, se percató que Naoko tenía los ojos cerrados, algo en su interior le decía que ella no estaba durmiendo, pero no quiso enredar más la situación. Tal vez era mejor poner algo de distancia.

Naoko había fingido durante el resto del vuelo que estaba dormida. Era más sencillo de ese modo, no quería darle significado al agujero que había sentido en el pecho, cuando Eriol se quedó rígido frente al contacto con ella. Ni siquiera se permitió escuchar a sus demonios internos, que le susurraban crueles razones de por qué el muchacho se quedó estático. Sabía desde un comienzo que él no era de los hombres sensibles y heroicos que leía en sus novelas favoritas, además era guapo y encantador. Y eso siempre era una combinación peligrosa para chicas como ella.

¿Cómo había pensado siquiera que podría consolarle como él hizo con ella? Estaba muy asustada de que sus presentimientos fueran ciertos. Ella no debía sentir eso por él, simplemente no debía. Lo peor era que no recordaba en momento exacto en que comenzó a importarle, quizás aquel beso, que él catalogó como un impulso, fue el catalizador para que se diera cuenta, que ese irreverente sujeto, de algún extraño modo, había llegado a interesarle.

Aunque todo su análisis daba un poco contra la pared. Eriol jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. Ahora comprendía bastante bien, que la decisión de no acompañarles a Inglaterra era lo mejor. Era momento de poner distancia y quedarse con sus nacientes sentimientos, el tiempo se encargaría de poner cada cosa en su lugar. Con el pasar de los días podría volver a vivir tranquilamente, se refugiaría en el mundo cálido que podía ofrecerle una novela. Canalizaría sus sueños a través de personajes ficticios, sentiría como ellos y quizás, sólo quizás, lograría volver a disfrutar de su soledad. Volvería a vivir como hasta ahora, de todas maneras ya se había hecho a la idea de vivir sin una pareja, y hasta antes de Eriol, era una idea bastante atractiva.

Sin embargo, desde que lo conoció y lo trató, su corazón —o como-se-le-llame a esa parte tonta e ingenua, que comienza a sentir cosas sin preguntar— comenzó a acelerarse. Encontró que sus viejos deseos de ser amada algún día, los cuales creía ya muertos, revivían. Al principio creyó fervientemente que se trataba sólo parte de la aventura, que había emprendido con aquel par de amigos y Sakura, aunque con el correr de los días esa especie aversión y disgusto que sentía al discutir con Eriol, se convertía en ganas de reñirle, se descubría a sí misma evaluando cada una de las palabras del inglés, con claras intenciones de iniciar una nueva pelea verbal. Sus alertas se dispararon, pero deliberadamente decidió ignorarlas, minimizando lo que en su interior comenzaba a gestarse. Claro, hace mucho que no se sentía tan viva como cuando discutía con Eriol.

Las cosas encajaron en su lugar el día en que habían ido al centro comercial, se había cabreado tanto cuando Eriol se puso a coquetear con aquella hermosa chica, que no supo que estaba celosa hasta mucho después, cuando le tocó la dura tarea de analizar sus sentimientos, luego de que Eriol la besara.

¿El beso? Eriol había dicho que ni siquiera era uno, pero para ella, ese simple juntar de labios era significativo. Quizás porque era la primera vez, quizás porque sus entrañas se revolvieron y sintió cosas en el estomago, o quizás sencillamente porque fue aquel chico quien la besó. De modo que, se la había pasado confundida e introvertida la mayor parte de las semanas posteriores a ese hecho. Rehuía de Eriol, como si éste tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Temerosa de sus reacciones con ese muchacho, lo evitó cuanto pudo, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Era infantil su comportamiento, ella estaba al tanto de eso, pero era la única manera en que podía mantener sus sentimientos a raya, y negar lo que sabía que se estaba generando.

Cuando él fue a encararla a su habitación, sintió que la bomba que había intentado que no estallara, estaba a punto de explotar. Y de cierto modo, lo hizo. Él estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, y supo en ese momento que debería alejarse de él. Jamás Eriol podría sentirse atraído por ella. Sin embargo, en su parte más profunda, esa que no permitiría que nadie más viera, tenía la ligera esperanza que él pudiese sentir algo por ella, era una esperanza ínfima, casi inexistente. Pero ese casi, repercutía en sus pensamientos continuamente, aunque con una dosis de realidad lo mantenía en algún lejano recoveco de su mente.

Ahora que era evidente que su contacto no le agradaba, tenía más que claro que debía regresar a su hogar. Era una cuestión de supervivencia. Había cedido mucho terreno sin darse cuenta, era la hora de volver a poner sus barreras y concentrarse en asuntos mucho más importantes que algo tan trivial como un deslumbramiento pasajero. Sí, claro, sólo estaba deslumbrada, podría superarlo, eso lo sabía.

…

—¡Señor! ¡Señor, despierte por favor! —gritaba alguien desde fuera, mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Yukito, el cual ni siquiera había movido un músculo ante el escándalo que había fuera de la estancia.

Debía ser algo muy importante para que Fujimoto se atreviese a despertarlo. Su corazón se aceleró al comprender cuál podría ser ese algo. De un tirón abrió la puerta y al ver a mirada sombría de su empleado supo que eran malas noticias.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?! —bramó con el miedo colándose por sus palabras.

—No lo sabemos aún, señor Kinomoto. Por favor no se preocupe, pero he conseguido reunirme con el contacto que el joven Tsukishiro tiene en el registro nacional —tosió con incomodidad y se apresuró en explicar a Touya, quien parecía confundido—. Vera, el joven Tsukishiro creyó que… tal vez… su hermana al mudarse y sacar algún documento dio su nueva dirección. Usted sabe que esa es información reservada, y por ningún motivo un civil puede tener acceso, pero como sabrá el joven Tsukishiro tiene ciertos contactos y bueno…

—Por favor, Fujimoto, ahórrate los detalles. No importa cómo conseguiste la información, lo que me interesa es saber qué averiguaste.

—Su hermana obtuvo hace más de dos años, una tarjeta de identificación, y dio otra dirección diferente a la que tenía usted cuando vivía en Tomoeda —hizo una pausa para respirar—. Quise adelantarme y envié a nuestros hombres a investigar, pero ella dejó ese lugar hace menos de dos meses.

—Entonces estamos desde cero nuevamente.

—Sí y no.

—¿A qué te refieres? Explícate.

—La verdad es que aún no sabemos su paradero, pero tenemos una pista que puede llevarnos a ella. Hace unas semanas su hija tuvo una consulta en el hospital de Osaka, entonces si viajamos hacia allá…

—Espera, espera —hizo un gesto con la mano, para detener la explicación de Fujimoto— ¿La hija de quien tuvo que ir al hospital? —preguntó con el pulso acelerado.

—La hija de su hermana —respondió un poco azorado, por la mirada penetrante de Touya.

—¡¿Sakura tiene una hija?! Eso no puede ser —comentó incrédulo—. Seguro que ese sujeto te dio información equivocada.

—Tengo el certificado de nacimiento de la niña en el despacho, si quiere vamos por ello para verificar el nombre de la madre.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al despacho que ocupaba el abogado en aquella casa rentada, ubicada en Tokio.

Una vez que Touya pudo ver una copia del acta de nacimiento de la niña llamada Misame Kinomoto, tuvo que sentarse. Era claro que en la casilla donde debía ir el nombre de la madre, estaban las letras que conformaban el nombre de su hermana, tragó grueso al leer que el padre era desconocido.

Millones de preguntas se juntaron en su cabeza: ¿Qué había pasado con su hermana para que hubiese sido madre tan joven? Claro porque si lo mirabas con objetividad, Sakura sólo tenía quince años cuando se embarazó, es decir, un poco más de un año después de la tragedia que les separó como familia. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de alguien y al verse tan desprotegida aceptó el cobijo de un hombre? Hasta dónde él recordaba, su hermana estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de ese mocoso que se fue a China, ese tal Li. Entonces esa hipótesis perdía fuerza. ¿Y si Sakura había sido forzada? Cuando esa pregunta apareció en su mente, una palidez nada propia de sus morenos rasgos, se apoderó de su rostro.

—¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡! Y mil veces diablos! —gruñó respirando por la nariz profusamente como lo haría un toro, se puso de pie ofuscado y sus puños fueron a dar contra una ventana donde destruyeron el vidrio, su mano comenzó a sangrar pero lo último en lo que podía pensar era en algo tan irrelevante como una pequeña herida, tenía tanta rabia de que las cosas hubiesen sido de esa forma que quería partirle la cara al maldito que lo había vendido.

A pasos de Touya estaba Fujimoto, un poco asustado por las reacciones del hombre, si comparaba el comportamiento de este tipo con el de Tsukishiro, no había nada en común. Yukito Tsukishiro era de una personalidad tranquila y amable, solía pedirle las cosas siempre con una sonrisa y jamás, en todos los años que llevaba al servicio de su familia, lo había visto explotar como recién lo había hecho Touya. Aunque no podía culparlo, Fujimoto tenía la suficiente información, como para saber que su reacción estaba más que justificada. Había cometido un grave error al no percatarse que era improbable que Kinomoto supiese sobre la hija que había tenido su hermana.

Debería avisar al joven Tsukishiro de toda la situación, era el único que podría con el carácter de Kinomoto.

El abogado se encogió en su lugar cuando la mirada llena de agresividad de Touya lo fulminó—. Fujimoto prepara todo para el viaje a Osaka, tienes pauta libre para los gastos, lo único que me interesa en que se demore lo menos posible.

—Entendido, señor —hizo una breve reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Touya lo detuvo.

—Fujimoto —el abogado se detuvo en seco y miró a Touya—. ¿No tienes más información sobre mi hermana? ¿Sobre su hija, mi sobrina? —su corazón latía desbocado.

—Aún no, señor.

Touya no esperó más y volvió a sentarse en uno de los tentadores sillones, que había en ese despacho, cerró los ojos intentando ser fuerte y no imaginar lo peor, aunque eso era extremadamente difícil. Ni siquiera se percató de que Fujimoto salió del lugar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que alguien tomaba sus manos. Era Yukito, a quien ni siquiera sintió entrar.

—Debemos curar esto —susurró dulcemente, a la vez que vertía desinfectante en una gasa, para luego aplicarla en la herida de Touya.

Touya tensó la mandíbula, tragándose unas cuantas palabrotas, ante el escozor que le provocaba aquella cosa.

Luego de desinfectar la herida, Yukito examinó cuidadosamente en busca de vidrios, y al no hallarlos se encargó de ponerle un parche, luego de aquellos puntos adhesivos, que no requerían de sutura.

—Ahora me dirás la razón para que esa inocente ventana terminara destrozada —señaló el joven Tsukishiro, sonriendo con sus ojos.

—¡Por Dios, Yuki! —exclamó Touya abrazándolo—. No sabes lo que daría por poder estar con ella. Tengo tanto que preguntarle, tanto que explicarle. Necesito saber qué pasó con ella todo este tiempo. Necesito que me perdone. Y más que todo necesito que sepa que no morí, que aún estoy en este mundo para protegerla. Que aún nos tiene, que aún somos una familia —logró decir, en medio de la congoja que hacía que su voz sonara extraña.

Yukito acunó el rostro de Touya, jamás, después de su larga relación, lo había visto tan vulnerable.

—Conseguiremos encontrarla, Touya. Por favor, no pierdas la esperanza ahora —musitó en su oído y depósito un ligerísimo beso en su cabeza.

—Tengo una sobrina. Sakura tuvo una hija —soltó separándose del cuerpo de su novio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Una hija? ¿Pero cómo…?

—¡No lo sé! Y eso me está matando. ¡Fue madre con tan sólo dieciséis años, maldición! Estuvo sola, ¿te das cuenta? ¿Quizás la sedujeron y al ser tan inocente…? ¿O… tal vez la violaron? — Gritó con desesperación.

Yukito se llevo una mano a la boca, sabía que Touya no descansaría hasta que diera con el paradero de su hermana, pero era aún más alarmante saber que ella, quizás había sido abusada. Y no podía culpar a Touya de que esa idea se conformara en su mente. Después de todo lo que había vivido, era lógico que siempre pensara lo peor.

—No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, intenta calmarte por favor, no podemos perder tiempo en estos cuestionamientos, mientras tú pierdes los cabales, ella está allá afuera esperando por ti. Por favor, Touya. Debes tranquilizarte. Estoy contigo, lo sabes —afirmó con convencimiento, tomando la mano sana entre las suya—. Estaré contigo, por siempre, pase lo que pase.

—Gracias, Yukito. Sin ti, ni siquiera estaría vivo.

—No digas tonterías —señaló dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro—. Fujimoto dijo que tendría todo listo para tomar un vuelo dentro de cuatro horas, será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar con el tiempo justo.

…

—¡Hace mucho tiempo que no venía! —exclamó Sakura caminando por el sendero que los llevaría a la tumba de Rika, la chica no quitaba sus ojos de Misame, la cual corría delante de ella y Syaoran, persiguiendo una mariposa.

—Claro, al menos desde que llegaste a Tomoeda.

—No, eso no es cierto. Cada vez que Rika está de cumpleaños, vengo a visitarla. No importa si tengo que trabajar o tengo que asistir a clases, cada veinticuatro de Junio, vengo a este lugar —murmuró apretando el ramo de margaritas que llevaba entre las manos, las flores favoritas de Rika. Su mirada se perdió entre los senderos del camposanto, casi ausentemente musitó—: Ella murió el mismo día en que nació, es raro, ¿no crees?

Sakura se estremeció al sentir la mano de Syaoran apoyarse en su hombro, como si quisiera transmitirle que ella ya no tendría que enfrentar ese sendero, sola.

—Creo que Rika era muy especial —admitió Syaoran, sonrojándose cuando Sakura lo miró ilusionada.

—Sí, ella era muy especial. Sinceramente espero que esté donde esté, sea muy feliz.

—Estoy seguro de eso, pequeña —Sakura se detuvo, y olvidándose completamente que Naoko y Eriol los siguieran de cerca, se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Syaoran. Los dos se quedaron muy quietos mirándose, sonrojados. Por un momento se olvidaron de todo, eran sólo ellos.

Unos metros más atrás caminaban en silencio Eriol y Naoko, quienes no habían vuelto a hablar desde el avión. No obstante, esto no bastó para que Eriol se detuviera abruptamente y sujetara a Naoko, indicándole que observara al par de castaños.

—Creo que, quizás, debemos darles algo de espacio —susurró el inglés cerca del oído de la muchacha.

Naoko se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de Eriol, esto le provocó un escalofrío, que le recorrió toda la extensión de la espalda. Azorada, sólo se le limitó a asentir. Maldiciendo con elocuencia en su mente, al sentir las mejillas hirviendo.

—Syaoran, nos adelantaremos con Miu —indicó Eriol.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, pero no hicieron nada por detener a Eriol, quien les sonreía con burla, ante lo cual los dos bajaron la vista más sonrojados que nunca. Naoko se apresuró en tomar a Miu de la mano y con largas zancadas se alejaron del lugar.

—¿Por…por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Sakura, intentando controlar el temblor que de pronto experimentaban sus manos.

—Creo que querían dejarnos solos.

La simple respuesta de Syaoran, hizo que ella se sintiera mucho más avergonzada, al recordar su descarado comportamiento momentos atrás. De repente, entendió por qué Eriol y Naoko se fueron tan rápido de allí.

Syaoran notó la turbación de Sakura, por lo cual decidió intervenir.

Recurrentemente se preguntaba si Sakura se arrepentiría de estar con él. Estaba consciente que no se merecía la oportunidad que ella le estaba dando, y aunque intentara evitarlo, tenía un miedo absoluto que ella le dijera que ya no quería intentarlo, que volvieran a tratarse sólo como amigos, sentía pavor cada vez que la idea de no poder volver a estar con ella pasaba por su mente, que toda esa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, se desvaneciera como si se tratase de un sueño.

Pese a todos sus miedos, su principal objetivo era que ella fuese feliz, se consolaba pensando que si alejaba de él y era feliz de ese modo, él no se opondría. Después de todo, siempre, desde su primer noviazgo, Syaoran se preguntó qué era lo que ella veía en un chico tan huraño como él, para quererle tanto.

En definitiva, estaba al tanto que debía ser cuidadoso con Sakura, ella todavía tenía miedo de las reacciones de él. La confianza que él mismo se había encargado de hacer trizas, era algo que llevaría muchísimo tiempo reparar, quizás nunca ella volvería a confiar en él como antes, pero si debía redimirse cada día por eso, lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que significara la felicidad de Sakura. Era el nuevo juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo, sacrificar lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

Y si ella se sentía incómoda estando a solas con él, no forzaría la situación, pese a que eso significara sentirse triste y vacío.

—Si nos apuramos podemos alcanzarles, Eriol no corre muy rápido… Es decir, no tenemos que estar solos si no quieres —explicó al percibir la mirada interrogante de la muchacha, forzando una sonrisa—. ¡Vamos!

Syaoran le dio la espalda a la chica, dispuesto a disminuir la distancia que sus amigos, habían puesto entre ellos.

Ya había corrido unos cuantos metros, cuando escuchó:

—¡Espera, Syaoran!

Fue una súplica más que una orden. Syaoran se paró en seco, lentamente dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Sakura. Ella estaba frente a él con la mirada pegada en el piso, el flequillo de su castaño cabello tapaba providencialmente la belleza de sus ojos verdes, aquellos que Syaoran amaba con devoción. En realidad amaba todo de ella.

Ella comenzó a correr para salvar la distancia que Syaoran había interpuesto entre los dos. Con tan mala suerte, que una minúscula piedra se atravesó en su camino, haciéndola trastabillar hasta caer al suelo, de forma muy poco decorosa.

Ni siquiera era consciente de que se había caído, hasta cuando percibió a Syaoran arrodillado al lado suyo.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

A la muchacha le agradó percibir la preocupación, filtrándose en sus palabras. Cuando observó sus ojos y vio intranquilidad en ellos, una familiar sensación de plenitud la embargó. Dos segundos después, toda esa sensación fue reemplazada por su vergüenza. ¿Acaso podía ser más torpe?

Syaoran la ayudó a ponerse de pie, por suerte no se había pelado las rodillas, como era común que le sucediera. Seguro que cuando repartieron la torpeza, ella hizo la fila tres veces; de otra forma no se explicaba el que fuera tan descuidada. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas, que indudablemente era la imagen de alguien lo suficientemente inepto.

Después de tantas noches que había pasado con Syaoran, seguía preguntándose qué es lo que había visto Syaoran en ella, para amarla como lo hacía. Porque si en un comienzo había pensado que Syaoran ya no la amaba, él se había encargado de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Junto a él había descubierto todo el significado de la palabra amor, de lo que significa hacer el amor con la persona que es todo para ti. Ahora era capaz de decir que su historia sí podía ser, que podían reescribirla juntos, que podrían ser felices finalmente.

Pero ese miedo, ese que le hacía creer que quizás esto sólo era un sueño, que tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza y se había inventado toda esta historia, le hacían retraerse. Le hacían detenerse cada vez que ella quería decirle a aquel hombre cuanto lo amaba. Era como si creyese que al decir esas palabras, el hechizo de su nueva relación pudiera romperse.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió el muchacho al percatarse que ella había enmudecido.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. Yo sólo… —se silenció nuevamente y enrosco un trozo de cabello entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas; sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su otra mano, arrugó la falda del vestido, de modo que el temblor que experimentaban fuera lo menos evidente—… Yo sólo… yo quiero decirte…

Syaoran contuvo el aire, ella parecía demasiado nerviosa, y sus alarmas se dispararon de forma automática. ¿Acaso iba a decirle que lo dejaran, que ya no quería seguir intentándolo, que ya su amor había muerto definitivamente?

Cerró los ojos esperando que ella dijera esas palabras, que lo sentenciara a vivir en la agonía de no tenerla, que le informara que se había dado cuenta que jamás podría perdonarle. Estaba preparado para que aquellos puñales hechos palabras, lo desgarraran. Pero se mantendría de pie, si ella lo deseaba de esa forma, él honraría su promesa.

«Cualquier cosa por verla sonreír», se recordó en silencio.

—¿Syaoran? —murmuró ella mientras le tomaba la mano, preocupada de pronto por verle tan pálido y rígido.

—Estoy bien —sonrió lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Sakura volvió a tensarse.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo… no sé cómo decirte esto —ella tenía la cabeza inclinada mirando el piso, soltó la mano de Syaoran, y apretó los puños hasta hacer sus manos temblar. Pareció como si librase una batalla en su interior, hasta que finalmente su rostro se alzó y encajó su mirada de color esmeralda, en los ojos de color ámbar de Syaoran—. He tenido miedo de decirte esto desde el principio —los peores escenarios que imaginó Syaoran se desplegaron ante él, estaba por decirle lo que tanto temía—, al principio pensé que no era correcto, luego creí que si te lo decía, todo acabaría. Pero ya no puedo más —Syaoran observó como las pupilas de los ojos de Sakura se expandieron notoriamente, su rostro se tiñó de rosa, quizás estaba nerviosa, pensó. Sin embargo se veía tan bonita—. Debo decírtelo ahora que puedo, quiero que sepas que te amo, Syaoran. Que nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo, y que jamás dejaré de amarte. Eres la persona más importante para mí.

Sakura terminó su confesión respirando profusamente, era como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Las miradas de Syaoran y de ella seguían unidas, los segundos fueron pasando y ninguno de los dos cortaba el contacto. Sakura entonces creyó, que quizás la forma en que le había declarado sus sentimientos era ridícula. ¿Por qué él no decía nada?

Se sentía tan tonta, que no podía soportar la mirada de Syaoran. Así es que sintiendo las mejillas arder, bajó la mirada.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir torturándose, pues Syaoran tomó su barbilla, antes que sus ojos alcanzaran a mirar el suelo, alzándola con delicadeza. Vio como él la miraba como si ella hubiese dicho las mejores palabras del mundo. Sin decir nada, de forma audible, sino más bien, de forma física, Sakura supo cuánto Syaoran la correspondía. La abrazó como si ella fuese la persona más importante de toda la creación, sintió como su rostro se hundió entre sus cabellos y como él respiraba de forma trabajosa. Pudo notar la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía de forma irregular.

—Para mí también, Sakura —dijo casi inaudiblemente—. Para mí, tú eres la persona más preciada.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

—Vaya, vaya. Creo que realmente necesitaban estar solos —murmuró Eriol, quien desde lejos veía las siluetas de sus amigos amarrados en un abrazo.

Naoko volteó lo suficiente, como para entender a qué se refería Eriol.

—Tienes razón —comentó mientras soltaba la mano de la niña.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Dijiste que tengo razón?—preguntó Eriol, fingiendo sorpresa.

Naoko suspiró de forma cansada e intentó ir tras la pequeña Miu, que se había adelantado demasiado.

—¡Espera! —demandó Eriol, mientras sujetaba a la chica desde un brazo—. ¿Por qué te retiras de una pugna verbal, eh? Ese no es tu estilo, nena. ¿Acaso pasa algo?

—No, sólo que no quiero discutir hoy. Además tienes razón con lo de los chicos —indicó ella, con la voz más sumisa que Eriol le hubiese escuchado—. Será mejor que vaya por Miu.

Eriol observó como la chica corrió tras la pequeña. Miu se había detenido delante de una de las tumbas, donde un hombre estaba de pie. Entonces algo en aquel sujeto se le hizo familiar, ese porte, esa postura, él lo conocía.

Al parecer la pequeña saludó al hombre, pues éste volteó a verla. Interesado, Eriol se quedó observando como el tipo volteaba a ver a la niña. Sin embargo cuando pudo reconocer de quién se trataba, palideció. Ese tipo era Yoshiyuki Terada.

* * *

N/A: Hola, buenas noches o días (dependiendo a qué hora lean esto, aquí es de noche ¡qué novedad!)

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, la verdad es que lo he ido escribiendo a cuenta gotas (Ya saben, el trabajo) y recién he podido terminarlo. Quedó en una parte que bueno...da para pensar que la historia puede tomar varios caminos.

Tengo muchas cosas que decir de lo escrito, la verdad es que sé que hay más preguntas que respuestas en el mismo, pero de a poco se irán dilucidando algunas cuestiones. Realmente es que la escena que más me gustó de este capítulo es la de Touya y Yukito, y no es porque sea muy fanática del Yaoi, pero esta pareja en sí me encanta, quizás algún día me gustaría escribir sobre estos dos. Tal vez, pueda cumplir ese deseo en esta historia, y escribir cómo se conocieron y lo más importante por qué Touya fue atacado junto con su padre. ¿Qué pinta Yukito en todo eso?

La historia Naoko-Eriol, no fue planeada. De hecho no pretendía que las cosas se dieran así, pero debo confesar que me gustan ellos dos. Sin embargo, les advierto que en los próximos capítulos uno de ellos sufrirá en extremo.

La confesión de Sakura, no me convenció del todo, pero es lo que nació. Lo que sí me agradó fueron los confusos sentimientos de Syaoran, estaba asustado de lo que ella le iba a decir y terminó feliz.

Y por último, y no menos importante, Terada. Este antagonista de la historia es complejo, su personalidad es poco definida y contradictoria, ¿Cómo será su encuentro con Miu? Es algo que ya estoy escribiendo, ¿quieren saber que pasará? Pues sigan leyendo, el próximo capítulo.

No prometeré fechas, pero sí, que apenas esté listo lo subiré.

Nada más me queda agradecer a quienes tuvieron la gentileza de dejar un comentario. Quizás el premio más grande, que podemos recibir quienes escribimos fanfictions son sus comentarios. Ya sea para darnos ideas, decirnos lo que hacemos mal, para felicitarnos, o para decir lo que ustedes quieran.

Así que si quieres animarme déjame un review, justo aquí abajito.

Desde ya muchas gracias.

Hasta la próxima entrega.

Au revoir.


	14. Encuentros, miedo, sacrificios

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 13 "Encuentros, miedo, sacrificios"**

Cuando hubo despachado todos los asuntos pendientes, dispuso que su chofer lo llevara hasta el cementerio donde descansaban los restos de Rika.

Aún era extraño para él comprender por qué se sentía orillado a ir a visitarla. Recordaba perfectamente cuando le dijo que ella jamás podría escapar de él. Se rió sin humor al notar lo irónico de la situación. No sólo había conseguido escapar, sino que se había marchado a un lugar donde él nunca podría llegar: El paraíso. Porque lo más probable era que una persona como Rika, quien tenía una valerosa fortaleza y un espíritu que se sacrificaba por buenas causas; estuviese en el cielo, claro, si es que éste existía. En cambio él, sabía que estaba destinado a los lugares más oscuros del infierno. Su alma ya estaba lo suficientemente podrida como para salvarse.

Cuando se situó frente a la tumba que tenía grabado el nombre de Rika, pensó que era casi ideal para ella. Una tumba sencilla, que había sido pintada de blanco, de un blanco que le pareció más radiante que cualquiera que hubiese visto.

Se fijó en la fecha de su muerte, sorprendiéndose que hubiese muerto exactamente en su cumpleaños, cuando había cumplido diecinueve años. Era demasiado joven.

En momentos así, se cuestionaba cosas bastantes personales. Sus debates internos acerca del existencialismo, corriente filosófica que a él le parecía la más acertada, para explicar que en realidad en este mundo, la esencia de alguien estaba determinada por sus actos en la vida. Que todos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran hacer, que el ser viene luego de nacer. No antes.

Claro, entendía que sus acciones muchas veces afectaban a otras personas. No era un idiota ciego. Sabía perfectamente bien que en sus manos recaían la muerte y desgracia de más gente de la que podía recordar. Así había sido desde hace mucho tiempo, un pasar por la vida sin mirar atrás, jamás. No sabía en qué punto en especifico se inclinó por aquella existencia, tampoco sabía dónde habían quedado sus sueños altruistas, aquellos que tuvo de niño.

Era paradójico que la gente buena, como Rika, fuese la que muriese primero. Y se cuestionaba recurrentemente si la muerte en realidad no era más que un premio, que el infierno era seguir vagando por este mundo, amasando dinero, fortuna, mujeres; con sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Estaba tan perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos, que no había notado que tensaba los puños y la quijada, hasta que una voz dulce le saludó:

—Hola.

Terada volteó a ver a una pequeña niña, quien lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. La pequeña llevaba un vestido de color blanco, y su mirada le parecía familiar. Lo extraño fue que sintió simpatía por la niña nada más verla, era raro porque Terada desde hace mucho tiempo había descubierto, que él y los niños no se llevaban.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña? —preguntó mirando alrededor como buscando a la madre de la niña.

—Miu —respondió ella, sin quitar su mirada de los rasgos de Terada.

«_Bella lluvia, su nombre significa: bella lluvia_», pensó Yoshiyuki.

La imagen de Rika inundó su mente unos momentos. Una de las muchas veces que la hizo suya, ella estaba especialmente callada.

_—__¿Por qué estás tan silenciosa? —preguntó Terada, interesado en el mutismo de la muchacha._

_—__¿Acaso no lo oyes? —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos—. El sonido de la lluvia es hermoso —hizo una pausa—. La lluvia es preciosa, es una forma de limpiar nuestras almas._

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber la niña, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—He venido a ver a alguien —respondió sinceramente, devolviéndole una sonrisa a Miu.

Quizás todo el tema de Rika lo tenía perturbado, porque al ver a esa niña podría jurar que los ojos que lo miraban con tanto interés, eran como los de aquella chica. Idénticos. Incluso el cabello de la pequeña, le recordaba el color que poseía la cabellera de Rika. Definitivamente estaba perturbado.

—Yo también —informó la niña sin dejar de sonreír— Vine con mami y con tío…

—¡Miu! —gritó una voz de mujer tras la niña. Yoshiyuki observó a una muchacha joven, que usaba anteojos, acercarse a ambos corriendo—. Dios, Miu, ¿cómo lo haces para correr tan rápido? —preguntó la mujer a la pequeña, cogiendo su mano en el acto, luego miró a Terada—. Lo siento, señor. Disculpe las molestias que le ha causado la niña —se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Es usted la madre de Miu?

—No —ella soltó una risita—, digamos que soy como su tía.

—¿Como su tía? —inquirió Terada, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, ya sabe, una larga historia.

—Tía Naoko, ¿Dónde está mami? —quiso saber Miu.

—Ella ya vendrá, cariño —explicó la muchacha a la pequeña, con una sonrisa tierna decorando sus rasgos.

—¡Naoko! —la chica se sobresaltó ante el grito de Eriol, se volteó para verlo y algo en su semblante se le hizo raro. Estaba con la quijada tensa y su sonrisa era fingida—. ¿Por qué me dejan atrás? —le preguntó mirándola directamente, y luego de forma casual su mirada se posó en el hombre que las acompañaba—. Señor Terada, ¡que sorpresa verle nuevamente! —expresó Eriol extendiendo su mano, para el jefe de la mafia. Su máscara, del más duro granito, no permitía que su nerviosismo se colara en sus facciones. Pero para Naoko no pasó desapercibido, el brillo de genuina preocupación que poseían los ojos de Eriol.

—Hiragizawa, me alegro de verlo de nuevo. Creí que ya había regresado a Inglaterra —comentó Yoshiyuki, dirigiendo toda su atención al recién llegado.

Naoko sintió que el piso se le abría y se la tragaba. Tardó un par de segundos en ser consciente del peligro al que estaban expuestos.

¡Estaban conversando con Yoshiyuki Terada!

Naoko se obligó mentalmente a mantener la calma y no ponerse histérica. Su mente trabajó rápidamente en una salida posible, era evidente que para Terada, Eriol era alguien que no representaba ninguna presa.

Tenían que alejarse de ahí. Tenían que avisarle a Sakura. No quiso imaginar el infierno que se desataría, si es que Terada llegaba a descubrir que la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba a escasos metros de él.

Analizó muchos posibles escenarios para salir, Eriol seguía hablando con Terada y éste parecía prestarle atención con educado interés.

Lo único que tenían que hacer, era inventar una historia creíble para alejarse de ese tipo.

Decidida a parecer natural, intervino con algunos comentarios superficiales, de la plática que llevaban los dos hombres. No estaba segura de qué mierdas había hablado, de lo único que era consciente era del retumbar de su corazón y de que su mano estaba enlazada con la de la pequeña, como si con ese agarre pudiese ponerla a salvo.

Eriol daba la espalda al camino por el cual habían llegado, Naoko palideció cuando notó las lejanas siluetas de Syaoran y Sakura acercándose a paso lento. Debía pensar en una solución rápido. Debía hacer lo que fuese necesario para que Terada mantuviera sus manos lejos de Sakura. Terada miraba en la misma dirección que Naoko, así es que no tardaría en darse cuenta.

¡Demonios!

—Eriol, ¿crees que podrías llevar a la pequeña Miu a refrescarse? La veo muy abochornada —pidió Naoko, demostrando preocupación por la niña, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

El inglés le devolvió una mirada llena de interrogación. Sin llegar a comprender de qué iba toda esa petición.

—Ya sabes que debes llevar a Miu a un cumpleaños más tarde. Y tú eres el único que sabe la dirección —siguió hablando e inventando algo para que el inglés sacará a la niña de allí—. Debes llevártela pronto, el cumpleaños es a las tres.

Eriol comprendió el mensaje, a las tres salía el vuelo hacia Inglaterra.

—Pero aún falta para eso.

Esa chica estaba loca si creía que le dejaría sola con aquel sujeto. Pero ella lo miró con una súplica muda.

—Lo sé, pero lo que menos querría es que por acompañarme a visitar la tumba de mi tía, llegasen tarde a la fiesta —ella sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia el camino.

«No tenemos mucho tiempo, idiota. Llévate a Miu y a todos de este lugar. ¡Terada no me conoce!»

—Ni hablar, no quiero dejarte sola —murmuró Eriol—. Usted me apoya, ¿cierto, señor Terada?

El jefe de la mafia, pareció sorprendido de que se le pidiese su opinión en algo que era completamente intrascendente para él.

—Bueno…yo —musitó Yoshiyuki un poco descolocado.

—Eriol, por favor. Te juro que estaré bien. No quiero que Miu llegue tarde, está loca por ir a ese cumpleaños. _Es de vida o muerte _—acotó ella con la desesperación bailando en su mirada.

Eriol se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que tenían pocos minutos antes de que aquel sujeto se diera cuenta de todo, pero no quería dejar a Naoko desprotegida. Sabía que ella no conocía a Terada, pues se había mostrado turbada por unos segundos, cuando él lo saludó. Pero era muy riesgoso dejarla ahí con él.

Aún así, se hallaba sin salida. Se sentía confundido sobre qué decisión tomar.

Y los segundos seguían pasando. De forma cruel y desmesuradamente veloz el tiempo se consumía.

Luego de lo que pareció toda una eternidad de elucubraciones mentales, se decidió.

—Está bien, llevaré a Miu. Te llamaré más tarde.

Se turbó ante la mirada de agradecimiento de ella, era como si no fuera consciente del peligro al que estaba expuesta.

—Estaré bien, ya sabes que necesito estar a solas con mi tía —siguió con esa mentira para que Terada no sospechara.

—Muy bien —dijo Eriol, quien tomó en brazos a la pequeña—. Nos veremos más tarde.

—Gracias —murmuró ella sonrojada.

Eriol tragó grueso, sin entender por qué ella se había sonrojado.

—Señor Terada —fingió la sonrisa más socarrona que tenía—, ya sabe que cuando una dama nos pide estar sola, lo mejor es hacerle caso —intentó bromear, aunque era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer.

—Ya lo creo —concedió el jefe de la mafia—, mucha suerte con aquel cumpleaños —luego dirigió su mirada a la niña, sin entender todavía por qué le parecía tan graciosa, revolvió sus cabellos de forma amorosa y agregó—: Disfruta mucho la fiesta, pequeña —la niña aplaudió con su carita plagada de sonrisas, mientras se despedía con su pequeña manito en alto. Aún sus ojos y aquella sonrisa le recordaban a la mujer que yacía en la tumba que estaba delante de ellos. Sin duda seguía estando desequilibrado.

Eriol dio media vuelta, esforzándose por parecer natural, y también por no devolverse e inventar otra artimaña para que Naoko no se quedara sola con aquel sujeto. Trataba de pensar que las cosas saldrían bien, que aquella conflictiva chica se las arreglaría para salir airosa. Sonrió con pesar, acallando el miedo que se colaba en su ser, cuando la idea contraría a ese hecho cruzaba por su mente.

La chica de lentes vio alejarse a Eriol, sintiendo que un gran peso abandonaba su cuerpo. Cuando se fijó que Terada miraba en dirección a Eriol, decidió distraerlo.

—¿Usted, también tiene un familiar en este cementerio? —preguntó al hombre, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

Terada volvió a mirar a Naoko, la chica lucía un poco angustiada, pero seguro que era producto de visitar un lugar como ese.

—Algo así. Aunque me enteré que había muerto hace poco —confesó. Se extrañaba de ser tan sincero, pero ese día no tenía ganas de mentir. Además esa muchacha se le hacía lo suficientemente confiable. Categóricamente, estaba comportándose de forma anormal para su fría personalidad.

—¿Y era alguien importante para usted? —Terada la enfrentó con un mirada de escepticismo, ¿acaso eso era relevante para ella? ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre algo tan personal? Ella pareció notar sus pensamientos pues inmediatamente hizo una reverencia de disculpa y añadió—: Discúlpeme, no quise ser tan entrometida, lo siento.

Terada la observó detenidamente por primera vez. Parecía una mujer intelectual, de esas que piensan más de lo que hablan. Y para ser honesto, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mujeres.

Naoko intentaba fingir normalidad. De reojo miraba de vez en cuando el sendero que desandaba Eriol, el cual estaba por encontrarse con la pareja de castaños. Estaba decidida a distraer a Terada hasta que sus amigos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos.

—No era importante, o quizás lo era y recién me he enterado —respondió el hombre sorprendiendo a Naoko.

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y procedió a quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso.

—Es complicado —admitió Yoshiyuki, encogió los hombros para luego proceder a mirar la tumba de Rika—. ¿Usted cree que ella vivió lo suficiente? —cuestionó Terada, apuntando el sepulcro que yacía frente a ellos.

De forma impulsiva los ojos de Naoko siguieron el movimiento de la mano de Terada, leyó la lápida y sintió que el piso se le movía. El nombre de Rika Sasaki se leía claramente en la inscripción. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente lo cerca que habían estado de ser descubiertos por aquel hombre. Fue una fortuna que ellos se adelantaran, dejando atrás a Syaoran y Sakura. Porque de lo contrario se hubiesen encontrado de forma irremediable.

—¿Se siente bien? La veo un poco pálida —comentó el sujeto, al percibir el mutismo de Naoko.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando por todos los medios esbozar una sonrisa. Consiguiéndolo a medias.

—No me pasa nada. Respondiendo su pregunta: Creo que murió demasiado joven, tenía mi edad al morir.

Él asintió dándole la razón a la muchacha.

Entonces Terada se quedó observando por detrás de la chica. Dos de sus hombres se acercaban.

Naoko al percibir que la mirada del hombre se desviaba, se volteó. Dos tipos venían en su dirección, vestían trajes de color oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Tenían el rostro impávido, no ofrecían ningún atisbo de lo que pensaban o de lo que sentían. Más bien le pareció a Naoko que no sentían nada, sus ojos vigilaban los alrededores, como queriendo buscar algo inexistente.

Naoko siguió observando a los hombres hasta que éstos estuvieron muy cerca de ellos. Terada los miraba sin pestañar, como preguntándoles cosas con su mirada que ella no comprendía.

Vio como uno de ellos movió la cabeza negativamente, entregándole de este modo, un mensaje al hombre que momentos atrás charlaba con ella.

Inexorablemente se fijó en el rostro de uno de los tipos, era un muchacho joven, con suerte tendría más de veinte años, su cabello era de color castaño, sus ojos celestes y brillantes. De repente a ella le pareció conocida esa persona, se demoró unos cuantos segundos en recordar de dónde lo conocía.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, estaba pasmada. El tipo, como si estuviese dotado de un exquisito sentido de la alerta, se percató de su descarado examen, la observó con su penetrante mirada y entrecerró los ojos como tratando de recordar algo. Naoko vio claramente cuando la comprensión llenó su rostro, y la reconoció.

Torpemente intentó despedirse de Terada:

Miró su reloj de forma distraída, decidida a parecer imperturbable.

—Creo que se me ha hecho demasiado tarde, es un gusto haberlo conocido, señor Terada —extendió su mano hacia el hombre, quien correspondió el gesto.

—El placer ha sido mío —masculló con tono amable, pero firme.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se alejó doblando en el primer recodo que encontró. Desde ese momento corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, quizás si dependía de ello. Porque escuchó claramente cuando Terada gritó: "¡Atrápenla!"

…

Eriol conducía el vehículo que habían rentado, atrás iba Syaoran y Sakura con la niña. Él intentaba prestar atención al camino y obviar los ruegos de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

—¡Debemos volver! —exclamó Sakura con la voz corroída por el miedo, sus ojos se encontraban aguados, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Cómo permitiste que se quedara sola con ese tipo, Eriol? ¿Ella podría…? ¿Ese tipo podría…? ¡Debemos volver!

Eriol apretó el volante con evidente molestia. Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Confiemos que todo saldrá bien, Sakura —le susurró Syaoran cerca del oído—. Si volvemos ahora es poco lo que podremos hacer. Esperemos hasta las tres que se comunique, de lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí para buscarla. ¿De acuerdo? —le pregunto a la muchacha y a Eriol, quien estaba mortalmente serio.

Ambos asintieron, aunque Eriol seguía con sus ojos pegados en el camino.

Sakura se arrimó al lado de Syaoran y éste la abrazó protectoramente. Mientras ella a su vez, sostenía a Miu entre sus brazos.

—No me perdonaría si algo llegase a pasarle, Syaoran. Ella no tiene nada qué ver con esto, ella no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de que ese tipo esté loco.

Un silencio funesto inundó el lugar. Cada uno tenía ideas claras, de lo que pensaban los otros.

—Hasta las tres… —susurró Eriol.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, cuando llegaron al hotel que decidieron rentar mientras la hora de vuelo llegaba. Miu jugaba en el suelo de la sala con unos cubitos y los tres estaban sentados en mullidos sillones, en el más completo silencio.

Eriol no se había sentido tranquilo desde que había dejado a Naoko con Terada, apretaba constantemente su teléfono y se esforzaba por no llamarla. No quería que de alguna manera, esa llamada pudiese distraerla si es que estaba huyendo, o que sonara su móvil si se escondía.

Podía imaginar con bastante cabalidad las atrocidades que podían cometer los tipos que conformaban la mafia. Si bien él había tenido ciertos roces con sujetos de dudosa reputación, siempre había intentando mantenerse lo suficientemente ignorante de sus métodos de operar, pero eso no restaba que su prolifera imaginación se encargara de llenar los huecos que él se negaba a saber.

Y estaba asustado.

No entendía muy bien cómo definir ese susto, se sentía descorazonado y se recriminaba a cada momento no haber ideado un plan que permitiera tenerla con él. ¿Con él? Se detuvo abruptamente cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Desde qué momento quería que esa muchacha estuviese con él?

Frunció el ceño. Suspiró.

No podía negar que estaba muy preocupado por ella, era una chica muy locuaz y de una lengua afilada que le divertía tremendamente. No tenía miedo para decir que no estaba de acuerdo con algo y su manera de formular sus argumentos, dejarían a cualquier orador mareado. Definitivamente le caía bien. Sí, era eso. Naoko se había convertido en una buena amiga y era su espíritu amistoso el que se asustaba, de que algo realmente malo pudiese sucederle. Intentó desviar su análisis hacia otra parte.

Crear un plan para poder hacerse con ella en caso de que Terada hubiese descubierto algo, era poco probable, ya que él no la conocía, pero la posibilidad existía.

—Si a las dos no llama, lo haré yo —dijo Eriol en voz alta.

Los dos castaños lo miraron.

—No te preocupes, Eriol, no nos iremos de aquí si ella no se comunica —sentenció Syaoran.

—Yo insisto en que deberíamos volver. Terada me quiere a mí, no a ella. No es justo. Podría ir a casa de Terada ahora mismo, aún recuerdo dónde vive.

Eriol seguía enojado con su nula capacidad de ponerla a salvo. Y también estaba enojado con Syaoran y Sakura por haberse empeñado en ir a ese jodido lugar.

El inglés se puso de pie abruptamente y desordenó sus negros cabellos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué diablos apareció ese maldito? ¡Les dije que ir a ese cementerio era peligroso, pero ninguno de ustedes quiso escucharme! —explotó Eriol, apretando con muchísima más fuerza el teléfono móvil.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tienes razón, todo esto es culpa mía —susurró Sakura agachando la mirada.

—Claro que no, Sakura —murmuró Syaoran, mirando a Eriol con una clara advertencia—. No teníamos cómo saber que justo hoy nos encontraríamos con Terada en ese lugar, ni siquiera debería estar en un lugar como ese. No es culpa de nadie, pequeña.

—Syaoran tiene razón, Sakura —admitió Eriol—. Siento lo que dije, sólo que estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Se sumieron en silencio nuevamente, el tic-tac del reloj y los balbuceos de Miu, eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquella costosa habitación.

Repentinamente el teléfono de Eriol comenzó a vibrar.

El inglés dio un respingo de sorpresa, mientras intentaba torpemente que el teléfono no cayera de sus manos, vio en la pantalla un número desconocido, y sin mayores ceremonias, contestó:

—¿Diga?

—_¿Eriol? _—la voz de Naoko se colaba por la línea, se notaba agitada—. _¿Eres tú?_

—Sí, Naoko —Sakura se puso de pie inmediatamente, y quiso decir algo, pero Eriol con un gesto de mano le indicó que permaneciera en silencio—. ¿Dime cómo estás? ¿Lograste escapar sin que Terada notara nada?

Eriol no escuchó nada más que la respiración trabajosa de la muchacha.

—_Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Logré salir airosa de todo._

—Eso es genial, sabía que tú conseguirías salir con bien —le dijo sonriente, ignoró el hecho de que la voz de ella pareciera rara, quizás era porque aún seguía nerviosa, por lo que intencionadamente no le dio importancia a lo extraño que sonaba su voz.

Sakura le hacía señas a Eriol para que le pasara el teléfono, el inglés puso los ojos en blanco.

—Naoko, Sakura me asesinará si no le doy el teléfono. Espero que te encuentres bien…

—_Eriol, espera_ —suplicó la voz de la chica—. _Creo que Terada sospechó algo, pero no está seguro, así que lo mejor será que no nos comuniquemos por un tiempo. Dile a Sakura que la quiero muchísimo, pero que lo mejor es no realizar llamadas muy largas _—ella hizo una pausa—. _Espero que nos veamos pronto._

—Pero Naoko…

El sonido de que la llamada había terminado, fue lo único que pudo escuchar.

—Ha cortado —murmuró Eriol mirando a Sakura.

—¿Pero qué ha dicho? —interrogó Syaoran—. ¿Acaso está en peligro?

Eriol parecía turbado.

—No, no, sólo ha dicho que por precaución no nos comunicaríamos por algún tiempo y que era mejor que las llamadas no fueran largas. Que esperaba que nos viéramos pronto.

—Quizás tenga razón —comentó Syaoran.

Eriol asintió poniendo todos los argumentos de Naoko en perspectiva. Lo que ella había dicho, era cierto. Pero algo no terminaba de encajar.

—Presiento que algo no anda bien —dijo repentinamente Sakura, mirando al par de amigos con preocupación—. ¿Por qué cortó tan pronto?

—Lo que dijo ella es verdad —explicó Eriol—, quizás si se comunica con nosotros podría estar en peligro. Terada no sabe que Naoko los conoce, ni siquiera sabe que yo los conozco. Pero si se comunicara podría ponerse en evidencia —Eriol volvió a respirar de forma más tranquila auto-convenciéndose, de que su análisis de los hechos daba justo en el clavo.

—Rezaré para que Naoko esté bien. No podría soportar que algo malo ocurriese.

…

Acababa de cortar la llamada, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su respiración no se calmaba del todo.

Estaba acuclillada escondiéndose entre un frondoso arbusto y una de las paredes perimetrales del camposanto.

Sabía que era estúpido lo que acababa de hacer, pero tenía confianza en poder escapar. Terada no la buscaría por siempre en ese recinto, y su escondite era perfecto.

Había llamado a Eriol para asegurarles que estaba bien y de este modo pudiesen abordar el avión que los llevara a la libertad. Sabía que si no se comunicaba, ellos no se irían. No importaba si ella tenía que mudarse a otro sitio, podía empezar otra vida en cualquier parte. Además, su lealtad con Sakura la orillaban a hacer esto por ella, era una muchacha que ya había sufrido lo suficiente y si en sus manos estaba cooperar para que el universo conspirara para que fuese feliz, lo haría.

Se sentía en paz consigo misma por esa decisión, aunque fuese una decisión peligrosa. Decidida escarbó entre la tierra y enterró el celular que ya había apagado, si llegasen a atraparla no quería que lo utilizaran para llegar a sus amigos.

Sonrió con suficiencia cuando su labor se completó.

Entonces sintió pasos, se tensó por completo y se obligó a no emitir ruido alguno.

—Sé que estás por aquí —habló una voz dura—. Será mejor que salgas o yo mismo te encontraré.

Un escalofrío recorrió la totalidad de su columna y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—¡No tengo todo el tiempo para perderlo buscándote, chiquilla estúpida! —gritó con ofuscación—. Es evidente que tú eres la clave para encontrar a la mujer que tanto desea mi jefe…

Los pasos del tipo se sentían más y más cerca. Naoko estaba tan tensa que incluso trataba de respirar lo menos posible.

—Porque si no tenías nada que ver, ¿por qué salir corriendo? —la voz aterciopelada del hombre se escuchaba mucho más fuerte—. Sé que me reconociste y por eso te pusiste nerviosa, eres la chica a la cual visitamos haciéndonos pasar como académicos de una universidad —el tipo rió un poco—. Las personas como tú son tan fáciles de timar…

Naoko apretó los puños, recordando que por su culpa casi habían atrapado a Sakura.

—…Y también fáciles de rastrear —la voz del hombre se escuchó sobre la cabeza de Naoko, ella instintivamente miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos más amenazadores que hubiese visto. Una mueca de genuino terror se coló por el rostro de la muchacha, él tipo sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, señorita Yanagisawa?

…

El viaje a Inglaterra se realizó sin problemas. Sakura se quedó dormida apenas el vuelo despegó.

Syaoran observaba a la chica, embelesado. Ella respiraba acompasadamente, se veía tan bella. El corazón se le oprimió al descubrir lo feliz que era con sólo mirarla dormir. Era uno de los espectáculos más preciosos que hubiese tenido la suerte de ver.

Ella pareció percibir algo, pues de pronto abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta de que Syaoran la miraba tiernamente, ella le regaló una sonrisa. En silencio entrelazaron sus manos, con el dedo pulgar, Syaoran dejaba suaves caricias en el dorso de la mano de Sakura.

Cuando arribaron al aeropuerto de Londres, Eriol se dedicó a tramitar los permisos que les exigía el departamento de inmigración inglés.

Luego de ello, se dirigieron a la casa de Eriol, un departamento bastante costoso que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad.

—Bueno, bienvenidos a mi hogar —añadió el inglés una vez que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta—. Ignoren el desorden.

Sakura observó con interés todo cuanto pudo de aquel sitio. Era de una decoración muy masculina y fría. Sin duda algo de color no le haría mal, pero inmediatamente sonrió, ella no era nadie para cambiar la decoración del departamento de Eriol.

—Sí, sé que no es un lugar muy alegre que digamos —afirmó Eriol mirando a la muchacha de ojos verdes—, pero siéntete en la libertad de cambiar lo que quieras.

—No, yo no… —trató de explicar Sakura, avergonzándose de haber sido pillada.

Eriol se carcajeó un poco. Le gustaba que la mujer que amaba su amigo, fuese de ese modo. Tan transparente.

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran —comentó Eriol mirando a Syaoran.

—Gracias, Eriol —el chino se puso serio—. Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que nos has ayudado.

—Claro que sí —bromeó Eriol—, claro que me lo pagarás. Podemos empezar por recordar que me prometiste que tu primer hijo con Sakura debe llamarse como yo —Sakura enrojeció furiosamente al imaginarse embarazada de Syaoran.

—¿Cuándo te prometí eso? —Syaoran luchaba porque su nerviosismo no se colara por su voz. Pero la imagen de Sakura esperando un hijo de él, se filtró en su cerebro y no pudo evitar que aquello le gustara.

—Y también tendrás que darme asilo, si alguna vez mis inversiones fallan y me quedo en la calle —continuó con su verborrea, ignorando los cuestionamientos de su amigo—. Ahora debemos acomodarnos. El problema es que sólo tengo una habitación de invitados.

—Sakura puede quedarse allí, yo dormiré en la sala —agregó Syaoran al instante.

—Pero Syaoran…

—Por favor —Eriol rodó los ojos y luego sonrió socarronamente—. ¿Por qué dormirían separados? Si según hasta donde yo sé, en Osaka compartían la cama todas las noches.

Syaoran lo miró con una amenaza poco ortodoxa. Y Sakura cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el inglés—. Ustedes no eran muy cuidadosos, a menudo podía escucharlos.

—¡Maldita sea, Eriol! ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! —explotó Syaoran.

Sakura susurró una disculpa sobre ir a cambiar a Miu, y huyó de la sala con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¿Ya estás contento? —bufó Syaoran—. Has hecho que se avergüence.

—Lo siento —lamentó el muchacho, aunque internamente no se arrepentía.

¿Ya había dicho que le encantaba molestar a Sakura?

Y en vista que no tenía a nadie a quien molestar, la castaña se había convertido en su víctima por descarte. Sería diferente si Naoko hubiese ido con ellos. Se regocijó imaginando lo que le diría aquella chica, si le dijera que debían compartir habitación. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Y lo demuestras riéndote? —comentó el chino indignado, una vena gruesa se notaba en su frente producto del enfado.

—Bueno, sé que me he pasado de la raya. Pero es tan divertido verlos sonrojados —admitió Eriol—. Ahora, creo que sería bueno descansar por hoy. Mañana podríamos ir al algún centro comercial, para comprar una cunita para Miu y un cochecito.

—Le preguntaré a Sakura si es que ella quiere ir. Pero no me cambies el tema, si sigues molestando a Sakura te golpearé. ¿Oíste? —amenazó antes de perderse por el pasillo, donde previamente había desaparecido Sakura.

La risa burlona de Eriol se escuchó por el departamento.

—Sakura —llamó Syaoran, desde fuera de una de las puertas donde escuchaba la voz de Miu—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, Syaoran.

Syaoran entró a la habitación y descubrió que Sakura buscaba compulsivamente, las sabanas y frazadas para extenderlas sobre la cama desnuda de la estancia.

Él se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó de las manos, para evitar que ella siguiera ignorándolo.

—Eriol es un idiota, por favor, no le hagas caso. Si te sientes incómoda con él, podemos buscar otro lugar…

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Eriol nos ha ayudado mucho, sería descortés que no aceptáramos su invitación. Además creo que Eriol se comporta de este modo porque está preocupado por Naoko, al igual que yo.

Syaoran estrechó a Sakura en un abrazo protector.

—Ordenaré que alguien se ponga en contacto con ella, para saber que está bien.

—Gracias, Syaoran —ella lo abrazó fuertemente—. Y creo que Eriol tiene razón…

—¿Eriol tiene razón de qué? —quiso saber el muchacho, se separó lo justo de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

—No es necesario que duermas en la sala…—ella tenía el rostro completamente arrebolado, pero su mirada era decidida—. Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Pero, Sakura —él habló interrumpiéndola—. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—No lo haría —se apresuró por aclarar—. Me gustaría poder dormir contigo, mi querido Syaoran. Es algo que he deseado desde mucho tiempo.

Syaoran no necesitó que ella continuara, pues en un arrebato la besó apasionadamente.

—Te amo, Sakura. Quiero estar contigo siempre.

—Para siempre estaremos juntos.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose a salvo en brazos de su amado.

Al anochecer, Miu había sido vencida por el sueño, nada más comenzaba a oscurecer. Sakura le había cambiado un pijama cuando ella dormía y la acostó en un extremo de la cama, ella también se acomodó junto a la niña y se durmió profundamente, mientras Eriol y Syaoran, lavaban los trastos de la cena.

Cuando Syaoran arribó a la habitación se sentía nervioso. Y sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitar pensar que era muy afortunado. Su corazón se lleno de ternura, cuando vio que Sakura abrazaba a Miu delicadamente. No quería despertarla, por lo que Syaoran en un principio le había dado su espacio. No obstante, no pudo resistirse a darle las buenas noches con un ligero beso en la sien, luego de ello le dio la espalda. Y se acomodó en el otro extremo de la cama, sin embargo, ella se removió y susurró un: "_Abrázame, Syaoran_"

Esto bastó para que el chico se volteara y de abrazara desde la espalda a la muchacha, llegando a establecer una nula distancia entre ellos.

Esa noche por primera vez durmieron juntos, y fue una experiencia enriquecedora para ambos. Secretamente cada uno se sentía muy feliz de compartir algo tan íntimo como el dormir. Si bien sólo se habían limitado a descansar, Sakura sentía su corazón bailar nerviosamente en su corazón, al recordarlo.

Un poco antes del amanecer, Sakura se había volteado para ver a Syaoran dormir, era increíble que pudiese mirarlo tanto tiempo sin aburrirse, sin duda alguna, amaba a ese hombre y querría siempre amanecer con él. Él la descubrió observándolo y se limitó a besarla, estuvieron besándose por más de una hora, sólo deleitándose del sabor que tenía el otro.

En el desayuno las miradas cómplices de uno y otro lado, eran evidentes. Sakura estaba preparada para las risas y burlas de Eriol, pero éste se mostró completamente ausente, concentrado en su computadora.

Eriol había intentado monitorear la actividad de Naoko, a través de su teléfono celular, su cuenta de correo electrónico, o sus redes sociales, pero nada, era como si hubiese desaparecido. Y no quería decirle nada a sus amigos, quienes parecían tan felices.

Quizás estaba exagerando y la muchacha realmente no había tenido tiempo de conectarse a internet, esperaría un tiempo prudente, pero había una opresión en el pecho que le impedía estar del todo tranquilo.

—¿Irás con nosotros, al centro comercial? —le preguntó Syaoran, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, me hará bien despejarme un poco —admitió el inglés.

Se dirigieron a un centro comercial enorme, tanto que Sakura parecía abrumada, además su inglés era bastante pobre, por lo cual casi no se enteraba de lo que hablaba la gente. Syaoran al notar esto, traducía algunas cosas para ella y le enseñaba la pronunciación de algunas palabras.

Bastante rápido se hicieron con las cosas necesarias para Miu, ella parecía estar muy contenta montada en su nueva carriola, que tenía unos llamativos juguetes.

—Syaoran, creo que no deberías gastar tanto…es decir, yo podría llevar a Miu cargando, de verdad no es necesario que le compres tantas cosas —susurraba al chino, quien parecía dispuesto a llevarse media tienda, para que no le faltase nada a la niña.

—Pero mira lo feliz que está, no hay dinero que pueda pagar una sonrisa como esa —añadió el muchacho, viendo a la pequeña con cariño.

—Pero… yo no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto… —Syaoran le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

—No quiero que me pagues nada, es un regalo para la princesa. Punto.

Él le dio una mirada que indicaba que no aceptaría peros.

Luego de la tienda de niños, Syaoran había ido a buscar a Eriol, quien se había quedado en una tienda de artículos tecnológicos.

Sakura se sentó en una banca, frente al escaparate de una boutique. No supo por qué pero aquel vestido que estaba en el aparador, se le hizo hermoso y familiar. Se levantó para poder observar aquella prenda más de cerca. Era vestido de color negro, con muchos vuelos en la parte baja, un escote muy pronunciado para su gusto, pero que estaba adornado con un juego de pedrería que le gustaba.

—Sin duda ese vestido le quedaría muy bien —dijo una voz suave en inglés.

Sakura no entendió del todo el mensaje, pero se sobresaltó para ver si esa voz se dirigía a ella o no.

Al mirar en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, una muchacha joven la miraba dulcemente. Vestía elegantemente una falda acinturada hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy bien, encima traía un abrigo desabotonado, tenía guantes de cuero, debido al frío que hacía en la ciudad, y su calzado eran unos sencillos tacones de color negro. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba amarrado en una apretada trenza, los ojos de la chica eran hermosos, no eran azules, más bien parecían violáceos.

De pronto la dulce mirada de aquella muchacha se llenó de confusión.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó esta vez en japonés.

—No puede ser —Sakura se llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Demasiado sorprendida como para moverse—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Tomoyo.

* * *

N/A:Hola a todos, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Quizás algunos quieran matarme por la tardanza, pero prometo que he hecho todo lo posible por escribirlo lo antes posible.

En el capítulo pasado dije que Eriol o Naoko, uno de ellos, iba a sufrir, pues ya deben saber quién se llevará la peor parte. Quería escribir algo de ello en este capítulo pero lo pospuse para el siguiente, allí podrán leer qué ocurrirá con Naoko, y que pasará con los sentimientos de Eriol.

En alguna parte de la historia dije que quería incluir a Tomoyo, pues bien, aquí está. Es evidente que su aparición traerá nuevas aristas que explotar. Sí, se que se están preguntando si ella tendrá alguna relación con el inglés más bello de todos, pero eso será una sorpresa.

Ahora con respecto a Sakura y Syaoran, están muy felices, como la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿o no?

Quisiera saber qué creen ustedes que pasará.

Nada más me queda agradecer a quienes tuvieron la gentileza de dejar un comentario. Quizás el premio más grande, que podemos recibir quienes escribimos fanfictions son sus comentarios. Ya sea para darnos ideas, decirnos lo que hacemos mal, para felicitarnos, o para decir lo que ustedes quieran.

Así que si quieres animarme déjame un review, justo aquí abajito.

Desde ya muchas gracias.

Hasta la próxima entrega.

Au revoir.


	15. Cuestión de Lealtad

**Advertencia: El rated de esta historia ha sido modificado a M, puede contener material sensible ****para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 14: Cuestión de lealtad**

No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero a juzgar por su estomago y por el dolor que sentía en sus extremidades, debía ser bastante. Tampoco tenía idea si era de día o de noche, porque la habitación donde permanecía recluida estaba en completa oscuridad.

¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esto?

Trato de mover las manos, pero las amarras se pegaban firmemente a su piel y con suerte podía sentirlas; lo mismo ocurría con sus pies.

«_Creo que moriré en este lugar_», se atrevió a pensar.

De pronto un inesperado ruido la hizo sobresaltarse. Una intensa luz se coló por la entrada y vio la silueta de alguien acercarse.

Naoko contuvo el aliento y temió lo peor. La persona se quedó un momento paralizada, quizás el espectáculo de verla amordazada y amarrada le parecía llamativo. Lo vio deshacer lo andado y escuchó un clic, luego los tubos fluorescentes comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse en lapsus cortos y repetitivos hasta que la estancia quedo completamente alumbrada, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y parpadeó muchas veces hasta que se acostumbró a esa luminosidad.

Primero se fijó en la estancia, era un lugar de paredes celestes, el piso era negro, quizás se trataba de una bodega, pero estaba completamente vacía.

Al final su mirada se posó sobre la persona que previamente había encendido la luz, era el mismo tipo que la había encontrado.

—Espero que ahora esté dispuesta a cooperar, señorita Yanagisawa —espetó el hombre y su mirada estaba cargada de intención.

Naoko rodó los ojos y una sonrisa tímida adornó sus facciones.

Recordaba perfectamente lo _cooperadora_ que se había mostrado con ese tipo y sus partes nobles. Se había negado a facilitar el trabajo de aquel truhán y en el proceso que él intentaba cogerla, ella lo había pateado con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz en su entrepierna. Evidentemente, pesé a lo desfigurado de su rostro el tipo se las había arreglado para reducirla de todas maneras, pero no por ello se sentía menos orgullosa del dolor que le causó.

—Veo que recuerda perfectamente a qué me refiero —murmuró con elocuencia—. Pero está vez soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango —insistió y se acercó con pasos lentos a ella.

Naoko pensó que su forma de caminar se asemejaba a la de un felino, no hacía ruido alguno y parecía que cada uno de sus movimientos estuviese milimétricamente calculado.

—Y quizás sea necesario decir, que también su vida está en mis manos —susurró cerca de su oído.

La sonrisa que había adornado los labios de Naoko murió en ese momento. El hecho de sentir la respiración de ese tipo le dio escalofríos.

—Ahora que sabe su posición, ¿me dirá lo que quiero saber? ¿Dónde está Sakura Kinomoto?

Naoko levantó la cabeza y le pareció insólito que pese a toda la ferocidad de la mirada de su interlocutor, el color de sus ojos fuera tan bonito.

Ella carraspeó al notar que aquel tipo esperaba que le contestara.

¡Por Dios, estaba amordazada! ¿Cómo pretendía que le hablase? ¿Por telepatía?

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de la muchacha, pues de un solo movimiento arrancó la cinta adhesiva que se cernía sobre su boca.

Naoko lanzó un quejido y quiso poder sobarse los labios.

—¡Contesta mi pregunta! —demandó con su tono fuerte.

Naoko sentía la garganta seca, quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Al darse cuenta de ello, el sujeto salió de la habitación breves instantes y regresó con un vaso que contenía agua.

—Bebe.

El tipo sujetó el mentón de Naoko y torpemente le permitió beber el líquido, aunque gran parte de este se escurrió por su barbilla, terminando en su pecho.

Naoko ni siquiera agradeció el gesto y encajó una insolente mirada a su captor.

—Repetiré la pregunta, por si tu vacía cabecita la olvidó: ¿Dónde está Sakura Kinomoto?

—Mi madre desde pequeña me enseñó a no hablar con desconocidos.

Esta simple y sarcástica respuesta pareció colmar la paciencia del hombre. Naoko observó que el rostro de él enrojeció y segundos después una mirada asesina decoró sus ojos.

El tipo levantó su mano y abofeteó fuertemente a la muchacha, haciendo que ella, al estar amarrada, cayera secamente sobre el piso.

—Entonces deberé buscar a tu madre y traerla para acá para que te dé su permiso. Créeme, niña estúpida, no te gustará lo que le haré a tu madre —amenazó el bandido, riéndose cruelmente.

Naoko alcanzó a procesar la última frase de aquel sujeto, el golpe la había dejado un poco aturdida. Sin embargo, al darle significado a sus palabras volvió a sonreír con desfachatez.

—Le deseo suerte en su búsqueda, pero como muestra de mi aprecio le diré que mi madre murió hace años —informó intentando mirar al tipo desde el suelo.

—¡Pues traeré a cualquier familiar suyo! Debe haber alguien que le importe lo suficiente —exclamó contrariado.

Ella se carcajeó desafiándolo.

—¿De qué diablos se ríe? ¿Acaso no le bastó con el golpe que acaba de recibir?

—Me causa gracia que me tuteé y luego vuelva a tratarme de usted. He notado que cuando pierde los estribos me trata más familiarmente.

Kô se preguntó si lo que ella decía era cierto.

—No quiera verme la cara, señorita Yanagisawa. Acaso olvida que puedo lastimar a cualquier integrante de su familia.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más pronunciada.

—Las únicas personas que me interesan están fuera de su alcance. No tengo más familia.

Nunca se había alegrado de no tener a nadie sanguíneo con ella, como en ese momento. El hombre podía amenazarla todo lo que quisiera, ella no tenía a nadie con quien pudieran extorsionarla.

Naoko no tenía más familiares que su madre, quien había muerto hace dos años, en un accidente de tránsito. Desde pequeña siempre quiso tener una familia normal como sus compañeros, no obstante, su madre jamás rehízo su vida, sólo se dedicó a criarla lo mejor que pudo. Naoko siempre quiso saber quien había sido su padre, pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba a su madre, ella rompía a llorar. Con el tiempo aprendió a no preguntar. Quizás por eso se había fijado en Sakura, le recordaba un poco a su madre. Era imposible que ella no sintiera admiración por ella, al verla enfrentar la vida siempre con la cabeza en alto y luchando para darle lo mejor a su pequeña hija.

Su madre había sido tan previsora que había dejado un seguro de vida, que la beneficiaba a ella. Era por eso, que pudo terminar la preparatoria sin tener que recurrir a trabajos de medio tiempo. De hecho, antes que se dejara llevar por el viaje a Osaka, ella estaba analizando su futuro. Tenía suficiente dinero como para estudiar lo que quisiera. Sus notas eran sobresalientes, por lo que sólo faltaba decidirse y dar el paso.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus memorias, que no se percató que estaba ignorando completamente al hombre que la mantenía cautiva, hasta que éste la zarandeó.

—¿Me estás ignorando deliberadamente?

—Lo ve, nuevamente me tutea. Decídase de una vez. O me habla de tú o me habla de usted.

El tipo apretó la mandíbula. Y luego sonrió malignamente.

—Si no tiene a nadie más, puedo convencerla para que me revele lo que quiero saber —susurró deslizando su dedo índice por la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Prefiero morir —soltó ella.

—La muerte… —dijo él con un arrullo de voz—. La muerte es la última cosa en mi lista. Si se obstina en seguir en su postura, la muerte sería como un regalo para usted. Lo que yo tengo pensado para convencerla es muchísimo más largo y doloroso… Tanto, que deseará la muerte más que nada en el mundo. La deseará cada maldito minuto que esté bajo mi poder.

Naoko tragó grueso.

—¿Y qué me hará? —preguntó retóricamente—. ¿Violarme? ¿Matarme de hambre? ¿Algo más interesante que ello?

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente y levantó a la muchacha del suelo. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un cuchillo.

—Pueden ser todas las anteriores —musitó en el oído de ella—. Y mucho más. Por ejemplo, podría cortar trozos de tu piel, o amputar partes de tu cuerpo. Luego llamar un número exorbitante de hombres y que ellos te posean de las formas más animales que existan —gimió las últimas palabras. Y se sintió confiado al sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras él deslizaba con calculada fuerza el cuchillo por la anatomía de la chica—. Eres tú quien decide cómo se desarrolla esta historia, pero el final será el mismo.

Naoko exhaló verdaderamente asustada.

Kô deslizó hábilmente el arma y cortó las amarras que mantenían atada a la chica.

—Tú eres quién lo decide, Naoko.

Ella se estremeció al notar la dureza de su mirada. Kô la soltó bruscamente, dejándola caer al suelo. Luego salió por la misma puerta donde minutos antes había entrado.

Naoko comenzó a temblar violentamente, se sentó en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y sus espasmos la hacían respirar profusamente.

Sin duda iba a morir en ese lugar.

…

Las miradas de ambas mujeres seguían conectadas, sin dejar que la perplejidad abandonara sus rostros.

Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza y la incertidumbre abandonó su rostro, para ser adornado por una tímida sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —comentó la muchacha de larga cabellera, se acercó a Sakura con pasos firmes.

Sakura aún parecía estar abrumada y no se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Tomoyo, pues cuando volvió a la realidad, se sobresaltó al ver a su antigua amiga a escasos metros de ella.

—He imaginado esto de tantas maneras… pero sin duda es un gran acontecimiento volver a verte, Sakura.

Los ojos de Tomoyo estaban brillantes por la emoción y no pudiendo resistirlo más le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Sakura correspondió a duras penas. Entonces Tomoyo la soltó para mirarla al rostro.

—Has cambiado muchísimo —dijo finalmente—. No puedo creer lo bella que te has puesto, Sakurita.

La chica de ojos verdes no podía articular palabra alguna, era como un sueño el volver a ver a Tomoyo luego de tantos años. A menudo se preguntaba qué sería de ella, cómo se encontraba o simplemente si Tomoyo la extrañaba como lo hacía ella.

De pronto lo ojos de la muchacha de cabello negro recayeron en la carriola que Sakura mantenía afirmada con una mano.

—¿Y quién es está hermosa nena? —preguntó Tomoyo acariciando la mejilla de Miu, quien ante esto tapó su carita con ambas manos y miró en otra dirección— Veo que es muy tímida —suspiró la chica, de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y gesticulando dirigió su mirada interrogante a Sakura —¿No me digas que ella es …?

Sakura pareció recuperar su capacidad para hablar, pues antes de que Tomoyo pudiese terminar su pregunta, ella contestó:

—Es mi hija, se llama Misame, pero casi siempre le decimos Miu —la niña miró en dirección a Sakura al escuchar su nombre y sonrió balbuceando alguna cosa inentendible.

—Entonces te casaste —afirmó la muchacha, quien no pudo refrenar el timbre de decepción en su voz.

—Veras… —intentó explicar Sakura, quien de pronto se sintió un poco apenada.

—¡Sakura! —alguien gritó el nombre de la muchacha de cabello castaño, ella se dio vuelta instantáneamente, para ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Eriol, quien venía a paso rápido acercándose a ella—. Llevo horas buscándolos, ¿dónde diablos se habían metido? —cuestionó cabreado.

—Pues fuimos a la tienda de bebés y luego…

Iba seguir explicándole, cuando notó que Eriol observaba pasmado tras de ella. Sakura observó entonces a Tomoyo, quien por un momento pareció igual de sorprendida mirar al mejor amigo de Syaoran. Aunque quizás, pensó Sakura, lo había imaginado, pues nada más una fracción de segundo después, ella recompuso esa mueca en su rostro y sonrío amistosamente hacia el recién llegado.

—Me presento —dijo ella con su tono cordial que Sakura conocía muy bien—. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, amiga de la infancia de Sakura —la muchacha extendió su mano.

Eriol observó aquella mano enguantada en cuero, como si fuese algo repugnante, o al menos eso le pareció a la menor de los Kinomoto. Finalmente el chico correspondió el saludo por brevísimos segundos, luego dejó de observar a Tomoyo y se dirigió a Sakura.

—¿Dónde está Syaoran? ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre dejarte sola? —cuestionó Eriol, con el tono más duro que alguna vez le hubiese escuchado la muchacha.

—Bueno, él fue por ti a la tienda de artículos electrónicos…

—¡Nada justifica su imprudencia! —gritó.

Ante esto varios clientes se detuvieron y miraron reprobatoriamente al inglés.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —se escuchó la voz masculina de Syaoran, quien respiraba agitadamente.

—Pues que eres un idiota descuidado, ¿cómo demonios dejas sola a Sakura?

Eso pareció ser un golpe bajó para Syaoran quien resopló notoriamente.

Al ver su confundido rostro, Sakura intervino:

—Fui yo quien le pidió que fuera por ti, ya que quería volver a casa. Estoy algo cansada.

Eriol suavizó su gesto, al notar lo tenso de la situación y la cara de angustia de Sakura.

—Lo siento, Syaoran —se acercó a su amigo y depositó su mano en su hombro—. Hoy simplemente no me siento yo. Los esperaré en el estacionamiento —con la mano en alto a modo de despedida se alejó de ellos.

—Se ve muy preocupado —admitió Sakura pensando en voz alta.

Ella sintió como Syaoran tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

—La verdad es que se está comportando muy raro —apoyó el muchacho.

Sakura observó entonces a Tomoyo, quien seguía mirando en la dirección que se había perdido Eriol. Su rostro reflejaba angustia, la chica pensó que su amiga se había asustado con el errático comportamiento de inglés.

—Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas a Syaoran? —preguntó Sakura, decidida a cambiar de tema.

La chica se sobresaltó y cambió su expresión drásticamente.

—¿Syaoran? ¡Qué alto te has puesto! —exclamó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

—Buenas tardes, Daidouji —saludó formalmente a la chica.

—Vamos, llámame por mi nombre, no en vano tenemos años de conocernos.

—Está bien, Tomoyo.

—Entonces lo conseguiste —susurró la chica y aclaró al ver la mirada interrogante del muchacho—. Conseguiste encontrar a Sakura, se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa niña.

—Tomoyo…

—Hubieras visto cuando desapareciste, Sakura, Syaoran no dejaba de llamarme, estaba desesperado. ¿Qué pasó contigo para que desaparecieras de esa manera?

—Creo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar en privado, pero no es seguro que estén solas —dijo Syaoran mirando en todas direcciones, puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviese pensando algo—. Ya sé, hagamos pastas en casa de Eriol e invitemos a Dai… a Tomoyo a almorzar, así ustedes pueden charlar mientras Eriol y yo cocinamos.

Sakura le regaló una mirada de agradecimiento a Syaoran.

Rápidamente fueron por provisiones y todo lo necesario al supermercado. Al llegar al auto, Eriol estaba de peor humor, se notaba que había estado trabajando en su computadora portátil, pero él no tecleaba en su laptop, sino que aporreaba las teclas con sus dedos, ofuscado por quién sabe qué.

Cuando le dijeron que Tomoyo iría con ellos, simplemente asintió, y se sumió en el más profundo mutismo.

Una vez en casa de Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se encerraron en el cuarto que esta última compartía con Syaoran.

Syaoran comenzó a lavar las verduras necesarias para la salsa a la boloñesa que prepararía. De reojo miraba a Eriol blasfemar casi imperceptiblemente mientras trabajaba en su computadora, soportó todo lo que pudo para no preguntarle qué le ocurría, hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible.

—Me dirás qué te pasa. Y será ahora, ¿me oíste? Ahora —susurró con un tono amenazante a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué debe ocurrirme algo? —cuestiono el inglés sin quitar su vista de la pantalla que estaba frente a él.

—A mí no me engañas, Eriol. ¿Quieres dejar de ver la puñetera pantalla? —demandó con cabreo al notar que su amigo lo ignoraba.

Eriol bajó la pantalla de golpe y acribilló a Syaoran con la mirada.

—Si digo que no pasa nada, es porque no me pasa nada y esperaría que mi mejor amigo creyera en mis palabras —escupió.

—Porque soy tu mejor amigo es que no te creo ninguna maldita cosa, Eriol —musitó Syaoran sosteniendo la mirada del inglés—. Es por Yanagisawa, ¿verdad?

Eriol apretó los puños y se puso de pie con claras intenciones de huir.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por ella —continuó Syaoran, haciendo que Eriol se paralizara ante el sonido de su voz.

—¿Acaso sabes algo más? —inquirió Eriol, podía palpar el desconcierto de Syaoran, lo vio debatir sobre si continuar o no.

—No ha regresado a su casa —hizo un gesto con la mano para detener la tonelada de preguntas, que seguramente Eriol quería hacer—. Ayer por la noche me comuniqué con Wei, le pedí que se contactara con Yanagisawa. Luego nos dormimos, pero hoy por la mañana recibí noticias. Wei averiguó con los vecinos y nadie la ha visto en mucho tiempo. Él se las ingenió para adentrarse en la casa, pero no había rastro de que en aquella morada hubiese habido actividad recientemente.

Eriol sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. No estaba preparado para los sentimientos que despertaron, ante la idea de que ella estuviese en manos de Terada.

—¡Diablos! Me desespera no saber qué está pasando con esa mujer desesperante —admitió Eriol, derrumbándose en el sofá más cercano. Syaoran lo observó, esperando que fuese su amigo quien decidiese si continuar o no con aquella conversación—. ¿Crees que Terada la capturó? —se atrevió a preguntar en apenas un susurro de voz.

—No lo sé —respondió y se sentó junto a su amigo—. Pero si llegó a atraparla, ¿por qué ella nos llamó y nos aseguró que estaba bien?

—Quizás la atrapó después —supuso Eriol, tratando de darle una explicación a todo—, pero, ¿cómo supo que ella tenía que ver con ustedes? —trató de pensar en algo pero su cerebro se negó a cooperar, entonces buscó otra explicación pero nuevamente su raciocinio no le ayudó.

— Y si tal vez Yanagisawa haya decidido irse a otro lugar —expuso Syaoran como si pensara en voz alta.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó el inglés con una ceja arqueada.

—Claro, Eriol. Piénsalo. Ella decidió que no era seguro regresar a su hogar y se fue a la casa de su madre o algún familiar, ¿no crees?

—Puede ser —concedió el joven—, pero y si no es así. No quiero ser negativo, pero es una posibilidad.

—Esperemos tres días, si ella no logra ser ubicada por Wei, viajaremos a Japón para buscarla. No quisiera que Sakura se preocupara en vano. Sabes lo mucho que ella quiere a Yanagisawa.

Eriol cerró los ojos en un gesto cansado.

—Muy bien, pero sólo tres días. Tengo una sensación extraña y ojalá esté equivocado. No me podría perdonar si es que algo malo le pasará a Naoko.

…

—¡No puedo creerlo, Sakura! —Tomoyo tenía el rostro desencajado—. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Dios mío! ¡Si hubiese sabido que tú estabas pasando por esa situación, nadie me podría haber retenido en este país!

Sakura sonrió a Tomoyo y tomó sus manos. La chica pareció brevemente perturbada por ese gesto, aunque luego sonrió con dulzura.

—No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso, créeme —reconoció Sakura, mirando algún punto indefinido de la pared—. Luego conocí a Rika y no quería que ella se quedara sola, nos hicimos muy amigas.

—Ya lo creo, tanto que ella decidió que tú cuidaras de su hija. Y ese tipo, ¿Terada? ¿Por qué insiste en que le debes algo? —cuestionó.

Sakura sonrió, a Tomoyo no se le escapaba nada, pese a toda la batahola de información ella recordaba todos los detalles. Siempre había sido así, ella tenía un don para recordar toda clase de detalles y señales, que ella se le pasaban por alto.

—No tengo idea, yo nunca tuve mucha cercanía con él. Era sólo el dueño de la casa donde Rika y yo trabajábamos.

—Pues ahí hay algo que no me huele bien. Algo que no termina de encajar —susurró Tomoyo, más para sí misma que para su amiga.

Hubo un silencio. Hasta que Sakura hizo movimientos con su rostro para salir de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

La mirada de Tomoyo pasó de estar concentrada en sus frases previas, a sobresaltarse con la pregunta de Sakura. Luego sonrió con suficiencia.

—No hay mucho que contar, Sakurita —admitió y sus ojos se tornaron un poco melancólicos.

—No lo creo, Tomoyo. Son más de cuatro años sin vernos, debe haber mucho que debas contarme —Sakura apretó las manos de Tomoyo con un poco más de fuerza y con una sonrisa preguntó—: ¿Acaso en todo este tiempo jamás te enamoraste de alguien? ¿No hiciste algún amigo? ¿Terminaste la escuela? ¿Estás en la universidad?

—Bueno…son muchas preguntas —admitió la chica de ojos violáceos y una sonrisa muy bonita decoró sus finos rasgos—. Te haré un resumen: Estuve muchos años enamorada de una persona que conocí en Japón… —repentinamente se quedó en silencio e inspiró notoriamente.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa persona, correspondió tus sentimientos? ¿Acaso lo conozco? —pregunto atropelladamente la menor de los Kinomoto.

—Nunca me confesé, esa persona jamás supo que yo estaba enamorada de ella —enfrentó la mirada perpleja de Sakura—. Pero sé que no me correspondía, pues esa persona amaba a alguien más.

—Pero quizás si se lo hubieses dicho…

—El quizás no existe, Sakura. Y no me arrepiento de no haberle confesado mi amor, ya que aquella persona siempre se vio muy feliz con la relación que tenía y eso me hacía feliz a mí también. Cuando mis padres decidieron radicarse en Inglaterra, me dolió el hecho que no podría verle. Pero pensé que sería bueno comenzar en otra parte, desde cero —ella volvió a inspirar, pasó sus dos manos por la trenza que llevaba y comenzó a deshacerla, dejando su hermosa melena ondulada producto del peinado—. Pero constantemente pensaba en cómo estaría, si de alguna manera me extrañaría tanto como lo hacía yo… Aunque me esforzara, no podía olvidarme del amor que sentía.

—Es lo lógico, ¿no? —apoyó la chica de cabello castaño—. Yo siempre pensé en Syaoran, durante todos los años que no le vi. Jamás dejé de amarle.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

—Sigues siendo la misma, Sakura. Aún después de todas las atrocidades que has pasado, tu luz sigue estando intacta y hasta más brillante, diría—. Sakura le sonrió y Tomoyo la abrazó como si con eso pudiese resarcir en algo, todas las vicisitudes que había tenido que vivir—. Odio no haber estado contigo en tus momentos más difíciles.

Sakura correspondió el gesto y acunó el rostro de Tomoyo en su pecho.

—¿Y nunca volviste a enamorarte de alguien más? —volvió a preguntar Sakura, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ébano de Tomoyo, en un gesto íntimo de pura amistad.

—Creo que lo hice —confesó—, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Sakura enderezó el cuerpo de su amiga para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo es eso? Explícame —pidió en un arrullo de voz.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, extendió su mano hasta rozar el visillo de la cortina.

—Es una historia muy larga…quizás te la cuente en otra ocasión —susurró Tomoyo, rogándole con sus gestos que no preguntara más por el momento.

Sakura asintió e iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidas.

—Chicas a comer —escucharon ambas la voz de Syaoran.

Cuando Sakura observó el festín que había en la mesa, sintió que las entrañas se le removieron, su apetito se agudizó al instante. Su mirada fue a parar inevitablemente hacia Syaoran, se percató que él también la observaba. Sus entrañas volvieron a contraerse, aunque esta vez fueron por una razón muy diferente a lo apetitoso de la comida.

La comida se desarrolló entre una conversación bastante amena. Tomoyo se encargó que tanto Syaoran como Sakura se sonrojaran constantemente contando vivencias de ellos cuando eran apenas unos niños. Sin embargo los tres reían como si nunca hubiesen perdido el contacto.

El único que parecía desentonar en aquella atmosfera de camaradería, era Eriol. Pesé a que tenía una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro, se notaba que no se sentía cómodo. Syaoran lo miró de soslayo un par de veces, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—¡Oh! La pequeña Miu se ha dormido —exclamó Tomoyo, mirando a la nena con ternura, quien se había quedado dormida en la sillita de bebé que se habían encargado de comprar durante la mañana.

Sakura dejó en la mesa, la servilleta que había estado descansando en sus piernas.

—Debe estar muy cansada —susurró la chica de cabello castaño, acariciando su rostro con ternura—. Le llevaré a la habitación.

—Te acompañaré —advirtió Syaoran, poniéndose de pie.

Una vez que el par de castaños abandonaron el comedor, Tomoyo sintió como si la habitación se empequeñeciera.

Carraspeó con incomodidad y se atrevió, por primera vez en todo el almuerzo, a posar sus ojos en Eriol.

El inglés la observaba con sus ojos fríos como el hielo, sin pestañear y con el desprecio bailando en sus pupilas.

Ella jadeó para sus adentros. Intentó en vano que las manos no le temblaran. No pudo seguir sosteniendo esa mirada. No podía soportarlo. Mirando lo que quedaba de lasaña de verduras de su plato, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo has estado, Eriol?

Él sonrió con ironía.

—¿Ahora pretenderás que te preocupas por mi bienestar, Tomoyo? ¿O es otro de tus estúpidos juegos?

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Eriol rió amargamente.

—Realmente nunca terminas de sorprenderme. Después de hacer como si no me conocieras frente a Sakura, pretendes mantener una conversación banal conmigo, preguntando sobre cómo he estado —se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una risa burlona y déspota que nació en su garganta.

Ella apretó el tenedor que tenía en su mano.

—Lo pregunto porque realmente quiero saberlo, Eriol —aclaró ella.

—Pues a mí hace mucho rato que dejó de importarme lo que quieres o no quieres. Si quieres fingir que no nos conocemos, puedo hacerlo. Pero no pretendas que cuando estemos solos te trate de forma diferente. Ya no, Tomoyo —aclaró el inglés sin un ápice de emoción en sus palabras.

—Me gustaría limar las asperezas contigo… yo…me gustaría poder explicarte algunas cosas —susurró la muchacha con una voz tan extraña, que por un momento a ella misma le costó reconocer.

—No me importa lo que sea que tengas que explicarme. Lo digo en serio —la miró con desdén—. Sigamos fingiendo que no nos conocemos, de todos modos a ti jamás te ha costado fingir tus acciones o sentimientos, ¿no? —lanzó las palabras con estudiada cordialidad y con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Cualquiera creería esa sonrisa, pero Tomoyo sabía que era el tipo de sonrisa que ponía cuando trataba con algo que le causaba rabia y enojo.

—Entiendo, Hiragizawa, no lo volveré a molestar con mis malditas explicaciones —masculló con la voz amarga—. Por favor, dígale a Sakura que me llame, yo… tengo que irme —estiró sobre la mesa una tarjeta de presentación.

Tomoyo trató de no hacer contacto visual con aquel hombre, lo último que quería era ponerse a llorar como una cría delante de él. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, que se agrandaba con cada segundo.

Eriol la miró con impasibilidad.

—Se lo diré, le deseo un buen día, señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo clavó sus ojos en él, como si fuese alguien diferente, no ocultó el dolor que sentía, y eso de cierta manera removió algo en el interior del muchacho.

—Gracias, a usted también —alcanzó a hablar y se felicitó grandemente porque las palabras le salieran bien pronunciadas y de corrido.

Eriol vio como la chica abandonó el comedor.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de salir tras ella, el sufrimiento de sus ojos le conmovió. Pero se refrenó, lo último que necesitaba era volver a caer en sus redes. Ya no más.

Esperó cinco minutos hasta que sintió que debía salir de ese apartamento.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura y desde afuera dijo:

—Chicos, su amiga tuvo que irse, mencionó que tenía que resolver unos asuntos…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente e hizo que Eriol se sobresaltara.

—¿Tomoyo se fue? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, eso venía a decirles. Y también que tengo que salir a realizar un trabajo —sonrió con suficiencia—. Volveré bastante tarde.

—¿Y dónde es ese trabajo? —cuestionó Syaoran—. No serán cosas ilegales, ¿no?

—No, _mamá,_ todo es legal—respondió Eriol rodando los ojos, luego se puso serio—. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que pase, llámenme. Hizo ademán de irse, pero se detuvo y volteó para fijar su mirada en Sakura —tu amiga dejó su número de teléfono, su tarjeta está sobre la mesa del comedor, dijo que la llamaras o algo así…

—Cuídate, Eriol —susurró Sakura—. Te esperaremos para cenar.

Eriol sonrió con sinceridad esta vez. Se alegraba que aquella chica estuviese con su amigo. Con esa misma sonrisa se dirigió a la salida de su apartamento.

—Eriol está raro —musitó Sakura, con la mirada perdida en la dirección que se había ido.

—Lo notaste —afirmó Syaoran.

—Claro que lo noté, Eriol estuvo muy callado y él jamás es así…

Syaoran se acercó y abrazo a Sakura desde atrás, depositando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

—Verás como volverá a ser el mismo. Lo obligaré a recuperarse —admitió el joven Li.

Sakura volteó sin permitir que los brazos de Syaoran dejaran de rodearla.

—Gracias, Syaoran.

Se abrazó a él como si fuese la tabla que la mantenía a flote, hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino de su Syaoran. Sintió felicidad al oír un jadeo de parte del hombre más importante de su vida.

Syaoran tembló ante aquel gesto, siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Bastaba que ella lo mirara, que ella lo tocara de cualquier manera, para que aquella sensación de bienestar lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Era feliz. ¿Así era como se sentía la felicidad? ¿Por qué en esas ocasiones se sentía completo? Era como si Sakura, con su sola presencia hiciera que todo lo que estaba mal en su vida, dejara de estarlo. Era quien hacía que todo encajara en su lugar.

Era un maldito afortunado.

Syaoran estrechó con delicadeza aquel femenino cuerpo contra el suyo. Aspiró el aroma de su cuello, de su pelo, con detenimiento, ella se estremeció y eso le gustó.

Lentamente comenzó a mover su nariz por toda la extensión del cuello de Sakura, y de a poco fue dejando un reguero de besos, hasta que ella gimió tirando algunos mechones del cabello de Syaoran.

—Syaoran —balbuceó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Syaoran siguió besando el cuello de ella y luego se trasladó a la barbilla, rozándola con sus labios concienzudamente.

Estaba todo tan callado, que lo único que podía escuchar Syaoran eran las respiraciones entrecortadas de su amada Sakura y las palpitaciones de su propio corazón.

Siguió recorriendo sus labios por el rostro de la muchacha, sin nunca llegar a besarle la boca, ella se retorcía entre los brazos que la sostenían con firmeza.

Entonces sin poder soportarlo más, Sakura tomó el rostro del chico con sus dos manos. Sus miradas se encontraron. La mirada de Sakura estaba incendiada por la pasión que Syaoran había despertado.

El muchacho expulsó el aire es un ruido sordo. Le fascinaba el contraste que arrojaba la mirada de Sakura, ella era tan dulce, su ternura lo dejaba sorprendido y atontado, sin embargo, nadie diría que ella podía revelar tanto deseo en sus ojos. Esa faceta apasionada era algo que había descubierto hace poco, y eso lo hacía inflamarse de orgullo y posesividad, al saber que nadie más que él había visto esa mirada.

Ella seguía sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, entonces sin previo aviso depositó sus labios contra los de él. Sus labios barrieron con intensidad todo a su paso y sin esperar mucho pidió acceso hacia la cavidad de la boca de Syaoran. Era un beso violento y lujurioso. Desesperado y tempestuoso.

Syaoran la apretó más contra él y deslizó sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda. Estaba perdido al sentir la lengua de Sakura en su boca, mezclándose con su propia esencia de forma apasionada, era una sensación de bienestar y ardor que le comía la razón.

—Sakura —logró mascullar, mientras ahora era ella quien besaba con devoción su barbilla y suspiraba entre cada beso—, debemos parar —trataba de pronunciar bien las palabras.

Sin embargo ella, parecía que había perdido la capacidad para escuchar, pues siguió con su labor como si Syaoran jamás hubiese dicho nada. Porque había logrado decir esas palabras, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes, Syaoran? —musitó ella entre besos, haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara un poco.

Syaoran gruño a modo de respuesta, completamente extraviado entre el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba su pequeña.

Luego logró mascullar un "dime" y siguió acariciando la espalda de su mujer, aunque con cada caricia llegaba más al sur.

—Siempre me han gustado tus manos —susurró ella y tomó una de sus manos, separándose escasos centímetros de él y la miró con detenimiento—. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

—S-Sí —balbuceó el chico, intrigado y excitado a partes iguales.

Sakura se sonrojó pero enfrentó la mirada de su hombre con confianza.

—Cuando aún tu y yo no habíamos… _tú sabes, _yo tenía pensamientos con tus manos, Syaoran —ella se detuvo a acariciar las venas que sobresalían de aquella mano, con una lentitud que hizo que Syaoran temblara. Luego las besó con detenimiento.

El joven tragó grueso.

—¿Y qué pensamientos tenías con mis manos, amor? —gimió la pregunta, sobrepasado por la sensaciones que se expandían en su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó para besarlo nuevamente en la boca.

—Me preguntaba en cómo se sentiría que ellas me tocaran —confesó sonrojándose aún más.

—¡Oh Dios, Sakura! —exclamó y la besó fervorosamente, ella suspiró—. ¿Y cómo imaginabas que mis manos te tocaban? —gruñó roncamente.

Ella respiraba trabajosamente. Tomó ambas manos de Syaoran y las situó sobre sus pechos.

—Imaginaba que me tocabas aquí —ella hizo que las manos se restregaran contra ellos, lo miró con una porción de vergüenza en sus orbes verdosas, pero continuó con su relato—. Y los apretabas ligeramente.

Al decir eso Syaoran apretó ambos senos, Sakura cerró los ojos. Syaoran amasó largamente ambos pechos.

—¿Te tocaba así? —preguntó, ella se limitó a asentir, mordiéndose en labio profusamente. Syaoran delineó con sus dedos los pezones de ambos pechos, Sakura no pudo reprimir su gemido —¿Y también hacía esto?

—Sí, sí —masculló ella.

—Vamos —logró pronunciar y tomó de la mano a Sakura, dirigiéndose al espacioso baño de aquel cuarto. Ella lo miró interrogadoramente cuando puso pestillo—. No quiero que Miu despierte y nos vea —explicó torpemente, acercándose a ella.

Al llegar junto a Sakura la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó hasta sus labios. Sakura sintió como el piso bajo sus pies desaparecía. Pero poco le importó.

Sentía su cuerpo deliciosamente alterado. Syaoran la alteraba. Se estremeció al notar las manos de Syaoran recorrer en su torso.

¡Dios! ¿De verdad había dicho lo que había dicho? Mucho antes que Syaoran y ella lograran aclarar sus sentimientos, en aquella época en que tenían una relación sin nombre, cuando Miu estaba enferma. Ella se veía invadida por pensamientos nada inocentes sobre Syaoran. No sabía si era su forma de besarla hasta casi hacerla enloquecer, lo que la llevaba a querer más, de verdad que no lo sabía. Al principio se sintió muy avergonzada por ello, pero no por esto aquellos pensamientos se habían esfumado, al contrario, algunas veces se encontró mirando las manos de aquel hombre, tan grandes y con aquellas venas que sobresalían, preguntándose si podrían tocarla de forma brusca o si serían amables. Luego, con todos los encuentros en Osaka pudo darse cuenta que podía tocarla de diferentes maneras. A veces con una suavidad que la hacía contornearse de pasión. Otras, con más rudeza que del mismo modo, la enviaban al abismo que sólo conocía porque Syaoran la llevaba allí.

¿Pero se lo había dicho a él? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Por breves momentos, sintiendo la lengua de Syaoran en su cuello y con sus manos deslizándose entre sus pechos, se turbó ante la expectativa de que aquella confesión pudiese hacer que Syaoran la viera como una cualquiera. Pero no era eso, ella jamás tuvo ese tipo de pensamientos con nadie más. ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Syaoran notó la rigidez en el cuerpo de ella, no era la rigidez propia de la pasión que invadía su cuerpo en la maraña del deseo, era otra cosa. Dejó de besarle y cuando observó su rostro, vio una mueca de preocupación en aquellos preciosos rasgos que hizo que su mismo deseo disminuyera considerablemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó a la muchacha, acunando la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

Ella lo observó directamente a los ojos, la culpabilidad bañaba los verdes de ella. Las pupilas de los de Syaoran se contrajeron, en un gesto de pura preocupación.

—Pequeña, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Dímelo, por favor.

—Syaoran —musito muy bajito—, lo siento —siguió murmurando y se abrazó al pecho del muchacho—, lo siento.

—Me estás preocupando, Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —cuestionó el muchacho, separando a la chica lo suficiente de él para verle el rostro—. Si no quieres…—carraspeó con incomodidad—, si no quieres estar conmigo ahora, lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte por ello —le dijo a la mujer—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Para mí, lo más importante eres tú —le sonrió con dulzura.

—No, Syaoran. No me disculpo por no querer estar contigo ahora, deseo mucho esto —enmudeció y volvió a abrazarse al muchacho—. Sólo que siento haberte dicho lo que pensaba sobre ti, sobre ti y tus manos. Te juro que jamás he pensado cosas así con nadie más que tú. Y no quiero que pienses mal, no quiero que pienses que yo soy…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues los labios de Syaoran la asaltaron rudamente. Se separó de ella con la respiración agitada.

—Nunca pensaré mal de ti. Fui muy estúpido al pensar cosas erróneas sobre ti en el pasado, pero te lo dije en Osaka, pequeña, te dije que jamás volvería a hacerlo—aclaró antes de besarla con fervor nuevamente— ¡Jamás! Por favor, entiéndelo.

—Syaoran —suspiró con la voz cargada de deseo y de alivio.

—Yo también tenía pensamientos sobre ti. Y era muy complicado manejarlos, me sentía sucio por pensar en ti de esa forma —masculló con esfuerzo, en una pausa ínfima que realizó de aquel beso desbordante.

Sakura se estremeció y gimió cuando las manos de Syaoran se posaron sobre sus nalgas y las amasaron.

—No sabes cuántas duchas frías tuve que darme, porque con mucha frecuencia me imaginaba la suavidad que tendría tu piel. Quería saber cuál era la textura de tus pechos, cómo se sentiría apretarlos, no sabes cuántas veces quise deslizar mis manos y mi lengua por tus piernas —sonrió juguetonamente al notar que ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba notoriamente—. Como ves, yo, al igual que tú, quería poder sentir tu cuerpo con mis manos, con mi boca, tal y como lo hacía con mi alma y mi corazón —balbuceó mientras sus manos y su boca la recorrían con deliciosa calma.

—Syaoran, te amo —gimió cuando el chico comenzó a arrancarle la blusa.

—También te amo, mi Sakura, mi pequeña —dijo conmocionado por verla sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes—. Me costó mucho tiempo comprender, que no había nada de malo en desearte como lo hago, porque no sólo deseo tu cuerpo, te deseo a ti, completa. Con todo lo que puedas darme y con todo lo que yo pueda retribuirte, cariño.

Sakura resopló contenidamente, estaba muy excitada, pero también muy conmovida con las palabras de Syaoran. Sabía que era afortunada de ser correspondida de esa manera, porque Syaoran podía hacerla feliz con sólo mirarla, con sólo sonreírle.

Cuando Syaoran logró quitarle la blusa, se alejó de ella para mirarla a conciencia, ella enfrentaba su escrutadora mirada sintiéndose más hermosa que nunca.

Ella llevó sus manos al botón de los vaqueros que vestía, pero Syaoran volvió a acercarse a ella, puso sus manos sobre la mano de ella, deteniendo su labor.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —pidió Syaoran—. Me encanta poder quitarte la ropa y ver de a poco como vas revelando lo más hermoso que mis ojos y mi corazón han visto: tu cuerpo y también tu alma.

—Oh, Dios —balbuceó ella.

Sakura lo dejó hacer.

El muchacho la abrazó significativamente y con un movimiento simple deshizo el cierre del sujetador, lo deslizó por sobre los hombros de ella. No se detuvo y comenzó a masajear sus pechos, esta vez sin la barrera que antes había ofrecido la ropa.

Sakura gimió cuando sintió que la lengua de Syaoran, se unía al delicioso tormento que sus manos provocaban en sus pechos. Ella seguía jadeando incoherencias, retorciéndose y acercando aún más la cabeza de Syaoran hacia sus montículos. Presa del más puro descontrol. Nada importaba en ese momento. Nada ocupaba sus pensamientos más que Syaoran y sus traviesas caricias. Sentía que se derretía, que se desvanecía.

¿Acaso podía llegar a la cúspide sólo con las atenciones que recibían sus senos? Seguro que si Syaoran seguía haciéndolo de ese modo, la respuesta sería afirmativa.

Cuando estaba a punto de confirmar esa teoría, Syaoran se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó a desabotonar el vaquero, bajó la cremallera, para finalmente, deslizar la rígida tela por las suaves piernas de la mujer, mientras esto ocurría, el hombre barría con su lengua el camino que iba siendo liberado por los vaqueros.

Sakura ayudó a que Syaoran le quitara los calcetines, pudo notar el contraste de las frías baldosas con el calor que despedía su cuerpo.

En poco tiempo, estuvo únicamente en bragas. No eran unas que estuvieran hechas para seducir, al contrario, eran de algodón de color rosa. Ropa interior muy funcional, pero para nada llamativa o sensual. Pese a ello, Syaoran tenía la mirada incendiada, su rostro estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de aquella tela rosa, y no podía recordar algo más insinuante que eso.

Sakura tenía clavado sus ojos en él, descubrió que el fuego de su mirada le hacía sentir poderosa. Era como si recién hubiese comprendido hasta qué punto tenía a Syaoran en la palma de su mano. Y eso más que asustarla o hacerla sentir arrogante, llenó su ser de una sensación erótica y cálida.

Syaoran la deseaba, la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Pero también la quería, ella se sentía importante, no era algo únicamente carnal. No. Era mucho más, era la culminación de algo que ya había comenzado hace muchos años atrás. La manera física en que podían demostrar la unión de sus espíritus. Porque ella se sentía una sola con Syaoran y sabía que lo mismo ocurría con él.

Por eso entendió, finalmente, que no importaba el modo enfermizo en que deseaba que el cuerpo de Syaoran se fundiera con el suyo, en que imaginaba que él la hacía suya, no importaba porque sabía que era la manera en que su ser, todo lo que era ella, demostraba cuánto amaba a ese hombre.

Syaoran sin dejar de observar aquellas gemas de color esmeraldas, desde la posición de rodillas en la que estaba, comenzó a bajar aquel intrigante trozo de tela que cubría la femineidad de la muchacha. Deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas lentamente, sin apuros, como si quisiese grabar en sus recuerdos, cada uno de los gestos que azotaban el rostro de Sakura. Una vez que lo logró ella se estremeció cuando el chico comenzó a acariciar sus piernas en toda su extensión. Syaoran no rompía el contacto visual y ella no se atrevía siquiera a pestañear. Entonces él observo el espectáculo que estaba justo frente a él, afirmó a la muchacha por sus caderas y depositó un millón de besos mojados en su vientre. Sakura se sacudía ante cada caricia o beso, pero él no le daba tregua. Entonces sus atenciones se dirigieron más al sur.

Ella gimió alguna aprensión, pero Syaoran no se detuvo, de a poco comenzó a deslizar su nariz por el pubis de ella. Instintivamente Sakura abrió las piernas un poco más.

El joven gimió sonoramente ante la muda aceptación de la muchacha. Observó desde cerca aquella parte de la anatomía de su pequeña, y murmuró:

—Eres tan hermosa.

Ella era doblegada por dos grandes sensaciones, deseo y vergüenza. No obstante, el primero ganó terreno cuando Syaoran besó aquella parte, aquella parte que jamás nadie había besado, aquella que nadie más había visto, salvo algún profesional de la salud.

Ella sintió que debía tocarlo de alguna forma, y no encontró otra manera que hundir sus temblorosos dedos en la cabellera de Syaoran.

El hombre seguía afirmando sus caderas, se atrevió a deslizar su lengua por toda la hendidura de su sexo. Sabía que sus movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos, pero comenzó a concentrarse en los estremecimientos que experimentaba el cuerpo de su amada Sakura, necesitaba esclarecer qué es lo que a ella le gustaba que hiciera. Su lengua desentrañó cada uno de los pliegues que poseía, el sabor que tenía era como un afrodisiaco para él. No pensó que el olor de ella pudiese ser tan intoxicante y maravilloso, pero lo era. Podría estar toda su vida deleitándose con aquella fuente de miel y no se cansaría.

Los suspiros de ella se acrecentaron cuando él por fin pareció encontrar el ritmo adecuado y comenzó a torturar su nudo de placer. Ella cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios en un vago intento por acallar sus gemidos, ante cada arremetida de la fustigadora lengua del muchacho. Syaoran se entusiasmo con ese comportamiento y siguió con su particular forma de enloquecerla, hasta que ella gimió más fuerte y se convulsionó violentamente. Tiró de sus cabellos rudamente y jadeó largamente hasta que Syaoran sintió que sus femeninas piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Sin fuerzas para seguir de pie, se deslizó como jalea entre los dedos de Syaoran y se arrodilló frente a él. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, Syaoran sonrió maliciosamente y Sakura se sonrojó luego de que la bruma de placer le permitiera pensar otra vez.

Sakura acababa de sentir un orgasmo devastador, estaba completamente desnuda y frente a ella, quien había hecho todo eso, con cada una de sus prendas de vestir en su lugar.

—Esto no se quedará así —replicó la muchacha, antes de besar al chico con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que ambos cayeran Syaoran abrazó a Sakura para sostener su peso sobre él— ¿Crees que dejaré que esto acabe sin que tu hayas disfrutado? —preguntó retóricamente al muchacho, a la vez que intentaba quitarle el suéter de color azul marino que vestía.

Syaoran se sentó y dejó que ella le quitará el suéter y luego la camiseta. La muchacha se deleitó besando cada uno de los músculos del torso de Syaoran. Syaoran no podía dejar sus manos quietas, por lo que también comenzó a acariciar cada trozo de piel que podía tocar del cuerpo de Sakura. Ella comenzó a besar sus pectorales, deslizó su lengua lentamente entre ellos y cuando se detenía hacía círculos aún más despacio, Syaoran estaba tan abrumado con el placer que sentía, que temía acabar en sus mismos pantalones.

Ella no dejó su labor sobre el pecho del muchacho, pero sus manos bajaron hasta su cinturón, con llamativa habilidad arrancó el cinturón y desabrochó los pantalones, sin dejar de lamer sus músculos del abdomen. Syaoran observó el desnudo cuerpo de Sakura deslizarse cada vez más hacia abajo, hasta que estuvo con su mirada frente una voluminosa parte del pantalón del chico, sin muchas ceremonias, adentro su mano al centro de Syaoran, sostuvo su sexo, que ya estaba completamente duro, con la delicadeza propia de ella. Syaoran levantó las caderas y se bajó lo suficiente aquellos pantalones, haciendo que su miembro saliera esplendorosamente orgulloso de su encierro. Ella lo miró con reprobación.

—Yo quería hacerlo —indicó.

—Oh, Sakura, ya no lo soporto más. Te necesito —dijo con voz acongojada—, por favor, mi cielo.

Sakura pasó una de sus piernas sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, sus ojos revelaron una cálida promesa, hasta que quedó en horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—A ti —gimió cuando ella rozó sus partes íntimas— ¡Rayos!

—¿Qué necesitas de mí? —siguió con aquel martirio. Sabiendo que eso enloquecía más a Syaoran, pero también a ella.

—Necesito que me acojas en tu interior, necesito sentirme en casa —dijo entrecortadamente el heredero del clan Li.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó ella y fue deslizándose poco a poco sobre la dureza de Syaoran.

Syaoran se recostó completamente en el suelo, apenas le importó que estuviese helado. Ver el espectáculo que se cernía frente a él era prodigioso, verla a ella moverse, contornearse frente a él, sobre él, era más de lo que podía soportar. Dispuesto a llevársela con él al abismo del placer, se levantó lo suficiente para atrapar uno de sus pechos y lamerlo con lujuriosa rudeza. Ambos gemían desbocados, abandonados al más hermoso delirio. Ella parecía montarlo más y más rápido, sus ojos pese a todo lo miraban sólo a él, quien se las arregló para poder observarla sin dejar de mamar su pecho. Entonces ella hizo esa mueca, Syaoran sabía que estaba lista, a él le faltaba poco también. Quería poder correrse en ella, al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando sus pupilas verdes se dilataron Syaoran se dejó llevar, fue todo un acontecimiento sentir aquella bruma de palpitaciones. Syaoran no sabía si eran de él o de ella, pero jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan aniquilador como ese.

Sakura abrazó a Syaoran, quien parecía no poder salir de aquel trance. Tenía los ojos perdidos, pero no dejaba de lamer aquel pecho que había hecho prisionero.

—Syaoran —musitó ella.

Él se removió un poco y finalmente pareció volver a la consciencia.

—Eso ha sido…—enmudeció al no poder calificar lo que todo ese acto representó para él.

—Lo sé, mi querido Syaoran, lo sé.

Se quedaron abrazados sobre las frías cerámicas del aquel baño. Syaoran acariciaba su cabello, y ella hacía círculos en su pecho.

Repentinamente, ella rompió el contacto.

—Iré a ver cómo sigue Miu, volveré en un segundo.

Syaoran la observó ponerse de pie y también vio como ese respingón trasero se alejaba de él, hasta ponerse una bata. Una nueva oleada de deseo lo consumió.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Luego de comprobar que la niña dormía plácidamente regresó al baño. Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Sonrió de manera juguetona y completamente en silencio abrió la puerta de éste, Syaoran estaba en la ducha, su hermoso cuerpo se notaba a través de la ducha, que permitía verlo aunque algo difuminado.

Con la misma sonrisa, abrió la puerta de la ducha y se metió con él. Syaoran abrió mucho lo ojos al verla, pero poco pudo hacer ante el asalto de la chica, quien lo besó arrebatadoramente. Syaoran no pudo resistirse a ella, ¿Cuándo había podido? Así que nuevamente la tomó en la ducha. Fue la ducha más larga y placentera que hubiese tomado alguna vez.

Más tarde, una vez que Syaoran la hubo secado y vestido, la depositó en la cama. Sakura estaba extenuada, poco acostumbrada a esos tipos de maratones.

—Duerme, pequeña.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella somnolientamente—. Quiero que te quedes.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero debo hacer unas llamadas y enviar unos informes. No puedo seguir descuidando las empresas Li.

—Mmm —dijo ella—, espero que el estar aquí conmigo no te cause demasiados problemas con tu trabajo.

Syaoran sonrió, ella parecía una niñita por la forma en que se acurrucaba en la cama, aunque estaba claro que en el baño no había sido para nada una niña, sino que toda una mujer.

—Soy uno de los encargados, amor. No te preocupes, he podido ir realizando el trabajo y mandando los informes por internet. Además tengo un personal que protege muy bien nuestros intereses.

—No te tardes, ya te extraño —rezongó ella al borde de quedarse dormida.

Syaoran acentúo su sonrisa.

—Te amo, pequeña. Volveré pronto.

…

—¿Ha revelado algo? —Preguntó Terada a Kô.

—Nada, señor. Es una chica de un espíritu muy fuerte —Terada lo miró con la pregunta latente en sus ojos, para que se explicara—. No le hemos dado de comer desde que la tenemos aquí, sólo ha bebido agua una vez, lo suficiente para que pudiese hablar. Tampoco le hemos dado ninguna comodidad, está en la bodega de detención sin nada a lo que aferrarse.

—Quizás deba convencerla de otra manera —sugirió Terada.

—Lo intentaré, señor.

La conversación de ellos se vio interrumpida cuando alguien golpeó la puerta desde afuera.

—Adelante —gruñó le jefe de la mafia de mal humor.

La manilla se movió y en el despacho entro una joven.

—Yukiko Madarame, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el capo nada más verla.

—Bueno, Yoshiyuki, en vista de que nos me has llamado, decidí venir a ver cómo van las cosas —señaló ella con su mirada colmada de sensualidad.

—Kô, déjenos a solas y prepare a nuestra invitada, sería bueno que viese una cara conocida, ¿no? —señaló mirando a Yukiko—. Estaremos en la bodega en… digamos una hora.

—Muy bien —dijo Kô y se retiró discretamente del despacho de su jefe.

Su hombre ni siquiera alcanzaba a salir, cuando Terada dijo:

—Antes que todo, quítate la ropa y ven hacia mí —su voz estaba cargada de autoridad.

Kô recorrió los pasillos, hasta que bajó al subterráneo, era la zona dónde se realizaban las interrogaciones o las detenciones de las diferentes personas que se veían involucradas en el camino de su jefe.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba aquella mujer.

Él sabía que sería un hueso difícil de roer, pero no imaginó que fuera a aguantar tanto tiempo, era casi más de un día y ella no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Ingresó y encendió la luz. La vio doblada sobre sí misma, en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Intentando vagamente pestañear lo suficiente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio de iluminación.

—¿Tiene hambre, señorita Yanagisawa? —consultó con una sonrisa arrogante en la comisura de sus labios.

—Váyase al infierno —logró articular ella y lo miró con odio mezclado con cansancio.

La risa sin humor de él, fue toda la respuesta que escuchó.

—Basta solo que me diga dónde está esa mujer y todo esto acabará —persuadió el hombre.

—Jamás lo haré, así que máteme de una maldita vez.

Él le devolvió una mirada de advertencia.

—Muy bien, si no quieres cooperar —explotó—, disfrutaré de las maravillas que puede regalarme tu cuerpo.

Las pupilas de los ojos se Naoko se achicaron, y el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro desapareció.

—¿Qué… qué hace? —preguntó al borde de la locura, al observar a su captor quitarse el saco, la corbata y comenzar a desabotonar su camina.

—¿No es evidente? Voy a poseerte, Naoko. Si no puedes darme la información que necesito, entonces tomaré todo de ti, para que jamás puedas vivir contigo misma.

—¡No, por favor! —gritó ella, haciéndose un ovillo—. Por favor no.

—Está en tus manos, Naoko.

* * *

N.A.: Luego de un largo silencio (como tres meses), estoy de regreso. Tuve muchos problemas de salud que se sucedieron uno tras otro. Me costó poder recuperarme pero ya me siento más confiada en que repondré a un cien por cien.

La verdad es que sabía que debía actualizar pero las ganas de escribir no las encontraba. Me cuestioné muchas cosas, en muy poco tiempo y he cambiado varias otras de mi vida. Hoy me siento más fuerte y también más agradecida de lo que la vida me ha dado.

No seguiré aburriéndolos más con mis nuevos descubrimientos, pero sí que sepan que me mantuve alejada por motivos de fuerza mayor.

Sólo me queda agradecer a aquellas personas que han leído hasta aquí, gracias de verdad. Está vez hice un capítulo bastante largo. En parte para compensar mi larga ausencia y también porque no podía parar de escribir.

Les dejó un enorme abrazo y desde ya agradezco vuestros comentarios.

Au revoir.


	16. Añicos de vida

**Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener material sensible para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 15: Añicos de vida**

—Insisto en que tú eres quién lo decide, muchacha.

Kô tenía el torso al descubierto, se acercó a ella, que se pegaba a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, se agachó a su lado.

—No, usted no quiere hacer esto —suplicó Naoko, estaba desesperada, ese tipo iba a… iba a…

—¿Quién dice que no quiero? —masculló el tipo—. Quizás tú también lo quieres, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró como si fuese un extraterrestre.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —ella bramó con el miedo tildando cada palabra—. Usted está loco.

—Entonces si no quieres que te tome, dime lo que quiero saber. Es fácil, sólo necesito algunas palabras de tu parte, niña.

Su voz se notaba alarmantemente calmada, ella se estremeció ante la repugnante idea de que aquel tipo la violara.

Naoko volvió a cerrar los ojos de golpe, lo que sea que fuera a pasar con ella, no quería verlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de ese lugar, poder encontrar un resquicio, una falla en su captura y escapar.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que aquello era inútil. No podía. En el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, y ante la oscuridad total de la estancia, se había dedicado a recorrer con las manos aquella habitación y sólo había encontrado un pequeño conducto de ventilación, pero por allí tan sólo cabría su mano, no el resto del cuerpo.

También había ideado un plan para aturdir a quien ingresara por esa puerta y poder huir, pero era evidente que con su menuda figura no lograría mucho, menos aún después de que el hambre y la sed la debilitaran.

Tenía hambre, sí, y sed también, pero ahora no podía recordar esas sensaciones. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido reemplazado por un miedo avasallante. Por momentos se figuraba que en realidad todo eso no le estaba pasando a ella, que quizás era un mal sueño o se había metido tanto en alguna novela que creía vivirla en carne propia. Se aferró a esa idea y quiso con todo su ser que fuera cierta, sin embargo un lúgubre tinte de voz se coló en la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber, Naoko? —dijo en un susurro de voz acariciando el pálido rostro de ella.

Ella volvió a estremecerse y juró alguna incoherencia en voz baja.

La idea de que decirle a ese sujeto donde estaba su amiga, se tornaba por minutos mucho más seductora. Era un par de palabras y ella sería libre.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Sabía que hablara o no, su final sería en ese lugar, ¿podría morir en paz sabiendo que había traicionado a Sakura? Inspiró y trató de inyectar valentía en sus venas, lo logró a medias. Se regocijó pensando que la felicidad de Sakura podría, en cierta parte, hacer que su sacrificio valiera la pena.

Tenía que decírselo a ese hombre, era ridículo intentar razonar con él, pero expondría su principal razón para negarse a darle lo que él tanto quería.

—No puedo —ella soltó un amargo lloriqueo—, ¿es qué no se da cuenta que no puedo traicionarla? Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma.

Kô se detuvo un instante al verla tan desvalida. Sin duda era una chica con un espíritu llamativo. Y ni hablar de su sentido de lealtad.

Era una lástima conocerla en esas circunstancias, porque fuera como fuera ella debía darle aquella información.

—Entonces no me queda más opción que cumplir mi amenaza. Y esto será lo primero, chiquilla —frunció el ceño largamente y obligó a la muchacha a que lo viera a los ojos—. ¡Mírame! No quiero hacer esto, Naoko, pero tú me estás obligando. Yo tengo órdenes que cumplir… y si no me lo dices ahora, tendré que tomarte, si no lo haces ahí, tendré que torturarte; créeme que no quiero hacerlo —se quedó enmudecido unos instantes, dándole la oportunidad de recular—. Di lo que sepas y me encargaré personalmente que estés libre hoy mismo.

Ella no podía quitar la mirada de esos pozos celestes, era la primera vez que veía dulzura en ellos y se preguntaba por qué aquel sujeto intentaba justificar lo que iba a hacer con ella. ¿Acaso creía que ella lo odiaría menos por ello? ¿Quizás pensaba que ella era una estúpida y se creería eso de que la soltaría? ¿O tal vez, sólo tal vez, de verdad él no quería lastimarla?

—¿Por qué hace esto? —le preguntó ella en un susurro de voz.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó escuetamente sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas.

—Podría renunciar…

Las palabras flotaron en el aire y él elevó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente, se sentía un poco aturdido ante la inocente propuesta de aquella chica.

—Entrar a este mundo es una acción irreversible. Sólo hay pasajes de ida, no de vuelta, cariño —susurró Kô, intensificando la frecuencia con la que acariciaba sus mejillas—. ¿Me lo dirás, verdad? Dime lo que sabes, Naoko.

—No puedo —ella lo miró con coraje—. Y no lo haré.

Toda la dulzura que había bañado la expresión de Kô se esfumó, dando paso a una furia que ella ya había visto.

—Como quieras.

En un rápido movimiento sostuvo los débiles brazos de la chica contra la pared, ella cerró sus ojos firmemente, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse, pero era inútil, las manos de él se tensaban sobre las muñecas de ellas en un firme agarre.

—Traté de convencerte, pero te has negado —bramó mientras intentaba arrancar la blusa de la chica, con una sola mano. La otra, se cernía sobre las de la chica afirmándolas con fuerza.

Parecía que toda la paciencia que había visto en su semblante instantes atrás, se había ido. Y sólo quedó aquella rabia que ella podía notar en sus ojos y en sus modos para hacerse con el control.

Ella soltó un grito aterrador que llenó toda la estancia.

—¡Oh, sí, cariño! ¡Grita! ¡Es lo que harás las próximas horas! —exclamaba el hombre, descontrolado.

Naoko intentó golpearle con las piernas, aunque el pareció adivinar sus movimientos pues las inmovilizó con las suyas propias. Ella empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero él parecía una pared de concreto.

Kô siguió con su blusa hasta que estuvo completamente abierta, dando una vista privilegiada de su piel blanquecina y un discreto sujetador. Él se alejó lo suficiente de ella para verla.

Naoko en algún momento, del último minuto, había dejado de luchar y simplemente estaba sentada con las manos en la pared, atrapadas por él, la blusa abierta, sus mejillas mojadas producto de lágrimas que él no le había visto derramar y su cabeza volteada a un lado con sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

La respiración de la muchacha era acelerada, pero parecía como si no estuviese realmente allí.

Kô se enfadó hondamente, aunque no podía decir si era con ella o con sí mismo. Lo único que sabía es que no iba a permitir que ella se evadiera. Eso no.

—¿Acaso crees que puedes ignorarme? —rugió.

Naoko ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento, sólo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo dio cuenta de que había escuchado a su captor. Él la soltó y ella cayó de costado.

Ella, nuevamente, se mantuvo completamente quieta.

—Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, Naoko, pero no podrás seguir bajo esa careta hasta el final —advirtió, mientras deslizaba sus pantalones por las caderas.

Naoko oía las amenazas del hombre, pero realmente ya le daba igual. No tenía fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose. El último golpe de adrenalina la había dejado agotada. Además, ¿qué sacaba con luchar si él tenía todas las de ganar? Asimismo, si imaginaba que esto no estaba pasando, podía que su cerebro le regalase el don del olvido. No quería recordar nada de esto. No quería saber que había sido mancillada de esa manera. Rogaba a lo más sagrado que lograra evadirse lo suficiente, para no recordar nunca nada más.

Kô la observó como yacía en el suelo inmóvil, tenía la blusa abierta, las manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sus piernas ligeramente dobladas.

Kô sabía que una de sus debilidades como soldado, era que le costaba lastimar a mujeres o a niños, pero con ella era diferente. Era una ambigüedad absoluta; quería desesperadamente que ella se doblegara ante él, pero no quería tomarla como se esperaba que lo hiciese. Como su jefe esperaba que lo hiciera.

Su jefe había sido claro, debía hacer cualquier cosa y si se trataba de jerarquizar, lo último que quería era torturarla, ella era una joven buena, él podía notarlo. Pero si no se sometía tendría que hacerlo.

—¿Me dirás lo que quiero? Por favor, Naoko —las palabras salieron de su boca de forma rápida como si las escupiese. Jamás pedía nada "por favor".

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y eso le colmo la paciencia.

—¡No seguirás ignorándome! ¡Maldita sea!

Ella sintió que él la levantó como si ella no pesara nada y la zarandeó. Se obligó a mantenerse en una postura floja, como si realmente no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Lo haré como si fueses una muñeca sin vida.

Él la atrincó contra la pared y se las arregló para deshacerse de los pantalones de Naoko que yacían al final de sus piernas, ella se quejó débilmente. También le arrancó toscamente la blusa.

Ahora ella yacía entre la fría pared y el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Algo de la realidad se coló en sus turbulentos pensamientos.

«Esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando », se repetía la muchacha incesantemente.

Pero ese mantra ya no estaba funcionando y podía sentir las manos de él recorrerle la espalda, hasta soltarle el cierre del sujetador.

—¡No! —gimoteó la chica—. ¡No!

—Oh, ¿así que ya despertaste? —susurró Kô cerca de su oído. Su voz era extraña y su forma de respirar, irregular.

Con un brusco movimiento le quitó el sujetador. Naoko rompió a llorar en ese mismo momento. Como si aquella prenda hubiese tenido la fuerza de mantenerla estoica frente al ataque.

—Por favor, deténgase —ella le pidió, tratando de hacer un contacto visual, al conseguirlo, él le devolvió una sonrisa perversa—. Es un maldito enfermo. Usted no puede hacer esto. ¡No puede! —gritó ella a punto de volverse loca.

Esas palabras parecieron provocar algo oscuro en él, pues su mirada, que de por sí era fría, se congeló mucho más. Él le demostraría todo lo contrario. Él podía hacerlo.

—Esto está pasando porque tú no quieres hablar, quizás, después de todo, estás deseando que te folle.

La crudeza de sus palabras, unida a la ferocidad de su mirada. Hicieron que todas sus esperanzas se esfumaran.

Ella, en un último intento, trató de empujar su pecho, pero fue inútil, él no se movió siquiera un milímetro.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño. Te follaré hasta que no puedas andar —masculló mientras se las arregló para meter su mano entre sus bragas y arrancárselas—. Es tu última oportunidad, Naoko.

Kô la miró para ver la respuesta en los ámbares ojos de ella, y ella apartó la vista. Todo estaba claro. Ella lo había querido así.

Naoko sintió el desgarro de su parte baja. Un lastimero chillido escapó de sus labios. Ella rogó por no recordar nada, por no enterarse de nada, pero sentía tanto dolor que aquello era imposible. Golpeó tanto como pudo el pecho de aquel hijo de puta, pero sus propias lágrimas no dejaban que viera nada.

—Dios, ¿por qué estás tan apretada? —gimió Kô, sin poder controlarlo.

Entonces ella lo sintió moverse, y eso la hizo gritar de dolor nuevamente. También se percató de la forma despreocupada que él palmoteaba sus pechos, los apretaba con tanta fuerza que sentía incluso más dolor que entre sus piernas.

No quería enterarse de nada. No quería sentir sus manos tocándola, ni mucho menos sentir sus labios y sus dientes deambular por su piel. Naoko no quería sentir. Y lo hacía, maldición, lo hacía cada maléfico segundo.

Naoko no podía más, sólo rogaba que eso acabara pronto. Pero él seguía envistiéndola como si no hubiese mañana. Ella escuchaba los reprimidos gemidos que escapaban de los labios, los cuales se mezclaban con sus alaridos, haciendo una sinfonía funesta y decadente.

Kô comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y ella presintió que el final estaba cerca, entonces él depositó sus labios en los suyos de forma suave, muy contrario a sus fuertes acometidas. Naoko sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta. Ese maldito hijo del diablo le había robado todo, incluso su primer beso. Porque Eriol dijo que el de ellos no había sido un beso verdadero. Sin embargo, en ese instante, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con aquel inglés que tanto quería, aquel que sabía que no sentía nada por ella. No obstante, quería que al menos el recuerdo de su primer beso llevara el nombre de Eriol y no el de la basura que la había poseído de una forma sórdida y animalesca.

Le dolió incluso cuando se retiró de su interior, pero ya daba igual. Ella se había roto por dentro y sabía que jamás podría volver a ser la misma. Sólo clamaba morir en ese momento y se sintió feliz al notar que una amplia oscuridad se la tragaba. Una lastimera y resignada sonrisa aderezó su rostro embetunado de lágrimas, antes que la inconsciencia la reclamara.

Por su parte, Kô estaba conmocionado. No entendía cómo digerir las sensaciones y sentimientos que lo embargaban. Nunca, en todos sus años bajo el servicio de la mafia, se había visto en la necesidad de violar a una mujer. Y se sentía terrible al saber que ya no había forma de resarcir a esa chica, quizás era mejor matarla y que no sufriera el infierno que se le venía encima.

Pero no podía ser débil, Dios sabía que había intentado persuadirla y convencerla… Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ella lo había querido de esa manera.

Trato de auto-convencerse.

No. Sabía que eran excusas baratas. Él sabía otras formas de torturar a la gente, ¿por qué entonces había tomado ese camino? ¿Qué es lo que quería demostrar con eso? Él sabía muy bien qué quería demostrar y a quién. Pero no podía reconocer al animal que se había convertido para tomar a Naoko.

Él, que siempre había estado orgulloso de su frialdad a la hora de ejecutar las órdenes de su jefe. Ahora se había comportado de una forma que escapaba completamente a aquella definición de sí mismo.

Trato de ser cuidadoso con el inerte cuerpo de la chica y dejarla sobre la dura loza de la forma más concienzuda posible.

Ella se quedó allí. Su mirada estaba perdida. Kô trato de incorporarla pero ella volvía a desplomarse. Soltó una larga maldición al percatarse que ella había perdido el sentido.

Con movimientos rápidos se vistió y estaba haciendo lo mismo en ella, pero se horrorizó al reparar que su simiente salió mezclada con sangre desde el cuerpo de aquella chica.

¿La había matado? No, ella aún respiraba. Sabía que había sido rudo y que ella gritó todo el tiempo. Quizás había roto algo dentro de ella_…¿algo más que su alma?_ Ese pensamiento logró dejarlo atónito.

Entonces otra verdad vino a plantarse en su inteligente y perspicaz mente: Naoko era virgen, al menos lo fue hasta que él la mancilló.

La sensación de desazón inundó su ser. Y la confusión que ya sentía se intensificó considerablemente, como si el mar de sus sentimientos de pronto fuese agitado hasta provocar un tsunami en las costas de su acostumbrada tranquilidad. De su tan orgullosa frialdad.

Él había abusado de una chica y esa chica era virgen. Sin duda era la peor forma de iniciarse en esas lides. Lo sabía. Una sensación que jamás había experimentado lo llenó por completo. No quería que ella sufriera más.

Iba a tomarla entre sus brazos, quería cobijarla y protegerla. Algo estúpido si tenía en cuenta que era el menos indicado para eso. Sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente.

Terada, junto con Yukiko ingresaron a la estancia.

El jefe barrió el cuarto con la mirada y no necesitó mayores explicaciones para entender lo que allí había ocurrido. Posó su fría mirada sobre Kô.

—¿Dijo lo que necesitamos saber?

—Se ha desmayado antes, señor —farfulló entre dientes, intentando controlarse.

—Bien. Aliméntala lo necesario de modo que esté consciente en mi próxima visita. Quizás deba ser yo quien la _interrogue_ esta vez.

Algo se removió en el interior del soldado, al escuchar la cruda advertencia de su jefe.

Los hombres no se dieron cuenta que Yukiko se acercó a Naoko.

Ella disfrutó enormemente en verla desmadejada y a medio vestir sobre el piso. Algo oscuro en su ser se deleitó al saber que una mosca muerta como ella, había recibido al fin su merecido.

Le acarició el rostro a la chica y ésta se removió abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—¿Naoko, estás bien? —pregunto Yukiko con una máscara de innegable preocupación.

—Ma…Mada…

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—Sí, soy yo, querida. ¿Qué te hicieron estos animales?

Yukiko disfrutó como Naoko lloró ante ella, ninguna gota de benevolencia nació de su ser. Y pensaba que lo único que podría hacer más perfecto ese momento, es que fuese Sakura la que estuviese lánguida y vulnerada en aquella fría bodega, en vez de Naoko. Pero no se pondría exigente, disfrutaba enormemente ver acabada a una de las personas que ayudó para que su Syaoran huyera de ella junto con esa maldita de Kinomoto.

Naoko vio el momento exacto en que la máscara de Yukiko se resquebrajó. Siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa que rayaba en lo diabólico.

—¿Acaso abusaron de ti? —se mofó, insensible.

Naoko cerró los ojos y se odio a sí misma por llorar delante de esa arpía.

—Es lo que te mereces —soltó en su oído—. Es lo que una puta como tú se merece, Naoko. Hace rato que te hacía falta una buena jodida, para que dejes de meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

—¿Qué crees que haces, mujer? —preguntó Terada parándose al lado de las dos chicas.

Su voz carente de toda emoción hizo estremecer a las dos mujeres.

—Yo…

—¿Acaso eres estúpida? —masculló el jefe de la mafia levantando a Yukiko de los cabellos—. ¡Se supone que ella debía creer que estabas de su parte, idiota!

Todo el color del rostro de Madarame escapó, dejando en su semblante una enferma palidez, adornada por sus ojos inyectados de pavor.

—Yo… yo no lo sabía, Yoshiyuki —confesó ella, alarmándose por la amenazante postura del hombre.

—Por supuesto, si no eres más que una chiquilla estúpida. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Terada se la llevó de la bodega, mientras Yukiko se quejaba sobre lo maltratado que quedaría su cuero cabelludo. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y miró directamente en dirección a Naoko, quien seguía en el piso, pero observaba todo.

—No creas que esto ha terminado. O hablas, o lo que viene será peor, ¿oíste? —la miró con desprecio e hizo un mohín con su nariz, para esta vez dirigirse a Kô—. Haz lo que te pedí, necesito que empiece a hablar.

La bodega quedó sólo con ellos dos. Kô escuchó como ella respiraba trabajosamente y observó la forma en que intentaba incorporarse, lográndolo a duras penas, para irse a la esquina más alejada de él y hacerse un ovillo.

El chico se acercó a Naoko, sus pasos habían dejado de ser como los de un felino. Ahora luchaba por entender qué hacer con toda la culpabilidad que sentía, suspiró al llegar al lado del cuerpo de la muchacha. Intentó acariciarle el rostro y ella se tensó violentamente.

—Vamos —la tomó entre sus brazos—, debes alimentarte —susurró, sosteniendo un muy rígido cuerpo de Naoko.

Aún debía cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe.

…

Era la cuarta cerveza que vaciaba y el cantinero ya comenzaba a mirarlo con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, George —habló Eriol, con su voz un poco distorsionada producto del alcohol—, esta vez no haré ningún destrozo. Lo prometo —masculló, levantando la botella, en señal de paz.

El cantinero lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las mierdas que decía la gente cuando estaba medio borracha.

—Dame otra igual —insistió Eriol al intentar beber de la vacía botella.

—Está bien, pero es la última, amigo —anunció George, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al entregarle la tan anhelada bebida.

Había llegado a ese lugar, su cantina favorita, por simples razones: Necesitaba embriagarse y dejar fluir el día de mierda que había tenido y también, porque quería que su mejor amigo y su novia tuviesen la oportunidad de estar solos y tranquilos por algún rato.

Aunque la primera razón era la que más había influido.

Primero porque no podía seguir soportando el temor que sentía al no saber de Naoko, ese maldito presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho y no quería irse de allí, era un preludio amenazante y devastador que estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Y como si con eso no fuera suficiente, había vuelto a ver a aquella mujer.

Tomoyo. La perfecta e inalcanzable Tomoyo Daidouji.

Con sólo recordar su nombre apretó su cerveza mucho más fuerte.

Era una pieza en ese puzle que no había considerado siquiera un segundo, hasta que la vio con Sakura.

¡Qué pequeño resultaba ser el mundo a veces!

Juraba que algún Dios estaba apretándose el estómago entre carcajadas, al percibir la situación: Tomoyo, la mujer que más había querido alguna vez era, al parecer, una preciada amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo. ¿Coincidencia? No, él no era estúpido. Tenía la certeza de que algún ser superior se divertía enormemente poniendo en aprietos a la gente. Y en este caso le había tocado a él.

Sí, había estado a punto de ponerse en evidencia frente a Sakura, pero el que Tomoyo hubiese fingido no conocerlo fue lo que lo llevó a la tierra como un rayo. Ella se había atrevido a hacer creer a Sakura que jamás se habían visto, cuando él la conocía por completo, al menos en lo que al exterior se refiere. En su tiempo, había jurado que también conocía todo el interior de esa mujer, pero fue evidente que no. Y lo aprendió de la única forma que él aprendía ese tipo de cosas. De golpe y dolorosamente.

Aún las palabras que ella le había dicho ese día en que al fin cayó la venda de sus ojos, resonaban en su mente, como si fueran el parlamento de una película que hubiese visto muchas veces.

«_Esto no es lo que crees, Eriol. Déjame explicarte_»

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el dolor que siempre sentía al recordar esas palabras, al recordar la expresión de ella a medio vestir; pero no fue capaz de sentir nada.

Se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo a la fría y espumosa bebida en base a cebada.

Se preguntó unos momentos porqué ya no sentía aquella desazón. No encontró una respuesta.

—¡Eriol Hiragizawa! —exclamó una voz pícara y divertida.

Eriol volteó para ver quién lo reconocía en un lugar como ese.

Un tipo muy alto y delgado le sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados. Eriol lo reconoció al instante.

—¡Takashi Yamazaki! ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué diablos haces en Inglaterra? —se acercó a él con una genuina sonrisa y se abrazaron rudamente, dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—Trabajar —respondió él muchacho sin llegar jamás a abrir los ojos y con su sonrisa aún viviendo en su labios.

Yamazaki observó las botellas que descansaban sobre la parte del mesón que ocupaba Eriol.

—Veo que ha sido una tarde muy productiva —inquirió observando las botellas vacías y moviendo sugerentemente las cejas.

—Demonios, no. Tengo miles de problemas que me están enloqueciendo.

Eriol volvió a su puesto y bebió un trago más. Yamazaki se apeó a su lado.

—Una soda _light_, por favor —pidió a George que diligentemente depositó un vaso y lo solicitado por el muchacho.

—¿Qué rayos? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Una soda? ¿Y _light_? —cuestionó el chico de ojos azules, con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

Takashi no dejó de sonreír.

—Soy un hombre nuevo.

—¡Pamplinas! —masculló Eriol, sin creerse ni media palabra de su amigo.

—De verdad, Hiragizawa. Las personas cambian, yo lo hice.

—Apuesto que es por una mujer.

—Siempre es por una mujer, Eriol. A mí novia no le gusta que beba, ya sabes cómo me pongo —explicó y su sonrisa decayó por primera vez—. Ya le he hecho suficiente daño con tanta mierda, así que decidí cambiar mi vida para poder merecerla.

Eriol lo miró con respeto.

—Entiendo.

Eriol sabía que su antiguo compañero de universidad tenía problemas con el alcohol. Y si una mujer lo había calado tan hondo como para querer cambiar su destino, él no podía hacer más que aplaudir a dicha mujer y a su amigo por intentarlo.

—Es difícil —confesó el muchacho de mirada alegre—. De hecho estuve a punto de mandar por la borda seis meses de abstinencia, pero gracias a Dios te encontré… eso evitó que…

—Claro, ver a un borracho como yo debe ser patético —se quejó Eriol.

Yamazaki volvió a sonreír y soltó unas risotadas muy estruendosas.

—Tú no cambias, Hiragizawa. Y cuéntame, ¿cuáles son esos problemas que tanto te aquejan?

Eriol bufó con cansancio.

—¿En serio dispones de tanto tiempo para que te cuente mis problemas? Porque te advierto que decir que estoy jodido es poco.

Luego de una conversación de más de una hora, Yamazaki se enteró de todo lo que aquejaba a su amigo.

—¿Y aún no puedes saber de esa amiga tuya?

—No, y es lo que tiene más preocupado —confesó Eriol al sentir ese peso sobre su pecho nuevamente.

—¿Probaste triangulando la señal de su teléfono?

Eriol lo miró como si Yamazaki fuese un genio.

—Demonios, no se me había ocurrido. Además no sé cómo hacerlo, deberé contactarme con alguien que sepa. Creo que un conocido de la comunidad de…

—Yo sí sé, Hiragizawa. Pero mi precio para este favor quizás te parezca excesivo —Eriol lo miró sin comprender—. Si quieres que te ayude, deberás decirle a mi novia, Chiharu, que estuve contigo toda la tarde y que no bebí. De lo contrario ella podría… matarme.

—No puede ser tan terrible —dudó Eriol, sin comprender como un tipo de casi dos metros se mostraba tan asustado de que su novia lo regañase.

—Claro que sí. Si no me cree querrá envenenarme con alguna de las recetas que se esfuerza por cocinarme —se hizo una pausa incómoda—. La amo, Hiragizawa, pero Chiharu cocina tan bien como lo haríamos tú o yo con los ojos vendados. Por favor, hazme ese favor —rogó juntando sus manos.

—No creo que sea para tanto —la imagen de Naoko se coló de nuevo en sus pensamientos y eso logró borrarle la sonrisa de una sola estocada—. Pongámonos en marcha, Takashi, necesito esa información cuánto antes.

…

Sakura se removió entre las cobijas de la cama y se estiró como si fuera una gatita. Aún no despertaba del todo, así que volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas de la cama disfrutando del calor que la embargaba. Hasta que sus ojos recayeron en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Eran pasadas de las ocho. Había dormido demasiado. Se levantó y se preocupó al instante al no ver a Miu con ella. Como si estuviese poseída, corrió por el departamento sin encontrar a nadie.

Estaba desesperándose y poniéndose los zapatos compulsivamente hasta que reparó que justo arriba del reloj había una nota que ella no había advertido. La caligrafía tosca de Syaoran estaba en aquel papel:

_Amor:_

_La princesa y yo fuimos a la tienda. Te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quisimos despertarte. Dejamos esta nota por si despiertas antes que nosotros volvamos._

_Te amamos._

_Miu y Syaoran._

El corazón de Sakura se contrajo de ternura.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple nota la emocionara de esa manera?

Aunque ella reconocía la respuesta, bueno, al menos, parte de la respuesta: La emocionaba la cotidianidad que habían estado viviendo con Syaoran. Era como si fuesen una familia., como si ya no tuviera que luchar sola, porque sabía que tenía el apoyo de su amado Syaoran.

Apretó el pequeño trozo de papel en su pecho y quiso sentirse siempre así.

Esperó a su hija y a su novio en la sala, estaba casi desesperada porque llegaran.

Syaoran ingresó al departamento, cargando a Miu en un brazo, quien estaba muy abrigada debido al frío londinense. En su otra mano traía unas bolsas. Sakura no esperó siquiera que ellos terminaran de ingresar cuando se precipitó a los brazos de Syaoran, quien al percatarse de las intenciones de la castaña, soltó las bolsas para poder recibirla.

—Los extrañé —gimió besando la mejilla de la niña para luego rozar los labios de Syaoran.

Miu rió divertida ante la escena.

—Pretendíamos volver antes de que despertaras —explicó Syaoran, quien tenía firmemente sujeta a Sakura por la cintura.

—Lo sé, Syaoran —rezongó ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él—. Pero aún así, los extrañé mucho.

Syaoran besó la frente de Sakura y terminó de ingresar al apartamento.

Sakura tomó a Miu y la desabrigó un poco, pues allí tenían la calefacción encendida.

—Preparemos la cena —sugirió Syaoran, mirando a Sakura con dulzura—. ¿Eriol no ha llegado?

—No.

Sakura observó como Syaoran frunció el ceño ligeramente, aunque al volver a mirarla todo vestigio de preocupación había desaparecido.

—Bueno, esperemos que llegue antes que terminemos de cocinar —dijo el joven Li, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los dos se dedicaron a cocinar, era evidente que aquel ambiente hogareño les hacía muy bien a ambos. Miu estaba comiendo algo de papilla, aunque la verdad es que más lograba ensuciarse que comer, pero ella parecía muy divertida.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar la tarde que habían pasado amándose, aquella pasión y desenfreno que habían mostrado. Y ahora estar tan tranquilos cocinando, era un contraste que le parecía tremendamente cálido.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Syaoran al darse cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Sakura se sonrojó y caminó hacia él, que se encontraba cuidando que la salsa se cocinara como es debido. Al llegar junto a él deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho y se refugió en su pecho. Le gustaba hacer eso.

—Nada —respondió a la pregunta—. Sólo que pensaba que soy muy feliz contigo, Syaoran. Y eso me da miedo.

Syaoran apagó la cocina, importándole muy poco que la salsa se malograra.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo, pequeña? —cuestionó él acariciándole la cabeza.

Las imágenes vinieron a la cabeza de Sakura. Como haciendo todo un resumen de su historia.

—Porque siempre que estamos felices algo ocurre. Y no quiero volver a separarme de ti, ¿entiendes? Ya no podría soportarlo.

—Oh, Sakura —bufó el temblando como un hoja víctima de viento—. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que eso no ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero algo se coló en su ser. Tenía un sentimiento indefinido en su interior. En verdad, ella sentía que algo no terminaba de estar bien.

Syaoran la besó, interrumpiendo el oscuro camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Su roce cuidadoso y suave casi la hizo jadear.

—Te protegeré. A ti y a la princesa, porque ustedes son lo más importante para mí. Las amo.

Sakura sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo era bendecida por esas palabras que acababa de decir aquel hombre. Su hombre.

—Nosotras también te amamos —lo miró con los ojos iluminados por un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por nadie más—. Y lo haremos para siempre, Syaoran —juró Sakura, al momento en que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Syaoran volvió a besarla, sus ojos también estaban aguados. Aquel besó con un sabor a nostalgia y lágrimas, no impidió que fuese uno de los más hermosos que hubiesen compartido.

—Quiero formar una familia contigo, Sakura. No me importa si tengo que esperar una eternidad, pero quiero que lo sepas hoy: Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que Miu también sea mi hija. Porque siento que ya lo es, justo aquí —tomó la mano de Sakura y la dirigió a su pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Nada la había preparado para esas palabras, ni tampoco para los sentimientos que provocaron.

—Syaoran —musitó emocionada—. Gracias por amarnos de esta manera.

Se abrazaron como si no lo hubiesen hecho hace tiempo. Con desesperación y con sus brazos temblando de la emoción.

Cenaron solos en la comodidad que ofrecía aquella atmosfera, las miradas iban de uno y otro lado, reprimiendo palabras que no era necesario decir en voz alta.

La muchacha juró que recordaría ese momento por siempre. Llegó a la conclusión que la felicidad debía ser parecida a ese sentimiento que inundaba su pecho. ¡Y por lo más sagrado! No quería que acabase.

…

Nada más le había puesto un dedo encima, Naoko volvió a desmayarse.

Kô caminaba por el pasillo, con ella entre sus brazos, quien se estremecía constantemente.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Esa pregunta lo atormentaba a cada instante. No sabía muy bien cómo definir su estado anímico. Y era raro, ya que a él no le temblaba la mano si se trataba de acabar con la existencia de algún enemigo. Pero era evidente que no podía con la culpa que le causaba el haber abusado de alguien como la mujer que cargaba en esos momentos.

Había leído en la mirada de su jefe aquel reto, aquella prueba. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Supo desde que Terada lo miró que se trataba de un desafío, ya que su jefe jamás lo había visto interrogar a alguien que no estuviese metido en el mundo de la mafia. Lo estaba probando y él lo sabía.

Como también sabía que había pasado la prueba, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que aquella muchacha cargara con el peso de su abuso. Ni mucho menos orgulloso de su hazaña. Como quiera que lo mirara, lo ocurrido en esa bodega era abominable. Era horrible.

Se adentró en su propia habitación y dejó a Naoko sobre su cama.

Ella seguía temblando como si nunca acabara de entrar en calor, pese a que la había cubierto con una manta.

Decidió preparar la tina y bañarla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Entonces cuando se separó unos cuantos pasos de la cama, en dirección al baño, ella comenzó a susurrar palabras en medio de su inconsciencia.

—Sak… Sakura… Eriol… Eriol cuida de Sakura… Eriol… Eriol —ella balbuceaba más que nada aquellos dos nombres y de sus ojos nacían lágrimas, como si estuviese en una pesadilla.

La mente de Kô se puso a trabajar apresuradamente, tal y como lo hace un motor al primer contacto. Sabía que había escuchado aquel nombre antes. Y no, no se refería al ya muy conocido nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Era el otro.

Eriol.

El único que tenía ese nombre era aquel inglés Eriol Hiragizawa, quien había tenido ciertos tratos con su jefe.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la perspectiva que se abría ante él.

Debía hablar con su jefe. Y debía hacerlo ya, pero antes de detuvo a contemplar la desmejorada figura de la muchacha. No, aquella plática con Terada podía tardarse un poco. Primero quería reconfortar a su víctima, aunque fuese con algo tan insignificante como un baño.

Preparó la tina, se permitió comprobar que la temperatura del agua fuese la adecuada y consiguió del cuarto de una de las empleadas sales aromáticas. En poco tiempo, desnudó a la muchacha, en realidad le quitó la cobija y las pocas prendas que había alcanzado a ponerle antes de ser interrumpidos por su jefe y aquella mujer. Adentró su cuerpo magullado y se horrorizó al percatarse que en realidad la palabra "bruto" no alcanzaba para describir lo ruin y animal que había sido con ella. Los moretones y mordidas se multiplicaban a medida que su mirada observaba la piel de la muchacha.

«Soy un maldito hijo de puta».

Él estaba frotando con toda la delicadeza que era capaz su cuerpo, cuando se percató que ella lo miraba con ojos sombríos, casi vacíos y sin vida.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de atreverse a hablar con ella.

—Creí que después de…—las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta con un sonido extraño, aunque logró retomar su tono profesional en medio de su estupor—, después de lo que te hice… te sentaría bien un baño —terminó sin ninguna inflexión en su voz.

Ella siguió observándolo con indiferencia, como si él jamás hubiese dicho una sola palabra.

Kô decidió que estaba bien si ella quería ignorarlo, así es que siguió con la tarea en la que estaba enfocado, deslizando sus largos dedos en toda la anatomía de la muchacha. Muchos minutos después y luego que más de veinte ideas rondaran por su cabeza, Kô desistió de la ocurrencia de entablar una conversación con Naoko.

Cuando terminó de bañarla, la vistió diligentemente con ropas que había conseguido de la misma muchacha que le había dado las sales, según él, ellas tenían siluetas más o menos parecidas. Lo cual comprobó como cierto, al ponerle aquel sencillo vestido de color amarillo y que este le quedara bien.

Ella aún no le decía nada, ni siquiera se resistía a que los dedos de él le recorrieran el cuerpo. Y eso estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Comenzó a preguntarse hasta cuándo ella lo ignoraría.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me hables?! —gritó cuando ella estuvo vestida y recostada en su cama en posición fetal— ¡¿Quieres que te diga que lo siento?!

Ella se estremeció.

—¡Pues lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —siguió gritando al borde de perder los estribos— Si pudiese volver el tiempo y no hacer la canallada que te hice. Créeme que lo haría —agregó perdiendo fuerza en cada palabra hasta que la última fue con suerte un lánguido susurro.

Naoko lo miró, fijó sus ojos en él. Y lo único que dio cuenta que ella lo escuchaba fueron las dos lágrimas que cayeron hasta la almohada.

—¡No llores, por Dios! —se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló a su lado—. No soporto que llores y saber que es por mi culpa —confesó sorprendiéndose que fuesen palabras que graficaban a la perfección cómo se sentía.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerzas, haciendo que más lágrimas mojaran la superficie de la almohada. Se sentía débil y sólo quería desmayarse y perder el conocimiento de nuevo. Donde no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

Que su captor se portara tan lindo con ella no ayudaba, porque le daban ganas de creerle. Y sabía que eso era enfermo. Ella no quería eso, ella quería no creerle y odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Déjeme ir —escupió con la voz más alta de lo que pretendió—. Si de verdad se arrepiente, ayúdeme a escapar.

Kô la observó con una sonrisa floja en los labios. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Que ella le hubiese hablado le alegró más de lo que estaba dispuesto a asumir. Pero lo que le pedía era algo muy complicado.

—Aunque te ayudara a escapar, volverían a encontrarte. Entiende que no te dejaran en paz, hasta que mi jefe sepa dónde está esa mujer. ¿Lo comprendes?

Naoko sintió que todas las pequeñas esperanzas que se atrevió a cobijar instantes atrás, se escurrieron dejando nuevamente aquel vacío tan lacerante.

—¿Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre? ¿Tendré que soportar que usted de nuevo…? —balbuceó sintiendo que una crisis de angustia la corroía desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a tirar de su cabello. Kô lo sujetó los brazos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Cálmate, Naoko. Escúchame bien —pidió serio— Yo haré que puedas escapar. Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo? —lloriqueó ella sintiéndose tan vulnerable. Ya hace rato que había dejado de importarle que él la viera llorar.

—Dándole a mi jefe el paradero de esa mujer.

—Ya le dije que no iba a cooperar. Así que puede olvidar que le ayudaré de cualquier manera —rebatió Naoko, experimentando un temblor violento.

Kô sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ya no necesito que quieras cooperar. Bastará con que me contacte con Eriol Hiragizawa y llegaré a esa mujer.

Naoko abrió los ojos de golpe y todos los sollozos que había estado emitiendo, de un momento a otro, cesaron.

Kô entendió que ella trataba de decir algo, al ver como abría y cerraba la boca.

—Sí, Naoko. Sé que ese hombre sabe sobre Sakura Kinomoto. Y si quiero que escapes, tendré que entregarle esa información a cambio.

Naoko nuevamente sintió que la oscuridad se la comía, pero esta vez ella no quería eso.

_«__No, a Eriol no__»_

* * *

N.A.: Buenas tardes (o más bien, noches)

Respecto a este capítulo ha sido realmente difícil escribirlo, espero no haber herido susceptibilidades, si fue así, lo lamento realmente. Es lejos lo más crudo que he escrito, pero tenía que ser así para el desarrollo que quiero darle a la historia. Espero seguir contando con su lectura.

Sin mucho más que contar.

Au revoir.


	17. Preludio

**Capítulo 16 "Preludio"**

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó mientras se paseaba por aquella estrecha habitación, donde el único sonido que se unía al de los pasos de Eriol, era el que generaba el rápido tecleo de los dedos de Yamazaki sobre un teclado de computadora.

Yamazaki ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta. Eriol había preguntado lo mismo, al menos cinco veces. Y no estaba dispuesto a decirle la misma respuesta otra vez.

Eriol quería fumar un cigarrillo. No era un fumador acérrimo, no obstante, tenía cierta manía de realizar aquel mal hábito cuando los nervios lo comían como en ese momento. Y en esos instantes la imagen de él aspirando el humo en cada calada, se le hacía similar a desear agua en medio de un desierto.

Lo frustraba enormemente estar parado detrás de Takashi y no poder hacer nada más que observar el sinfín de códigos que vertía el chico en un teclado, para luego cambiarse a otro.

—Chicos, les traje té y unas galletas de mantequilla que yo misma preparé—anunció la novia de Yamazaki, con una sonrisa muy bonita en el rostro y en sus ojos.

Eriol se dio cuenta del ligero estremecimiento que se paseó por los hombros de su amigo.

—Gracias, Chiharu. Déjalas ahí —dijo el amigo de Eriol, señalando un estante que estaba un tanto alejado de sus preciosas computadoras. A Eriol le pareció que Yamazaki había sonado más cortante de lo que es educadamente correcto.

La joven muchacha frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos se apagaron ligeramente, como si la respuesta de su novio no fuese la que ella esperaba.

—Bien, espero que las disfruten —esta vez Chiharu dirigió su atención a Eriol—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo —le sonrió con dulzura y luego dirigió una dura mirada a Takashi, antes de salir de la habitación, aunque este último ni siquiera se percató de que su novia se había enfadado.

—No me gusta decir esto, Takashi, pero debes saber que tu comportamiento está fuera de lo que es cortésmente aceptable —musitó Eriol mirando la puerta por donde la novia de Yamazaki se había ido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que ella parecía muy ilusionada de traernos esos bocadillos, mientras que tú prácticamente, hiciste que los tirase por ahí.

Takashi dejó de escribir y volteó a verlo sonriendo perniciosamente.

—Entonces por qué no pruebas algo de esos bocadillos —desafió Yamazaki, aguantando una carcajada.

—Lo haré. Claro que lo haré.

Eriol caminó hasta el estante donde descansaban las galletas, tomó una en sus manos y dio una gran mordida.

Decir que aquella galleta estaba dura, era poco. Le dolieron un poco los dientes, no obstante enfrentó con entereza el cómico semblante de su amigo. E intentó por todos los medios no escupir aquella extraña masa de sabor agridulce, nada agradable.

—Te lo dije…—intentó decir Takashi en medio de su risa ahogada—…mi chica no es buena cocinando. No sé por qué sigue intentándolo. Sé que algún día me matará por envenenamiento.

Se hizo una pausa en la que ambos se miraron, Eriol seguía con la comida en la boca y luego de una profunda respiración se tragó aquella galleta y rápidamente acudió al té, para pasar el mal trago.

—Aunque… —Yamazaki continuó esta vez más serio—…me gusta cómo sus ojos se iluminan cuando pruebo algún bocado de la comida que me prepara.

El inglés sólo se limitó a asentir. No sabía por qué aquellas palabras dichas por su amigo se le hicieron tan lógicas en ese momento. Desconocía también, desde cuando él era capaz de comprender tan a cabalidad la profundidad que había en los sentimientos de la gente, con tan sólo analizar lo que decían y la forma en que lo hacían.

Luego Takashi volvió a cerrar los ojos con esa forma tan suya, con su sonrisa de siempre.

—Aunque muera intoxicado algún día… —completó con picardía.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Takashi volvió a centrar su atención en las pantallas que descansaban frente a él. No pasó mucho tiempo, según el reloj no habían transcurrido más de quince minutos, sin embargo, Eriol ya conocía cada una de las manchas de las paredes de aquella habitación y estaba hartándose más si es que eso era posible. Se paseaba cual león enjaulado esperando que Yamazaki pudiese decirle algo que lo calmara.

—¡Lo tengo! —grito emocionado—. ¿Conoces este cementerio ubicado en Tokio? —apuntó la pantalla señalando un mapa.

Eriol se acercó en menos de lo que cae un rayo y se fijó justo en el punto que señalaba el dedo de Yamazaki. Cuando reconoció el lugar palideció y se sintió enfermo instantáneamente.

—Según los datos, este teléfono móvil recibió señal por última vez cerca de este lugar —siguió diciendo el amigo de Eriol —Y eso fue hace…—siguió tecleando hábilmente— casi dos días. Luego de eso no ha vuelto a recibir señal. La última actividad —agregó—, fue una llamada a este número unos momentos antes.

El inglés observó el número de teléfono que reconoció como el suyo. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Naoko le había mentido cuando dijo que había logrado escapar. Aún estaba en el cementerio cuando los llamó. Por eso su voz sonaba extraña. De pronto, todo empezó a adquirir un rumbo que lo angustió como jamás pensó que podría hacerlo.

Eriol caminó por la estancia tratando de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse.

—Dios…—fue lo único que consiguió mascullar, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos un punto indeterminado.

—¿Qué ocurre? Por tu reacción supongo que no son buenas noticias —señaló Yamazaki.

La voz de Takashi tuvo un efecto estimulante en Eriol, quien logró salir de su letargo.

—No sólo no son buenas —masculló—. Son peores de lo que imaginé —se puso de pie de un salto—. Gracias, Yamazaki, te debo una. Ahora debo irme.

Salió de ese lugar sin siquiera despedirse de la novia de su amigo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Naoko. Si la idea que vino a su mente al enterarse sobre lo del móvil de Naoko era cierto, entonces ella había sido capturada. Y habían pasado dos malditos días desde eso. Reprimió un grito de frustración al imaginar las cosas horribles que podrían haberle hecho. Entonces otra idea asaltó su perspicaz pensamiento: ¿Estaba ella con vida?

Se detuvo abruptamente, y se dio cuenta que estaba bajando por las escaleras del edificio. Ni siquiera se había percatado de sus movimientos hasta ese momento.

Sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta, no obstante, se obligó a no vomitar y a seguir moviendo sus pies.

Tenía que volver a Japón y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Rogaba porque esa ínfima esperanza de que Naoko estuviese bien y se hubiese desecho de su celular por algún motivo de seguridad, fuera la real causa de todo. Y que todo lo que él pensaba que estaba pasando fuese producto de su eterna paranoia.

No se dio cuenta del recorrido que hizo para llegar a su departamento. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido, ya era muy de noche y seguro que Syaoran y todos estaban durmiendo ya. Se encaminó a su habitación, necesitaba preparar su equipaje y hacer una reservación del vuelo.

Se sorprendió y dio un leve saltito, cuando una voz interrumpió aquel profundo silencio.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —resonó la voz de Syaoran por toda la habitación del inglés— ¿Y qué tanto buscas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver a Eriol abrir y cerrar cajones, sacando sus pertenencias.

—Regreso a Japón —masculló, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Parecía frenético.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? —Syaoran se acercó y tomó por los hombros a Eriol haciendo que éste finalmente lo mirara y dejara de moverse.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada. Tengo que irme ya —se soltó e iba a abrir otra gaveta, cuando pareció recordar algo—. ¿Wei no ha dicho nada sobre Naoko?

Syaoran frunció el ceño notoriamente y pareció divagar en sus pensamientos durante unas fracciones de segundo. Hasta que algo de claridad se propagó en su masculinas facciones.

—¿Se trata de Yanagisawa? ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste que te tiene así? —preguntó Syaoran, quien volvió a tomar de los hombros a Hiragizawa para que lo mirara nuevamente—. Lo que sea que sepas debes decírmelo, Eriol.

Los ojos de Eriol miraron incómodo el resto de la habitación. No quería que Syaoran se enterara de lo que él sospechaba, pues estaba seguro que querría acompañarlo y con él iría Sakura. Y eso le daba más miedo que nada. Si Terada había logrado hacer hablar a Naoko, era evidente que estaban en peligro. Especialmente la castaña.

Sin embargo, no podía mentirle a Syaoran, pues era de las pocas personas que lo conocía a tal nivel que sabía cuando él estaba mintiendo, o cuando estaba actuando raro. Es decir, dentro de todo lo inverosímil que a veces resultaba su comportamiento, Syaoran podía discernir y saber cuándo bromeaba o cuándo hablaba en serio. Y eso era lo hacía que su relación fuese tan especial, aunque en momentos como ese, desearía que el chino no lo conociese tanto.

—No es tu asunto —expuso, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su amigo.

—¡Maldita sea, Eriol! ¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? Sabes perfectamente que si Yanagisawa está en peligro es por culpa mía —Eriol observó como Syaoran apretaba los puños e intentaba controlar su temperamento.

—¿Cómo que por culpa tuya? —escupió Eriol, alzando la voz—. Fui yo quien no pudo sacarla de ese jodido cementerio, ¡maldición!

—Sí, es cierto, pero fui yo quien la involucró. No debí dejar que nos acompañara en primer lugar. Ella estaría a salvo si solamente hubiese dicho que no a su petición de acompañarnos a Osaka.

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente y se miraban fijamente como si con ello pudiesen amedrentar o revocar las ideas del otro.

—Además —continuó Syaoran—, si ella está en peligro debo saberlo, porque es una persona importante para Sakura… y para mí también —confesó el chino—. Jamás podría darle la espalda sabiendo todo lo que me ayudó para poder encontrar a Sakura. Así que dímelo de una vez, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Eriol se sentó en su cama, como si estuviese derrotado. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de capitulación.

—Su móvil.

Fue todo lo que dijo, como si pretendiese que Syaoran entendiera todo lo que él sabía con tan sólo un adjetivo posesivo y un sustantivo común. Una simple frase. No obstante, en su enardecimiento, Eriol pensaba que Syaoran no necesitaría nada más que esas dos palabras para comprender toda la situación.

—¿Qué pasa con su móvil? —preguntó Syaoran, al notar que Eriol había enmudecido.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Su maldito móvil dejó de recibir señal instantes después de que nos llamara! ¡Y fue en ese estúpido cementerio! ¿Entiendes ahora? ¡Ella estaba allí cuando me llamó…!

Un lamento casi inaudible sacó a ambos chicos de su discusión. En el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Eriol, Sakura observaba a ambos chicos, con una mueca de dolor en rostro que hizo que los dos jóvenes se callaran en ese instante.

—¿Qué has dicho, Eriol? —preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

—Sakura —Syaoran recorrió los pasos que le separaban de la muchacha y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Aunque Sakura se zafó.

—¡Repite lo que acabas de decir, Eriol! —suplicó con la voz temblorosa pero cargada de rabia y melancolía a partes iguales.

El chico de ojos azules enmudeció y miró con su expresión llena de culpa a su mejor amigo. De verdad que él no quería que ellos se enteraran de nada.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendían mantenerme fuera de esto? —preguntó esta vez, totalmente enojada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero se las arreglaba para que no cayeran de sus ojos—. ¡Es mi amiga, saben, tengo derecho a saber lo que ocurre con ella! Así que dímelo de una vez, sin más omisiones o mentiras— los miró a ambos con malestar.

Eriol respiró profundamente e intentó escoger la mejor manera de decir las cosas.

—Tengo la sospecha de que Naoko fue capturada por Terada.

Las palabras dichas por Eriol parecieron tener un poder extraño sobre Sakura, a quien le tiritaron las rodillas y finalmente le fallaron cayendo al suelo emitiendo angustiosos sollozos.

—¡Dios, no! ¡Dios mío, no! —se quejó Sakura, poniéndose a llorar tan intensamente, que Syaoran se agachó a su lado para intentar consolarla, aunque Sakura se encerró en sí misma y rechazó aquel gesto de su novio—. ¿Cómo es posible que no me dijeran nada? Pretendían que viviera aquí mientras Naoko… —las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, llorando con más sufrimiento está vez—. ¡Por Dios!

Syaoran no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó aún en contra de su voluntad. Ella forcejeó en un principio, pero finalmente se rindió e incluso se abrazó al castaño, en un vago intentó de controlarse.

—No te habíamos dicho nada, porque Eriol recién acaba de enterarse de que el móvil de Yanagisawa dejó de recibir señal luego de que nos llamase antes de venirnos a Inglaterra —susurró Syaoran, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sakura.

—Eso es cierto —secundó Eriol—. Tenía mis sospechas desde que llegamos, pero no quería sonar alarmista, pensaba que tal vez era sólo mi maldita costumbre de exagerarlo todo —confesó el inglés—. De hecho, pretendía irme a Japón sin que ninguno de ustedes lo supiera… y corroborar…

Esta vez fue Syaoran quien se puso de pie y agarró a su mejor amigo de las solapas de su chaqueta.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Querías irte sin decirnos nada! —bufó— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te hubieras ido solo y algo malo te hubiera pasado? —gritó Syaoran inmensamente cabreado.

Luego de unos momentos miró a Eriol y lo soltó como si lanzara algo sin importancia, dándole un empujón.

Syaoran pensó que el ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso, como para empeorar las cosas. Creyó, también, que lo mejor era poner paños fríos a la situación y analizarla de mejora manera cuando todos estuviesen más tranquilos.

—Dormiremos un poco, necesitamos estar frescos. Mañana hablaremos de cómo procederemos —anunció Syaoran, se acuclilló para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse y finalmente miró a Eriol de reojo—. No vayas a irte o te juro que te mataré —le amenazó, antes de salir por la puerta.

Eriol se sumió en oscuros pensamientos, porque al momento en que Syaoran abandonó la habitación, pareció también, que se había llevado toda la calma y el sosiego que necesitaba para enfrentar las largas y tortuosas horas que se le venían encima.

De pronto entornó los ojos como si hubiese recordado algo de importancia, rebuscó en el último cajón donde guardaba las corbatas y pañoletas que sabía que jamás usaría, pero que se empeñaba en conservar. Estuvo alrededor de treinta segundos revolviendo entre las prendas hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba con tantas ganas. Una cajetilla vieja y abierta, que contenía menos de diez cigarrillos. Sonrió con cansancio, al menos aquellos cilindros cancerígenos podrían ayudarle a acallar el ruido sordo que provocaba la ansiedad.

—Tienes que estar bien, Naoko, ¿me oíste? —susurró creyendo que ella de alguna forma misteriosa podría escucharlo.

A tan sólo unos pasos de Eriol. Syaoran trataba de elucubrar un plan de acción o alguna forma en la cual Sakura pudiese estar a salvo. Sabía que ella era muy tozuda cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, y era evidente que nada podría hacer que ella se quedase en Inglaterra mientras él con Eriol averiguaban sobre el paradero de Naoko. Sakura regresaría con ellos, y no sabía la forma en que debía sentirse al respecto.

Sakura se había acostado en el mismo momento en que llegaron a la habitación. Le dio la espalda y se quedó allí tumbada. No le había dicho nada, tampoco le dio las buenas noches y mucho menos le besó como ella solía hacer, de esa forma tan dulce y, al mismo tiempo, apasionada que podía enloquecerlo. Syaoran sabía que ella estaba enfadada y dolida, por lo que decidió darle un poco de espacio.

Se acostó muy alejado de ella, miraba con expectación aquella espalda cada vez que ella se estremecía. Muchas veces quiso acariciarla, pero cuando extendía su mano para alcanzarla, se arrepentía a pocos centímetros de su piel.

Su mirada estaba tan pegada en la que él sentía que era su mujer, que incluso comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. La respiración inconstante y desbalanceada que Sakura tenía, daba una clara señal para el muchacho: Ella estaba despierta y seguramente no lo estaba pasando bien. Sabía que debía darle su espacio. Estaba claro que debía aguantar sus enormes ganas de abrazarla. Aguantó. Al menos, trató de aguantar por largos minutos. Hasta que su cuerpo actuó en complicidad con sus emociones y antes de poder hacer algo sobre ello, estaba pegado a la muchacha desde la espalda.

Syaoran la sintió respirar más profundo, eso provocó que él la apretara más contra su cuerpo. Le besó la sien. Y entre las sabanas buscó sus manos hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos. Sakura le devolvió el ligero apretón. Estuvieron unos momentos así. Syaoran no dejaba de depositar suaves besitos en su rostro, al menos en la extensión que alcanzaba su boca.

—Sé que llorando nada se puede resolver —dijo Sakura en un susurro—. Pero tengo miedo, Syaoran. Tengo mucho miedo —confesó la muchacha, al tiempo en que se volteaba para mirar al chico.

Syaoran la arrulló como si ella fuese una niñita muy pequeña. Le limpió con el dorso de la mano las mejillas húmedas de la muchacha. Ella trataba de no llorar, pero las lágrimas colapsaban antes de que ella pudiese retenerlas.

—Tranquila, cariño. Verás como saldremos de esta.

—No me gusta sentirme derrotada antes de haber luchado —dijo ella—, pero siento aquí en mi pecho que algo muy malo está ocurriendo con ella, ¿entiendes? Y me duele no poder hacer nada por protegerla —un nuevo hipo interrumpió su exposición.

—Lo sé —musitó él, acariciándola por toda la extensión de la espalda—. Tratemos de descansar, Sakura. Mañana te necesito tan fuerte como sé que eres.

—Gracias, Syaoran.

La noche transcurrió entre dudas y desvelos. Era la imposibilidad de dormirse a pesar de tener sueño. Era simplemente que el cerebro y sus pensamientos impedían que cualquiera de los dos pudiese lograr conciliar el sueño.

Antes de las siete de la mañana Syaoran se levantó, se dirigió a la habitación de Eriol, quien se encontraba como poseído tecleando en su laptop. Con una palidez que era acentuada por la preocupación de sus gestos.

El chico apenas despegó sus ojos de la pantalla al notar la presencia de Syaoran.

—Tengo los boletos para las seis de la tarde. Me ha sido imposible encontrar algo antes —informó Eriol, con la voz más seria de lo normal.

—Creo que está bien de ese modo. Ahora lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de Sakura.

Eriol sonrió como si se esperase una frase como esa.

—Está claro que estamos moviendo nuestros traseros a la boca de la bestia. Trataré de filtrar nuestros nombres para que no aparezcan en ninguna nómina, si Terada tiene a Naoko podemos darnos por enterados que vendrá a por nosotros con todo —mencionó como si realmente estuviese diciendo algo irrelevante.

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea que hagamos debe ser con la máxima discreción posible.

Sakura ingresó al cuarto de Eriol como si nada. Lucía con una expresión muy diferente a la de la noche anterior. Su mirada seguía sumida en la oscuridad y la tristeza, pero a la vez, estaba plagada de valentía.

—¿A qué hora nos marchamos? —preguntó con voz tan segura que ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escucharla—. Porque independiente de lo que puedan creer, nada hará que me quede aquí.

…

—Señor —informó la secretaria de Yoshiyuki—, acabo de recibir un correo electrónico con algo que dice que usted encargó. Lo envía alguien que se hace llamar "Halcón Oscuro".

Terada sonrió triunfante.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó el capo—. Su servicio es infinitamente mejor de lo que esperaba —susurró, complacido—. Reenvíe ese correo a mi cuenta personal —ordenó a la chica, secamente.

Tan sólo unos instantes después recibió aquel e-mail. Luego de descargar el archivo comprimido, se percató que éste le solicitaba una contraseña para poder visualizar lo que contenía. Lejos de cabrearse volvió a sonreír.

Sin premuras ingresó al portal de su banco y realizó la transferencia del dinero acordado. En menos de treinta segundos, su teléfono móvil sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Siguió con su sonrisa, aquello estaba resultando más placentero de lo que creyó en un principio. Era como si ya pudiese saborear la victoria.

Ingresó la contraseña que le había sido enviada y esperó tranquilamente los diecisiete segundos que el proceso tardó en completarse. La carpeta poseía cinco archivos: Cuatro fotografías y un archivo de texto.

Las fotos mostraban a su musa. Su corazón dejó de latir unos instantes cuando observó las imágenes de ella conversando con otros dos hombre en un apartamento. Reconoció a uno de ellos como Eriol Hiragizawa y el otro seguramente era Syaoran Li, eso ya podría comprobarlo más tarde. Se notaba que las fotografías habían sido tomadas desde una distancia prudente, seguramente desde un edificio vecino. Pero Terada estaba seguro que era ella. Ya sabía su paradero.

Abrió el archivo.

Si antes se había sentido todo un triunfador, ahora, simplemente estaba seguro que lograría alcanzar eso que tanto anhelaba.

El archivo decía:

«Vuelo 747. Destino Japón. Despegue a las 18:00 horas local»

…

Casi tres días, y nada.

Touya estaba intranquilo en la habitación de hotel que habían rentado, en su permanencia en Osaka.

Sakura simplemente no aparecía y él comenzaba a desesperarse como cada noche.

Yukito entró a la habitación con evidente preocupación. Touya lo observó pero no dijo nada. Si algo preocupaba a su gentil Yukito, él lo sabría.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has sabido algo?

Yukito pareció meditar un poco y desvió su mirada.

—Ha llegado el informe sobre los movimientos de Sakura después del _incidente_.

—Sospecho cuales fueron sus pasos, seguro que la enviaron a una casa de acogida y luego…

—Salió antes de tiempo… no sabemos los motivos pero ella se escapó del orfanato, entonces fue cuando terminó trabajando para Terada.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Para Terada? ¿Para _ese_ Terada? —preguntó completamente conmocionado.

Yukito asintió.

—¿Pero cómo? Ese maldito…

Yukito siguió con su relato, ignorando las palabras llenas de rencor que le dirigía el hermano de Sakura a Terada.

—Después dejó de trabajar para él —Yukito le contó los pormenores del informe que daba cuenta de los días de Sakura—, el caso es que según algunos informantes que tengo infiltrados en su organización, desde el día que tu hermana se fue, Terada la busca como un loco. Especialmente el último tiempo.

—Quizás ese maldito la tenga —balbuceó con el ceño fruncido—. No sé como lo veas tú, Yuki, pero hemos dado vuelta cada maldita piedra en este lugar y es como si mi hermana jamás hubiese estado en esta ciudad. Debemos ir a por Terada, ese maldito hijo de perra debe tenerla en su poder, y sino… —sonrió con suficiencia—, podría retorcerle el cuello por traicionarme.

Yukito observó como Touya temblaba ante lo que —seguro— imaginaba que le haría a Terada. Mal que mal, ese tipo había sido el artífice de toda la desgracia que vivió Touya.

—Me comunicaré con mi contacto, para saber si Terada realmente la tiene en su poder —hizo una pausa esperando que Touya regresara a verlo—. De lo contrario, deberemos esperar.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no pienso esperar más! —Touya observó la pacífica mirada de Yukito con determinación—. ¡Con tu ayuda o sin ella, hoy mismo arribaré a la casa de ese malnacido! —advirtió el moreno.

—Touya, por favor. Lo que más quiero es evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Más cuando podría ser la sangre de la persona que más quiero.

Aquella frase pareció llevarse la mitad del mal carácter del joven Kinomoto, pero la otra prevaleció. Eso unido a su terquedad, hacía que la idea de cumplir su amenaza adquiriera un mayor peso.

Touya miró directamente los ojos grises de Yukito.

—Me voy en este momento a Tokio. Ha llegado el momento en que ese maldito traidor pagué por lo que me hizo. A mí y a mi padre. Y cómo me entere que le ha hecho algo a mi hermana… ese tipo querrá no haber nacido.

—Touya…

—Si no quieres inmiscuirte, Yukito, lo entiendo. Finalmente esta no es tu guerra, sino la mía. Sólo necesitaré el contacto del tipo de las armas. Requiero algunos juguetes para mi gran entrada —habló rápido más diciéndose todo a sí mismo que a Yukito.

—Sabes que no dejaré que te expongas solo —anunció Yukito—. Y no digas que no es mi guerra, al ser tú quien lucha en ella, es tan mía como tuya —aclaró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces esta misma noche le haremos una cordial visita a ese tipejo —dijo en forma despectiva—. Creo que no me vendrá mal hacer algo de ejercicio.

…

Sakura suspiró al momento de acariciar el rostro de Miu, la niña estaba profundamente dormida y a su madre se le encogía el corazón cada vez que pensaba que otra vez tendría que moverse con la pequeña.

Estaba preparando el equipaje con el que regresaría a su tierra natal, aquella que había abandonado hace tan pocos días. La ilusión de una vida tranquila se había roto.

A veces, sus pensamientos se tornaban lo suficientemente negativos, y de manera irrevocable se preguntaba que por qué ella no podía terminar de ser feliz completamente, por qué cuando creía que finalmente llegaba el tiempo de disfrutar su alegría, su vida; algo pasaba y la sumía en escabrosos sentimientos oscuros. ¿Acaso, de verdad estaba destinada a la infelicidad?

Porque fuera como fueran las cosas, ella no podía quedarse en Inglaterra fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Naoko la necesitaba y ella quería estar para su amiga. Le debía tanto.

Su corazón se aceleró con un presentimiento desolador. De una manera retorcida podía predecir que lo que pasaría en las próximas horas, cambiaría por completo su vida. Y no, no sería un cambio beneficioso, al contrario.

Se inclinó en el piso y se dedicó a hacer una plegaria. Si había algún ser superior que pudiese escuchar su petición, ella estaba dispuesta a rezarle por siempre. Su pedido era simple y complicado, dependiendo desde el punto en que se mirara: Pedía que ninguno de sus seres amados muriera, que pasara lo que fuera que estuviera previsto que ocurriera, ninguno de ellos siguiera sufriendo. A cambio, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse de la manera que fuera. Porque para ella, lo más importante eran aquellas personas que le habían permitido no caer en la desesperación, sobre todo cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con consumirla. Rezó y por su mente pasaron los rostros de todos: De Eriol, de Naoko, también pese a que ya no estaba en ese plano pensó en Rika y con ella el rostro de la sonriente Miu se quedó muchos segundos en conciencia. Hasta que llegó el turno de Syaoran y quiso por lo más sagrado que Dios, o quienquiera que la escuchara, lo protegiera especialmente a él.

Terminó de orar con lágrimas en los ojos, con su cuerpo tembloroso. Quizás era un ejercicio vacío, pero ella necesitaba creer en que de algo serviría todo aquello. Y lo más importante, que lograría encontrar a Naoko y protegerla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Syaoran ingresó a la habitación que compartían. Frunció el ceño cuando notó lo enrojecido que estaban los ojos de la muchacha. A él, le partía el alma saber que ella sufría y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿No hay forma que decidas no ir? —le preguntó a Sakura, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta.

Ella lo miró con la seriedad esculpiendo sus facciones.

—Iré, no puedo quedarme aquí con esta angustia —explicó.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo —concedió el chico con desgano, como si fuese muy difícil admitir aquello—, pero… —se interrumpió para abrazar a la muchacha—, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo arriesgado que es todo. No quiero… no, más bien, no podría soportar que algo te ocurriera a ti o a la niña. ¿Lo entiendes, Sakura?

Ella experimentó un estremecimiento y él la abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Pensemos que todo irá bien —dijo la muchacha en un susurro, con la sensación de estar mintiéndole a su amado—. Creamos que todo estará bien.

En la sala, Eriol pretendía intoxicarse con café, ya había dejado de contar cuántas tazas se había bebido, pero era mil veces preferible que el alcohol que hubiese sido mucho más adecuado para su alma. Se había decidido por café porque necesitaba estar lo más despierto posible y porque el alcohol hubiese disminuido su fluidez mental. Y era obvio que se requería todo su potencial para lo que iban a hacer.

Así que de forma autómata fue a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Al abrir se encontró con Tomoyo. Eriol la miró como si fuese una sorpresa que estuviese allí. Y es que con todo lo ocurrido, había olvidado por completo que se habían reencontrado. Y que ella era amiga de Sakura. Había olvidado de lleno la existencia de Tomoyo en las horas precedentes, pese a lo mucho que le había impactado volverla a ver el día anterior. Y esto último le dejó un extraño sabor de boca.

—Supongo que vienes a ver a Sakura —farfulló a modo de saludo.

Ella pareció turbada y miró con elocuencia el brazo del muchacho que estaba apoyado en el marco y le impedía el paso.

—Buenos días, Hiragizawa —saludó ella— Sí, vengo a verla.

Eriol quitó el brazo e hizo un movimiento indicando que pasara.

Tomoyo observó las maletas que estaba en la sala y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Acaso alguien se va de viaje? ¿O quizás alguien llegó? —preguntó precipitadamente.

—Nos vamos —informó el inglés—. Quizás debas preguntarle los detalles a Sakura.

Al decir lo último, Eriol se encaminó a la cocina dejando sola a Tomoyo en la sala. La chica hizo memoria y aquel muchacho jamás la había tratado de forma tan impersonal. Así que con el dolor plantado en su vientre se fue tras él.

—Eriol, respecto a lo de ayer… —comenzó ella.

Eriol cortó cualquier intento por parte de la chica de larga cabellera negra.

—Tomoyo, no tengo ni tiempo, ni cabeza, ni ganas para tus tonterías.

—¡No son tonterías! —exclamó ella sintiéndose más herida de lo que esperaba.

—Lo que sea… No quiero hablar contigo. Creo que ayer lo dejamos claro, ¿no?

El muchacho le dio la espalda y comenzó a servirse otro café.

Ella se encogió en su lugar y lo miró con ojos tristes.

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

Eriol se detuvo ante la pregunta susurrada y se volteó lentamente.

La pregunta más que hacerlo arder de enojo, le hizo preguntarse lo mismo. ¿La odiaba? ¿Había dejado de hacerlo? ¿O quizás nunca había logrado odiarla?

No, la última pregunta estaba demás. Por supuesto que alguna vez la había odiado. Suspiró al recordar el instante en que se dio cuenta, que esa chica jamás podría amarlo.

El asco y la repulsión que había sentido en ese momento.

—Sé que tú aquel día te sentiste muy mal —susurró la mujer de ojos azules—, pero no fue demasiado diferente para mí.

—No quiero seguir escuchando… —comenzó a decir el inglés, con el cansancio resaltando sus facciones.

—¡Pues no! —exclamó ella en un grito frenético que los sorprendió a ambos. Ella no era una persona que perdiera el control, al menos Eriol jamás la había visto tan furiosa—. ¡Tienes que escucharme y luego puedes enviarme al diablo si quieres! —sostuvo con la mirada pegada a los ojos de Eriol. Era una mirada que le rogaba que la escuchara. Y según Eriol, Tomoyo nunca rogaba por nada.

Eriol rodó los ojos y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien. Dime lo que tengas que decirme para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo —imprecó fríamente devolviendo una mirada ruda a la suplicante de ella—. Supongo que será la única forma que me dejarás en paz.

Tomoyo inhaló aire profundamente, intentando por todos los medios que aquel modo de dirigirse a ella no aplacara su determinación de contarle la verdad.

—Es algo que debí decirte antes, lo sé…—divagó ella, intentado hilar las ideas y expresarlas de la mejor forma—. La verdad es que el día en que fuiste a mi departamento yo…

—¡Tomoyo! —la voz de Sakura hizo que ambos chicos se quedaran congelados—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la chica, acercándose a ellos en una cuantas zancadas.

La mirada turbada de Tomoyo fue toda la respuesta que recibió la castaña.

—¿Acaso ocurre algo? —le preguntó esta vez a Eriol.

El inglés se desordenó el cabello.

—Tu amiga vino a verte —soltó finalmente—. Se sorprendió al contarle que nos regresamos a Japón.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada de completa sorpresa al hombre. ¿Se iban a Japón? ¿Se iban por una temporada o simplemente no volverían?

Las dudas la asaltaron como crueles dagas filosas.

Sakura pudo notar la turbación que inundó la mirada de su amiga. Por ello le tomó la mano en ese gesto que solían hacer desde pequeñas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Tomoyo?

Ella intentó sonreír. No lo logró, por lo que finalmente bajó la mirada intentando que sus sentimientos volvieran al cauce del control que acostumbraba a ejercer siempre.

—Sí, me he sorprendido, es todo —logró articular—. Supongo que no esperaba que nos fuésemos a separar tan pronto… Luego de todo este tiempo, Sakura.

La castaña sintió nostalgia inmediatamente. Era verdad. Encontrar a Tomoyo en Inglaterra había sido algo que la había llenado de felicidad. Sentía en el alma el que no hubiesen tenido el tiempo suficiente para reencontrarse.

—¿Puedo saber por qué se marchan? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura dirigió una mirada interrogante al inglés, preguntándole si debía contarle a Tomoyo. Eriol se limitó a asentir.

Una vez que Sakura terminó con todo el relato, el ánimo de Tomoyo había mejorado drásticamente, porque según su perspectiva, ese no era momento sentir pena de sí misma y sus decisiones, sino que era tiempo de apoyar a su amiga.

—Dime en qué puedo ayudar —sostuvo Tomoyo, con seguridad.

Sus dos interlocutores la observaron como si ella repentinamente tuviese un ojo de más en la cara.

—No, Tomoyo —suspiró Sakura—, no quiero que tú te involucres en esto. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Y crees que eso es importante ahora? —cuestionó la chica—. Responderé por ti, Sakura: no lo es.

—Pero Tomoyo…

—Dime qué pasará con la pequeña Miu. No es difícil saber, que llegando a Japón deberán actuar con rapidez y cautela, pero ¿dónde se quedará la niña? No pueden llevarla con ustedes a un lugar atestado de matones. ¿O me equivoco?

Sakura palideció.

—No me había detenido a pensar en ello —murmuró Sakura, buscando una silla en la cocina en la cual sentarse.

¿Por qué, a momentos, todo se hacía más oscuro?

Las palabras de Tomoyo habían logrado hacerse consciente de todo el riesgo, que se había negado a digerir en las horas precedentes. Miu no se merecía algo así, sin embargo, debía ir por Naoko. Era una cuestión de honor, de amistad, de amor fraternal.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La melodiosa voz de Tomoyo la sacó de la oscura batalla que se desataba en sus pensamientos.

—Yo puedo cuidar de la bebé mientras ustedes resuelven todo lo de Naoko —susurró Tomoyo, acercándose a Sakura acariciando su rostro y finalmente depositándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pienso acompañarles y quedarme con la niña en un lugar seguro, hasta que ustedes logren comunicarse con tu amiga, Sakura.

Sakura derramó una o dos lágrimas. ¿Cuándo se acabaría todo ese infierno?

—Gracias, Tommy.

Tomoyo contuvo su respiración. Porque aquel diminutivo de su nombre sólo ella lo había usado, y sin quererlo, ni pretenderlo, Sakura había evocado recuerdos en su amiga que no quería recordar en esos momentos. Recuerdos que siempre tendrían el nombre de Sakura.

Eriol fue testigo de toda la escena y la garganta se le apretó al comprobar que Tomoyo se iba a involucrar en todo aquello.

Quiso decir que no era conveniente, pero como siempre, Tomoyo había expuesto sus argumentos de forma magnífica y perfectamente razonables. Esa chica podría convencer a quien quisiera de lo que ella deseara.

—Entonces reservaré otro pasaje —maldijo en voz baja, abrió su laptop, para luego dirigirle la misma mirada impersonal—. Debes estar a las cuatro de la tarde en el aeropuerto. El vuelo está programado para las seis.

Tomoyo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Iré a preparar mi equipaje. Estaré en la hora pactada.

El vuelo fue el más lento de toda la eternidad a juicio de Eriol. Cuando finalmente lograron salir de la zona de aduanas y hacer ingreso a Japón. Todos sabían que se enfrentaban a lo desconocido y todos rogaban también porque la divina providencia los amparara.

Syaoran tomaba posesivamente la mano de Sakura. Tomoyo estaba más atrás con cargando a Miu, quien dormía profundamente. Y Eriol miraba todo el aeropuerto, pensando en la forma en que debían actuar.

Lo que no sabían los jóvenes era que estaban siendo observados por varios ojos curiosos, que los esperaban desde hace varias horas.

La suerte era algo que se había diluido, aunque ellos lo desconocieran.

El caos estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Siento la tardanza, de verdad. He intentado terminar este capítulo pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo, pero para quienes leen esta historia, quiero que sepan que no la abandonaré. Quizás me tarde (intentaré que sea lo menos posible) pero actualizaré.

Gracias por leer.

Si me dejan un comentario me alegraran el día. Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias!

Nos leeremos pronto.

Un abrazo.

Au revoir.


	18. Vorágine

**Capítulo 17 "Vorágine"**

—Creo que esto es un suicidio —susurró un soldado apostado en las afueras de la mansión de Terada, en uno de los automóviles utilitarios que sus jefes se habían encargado de rentar.

—Ya lo creo —contesto el compañero más cercano—, pero ver la cara del señor Touya da más miedo que la lluvia de balas a la que nos enfrentaremos.

—Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido.

Ambos soldados guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando para atacar?

—Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea hay que estar atentos.

Un par de metros más allá, en otro de los automóviles, el moreno hermano de Sakura miraba las puertas de aquella residencia con determinación y también con algo de ansiedad.

Había revisado el cargador de las múltiples armas que tenía escondidas en diversas partes del cuerpo. Todas estaban en óptimas condiciones, había valido la pena esperar un día más, con tal de tener esas bellezas a su servicio.

—Recuerda mantener la mente fría —murmuró Yukito, con aparente tranquilidad, cargando balas a una escopeta semi-automática calibre doce.

—Lo sé, la prioridad es mi hermana. Aunque... —una sonrisa sínica se formó en su rostro—, si ella no está aquí, no me importaría cargarme a Terada y destruir todo lo que pueda. ¡Ese tipo se va a enterar!

Yukito bufó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Entiendo tus motivos, Touya. Pero, ¿crees que es lo indicado? Si ellos te ven sabrán que no moriste ese día en Tomoeda. No sabes cuánto trabajo e influencias me costó ocultar tu existencia todos estos años. Sacarte del país en tu estado no fue cosa fácil. Aún estamos a tiempo de retractarnos y elaborar un plan mejor.

—Ya estamos aquí, no me retiraré. Menos cuando Sakura podría estar en manos de ese maldito. Quizás la ha torturado pensando que ella sabe algo sobre el desfalco que cometimos juntos. Era mucho dinero, no creo que Terada se quedara tan tranquilo creyendo que yo había ocultado semejante cantidad— La mirada de Touya delataba tanta culpabilidad que Yukito tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de consolarlo, no era el lugar para ese tipo de emociones.

Tenían una meta clara: Encontrar a Sakura.

El teléfono móvil de Yukito comenzó a vibrar. Simplemente respondió la llamada llevando el aparato a su oído sin decir nada, sólo limitándose a escuchar. Hasta que respondió seriamente que esperara su llamada para proceder. Colgó y miró a Touya para informar las nuevas noticias.

—Mi contacto dice que Terada no está en casa, al parecer salió a realizar unos negocios secretos, del cual sólo sabe su círculo más cercano de operaciones, pero me dice que tienen a una chica retenida y que también hay bastante hermetismo sobre su identidad. Mi contacto cree que puede estar involucrada con tu hermana, pues Terada, últimamente, se ha obsesionado mucho más con el tema, aunque tampoco es tan seguro.

Las palabras tuvieron un efecto casi catalizador en Touya.

—O sea, esa chica bien podría ser mi hermana. No la han maltratado, ¿verdad?

—No me ha dicho nada sobre su estado. ¿Procedamos?

—De acuerdo.

Touya tensó la quijada, había estaba esperando ese momento hace mucho tiempo.

…

Un par de horas antes, en la mansión de Terada.

Otra vez podía ver la luz colándose por la ventana, y su pregunta recurrente era cuando la matarían. Su mirada recorría, de principio a fin, aquel rayo de luz que podía distinguirse perfectamente, junto con algunas motas de polvo que vivían suspendidas en el aire; acercó su mano intentando alcanzarlo, y al hacerlo no sintió el calor que pensó que experimentaría.

Se encontraba esposada a uno de fierros que forjaban el detallado y artístico respaldo de la cama. De la cama de Kô, sabía que era de él pues tenía su olor, aquel que su cerebro se negaba a olvidar. Tampoco estaba segura de aquella cosa pudiese denominarse "esposa", pues tenía una larga cadena que le permitía moverse incluso para ir al baño, si así lo deseaba; allí había permanecido las últimas horas, quizás un día. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había pasado, pues entraba y salía de recurrentes episodios de angustia, que a veces la dejaban tan cansada que sólo podía dormir. Ya ni siquiera intentaba idear un plan para escapar, de qué serviría si tan siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

Su estado era tan deplorable que incluso para ir al baño su captor le había ayudado. Y no le importaba, era como si de pronto nada tuviese relevancia y sólo quisiera rendirse.

Cada vez que abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que seguía en este mundo, se cuestionaba cuánto debería soportar para que la hermosa Diosa de la muerte se la llevara. Y sí, le gustaba creer que el género de aquel ser era femenino, aunque luego recordó que la teoría decía que los seres superiores carecían de sexo, sin embargo, ella se la imaginaba con largo cabello negro y finos rasgos, bonita y lejana. Añoraba que viniese por ella, que se la llevara a un lugar donde no recordaría nada. Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

No se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien metía una llave en el picaporte de la puerta. Menos, cuando una porción de colchón se hundió a su lado y sintió que una mano, grande y áspera, le acariciaba la coronilla. Ella no podía verlo, pues le estaba dando la espalda, pero sabía que era él.

—Ya pronto podré sacarte de aquí —susurró la voz de Kô.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso que la dejase sola, no quería escucharlo.

—A penas tengamos a esa mujer, me las arreglaré para que puedas escapar. Lo prometo —se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla.

Naoko no abrió los ojos, al contrario, los cerró con aún más fuerza. Hasta que su cabeza logró procesar lo que él había dicho.

—No podrán encontrar a Sakura, ella está muy lejos —susurró muy bajito e incluso ella misma desconoció su propia voz.

Le alegraba profundamente que su amiga estuviese en otro país, donde las garras de esos tipos no podrían alcanzarla. Por primera vez desde que aquel tipo la abusó, sonrió genuinamente, fue un sentimiento tan efímero como un pestañeo, pero dejo una sensación de bienestar que duró los suficientes segundos para calentarle el alma.

Kô se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó desde atrás. Naoko se tensó como si fuese una gran tabla de madera. Toda aquella calidez que la había embargado instantes atrás, se fue, la abandonó, dejándole un enorme vacío.

—Shhh —susurró él—, relájate, no haré nada malo. Ya no te haré daño.

El tipo empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cabello de la chica, como si el peinarlo con los dedos fuese una actividad muy relajante.

¿Qué diablos pretendía ese sujeto?, se preguntó Naoko.

El corazón de Naoko no dejaba de acelerarse y el miedo se colaba por cada una de sus células. No quería pensar en lo que él haría a continuación. Lo que tuviese que pasar, quería que pasara ya.

—Date la vuelta —susurró Kô en su oído.

Naoko ni siquiera se movió un milímetro.

Él con movimientos delicados, la obligó a voltearse. Ella lo dejó hacer no iba a pelear contra él, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Escúchame, Naoko —le dijo mientras afirmaba sus mejillas con sumo cuidado, ella rehuyó su mirada de sus ojos celestes—, una vez que mi jefe tenga a Sakura Kinomoto en su poder, lograré sacarte de aquí. Te protegeré, como te lo prometí.

—No la encontrarán —musitó ella, tosiendo y atreviéndose a encajarle una mirada impersonal y carente de brillo—. Ella está fuera del alcance de ustedes. Aunque sepan que está con Eriol…

Kô le sonrió con dulzura, ella quiso no darse cuenta de eso, pero fue incapaz de no notarlo.

—Puede que así fuera hasta hace unas horas, pero, ¿pensarías lo mismo si supieras que ellos se dirigen a Japón en estos momentos?

Ella se quedó de piedra. Empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando aquellas palabras, negando que lo que Kô decía, quizás sólo estaba jugando con ella, ¿por qué no?

—No es verdad, ¿cierto? Lo dice porque quiere verme completamente acabada, es por eso que lo hace —terminó de decir ella con la voz tan temblorosa, que le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras.

—Como yo lo veo es lo mejor que podría pasar. Cuando el señor Terada este distraído con esa mujer, yo te sacaré de aquí —comentó el sujeto sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos celestes como el cielo de primavera—. No sé por qué siento que debo protegerte, cariño —se quedó en silencio un momento como sopesando lo que acababa de decir, carraspeó y continuó—. Sé que algún día lograrás perdonarme y hasta que ese día llegue, te cuidaré.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y Naoko pudo ver claramente sus intenciones. Depositó sus labios en los de ella. No la obligó a aceptarlo más allá, pero se mantuvo el tiempo suficiente.

—Verás como llegará ese día y te mostraré que lo que pasó entre nosotros no tiene que ser siempre así.

Naoko lo miraba tan asustada, como si aquel sujeto estuviese amenazándola con un arma. Sintió ganas de vomitar y de echarse a llorar a partes iguales.

Luego de eso el volvió a besarle los labios con delicadeza y agregó:

—Ahora iremos por esa mujer, tenemos el plan perfecto para hacernos con ella. Veras como todo saldrá bien.

Le acarició el cabello antes de perderse por la puerta.

Naoko no quería creer lo que él le había dado a entender, pues porque si era lo que ella había entendido, aquellos hombres estaban a punto de capturar a Sakura. Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta y se apretó el vientre con ambas manos. Maldecía una y mil veces que todo lo que había tenido que pasar fuera por nada. Las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar sus ojos y las dejó fluir con violentos espasmos. Estaba devastada. ¿Ahora de qué forma podría morir tranquila? Nada había cambiado. Ella no había logrado proteger a su amiga y le dolía. Le dolía horrorosamente.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Lo sabía porque la luz que ingresaba por la ventana era casi nula. Ya no podía seguir llorando, no tenía más lágrimas para hacerlo y la cabeza le dolía agudamente.

Escuchó murmullos fuera de la habitación. Murmullos que fueron convirtiéndose en jolgorio, ella pensó que eran otros hombre de Terada, así que no prestó mayor importancia. Hasta que las voces se detuvieron exactamente en la puerta. Ella escuchó como si intentaran meter una llave en la chapa.

—Jugaremos con ella antes de matarla, ¿no? —comentó uno de los tipos.

—La orden es matarla, lo que hagamos con ella antes de eso, es cosa nuestra —contestó otro en medio de una risotada maniática.

La puerta no cedía, pero Naoko había encontrado la fuerza suficiente como para irse al extremo opuesto de la habitación, tanto como la cadena de la esposa se lo permitía.

—Debe ser bastante buena en la cama, como para que el superior Kô se esté comportando tan extraño —dijo un tercero.

—Pues como sea, nos vamos a divertir esta noche.

Los hombres siguieron forcejeando la puerta hasta que mediante un empuje lograron abrirla. Ellos encendieron la luz y ubicaron a su objetivo inmediatamente.

…

Yukito y Touya comandaban aquel asalto, estaban agazapados a metros de la entrada, esperando que el hombre que Yukito tenía infiltrado les abriera el gran portón desde adentro.

La moderna compuerta comenzó a abrirse y ellos, junto con sus hombres, ingresaron raudos a la propiedad. Entraron al jardín de aquella casa de gran tamaño, con sus armas desenfundadas.

Touya observó que los agentes que se suponía que debían custodiar la puerta estaban inconscientes. Miró con detenimiento todo el jardín en busca de algún soldado que comenzara a defender el fuerte de Terada, pero no había nadie y todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

Un tipo extremadamente alto, con cabello negro y peinado en puntas, escrutó a los recién llegados con una mueca de cabreo. Todo en él gritaba la palabra "peligro".

—No se preocupe por el jardín, de momento logré dar de baja a todos los malnacidos —bufó el sujeto que estaba esperándolos. El cual adivinó Touya, sería de los suyos.

—Buen trabajo, Kurogane. Recuérdame que debo darte alguna compensación por esto —señaló Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre.

Kurogane volvió a bufar.

—Será mejor que entremos, adentro las cosas no están tan calmas. Por lo menos tenemos un tiempo prudente, pues me deshice de los estúpidos de las cámaras. Así que tardarán un poco en notar todo esto —señaló el jardín, con su pistola en la mano.

Touya sonrió.

—¡Qué comience la fiesta! —masculló el moreno, y alzó su puño en señal de victoria—. ¡Este tipo querrá jamás haber nacido!

Irrumpieron en la sala, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, lo hicieron de la forma más silenciosa posible. Su objetivo era llegar a la zona de abajo, y saber si esa mujer a la que tenían prisionera tenía que ver o no, con la hermana de Touya.

Kurogane iba a la cabeza de todos los hombres y con gestos les indicaba cuando debían continuar caminando o cuando detenerse. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y traspasaron una puerta que estaba disimulada por un gran cuadro, era evidente que querían que esa puerta fuese secreta.

Al bajar las escaleras que los llevarían a la zona del sótano, dos hombres de Terada iban subiendo. Kurogane sonrió con descaro y allí comenzó todo:

Los dos hombres, asesinos profesionales, se percataron inmediatamente que los hombres que estaban con su compañero no eran de su bando. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiesen sacar sus armas, fueron acribillados sin compasión. Kurogane se abrió paso en las escaleras y con un par de patadas sacó a los cuerpos de su camino.

Siguieron de manera cautelosa, los silenciadores adosados en las boquillas de todas las armas de aquel grupo resultaron de los más convenientes, pues sino, ya los hubiesen descubierto.

Se adentraron en un pasillo largo e iluminado, carente de puertas y de ventanas, todos los hombres se movían con una gracia felina absoluta. Casi no hacían ruido al caminar, hasta que se encontraron con un sujeto que llevaba unas gafas oscuras. Intentó sacar su arma al darse cuenta que esos tipos estaban asaltando aquel lugar. Le dispararon en la pierna antes de que intentara algo. Entonces Touya se acercó al sujeto, quien comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

No contento con esta reacción, Touya se puso rojo de la ira y lanzó una patada que le dio en pleno rostro. El tipo escupió sangre y antes de que pudiese gritar nuevamente Touya lo tomó del cabello y apuntó una de sus armas en la cabeza del hombre.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —interrogó con una mirada ceñuda. Mientras sus hombres desarmaban al tipo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —logró mascullar y escupió nuevamente— No tengo idea de qué cojones estás diciendo.

Touya sonrió diabólicamente.

—¡Ah, no lo sabes! —pronunció las palabras pausadamente, entonces su dedo comenzó a deslizarse sobre el gatillo muy lentamente—. Si no sabes nada, entonces no me sirves. ¿Dónde quieres la bala?

El tipo palideció y con evidente terror comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

—Preguntaré de nuevo —insistió el moreno—. ¿Dónde demonios está la mujer?

El sujeto se mostró serio unos momentos, y tal y como lo habían entrenado, logró hacerse de la frialdad suficiente para enfrentar a Touya.

—¡Maldición! ¡Te diré todo lo que sé de esa mujer! —consiguió decir—Pero, ¿cómo sé que no me matarás? —arguyó el hombre con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Te doy mi palabra, maldito bastardo —sostuvo Touya, con una mueca de cansancio—. Así que empieza a hablar de una puta vez, que como lo vea no tienes muchas opciones.

El sujeto dijo todo cuanto sabía, sus hombres se encargaron de amarrarlo y dejarlo en una de las habitaciones del lugar.

De ese modo supieron que la chica ya no estaba en ese lugar y que tendrían que ir a las habitaciones de servicio para hacerse con ella.

Con esto en mente, el grupo deshizo el camino del sótano, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar. Touya se repetía incesantemente que no podía estar tan tranquilo ese sitio.

Repentinamente Kurogane se detuvo. Observó todo con sus ojos minuciosos, entonces notó que los cuerpos que habían estado estorbando en la escalera ya no estaban.

—¡Nos han descubierto! —exclamó desenfundando una metralleta uzi que tenía en una de las correas de sus muslos—. ¡Yo los cubriré, ustedes vayan por la chica y movamos nuestros culos de aquí! —gritó al momento en que salía por la puerta hacía el vestíbulo, desatándose un infierno de balas.

Kurogane salió disparando como si fuera un suicida. Esta sorpresa provocó que los hombres de Terada tardaran en reaccionar y no lograran darle. Kurogane se guareció detrás de un pilar, con sumo cuidado y sangre fría se aprontaba a disparar. Logró matar a dos de ellos dándoles de lleno en la cabeza.

Todo el hermoso vestíbulo de aquella mansión era mancillado a cada momento por las balas, un montón de adornos fueron hechos pedazos, los cuadros que decoraban la estancia tenían agujeros por doquier.

Kurogane gritó a los demás.

—¡Más vale que se muevan ahora!

Yukito se encargó de darle órdenes a la docena de hombres que los acompañaban.

—Cúbrannos cuando salgamos y luego ayuden a Kurogane, él no podrá solo contra todos esos tipos —la mirada de Yukito se posó en Touya—. Nosotros iremos por la muchacha y nos largaremos de este lugar.

Sus hombres asintieron y salieron cumpliendo a cabalidad lo pedido por Yukito.

Agachados, los dos hombres cruzaron aquella lluvia de balas. Era un caos, por donde se le mirara.

Touya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llegar a esa mujer. Era imperativo, pues aunque sospechaba que no era su hermana, su instinto le decía que algo descubriría con todo eso.

Con mucho sigilo se dirigieron donde aquel tipo que había amenazado en el sótano les indicó. Si bien costó que el sujeto les diera las señas de cómo llegar, finalmente había conseguido que le dijese en qué lugar estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre y del equipo de seguridad, las cuales se encontraban en el ala este de la mansión.

Touya iba de los primeros y Yukito resguardaba la parte trasera, siempre atentos a cualquier atisbo de anormalidad. En tres ocasiones habían conseguido esconderse de un grupo de guardias que pasaban en dirección al tiroteo. Ya no era secreto que la casa estaba siendo atacada.

Cuando consiguieron llegar, se adentraron en un montón de habitaciones donde no había nada más que oscuridad. Hasta que, en medio del silencio, se escuchaban risas masculinas, burlonas y crueles al mismo tiempo. Touya volteó ligeramente para ver a Yukito, quien con su sola mirada comprendió al moreno. Tenían que ir a averiguar de qué trataba todo.

Siguieron el sonido de las risas hasta que descubrieron que tenían que doblar por uno de los pasillos, Touya barrió la estancia y se percató que uno de los tipos estaba apostado fuera de una de las habitaciones.

El hermano de Sakura podría haber apostado cualquier cosa porque dentro de aquella estancia estaba lo que habían ido a buscar a ese lugar.

El tipo parecía que tenía sueño, pues soltó un largo bostezo. Touya aprovechó este descuido y raudamente cruzó los cinco metros que los separaban y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el hombre quedó inconsciente en el momento.

Touya y Yukito esperaron con sus armas apuntando a la habitación, por si quienes estaban dentro habían notado el pequeño chillido que soltó el hombre que yacía desmayado, o bien, si se habían percatado del ruido que hizo su cuerpo al caer en el suelo. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que decidieron que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Haciendo un gesto de silencio, Yukito se acomodó en el quicio de la puerta y la fue abriendo lentamente. Se fijó en dos hombres que le daban la espalda y en la manera grotesca en que golpeaban a una chica, la tenían sentada en una silla y atada. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y un hilillo de sangre salía por su nariz. La ira de Yukito, de naturaleza tranquila, se disparó. Aquel repulsivo espectáculo hizo que sus más bajos instintos se liberaran. Se adentró en la habitación y aprovechó su situación para apuntar la cabeza de uno de aquellos malnacidos. Touya se las arregló para seguir a Yukito y reducir al segundo tipo.

—¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo? —preguntó Yukito con la voz baja y satinada por una ira mal contenida.

Touya observó a la chica que estaba al borde de desvanecerse, y con cierta resignación comprendió que no se trataba de su hermana. Sin embargo, como hombre que era, no podía evitar querer protegerla, quizás porque pensaba, involuntariamente, que algo sabría aquella muchacha, o tal vez, porque se veía tan joven como lo sería su hermana en la actualidad.

Los maleantes intentaron mantener la calma y quizás confundieron a sus interlocutores al no poder verlos, pues uno de ellos dijo algo que ni Touya, ni Yukito, comprendieron.

—Superior Kô, fueron órdenes de nuestro jefe, el señor Terada. Él dijo que debíamos matar a la chica, no fue idea nuestra—. Touya miró a Yukito interrogante.

—¿Y por qué debían matarla? Respondan malditos —Respondió Yukito, intentando seguirles el juego a esos dos.

—Pues… pues… —balbuceó el otro—. Usted estaba comportándose raro con la chica, el jefe dijo que ella ya había dicho lo suficiente, que ya la habían usado y pues que había que matarla —se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora respondan lo siguiente —habló esta vez Touya, haciendo que los dos sujetos se sorprendieran al notar que había otra persona en la habitación—: ¿Qué saben sobre Sakura Kinomoto?

—¿Quién cojones son ustedes? —preguntó el primero de los tipos—. ¿Y por qué diablos responderíamos sus estúpidas preguntas? —argumentó.

—Puede que lo hagan porque tenemos unas malditas pistolas en sus cabeza, hijo de puta —amenazó apuntándole más fuerte contra el cráneo—. O tal vez, no debería apuntar tu cabeza, al fin y al cabo, puede que te dé igual morir o vivir —con un rápido movimiento, tomó al sujeto del cuello de la camisa, lo azotó contra la pared más cercana y con el antebrazo sostuvo su garganta, dirigiendo su arma hacia la entrepierna del hombre—, pero estoy seguro que no te dará igual vivir sin está parte de tu cuerpo —señaló con una oscura sonrisa —. ¿O me equivoco?

—Haz lo que quieras, no diré ni una jodida pal…—un disparo cortó la retahíla del tipo, quien comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor.

—No digas que no te lo advertí —musitó Touya, disfrutando tanto como podía aquella situación.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —masculló el herido apretando con sus manos la zona del impacto.

Touya se dirigió al otro sujeto que miraba todo el escenario perplejo.

—¿Podría llegar con usted a un trato distinto?

El sujeto sudaba frío.

—Le diré todo lo que sé, pero no es mucho la verdad —informó—. Esta chica fue traída aquí pues conoce el paradero de esa mujer, y sé que mi jefe ya sabe dónde está. Pero fuera de esa vaga información, siento no poder decir más.

—Bien. Dispárale en las dos piernas, Yuki, y larguémonos de este condenado lugar.

—Nos llevaremos a la chica —dijo Yukito a Touya—. No podemos dejarla aquí.

—Claro, tú la cargarás. Pero primero, tápala con una cobija, estos malnacidos le desgarraron casi toda la ropa —señaló el mayor de los Kinomoto con un mohín en la nariz.

—Por supuesto.

Touya se encargó de guiar a Yukito, quien sostenía a una Naoko muy lastimada en sus brazos. El joven Tsukishiro, se horrorizó al notar la hinchazón en el rostro de aquella muchacha. Suspiró con cansancio, sintiendo profundo pesar por el estado esa mujer tan joven. Era eso, precisamente, una de las cosas que más odiaba de la vida que llevaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al vestíbulo principal, donde seguían los ataques de uno y otro lado. Su posición, sin embargo, era más que conveniente, pues estaban a escasos metros de la cocina, la cual conectaba con el jardín.

Los dos hombres salieron del lugar y se fueron directamente a unos de los automóviles que los esperaban, Yukito acomodó a la chica y Touya cambió algunas de las armas por otras.

—Iré a buscar al resto, y de paso destruiré tanto como pueda esa jodida casa —le sonrió a Yukito y se perdió nuevamente en la mansión.

Yukito decidió quedarse con la chica y se hizo con el botiquín que, por ley, cada auto debe poseer. Limpió su rostro con desinfectante y curó todas las heridas que vio. Pero estaba claro, que la muchacha necesitaría atención médica. Se encargó de llamar a su médico de cabecera, para avisarle la situación y para que estuviese listo cuando ellos llegaran.

Al cabo de un par de minutos. Touya y los demás salieron, raudamente se subieron a los autos y partieron.

El primer golpe estaba completado.

…

—Me siento malditamente extraño —murmuró Syaoran, casi para sí mismo.

—Yo también, puede que sean los nervios —contestó Eriol, no creyéndose ni media palabra de lo que había dicho—. Por lo pronto, debemos instalarnos y comenzar a idear la manera de saber qué pasó con Naoko.

Syaoran asintió, y todos se dirigieron a la salida del Aeropuerto.

Todos parecían más cansados, pues el vuelo había tenido un retraso de seis horas en total.

—Wei nos estaría esperando en el estacionamiento —comentó el chino mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil, para comunicarse con su mayordomo.

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos? —le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga, en apenas un susurro.

—Tengo entendido que Syaoran tiene un departamento en el centro de Tokio, nos quedaremos allí por mientras.

—Wei está esperándonos —informó Syaoran, pasándose la mano por su cabeza y desordenando sus cabellos, gesto que demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

Sakura dejó a Tomoyo y se adelantó para alcanzar a Syaoran y tomarle la mano.

Salieron y Wei estaba en las afueras, los cuatro muchachos y la nena subieron al automóvil. No podían imaginar, ni en el peor de los escenarios, que a metros de ellos, desde otro coche, un par de ojos los miraban con satisfacción.

Decir que la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Terada era demoniaca, sería subestimarla, aquel gesto mostraba una profunda oscuridad, haciéndose a cada instante más y más siniestra. No podía evitar sentir aquella excitación al ver a aquella escurridiza mujer. Estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él. Casi podía olerla.

Cuando automóvil donde iban los chicos se puso en marcha, Terada hizo un gesto de mano e inmediatamente se fueron tras ellos. Pero no iba solo, sus mejores hombres estaban con él, en tres vehículos más.

Era evidente que no podían emboscarlos en un lugar tan público. Todo había sido planeado por él y sus hombres de mayor confianza, nada podía salir mal.

¡Nada!

No importaba a quién tuviese que llevarse por delante. El objetivo era claro: Quería a Sakura sana y salva, los demás, todos ellos, daba igual si morían.

Estaba tan contento, que ignoró una y otra vez la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Lo primero era averiguar la guarida de Sakura, lo demás bien podía esperar.

Cuando llegaron a un condominio, quiso maldecir en voz alta, porque éste tenía un puesto de seguridad y no los dejarían pasar. Era algo que no había previsto. Estaba pensando en que debería matar al guardia e ir por la mujer, cuando su chofer contestó una llamada.

—Señor, será mejor que conteste su teléfono. El señor Kô, tiene algo importante que comunicarle —indicó.

Terada enarcó una ceja y sacó su teléfono descubriendo un montón de llamadas perdidas.

—Terada —contestó el jefe de la mafia.

—Tenemos problemas —dijo Kô con seriedad—. Atacaron la mansión, tenemos bajas, no se sabe cuántas…

—¿Quién demonios fue? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Acaso sabían que no estaría?

—No estamos seguros, jefe. Tampoco tenemos claro los daños.

Terada apretó los puños con rabia.

—Abortemos la misión. Vamos a ver cuánto nos jodieron.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Oh Dios! No saben cuanto me costó escribir este capítulo. Me cuesta bastante escribir situaciones de acción. Debe ser porque veo poca televisión, sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

La cosa se pone densa, cada vez más. Y nacen nuevas preguntas. Pero ya me dirán uds cuales.

Gracias por leer y gracias, también, si es que te animas a dejar un comentario. Ya saben que me gustan un montón. Además si me comentan me siento más culpable por no actualizar xD

Les dejo un abrazo enorme, en este mes, mi favorito. Espero actualizar antes de que se acabe el año, por eso denme ánimos :)

Nos leeremos.

Au revoir.


End file.
